Humor navideño
by angylopez
Summary: Era la manaña del quince de diciembre y los chicos se empezaron a prepararse para las fiestas navideñas, comprando regalos para las chicas, poniendo adornos, y muchas cosas mas. Parejas que apareceran en el fic: Endo y Natsumi, Ichinose y Aki, Haruna y Tachimukai, Fudou y Fuyuka, Kido y Touko.
1. Chapter 1: Tobitaka el duende

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y tal vez algunas aclaraciones.

**El Humor Navideño.**

Era una mañana tranquila en la cuidad de Inazuma, todos estaban en la casa de Kido ya que habían quedado a dormir ahí, casi todos estaban dormidos pero un chico con cabello castaño se había despertado antes que todos, como siempre el estaba muy emocionado pero comenzó a gritarle a todos que se levantaran.

Endo: ¡Chicos levántense! –En ese momento todos despertaron gracias a los gritos de su amigo.

Kasemaru: ¿Por qué nos despiertas tan temprano?

Endo: ¿Saben que día es hoy?

Kido: Creo que quince de diciembre.

Endo: Exacto, se acerca navidad, no les parece increíble.

Someoka: No, deberías dejarnos dormir, tarado.

Endo: Anímense, hay que comenzar con las festividades.

Goenji. ¿Por donde comenzamos?

Endo: Pues mmm… el centro comercial.

Kasemaru: ¿Qué tiene que ver el centro comercial con todo esto?

Endo: ¡Las promociones, regalos y Santa Claus estará ahí!

Toramaru: ¿En serio va a estar Santa ahí?

Endo: Si, estará ahí para conversar con el.

Toramaru: ¡Si veré a Santa! –Los dos estaban muy ilusionados con la navidad mientras los demás conversaban.

Kido: Goenji no deberías decirles que….

Goenji: No creo que sea buena idea, están demasiado emocionados como para decepcionarlos.

Kido: Tienes razón, pero hay que prepararnos para todo esto.

Goenji: ¿Por que?

Kido: Siento que algo va a salir mal.

_En otra parte…._

Estaba Tobitaka junto al Entrenador Hibiki cambiándose para sus nuevos trabajos, que eran hacer el papel de Santa Claus en el centro comercial y Tobitaka es su ayudante duende.

Entrenador Hibiki: Muy bien Tobitaka ¿Estas listo?

Tobitaka: No, odio estoy.

Entrenador Hibiki: No es tan malo, nos pagaran, estarás rodeado de personas y tendrás espíritu navideño mmm…. Eso espero.

Tobitaka: No lo tendré quiero mis llaves de mi motocicleta.

Entrenador Hibiki: No te las daré hasta que tengas espíritu navideño, pero bueno vamos a trabajar pero antes sonríe un poco.

Tobitaka: No voy a sonreír.

Entrenador Hibiki: ¿Por qué?

Tobitaka: No me siento feliz, de hecho tengo ganas de largarme de aquí.

Entrenador Hibiki: Haber yo hare que sonrías. –El le metió a unos bastones de dulces en la boca pero luego se cayeron. –MMM... bueno tengo otra idea. – Volvió a meterle los bastones pero esta vez se los ato al gorro.

Tobitaka: Esto es ridículo y duele.

Entrenador Hibiki: Bueno ya estamos listos… ¡Oh! Falta un detalle, Tobitaka las orejas de duende.

Tobitaka: Son muy feas, además las odio.

Entrenador Hibiki: En primera odias todo, en segunda son feas porque tú quieres y en tercer si no te las pones no hay paga.

Tobitaka: Esta bien. –El chico se las puso, después los dos se fueron a su lugar de trabajo y comenzaron a llegar los niños.

Niño: ¡Hola, Santa! –El niño ve a Tobitaka con esa horrible sonrisa que lo asusto y salió corriendo llorando.

Entrenador Hibiki: Mejor quítate los bastones. –El chico hizo lo que le había ordenado.

Tobitaka: Se lo dije. –De repente llega una niña.

Niña: Hola Santa. –La niña se sentó en las piernas de "Santa Claus".

Entrenador Hibiki: Jojojo dime niña ¿Qué es lo que quieres para navidad?

Tobitaka: (¿Cómo es que los niños le creen? Ni siquiera se parece a Santa).

Niña: Quisiera tener alas para poder volar.

Tobitaka: Y yo quisiera que alguien me devolviera llaves de mi motocicleta pero al parecer no recuperare mis llaves.

Entrenador Hibiki: Tobitaka ten espíritu navideño como esta niña que vez aquí, a ver ¿No deseas algo más?

Niña: También quisiera tener el poder de destruir al mundo. –El entrenador Hibiki se asusto y no lograba pensar algo que no fuera "Esta niña, es la maldad pura".

Entrenador Hibiki: Ten un dulce y ve a jugar por allá. –La niña se fue muy alegre.

Tobitaka: Señor Santa Claus quiere que destruya al mundo.

Entrenador Hibiki: Cállate y trabaja.

_Con los chicos…_

Todos ya se habían arreglado incluso Endo pero esta vez el no llevaba puesto el uniforme del equipo llevaba puesto un traje rojo como el de Santa Claus, pero el no se sentía muy cómodo.

Endo: Oigan ¿No me veo gordo con esto? –El chico había preguntado eso puesto que el si se miraba obeso como Santa Claus.

Goenji: Endo te metiste algodón en el traje. –De repente del traje de Endo empezó a salir todo el algodón que se había metido también Kogure había salido de su traje.

Kogure: Eso fue horrible.

Endo: No creo que allá sido tan horrible.

Kido: Creo que si fue lo.

Kasemaru: Endo cambiando de tema ¿Qué le piensas comprar a Natsumi?

Endo: MMM…. No lo se.

Goenji: Estas saliendo con ella y todavía no sabes que le darás.

Kido: Goenji creo que eso es normal en Endo.

Endo: No hablen mal de mi y menos cuando sigo aquí en frente de ustedes además también por eso voy al centro comercial para poder encontrar algo.

Goenji: Te ayudaremos a buscar algo además yo también tengo que buscar algo para mi hermana.

Kido: ¿Qué no le pensabas comprar esa muñeca que hablaba?

Goenji: Por si no lo recuerdas la compre pero ustedes la aventaron por la ventana hace unos días.

Endo: No fue mi culpa que una araña se metiera en la habitación, tenia que hacer algo para matar a la araña.

Goenji: Eso no justifica el hecho de que aventaras a la muñeca por la ventana, pero da igual tratare de comprarle otra cosa.

Kasemaru: Podrías hacerle algo tu mismo.

Goenji: ¿Cómo que?

Kasemaru: No se piensa tú, Yuca es tú hermana no la mía.

Kido: Eso no le sirvió de mucho a Goenji, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo también tengo que comprarle algo a Haruna y tal vez a alguien. –En ese instante otros dos chicos se metieron en la conversación.

Sakuma: Te refieres a Touko. –En ese momento Kido se sonrojo.

Kido: Que importa, pero necesito una idea para regalarle algo a Haruna.

Fudou: Regale el permiso de tener un novio.

Kido: ¡Eso jamás! Primero muerto antes de dejar que mi hermana este con un chico que le arruine la vida.

Sakuma: Kido no seas así, déjala libre por lo menos cinco minutos.

Kido: No, cinco minutos son demasiado tiempo.

Sakuma: Que mal hermano mejor conversamos de otra cosa ¿De que conversaban antes?

Kasemaru: Sobre los regalos.

Sakuma: Es verdad ¿Fudou que le darás a Fuyuka?

Fudou: No se pero ya estoy planeando algo. –El chico puso una mirada maligna.

Sakuma: Asustas demasiado.

Kido: Vámonos ya se nos hará tarde.

Endo: ¡Si, al centro comercial!

Ya después de un rato llegaron al centro comercial y se separaron en grupos.

**Espero que les allá gustado, dejen reviews por favor.  
**

**¿Qué locuras harán en el centro comercial?**

**¿Los chicos le lograran comprar algo a las chicas?**

**¿Toramaru y Endo verán a Santa?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Unas aclaraciones antes:**

Los chicos se separaron en estos grupos:

Primer grupo:

Endo, Kido, Goenji.

Segundo grupo:

Toramaru, Someoka, Kogure.

Tercer grupo:

Midorikawa, Hiroto, Kasemaru, Kabeyama.

Cuarto grupo:

Fudou, Sakuma.

Quinto grupo:

Tachimukai, Tsunami, Fubuki, Hijikata.

Sexto grupo:

Natsumi, Yuca, Aki, Haruna, Touko, Fuyuka.

_Otra aclaración._

Las parejas que voy a poner en el fic son.

Endo y Natsumi, Haruna y Tachimukai, Kido y Touko, Fudou y Fuyuka, Ichinose y Aki (Solo que Ichinose aparecerá después), tambien las parejas que ya estan saliendo son: Fudou y Fuyuka y Endo y Natsumi, las demas se iran dando en el proceso del fic.


	2. Chapter 2:Cuidado con los policias

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y tal vez algunas aclaraciones.

Todos se habían ido a distintos lugares pero ninguno estaba sufriendo como Tobitaka quien seguía con el traje de duende.

Tobitaka: Desearía irme.

Entrenador Hibiki: Que lastima porque te tienes que quedar aquí.

Tobitaka: ¿Por qué?

Entrenador Hibiki: ¡Porque yo lo digo!

Tobitaka: ¿Y Quién es usted para decirme que hacer?

Entrenador Hibiki: ¡Santa Claus!

Tobitaka: ¡No tengo siete años para creerme todo lo que usted me dice!

Entrenador Hibiki: Deberías estar orgulloso de tú trabajo.

Tobitaka: ¡Nunca lo estaré! Además si los chicos me vieran con este estúpido traje se burlarían de mí. –En ese instante el chico vio a Goenji, Kido y Endo caminando cerca de donde el se encontraba. – (Perfecto, los chicos están aquí en el centro comercial, ¿Qué voy hacer? MMM…. Ya se). –El chico se bajo el gorro cubriéndose el rostro para que nadie lo reconociera pero los chicos se fueron a una tienda de juguetes dejando tranquilo a Tobitaka.

Entrenador Hibiki: Tobitaka no te bajes el gorro.

Tobitaka: ¡No lo escucho la orejas de duende impiden que lo escuche!

Entrenador Hibiki: Este va a ser un largo día…

_En otro lugar del centro comercial…_

Estaban Toramaru, Someoka y Kogure patinando sobre hielo o por lo menos era lo que Someoka y Toramaru intentaban pero simplemente ellos no podían mantener el equilibrio por otra parte Kogure si podía patinar muy bien.

Someoka: ¿Cómo puedes mantener el equilibrio con esto?

Kogure: No eres tan fuerte como para patinar como un experto jejejeje.

Someoka: Me las vas a pagar Kogure. –El chico trato de mantener el equilibrio y trato de perseguir a Kogure pero se terminaba cayendo.

Toramaru: Deberías tener cuidado.

Someoka: Mira quien habla.

Toramaru: Oye no es mi culpa que tú ni yo podemos mantener el equilibrio.

Someoka: ¡Ya lo se pero necesito lograrlo para que Kogure deje de fastidiarme!

Toramaru: ¡Practica! Mírame a mi ya puedo mantener el equilibrio.

Someoka: Creo que tienes razón

Los dos chicos practicaron durante un buen rato y al fin lograron por lo menos mantener el equilibrio y patinar un poco sin ningún problema.

Toramaru: Ves te dije que había que practicar.

Someoka: Ya no importa pero al fin lo estoy logrando. –De repente Kogure pasa por en medio de las piernas de Someoka provocando que se callera. -¡Maldición me caí Kogure!

Kogure: No me atraparas Grinch.

Someoka: Yo no soy el Grinch, ese es Fudou.

Toramaru: Creí que era Tobitaka.

Someoka: Hablando de el ¿Dónde estará?

Toramaru: Quizá en ese basurero. –El chico va a sacar la basura del un basurero y se encuentra con un mapache rabioso que lo ataca. -¡Ayúdenme, me esta mordiendo con sus garras!

Kogure: Que no seria con sus dientes.

Toramaru: Que importa me esta mordiendo y rasguñando.

_No muy lejos de allí…._

Hiroto, Midorikawa, Kabeyama y Kasemaru estaban caminando tranquilamente observando las tiendas, las decoraciones del centro comercial también una casa donde vendían dulces que tenía forma de una casa de jengibre pero Midorikawa y Kabeyama pensaron que era comestible.

Midorikawa: ¡Es hermoso!

Kasemaru: Si las decoraciones del centro comercial son increíbles.

Midorikawa: No me refería a eso ¡Solo miren es una casa de jengibre! y Es totalmente comestible.

Hiroto: Midorikawa no creo que puedas comértela.

Kabeyama: Hiroto tiene razón yo también quiero un poco. –Midorikawa y Kabeyama salieron corriendo a la casa de jengibre.

Kasemaru: ¡Esperen no pueden comérsela, no es una casa de jengibre comestible!

Hiroto: Y de nuevo se volvió loco, tendremos que detenerlos o si no tendremos problemas graves.

Los dos chicos fueron a alcanzar a sus amigos y lograron pararlos por un rato.

Kasemaru: Chicos esa casa no es comestible, lo único que si pueden comer es lo que esta adentro de ella ya saben los dulces que ven… -El chico no pudo terminar de hablar porque cuando se dio cuenta Midorikawa y Kabeyama ya habían entrado a comerse lo dulces que vendían allí.

Hiroto: Estoy a punto de perder la paciencia, juro que si Midorikawa y Kabeyama nos meten en problemas los voy a matar.

Kasemaru: No seas pesimista Hiroto, no creo que por comerse los dulces nos metan en problemas o era al revés.

Hiroto: ¡Es al revés, claro que nos meterán en problemas!

Kasemaru: ¡No me grites!

Hiroto: ¡No estoy gritando!

Kasemaru: ¡Claro que estas gritando!

Hiroto: ¡Tú eres el que esta gritando como loco! –De repente se escucharon más gritos pero no eran de ninguno de los dos si no que eran de Midorikawa y Kabeyama.

Kasemaru: ¡No puede ser olvidamos la casa de jengibre! –Los dos entraron a la casa de jengibre y vieron a sus amigos comiéndose como locos los dulces.

Hiroto: ¡Midorikawa deja de comerte los dulces!

Midorikawa: ¡Pero no le estoy haciendo daño a nadie! –En ese instante Midorikawa extendió sus brazos y golpeo a un hombre que pasaba por ahí. –Exceptuando a ese tipo.

Kabeyama: Que hay de la señora a la que espantamos cuando entramos.

Midorikawa: No se de que hablas.

Kabeyama: ¡Estas mintiendo!

Midorikawa: Claro que no, si fuera mentiroso diría que no estoy comiendo una barra de chocolate en frente de todos cuando en realidad lo estoy haciendo.

Kasemaru: Pero…. ¡Si te la estas comiendo!

Hiroto: ¡Cállense todos! –Nadie le hizo caso a Hiroto y todos siguieron gritando y entonces Kabeyama vio un gran bastón de caramelo el cual era parte de la casa de jengibre y cuando lo arranco, toda la casa se vino para abajo.

Hiroto: ¡Miren lo que hicieron destruyeron toda la casa de jengibre!

Midorikawa: Mira el lado bueno, no lastimamos a nadie. –El chico vio de bajo de sus pies a un hombre que pedía ayuda al cual estaba aplastando. –Exceptuando ese.

Kasemaru: ¡Par de idiotas miren lo que hicieron, Hiroto mátalos!

Hiroto: ¡No los voy a matar!

Kasemaru: ¡Cumple tu promesa!

Hiroto: ¡Que hay de lo que me dijiste!

Kasemaru: ¿De que hablas?

Hiroto: ¡Con lo del pesimismo!

Kabeyama: Tranquilos chicos esta es una época de paz y amor y un chocolate. –El chico se comenzó a comer el chocolate que vio en el suelo.

Kasemaru: ¡Lo único que recuerdo es que me gritaste!

Hiroto: ¡Maldición que no estoy gritando!

Midorikawa: Hiroto tiene razón solo esta hablando en voz alta esto es gritar ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Eso llamo la atención de la policía y se acercan a ellos para arrestarlos.

Policía 1: Disculpen ¿Ustedes provocaron todo este desastre?

Hiroto y Kasemaru: ¡Al fin alguien con algo de cordura!

Policía 2: ¡Están arrestados! –Los policías arrestaron a los cuatro.

Kasemaru: Pero nosotros no hicimos nada.

Hiroto: ¡Midorikawa te voy a matar!

Policía 1: Con que intento de homicidio ¿Eh?

Hiroto: ¡Solo es un decir!

Midorikawa: ¡Hiroto solo lo dijo porque estaba molesto! Es como que yo diga que voy a robar la joyería.

Kabeyama: ¡Dejen de hablar solo están causando problemas!

Kasemaru: Querrás decir más problemas además…

Policía 2: ¡Suficiente llévense a los chicos y a la chica!

Kabeyama: ¿Quién será la chica?

Midorikawa: Es obvio que Kasemaru.

Kasemaru: ¡Soy un chico!

Policía 1: Di lo que quieras chica.

Kasemaru: ¡Soy un chico, odio esto!

Los policías se llevaron a los chicos a la una parte del centro comercial donde había una pequeña cárcel.

Hiroto: ¿Cómo diablos terminamos aquí?

Kasemaru: No lo recuerdas, Midorikawa y Kabeyama se volvieron locos.

Midorikawa: Oye Kasemaru ¿Sigues molesto porque te dijeron chica?

Kasemaru: ¡Claro que sigo molesto bestia!

Midorikawa: ¿Por qué me dijiste tan feo? –El chico comenzó a llorar.

Hiroto: Kasemaru no le grites a Midorikawa por tus tontos problemas.

Kasemaru: ¡Nadie lo entiende, es totalmente estúpido que me confundan con una chica!

Kabeyama: Vamos Kasemaru no es tan malo, mientras tú estés seguro de que eres un chico todos creeremos en ti.

Kasemaru: Gracias Kabeyama pero ahora quisiera salir de aquí….

Hiroto: Midorikawa deja de llorar.

Midorikawa: ¡No hasta que Kasemaru se disculpes!

Hiroto: En primera estamos aquí por culpa tuya, en segunda el que se debería disculpar eres tú y en tercera deja de llorar porque se perfectamente que estas llorando porque no pudiste comerte todos los dulces.

Midorikawa: Bien lo acepto deseaba comerme esos dulces pero Kasemaru me dijo bestia.

Kasemaru: ¡Yo no te dije bestia!

Midorikawa: ¡Claro que si!

Kasemaru: ¡Bestia!

Hiroto: ¡No le grites a Midorikawa!

Kabeyama: ¡No le grites a Kasemaru!

Midorikawa: ¡No le grites a Hiroto por haberle gritado a Kasemaru por haberme gritado a mí!

Policía 2: ¡Basta de gritos!

Policía 1: ¡Deja de gritarles!

Policía 2: ¡No quiero!

Hiroto: ¡Por favor dejen de gritar! –El chico grito tan fuerte que todos en el centro comercial pudieron escucharlo pero ese gran grito provoco que Hiroto se quedara sin voz.

Midorikawa: Hiroto ¿Quieres un taco? –Hiroto simplemente lo negó con la cabeza, ya que no podía hablar comenzó a mover sus brazos para que le entendieran pero no funcionaba.

Kasemaru: Creo que dijo que bailes.

Midorikawa: Bien bailare. –El chico empezó a bailar pero no muy bien y Hiroto simplemente se sentó en el suelo totalmente deprimido pues nadie le entendía.

Policía 2: Chico deja de bailar horrible.

Policía 1: Nosotros te enseñaremos a bailar. –De repente se empezó a escuchar música y todos menos Hiroto comenzaron a bailar.

_Con otro grupo…._

Goenji, Kido y Endo estaban en una juguetería pero Endo solamente estaba fastidiando a Goenji por cada cosa que intentaba comprarle a Yuca.

Endo: Goenji no le compres peluches ya le diste uno otro no hará la diferencia.

Goenji: Bien comprare otra cosa.

Kido: Que tal la muñeca que Endo arruino.

Endo: ¡Ya le explique a Goenji que fue culpa de la araña!

Goenji: ¡Eso no es excusa para haberla aventado por la ventana!

Endo: ¡Rencoroso!

Goenji: ¡Fastidioso!

Endo: ¡Traidor!

Goenji: No soy traidor.

Endo: Claro que si…. tal vez no ahora pero no si algún día.

Kido: ¡No entiendo mucho esta tonta discusión!

Goenji: No hay mucho que entender solo que Endo aventó el regalo de mi hermana por la ventana.

Endo: ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido perdón?

Goenji: Ninguna de hecho solo te fuiste mi casa gritando adoro el futbol.

Endo: ¡No es cierto!

Goenji: No lo recuerdas…

_Flashback…_

Endo se encontraba en la casa de Goenji justo en su habitación, los dos estaban conversando acerca del regalo que Goenji le había comprado a Yuca.

Endo: ¿Y dime que le compraste?

Goenji: Esta muñeca. –El chico se la enseño a su amigo pero de repente Endo vio una araña en la muñeca.

Endo: ¡Arañaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –El chico arrojo la muñeca por la ventana.

Goenji: ¡Endo! ¿Que hiciste?

Endo: ¡Extermine a una araña! Agradéceme.

Goenji: ¡Largo de mi casa! –El chico saca a su amigo a patadas.

Endo: Creo que tenía un sombrero. –Goenji le arroja un sombrero a Endo. –Baboso.

Goenji: Oye ¿No me vas a pedir disculpas?

Endo: ¡Adoro el futbol! ¡Adoro el futbol!

_Fin del Flashback._

Goenji: ¿Ya te acordaste?

Endo: ¿De que?

Goenji: ¡Ah, mejor me voy a buscar la muñeca a otra parte!

Endo: Oigan no me iban ayudar a buscar algo para Natsumi.

Kido: Endo ya te dijimos que le compres algo que no sea un balón.

Endo: Pero ella me dijo que también le gustan los balones.

Goenji: Endo solo dale algo que no tenga que ver con el futbol.

Endo: Voy a buscar un peluche.

Kido: Eso me recuerda a que también tengo que buscar algo para Haruna y…

Goenji: Touko.

Kido: No dije eso.

Goenji: Claro que no, pero lo pensaste.

Endo: Dejemos de hablar de eso y mejor ayúdenme.

Kido: ¿Qué no ibas a buscar un peluche?

Endo: Mmm… mejor le sigo buscando algo aquí.

Goenji: Como quieras pero no me molestes.

_En otro lugar del centro comercial…_

Tachimukai, Tsunami, Fubuki y Hijikata estaban en una tienda de adornos navideños.

Tsunami: ¿Dónde están las tablas de surf?

Tachimukai: Tsunami esta es la tienda de adornos navideños no de deportes.

Tsunami: Eso explica porque cuando pregunte por las tablas aquel tipo me contesto que andaba perdido. –En ese momento Kido llamo a Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: ¿Si?

Kido: Hola soy Kido.

Tachimukai: Hola Kido ¿Qué quieres?

Kido: ¿Todos ya decoraron sus casas?

Tachimukai: Kido pregunta ¿Que si ya decoraron sus casas?

Todos: Si.

Tachimukai: Dicen que si.

Kido: Bien necesito que compren adornos para mi casa.

Tachimukai: ¿Tú me darás el dinero?

Kido: Claro ven a recogerlo.

Tachimukai: ¿Dónde estas?

Kido: En una juguetería.

Tachimukai: Bien adiós.

Fubuki: ¿Qué te dijo?

Tachimukai: Que fuera a la juguetería donde el esta para que me de dinero para comprar adornos para su casa (No tengo ganas de ver a Kido en especial porque tengo que buscar un regalo para Haruna también necesito valor para poder decirle lo que siento, mejor mando a alguien más) Oye Fubuki ¿No quieres ir a donde esta Kido para que te el dinero?

Fubuki: La verdad no tengo ganas.

Tachimukai: Por favor…

Fubuki: Esta bien pero me debes un favor.

Tachimukai: Claro.

Tsunami: ¡Fubuki voy contigo!

Fubuki: Como quieras, pero no hay que distraernos con la tienda de deportes.

Los dos chicos se fueron de la tienda de adornos para ir a la juguetería donde se encontraba Kido pero en el centro comercial había más de una juguetería eso provoco que los dos se perdieran.

Tsunami: ¿Dónde estamos?

Fubuki: Valla este centro comercial es enorme.

Tsunami: Oye creo que nos perdimos.

Fubuki: Espero no estamos perdidos solo estamos temporalmente desorientados.

Tsunami: ¡Nos perdimos pero bueno! ¿Fubuki recuerdas donde estaba la tienda de adornos navideños?

Fubuki: Si estaba a la par de una tienda de electrónicos.

Tsunami: Que yo recuerde estaba a la par de una tienda de deportes.

Fubuki: ¡Tienda de electrónicos!

Tsunami: ¡Tienda de deportes!

Fubuki: ¡Electrónicos!

Tsunami: ¡Deportes!

Fubuki: ¡Electrónicos!

Tsunami: ¡Deportes!

Fubuki: ¡Deportes!

Tsunami: ¡Electrónicos!

Fubuki: ¡Gane!

Tsunami: No yo gane tú lo dijiste primero.

Fubuki: Como sea mmm… Mira por allá hay una tienda de electrónicos a la par de una tienda de adornos navideños.

Tsunami: Pero allá también hay una tienda de deportes a la par de una tienda de adornos navideños.

Fubuki: MMM… Mira hagamos una cosa tú vete por allá y yo me voy por aquí.

Tsunami: Sin ofender pero eso es una mala idea, lo mejor será no separarnos.

Fubuki: Opino que mejor nos separemos.

Tsunami: Pues yo digo que nos quedamos juntos.

Fubuki: ¡Separarnos!

Tsunami: ¡Quedarnos juntos! –En ese momento una chica se acerco a Fubuki para invitarlo a salir como siempre.

Chica: Hola ¿Tú eres Shiro Fubuki?

Fubuki: Si lo soy.

Chica: No me quieres acompañar a patinar.

Fubuki: Claro.

Tsunami: ¡Fubuki que te dije acerca de separarnos, es mejor quedarnos juntos!

Fubuki: ¡Ya te dije que nos separamos y punto!

Tsunami: ¡Yo digo que nos quedamos juntos!

Fubuki: ¡Nos separamos! No te das cuentas de que una chica linda vino a invitarme a patinar. –Cuando el chico volteo a ver la chica ya se había ido. -¡Fabuloso nos creen pareja!

Tsunami: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Fubuki: Sera el hecho de que todos se nos quedan viendo raro o que aquella chica me haya dejado una nota diciéndome que no iba a meterse en medio de una relación.

Tsunami: ¡Eso no quiere decir nada!

Fubuki: ¡Tsunami entiende nos tenemos que separar!

Tsunami: ¡Bien vete al diablo!

Fubuki: ¡Vete a surfear!

Tsunami: ¡Y tú vete a snobear!

Fubuki: ¡Se dice patinar digo… esquiar no espera…. Maldición cuando lo recuerde te lo diré en la cara! ¡Tsunami! ¡Tsunami! –Todos en el centro comercial comenzaron a correr y gritar dejando sus regalos tirados por lo que Fubuki había gritado ya que Tsunami también puede significar otra cosa como por ejemplo un desastre natural, después los dos se comenzaron a reír.

Tsunami: ¡Pero que increíble! ¿Fubuki como lo hiciste?

Fubuki: Solo grite tu nombre y todos se pusieron locos.

Tsunami: ¡Genial ya no estamos molestos! ¡Bueno vámonos!

Fubuki: ¡Busquemos rápido esa tonta juguetería!

_No muy lejos de allí…_

Estaban las chicas comprando ropa y conversando acerca de los chicos.

Touko: Oye Aki ¿Ichinose te sigue llamando? –Aki se sonrojo al escuchar eso.

Aki: Si, pero eso no importa porque no mejor conversamos acerca de… Kido.

Haruna: Mi hermano no me deja salir con ningún chico.

Natsumi: Bueno Fuyuka también sufre tú problema.

Fuyuka: Oigan yo si salgo con alguien pero no es tan romántico.

Natsumi: Endo tampoco.

Touko: ¿Quién es? –Touko golpeo al encargado de la tienda. –Era el.

Fuyuka: No.

Haruna: ¿Lo conocemos?

Fuyuka: Si, de hecho estuvo en el equipo de Inazuma Japón.

Aki: Es Endo.

Natsumi: ¡No puede ser el y si lo fuera me tendrán que dar muchas explicaciones!

Fuyuka: ¡No es Endo además no creo que adivinen!

Aki: MMM…. ¿Es un chico lindo?

Fuyuka: Si, se puede decir.

Aki: ¡Kido!

Touko: ¡El no es y nunca lo será pero si lo fuera….!

Haruna: Te gusta mi hermano…. ¡Que emoción mi hermano al fin sale con una chica! –Touko se puso roja.

Touko: ¡A mi no me gusta Kido es… muy orgulloso!

Aki: ¿Oigan seguimos adivinando?

Yuca: ¡Hiroto, Midorikawa, Endo, Sakuma, Someoka!

Fuyuka: No, no, no, no, no.

Haruna: Yuca ¿Estabas adivinando?

Yuca: No solo comencé a decir cualquier cosa.

Haruna: Claro mmm…. ¡Tsunami! No espera… ¡Goenji! No, no, no…. ¡Fubuki!

Fuyuka: ¡No, no y no!

Natsumi: MMM…. ¡Fudou! –Natsumi lo había dicho por molestar y todas menos Fuyuka se empezaron a reír.

Haruna: ¿Fuyuka por qué no te ríes? No nos digas que….

Fuyuka: Si, salgo con el. –Yuca comenzó a llorar y a llamar a su hermano, a Haruna le dolió la cabeza, Aki no dijo nada.

Touko: ¡Acaso no ves bien!

Fuyuka: ¡No estoy ciega!

Touko: Tal ves estas enferma.

Fuyuka: No es tan malo como parece.

Haruna: Por favor el vive molestando a todos, tan solo mira esta foto que nos envió a todos. –En la foto estaba Fudou con sangre en la cara y en la boca.

Fuyuka: El me dijo que era salsa de tomate.

Todas: No te creemos.

Natsumi: Vamos acéptalo Fuyuka, ese chico solo te traerá problemas.

Fuyuka: No es cierto, el es lindo y tierno… cuando quiere.

Haruna: ¡Pruébalo!

Fuyuka: Bien lo llamare ahora y lo pondré en alta voz. –La chica llamo a Fudou.

Fudou: ¡Si este es el celular de Akio Fudou el peor chico de la vida! ¿Quién habla?

Fuyuka: Soy yo.

Fudou: ¿Quién?

Fuyuka: ¡Tu novia!

Fudou: Fuyuka te he dicho mil veces que no me llames cuando estoy con Sakuma. –De repente se comenzó a escuchar un ruido de besos.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué es eso?

Fudou: Es Sakuma fastidiándome de nuevo con eso de los besos que supuestamente nos damos, oye ¿Por qué me llamas?

Fuyuka: Es que… quiera escuchar tú voz.

Fudou: ¡No me mientas! Estas con un chico ¿verdad?

Fuyuka: Nunca te engañaría.

Touko: Aunque deberías considerarlo.

Fudou: ¿Quién dijo eso?

Fuyuka: Touko.

Fudou: Mira Fuyuka no tengo mucho tiempo en especial porque el idiota que esta conmigo sigue fastidiando con eso de los besos dime rápido lo que quieres, ¡Vamos mientras soy joven!

Fuyuka: ¡No me grites! Además quiero…

Sakuma: ¡Quiere besitos de Fudou!

Fuyuka: ¡Claro que no digo si ahora no es un buen momento!

Fudou: Entonces para que me llamas. –Fuyuka trato de susurrarle por el teléfono que quería que le dijera algo lindo para que las chicas no la molestaran más con eso.

Touko: ¡Acéptalo sal con alguien más!

Fuyuka: ¡Por ultima vez no!

Fudou: ¡Fuyuka! No se como decirte esto…. Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho. –Fudou susurro eso último.

Fuyuka: No escuche.

Fudou: Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho. –El chico seguía susurrándolo.

Fuyuka: No te entiendo. –En ese instante Fudou se harto y por accidente termino la llamada.

Fudou: ¡Que te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho! –Todos a su alrededor se le quedaron viendo raro.

Sakuma: Te dije querías besitos de Fuyuka y ella de ti.

Fudou: ¡Cállate! –Mientras Fudou discutía con Sakuma, las chicas seguían conversando.

Fuyuka: Me corto.

Haruna: ¿Termino contigo?

Touko: Bien ahora podrás salir con ese chico que esta allí, te esta coqueteando.

Fuyuka: ¡No termino conmigo, solo termino la llamada! –En ese instante Fudou volvió a llamar a Fuyuka.

Fudou: ¡Hola! –Touko le quito a Fuyuka su celular.

Touko: ¿Por qué le colgaste?

Fudou: ¿Que? Eso fue un accidente además no eres Fuyuka, ella tiene una voz más mmm…. Femenina.

Touko: ¿Que significa eso? –Fuyuka le quito el celular a Touko.

Fuyuka: Fudou ¿Por qué terminaste la llamada antes?

Fudou: Fue un accidente, pero ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Fuyuka: ¿No lo recuerdas?

Haruna: Fuyuka pon el alta voz de nuevo. –Fuyuka hizo lo que Haruna le había dicho.

Fudou: Fuyuka ¿Que era?

Fuyuka: Que me dijeras algo como lo que dices cuando estamos solos.

Fudou: ¿Para que hacer eso?

Haruna: ¡Porque ella dice que tú eres lindo y tierno!

Fudou: Fuyuka no mientas.

Fuyuka: No estoy mintiendo, el que miente eres tú.

Fudou: ¡Claro que no! Si yo estuviera mintiendo diría que no quiero hacerlo en frente las chicas.

Fuyuka: Ese es tú problemas, no quieres decirlo en frente de todas.

Fudou: En primera se perfectamente que Haruna le va a decir a Kido y el a todos entonces todos me molestaran como Sakuma.

Sakuma: Oye decide ¿Te quedas con Fuyuka o no te quedas con ella? –Sakuma vuelve hacer el ruido de los besos pero se tropieza y se cae al suelo. –Olvide la señal del piso mojado.

Fudou: ¡Cállate y déjame en paz!

Fuyuka: ¿Qué?

Fudou: Eso no fue a ti, si no a Sakuma.

Fuyuka: Bueno en que estábamos.

Fudou: Me ibas a comprar un helado.

Fuyuka: No es cierto, me esta mintiendo.

Fudou: Entendido señora.

Fuyuka: No me digas señora.

Sakuma: Mejor dile señora F.M. Futura mamá.

Fudou: ¡Cállate Sakuma, te he dicho mil veces que no te metas en mi llamadas!

Sakuma: Yo hago lo que yo quiera.

Fudou: ¡Trágate mi celular! –Fudou arrojo su celular a Sakuma pero el lo evadió y le termino cayendo a un tipo extraño. -¡Ya viste lo que hiciste!

Sakuma: Yo no lo hice, fuiste tú el que lo arrojo.

Fudou: ¡Pero no lo tenias que evadir! Además tú eres el que quiere a Fuyuka.

Sakuma: Mejor vete a llamarla por una cabina telefónica.

Fudou: ¿Dónde hay una cabina telefónica?

Sakuma: ¡Allá hay una!

Fudou: ¡Perfecto, ojala ya no me fastidies! –El chico se dirigió a la cabina telefónica, metió una moneda y llamo a alguien que no era Fuyuka. –Te quiero, bien ¿Estas contenta?

Tipo extraño: ¿Quién eres? ¡Te voy a matar! –Fudou grito muy fuerte y termino la llamada.

Fudou: ¡Genial, ahora ya no tengo mas monedas!

Sakuma: Ya no podrás llamarla para poder verla y besarla. –Sakuma comenzó a molestar de nuevo con los besos.

Fudou: ¡Cállate! Mmm… Necesito una moneda. –El chico vio una fuente y decidió buscar monedas allí. -¡Dinero gratis! –Para desgracia de Fudou las chicas estaban pasando por allí y lo vieron en la fuente recogiendo monedas.

Touko: Ya viste Fuyuka, consíguete a alguien mejor, como ese chico que te esta coqueteando.

Fudou: ¡No le metas cosas en la cabeza a Fuyuka! Ahora si me disculpan tengo que llamar a Fuyuka. –En ese momento Fudou se dio cuenta de la presencia de Fuyuka. –Valla eres rápida.

Fuyuka: Devuelve eso y sal de la fuente te vas a enfermar.

Fudou: Bien, pero iba a usar para comprarte un regalo.

Sakuma: ¡Mejor regala besitos! –Sakuma seguía molestando pero se cayó. –No vi la señal de piso mojado.

Fudou: ¡Deja de fastidiar!

Fuyuka: No seas grosero.

Fudou: No es mi culpa que Sakuma me siga molestando y que tus amigas te envenenen la mente.

Fuyuka: No me envenenan la mente, yo no terminaría contigo.

Touko: ¡Termina con el!

Natsumi: Oigan deberíamos dejar de molestarlo ya saben que Fudou es vengativo.

Aki: No creo que nos haga algo a nosotras.

Natsumi: Pero si a los chicos.

Fudou: ¡Es verdad! Miren tengo muñecos de cada uno de los chicos y comenzare con el de Endo. –El chico tomo el muñeco y le arranco los brazos de repente se escucho un grito que provenía de Endo después de ese grito Natsumi también grito pues reconoció el grito de su novio.

Natsumi: ¡Como pudiste! –Pero Endo, Goenji y Kido estaban en una juguetería que estaba en frente de la fuente de donde se encontraban ellos y lo que realmente le paso a Endo fue que vio una araña en la muñeca que estaba sosteniendo Goenji.

Endo: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Goenji: ¿Qué te pasa?

Endo: ¡Araña! –El chico agarra la muñeca y se la trata de quitar a Goenji pero el se resistía.

Goenji: ¡No Endo, se lo pienso regalar a mi hermana! –Mientras ellos discutían las chicas estaba asustadas por los muñecos de Fudou.

Fudou: (Que extraño, no pensé que fuera a real esto de los muñecos) Bien ahora con el de Kido.

Haruna: ¡Yo no te creo nada!

Fudou: ¡Ya veras Haruna! –El chico le arranca la cabeza al muñeco de Kido y de repente se escuchar un grito de parte de Kido y una de parte de Touko.

Touko: ¡Noooooooooooooo! –Todos se le quedaron viendo Touko eso provoco que ella se pusiera roja y dejara de gritar pero lo que en verdad había pasado era que Endo y Goenji golpearon a Kido en el estomago cuando estaban peleándose por la muñeca.

Kido: ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Me duele el estomago!

Endo: Lo lamento, es que el señor Goenji no quería matar a la araña.

Goenji: Olvídalo Endo además ¿Dónde estará esa araña? –La araña había mordido a Goenji en el hombro. -¡Auch que me mordió!

Endo: ¡Araña!

Goenji: ¡Quítamela de Encima! –El chico comenzó a tener alucinaciones por el veneno que le había inyectado la araña.

Araña: ¡Hola Josu!

Goenji: ¿Quién es Josu?

Endo: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Arañaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Voy a matarla con este bate de beisbol! –El chico comienza a golpear a Goenji pero no a la araña.

Araña: ¡Dale, dale, dale!

Goenji: ¡Endo deja de golpearme!

Endo: ¡Esta bien, creo que ya la mate!

Kido: ¡No, se escapo! –Mientras los chicos buscaban a la araña Fudou seguía amenazando a las chicas.

Haruna: ¡No puede ser le hizo daño a mi hermano!

Fudou: (Esto se esta poniendo raro, el que me los vendió no me dijo que podían ser dañino) Ahora observen lo que le hare al muñeco de Ichinose. –El chico tomo el muñeco y lo partió por la mitad.

Aki: ¡No puede ser! –Ella llama a Ichinose para asegurarse que esta bien. -¿Ichinose estas bien?

Ichinose: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Que dolor, que dolor!

Aki: ¿Qué te paso?

Ichinose: Domon me echo café en la cara.

Aki: Entonces ¿No te paso nada?

Ichinose: No, estoy bien, pero malas noticias no llegare a Japón hasta dentro de una semana.

Aki: ¿Por qué?

Ichinose: Es que Domon quemo los boletos por accidente.

Aki: Bueno espero verte pronto.

Ichinose: Claro adiós, te quiero.

Aki: Yo también. –Ella termino la llamada.

Haruna: ¡Fudou deja de lastimar a los demás!

Fudou: No quiero, a ver quien sigue mmm… ¡Tachimukai! –De repente Tachimukai pasó caminando en frente de ellos y cuando vio a Haruna se detuvo.

Tachimukai: ¡Hola Haruna!

Fudou: ¿Que diablos haces aquí?

Tachimukai: Estoy buscando a Fubuki y Tsunami, no han regresado desde que fueron a buscar a Kido por cierto ¿No los han visto?

Todos: ¡No!

Tachimukai: Como sea, tengo que buscarlos. –De repente Fudou rompe el muñeco que tenia por la mitad y Tachimukai comienza a gritar. -¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Haruna: ¡Tachimukai! ¡Fudou eres un monstruo!

Fudou: No soy un monstruo.

Haruna: ¿Tachimukai que te paso?

Tachimukai: Una tonta araña me mordió. –De repente llegan Goenji, Kido y Endo para poder matar a la araña.

Endo: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Arañaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –El chico empieza a golpear a Tachimukai con el bate que tenia.

Tachimukai: ¡Capitán ya no me lastime!

Endo: No quiero, odio las arañas. –El chico seguía golpeando a Tachimukai.

Haruna: ¡Ya detente! –Haruna le quita el bate a Endo después todos se acercaron a Tachimukai.

Endo: Lo siento pero mi odio a las arañas es demasiado grande.

Tachimukai: Esa no es razón para golpearme.

Haruna: ¿Tachimukai estas bien?

Tachimukai: No, me duele todo mí cuerpo además creo que estoy viendo insectos por todos lados. –El chico también estaba sufriendo alucinaciones por culpa de la mordida de la araña. -¡Haruna hay un insecto gigante junto a ti! –Lo que en verdad estaba a la par de Haruna era Kido.

Kido: ¡Soy yo!

Tachimukai: ¿Quién?

Kido: ¡Yuuto Kido!

Tachimukai: Lo siento, pero es que creo que estoy alucinando.

Fuyuka: Fudou has algo.

Fudou: Esta bien. –El chico golpeo a Sakuma. –Ya esta, hice algo.

Fuyuka: ¡Fudou!

Fudou: Bien, pero ¿Por qué yo?

Fuyuka: Por favor se que traes algún tipo de sustancia extraña que pueda ayudarlo.

Fudou: Como sea. –El chico saco de su bolsillo una botella con un líquido raro y se lo dio a Tachimukai. –Listo, problema arreglado.

Haruna: ¿Tachimukai te sientes mejor?

Tachimukai: Si, sabes Haruna eres muy linda.

Kido: ¿Que cosa?

Tachimukai: (Olvide que Kido estaba aquí, espero que no haya escuchado nada) Yo no dije nada.

Haruna: (Tachimukai esta mintiendo pero fue muy tierno lo que me dijo) El tiene razón.

Kido: Que extraño, pero les creeré. –En ese momento todos comienzan a escuchar ruidos de animales que provenían de un juguete que tenia Endo.

Haruna: ¿Qué es eso?

Endo: Es un juguete que me encontré en la juguetería. –Endo seguía jugando con el juguete pero ese ruido llamo la atención de unos policías que estaban buscando a unos jóvenes que habían robado unos juguetes.

Policía 1: ¡Ustedes están arrestados!

Endo: ¿A quienes se refiere?

Policía 2: Al de las rastras, el de cabello parado y al de la banda.

Endo: Pobres de esos chicos que van a arrestar.

Goenji: Endo…. ¡Somos nosotros!

Endo: Vaya no lo sabia pero por lo menos aun tengo mi balón.

Policía 1: Quítenle su balón. –Los policías le quitaron su balón a Endo luego lo esposaron a el y a Goenji.

Goenji: Pero ¿Qué hice?

Policía 2: Robaste una muñeca.

Goenji: ¿De que esta hablando?

Policía 1: Haber te lo mostrare. –El policía le reviso los bolsillos a Goenji y encontró una muñeca.

Goenji: ¿Cómo llego eso ahí? Espere… ¡Endo!

Endo: Perdón pensé que lo querías.

Goenji: Todavía no lo había pagado.

Policía 2: Nos los llevaremos a la cárcel.

Endo: ¿Qué hay de Kido?

Policía 1: Es verdad. –El policía se acerco a Kido y lo esposo.

Kido: ¿Y a mi por qué?

Policía 1: No se permite traer goggles.

Kido: ¿Desde cuando?

Policía 1: Desde que usted, el tuerto y el calvo vinieron aquí hace tres días, por si no lo recuerda su amigo el calvo arrojo los goggles a la maquina que producía nieve falsa y por su culpa exploto.

Kido: Creo que ya lo estoy recordando.

Policía 2: ¡Bien nos los llevaremos!

Endo: ¡Natsumi llama a un abogado por cierto no he olvidado tú regalo solo que no lo he comprado!

Natsumi: No te preocupes, te sacare más tarde de allí.

Kido: ¡Haruna no dejes que me lleven! –El policía le quito los goggles a Kido.

Policía 1: También están prohibidas las colas para cabello.

Kido: ¿Desde cuando?

Policía 1: El mismo día, tú amigo el calvo arrojo la cola a la fuente y todo el centro comercial se inundo.

Kido: ¡Ah ya recordé!

Policía 2: ¡Vámonos!

Los policías se llevan a los chicos a donde estaban Midorikawa, Kabeyama, Hiroto y Kasemaru.

Midorikawa: ¿Y ustedes que hicieron?

Goenji: Endo me metió una muñeca en el bolsillo cuando salimos de la juguetería.

Endo: Yo me lleve por accidente este juguete que hace sonidos de animales.

Kido: Esta prohibido usar goggles y colas para el cabello.

Midorikawa: ¿Quién eres tú? –El chico no lo reconoció ya que no traía puesto sus goggles ni tenia recogido el cabello.

Kido: ¡Soy Yuuto Kido!

Midorikawa: No te creo, el verdadero Kido tiene goggles y el cabello recogido. –Kido se recogió el cabello para que lo reconociera. -¡Ah, si eres Kido!

Kido: Ya no digas nada.

Endo: ¡Hiroto! ¿Que haces aquí?

Kasemaru: No te puede responderte se quedo mudo por dar un gran grito, pero nos arrestaron por culpa de dos tragones.

Midorikawa: ¿Quiénes serán?

Kasemaru: ¡Eres tú!

Kabeyama: Midorikawa no puedo creer que no lo recuerdes.

Midorikawa: No es que no lo recuerde pero es que no presto mucha atención.

Goenji: Esto es tonto.

Kido: Si, arrestarnos por eso y sin interrogarnos antes.

Endo: Por menos tengo mi juguete. –El chico comenzó a jugar con el juguete que hacia ruidos de animales pero eso desesperaba a Goenji.

_En alguna otra parte…._

Estaban Toramaru, Kogure y Someoka quienes habían dejado de patinar para ya no hacerse más daño ahora solo caminaban pero Kogure estaba fastidiando a Someoka golpeándole la cabeza con una pelotita.

Someoka: Kogure deja de hacer eso.

Kogure: ¿Por qué? Mi pelotita nos divierte a todos. –Kogure seguía fastidiando hasta que le pego a Someoka en el ojo.

Someoka: ¡Ya basta animal! –Los dos comenzaron una persecución y Toramaru los seguía para calmar la situación.

Kogure: ¡Auxilio me persigue un loco!

Toramaru: ¡Vamos chicos no causen problemas! –Los tres llegaron al área de niños donde unas personas estaban dando un espectáculo de marionetas pero Someoka se metió en medio del espectáculo provocando que todos los niños gritaran.

Kogure: ¡No me atraparas con vida! –Los dos comenzaron a correr de nuevo mientras Toramaru intentaba hacer algo para que no se metieran en problemas pero siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Santa Claus.

Tobitaka: (Diablos ahí vienen los chicos, tengo que bajarme el gorro). –Como siempre el chico se bajo el gorro pero no contaba con que Kogure pasara debajo de sus piernas y que Someoka lo empujara eso causo que a Tobitaka se le cayera el gorro, lastimosamente Toramaru estaba viendo todo.

Toramaru: ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo! –El chico grito tan fuerte que todos en el centro comercial pudieron escucharlo. -¡Como pudiste Tobitaka tú eras rudo, y te admiraba como a Goenji pero ahora solo eres un duende!

Tobitaka: ¡Supéralo niño además lo hago por mi motocicleta!

Toramaru: ¡Ah! Bueno en ese caso no te digo nada, pero entonces el no es Santa Claus.

Entrenador Hibiki: ¡Claro que si jojojojo!

Toramaru: ¡Miente! –El chico le quita la barba al entrenador Hibiki pero tenía otra. -¡Barba infinita, si es Santa! –Toramaru salió corriendo de ahí.

Tobitaka: ¿Se puso una encima de otra verdad?

Entrenador Hibiki: Claro que si, sirve para estos casos.

El pequeño Toramaru salió corriendo pero se tropezó con los policías causando que les tirara su café y su donas.

Policía 1: Niño es un crimen tirarle su café y sus donas a unos policías. –De repente llegan Someoka y Kogure y les caen encima a los policías.

Policía 2: También es un crimen golpear a los policías.

Policía 1: ¡Todos están arrestados!

Los policías los esposaron pero a Kogure y Toramaru las esposas se les caigan de lo grandes que les quedaban.

Policía 1: Al parecer tendremos que usar las pequeñas. –Los policías le colocaron las esposas, a Kogure le quedaron bien pero a Toramaru le quedaban apretadas.

Toramaru: ¡Auch me aprietan!

Policía 2: Te aguantas niño.

A todos los llevaron al mismo lugar que a los demás que también estaban arrestados y Endo seguía jugando con su juguete.

Goenji: Endo deja de jugar.

Endo: Esta bien, por cierto ustedes ¿Qué hicieron?

Kogure: Les caímos encima a unos policías.

Someoka: Kogure aun sigo molesto pero mejor lo dejamos así por hoy.

Toramaru: Yo no quiero estar aquí.

Endo: ¿Quieres jugar con mi juguete?

Toramaru: ¡Si! –El chico comenzó a jugar pero Goenji se harto del ruido y lo rompió.

Goenji: ¡Esto es lo que pienso de su estúpido juguete! –El chico destruyo por completo el juguete y Toramaru comenzó a llorar.

Policía 1: ¿Por qué lloras niño?

Toramaru: El destruyo mi juguete. –Toramaru señalo a Goenji.

Policía 1: Con que te gusta hacer llorar a los niños ¿Eh? Bien haber si te gusta estar amarrado. –El policía amarro a Goenji mientras Kasemaru se acerca a Toramaru para tranquilizarlo.

Kasemaru: No le hagas caso a Goenji solo es un amargado.

Goenji: Yo no soy amargado, chica.

Kasemaru: ¿Cómo que chica?

Goenji: ¡Si, pareces una chica además juegas horrible!

Kasemaru: ¡Ahora si te pasaste!

Kasemaru intento golpear a Goenji pero le dio a Kido, luego Kido intento lo mismo pero fallo y le dio a Someoka luego todos menos Endo y Toramaru comenzaron una pelea.

Endo: ¡Si, pelea! –El chico golpea a Someoka.

Someoka: ¿Y tú que te metes?

Endo: Lo siento.

Mientras todos seguían peleando, Toramaru comenzó a llorar y cuando los policías escucharon su llanto amarraron a todos menos a el.

Policía 2: Espero que esto les enseñe a no golpear niños.

Policía 1: Oye ¿Comemos ramen?

Policía 2: Por supuesto que si, pero ¿Tenemos que compartirlo con los chicos?

Policía 1. Solo con el que se porto bien.

Policía 2: Bueno. –El policía le dio ramen a Toramaru.

Toramaru: ¡Gracias! –Todos se le quedaron viendo a Toramaru con un mirada asesina ya que por su culpa estaba amarrados pero el chico decidió comer su ramen felizmente.

_En alguna otra parte…._

Estaban Tsunami y Fubuki tratando de por lo menos encontrar a Tachimukai pero no lograban nada después de un rato se cansaron y decidieron entrar a una tienda de deportes pero por alguna extraña razón Tsunami estaba en traje de baño.

Fubuki: Tsunami quería preguntarte algo desde que llegamos a esta tienda…. ¿Por qué llevas puesto un traje de baño?

Tsunami: Me gusta sentir la brisa del aire además estoy probando esta tabla de surf.

Fubuki: Sera mejor que te bajes de allí antes de que algo salga mal…

Tsunami: ¿Que puede salir? –El chico comienza a fingir que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio pero de repente se cayó encima de Fubuki además de que rompió la tabla de surf de la tienda.

Fubuki: ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

Tsunami: Mi coxis.

Fubuki: ¿Te lastimaste el coxis?

Tsunami: No lo se, solo quería decirlo.

Fubuki: ¡Tsunami, Tsunami, Tsunami!...

Tsunami: ¿Qué cosa?

Fubuki: ¡Quítate de encima!

Tsunami: No puedo, me fracture el coxis.

Fubuki: Creí que habías dicho que solo lo habías dicho porque querías.

Tsunami: Pues no se, pero de que algo trono, pues trono.

Fubuki: Tsunami tú eres mi amigo ¿Verdad?

Tsunami: Si.

Fubuki Bueno pues…. ¡Maldita sea quítate de encima porque ya no te aguanto! –Un policía que estaba allí escucho la discusión y decidió arrestarlos.

Policía: ¡Muchachos están arrestados!

Tsunami: ¿Y por qué?

Policía: Por nudismo publico y romper una tabla de surf.

Fubuki: ¿A mi por qué?

Policía: Por se su cómplice.

El policía llevo a los dos chicos con los demás que también estaban arrestados.

Kasemaru: ¿Ustedes también?

Fubuki: No fíjate, solo venimos a dar un paseo.

Endo: ¡Ah, bueno entonces nos vemos más tarde!

Kido: Endo eso fue sarcasmo.

Endo ¿Qué es eso?

Someoka: Es algo que se come.

Endo: Yo quiero algo de sarcasmo.

Kasemaru: Mejor ya no le expliquemos.

Tsunami: Oigan ¿Por qué casi todos están amarrados?

Midorikawa: Porque comenzamos una pelea y Toramaru comenzó a llorar.

Fubuki: Eso suena extraño.

Goenji: Oye Toramaru ¿Me desatas?

Toramaru: ¡No! Pero te diré a quien si desamarrare.

Goenji: ¿A quien?

Toramaru: A cualquiera que no me haya roto mi juguete. –El chico fue a desatar a Endo.

Endo: ¡Si soy libre! –Todos los que estaban amarrados comenzaron a acercarse a Toramaru para que los desatara pero Toramaru comenzó a llorar, como siempre los policías escucharon y amarraron a Tsunami, Fubuki y Endo.

Tsunami: ¿Por qué nos amarraron?

Policía 2: Es que nos gusta amarrar.

_No muy lejos de allí…_

Estaban las chicas caminando con Sakuma, Fudou y Tachimukai.

Fuyuka: Fudou ¿No me ibas a decir algo?

Fudou: No, tengo que buscar tú regalo, adiós nos vemos más tarde pero antes de que me valla voy a conversar con Sakuma.

Sakuma: No tengo ganas de conversar contigo.

Fudou: Claro que si, mira necesito que descubras que quiere Fuyuka para navidad. –El chico se lo susurro a su amigo.

Sakuma: Esta bien.

Fudou: Bueno me voy. –El chico se fue a una tienda de peluches de pingüinos.

Fuyuka: Espera….

Fudou: No te escucho tengo los ojos tapados.

Fuyuka: No serian los oídos.

Fudou: ¡Claro!

Sakuma: Ya se fue, porque no mejor nos vamos a una heladería.

Todas: Bien.

Se fueron a la heladería y comenzaron a conversar acerca de cualquier cosa.

Sakuma: Y ya que Fudou no esta aquí ¿Qué quieres para navidad?

Fuyuka: Tal vez un peluche de un delfín de color morado.

Sakuma: Pero que bonito. –El chico estaba apuntando todo pero lo estaba diciendo Fuyuka de espaldas y lo único que estaba escribiendo eran garabatos. –Me voy. –Sakuma se fue a donde estaba Fudou.

Fudou: ¿Conseguiste la información?

Sakuma: Si, todo esta en esta libreta. –El chico el enseña sus garabatos a su amigo.

Fudou: ¡Sakuma estos son garabatos!

Sakuma: ¿Qué? Lo siento.

Fudou: Bueno pero dime que era lo que quería.

Sakuma: No lo recuerdo bien pero creo que era algo sobre un peluche de un delfín morado o algo así no estoy seguro.

Fudou: Voy a comprar el delfín en esta tienda de peluches de aquí mientras tú confirmas lo de la información que me diste. –El chico entro enojado a la tienda mientras Sakuma se quedo para pensando en algo.

Sakuma: (Fudou sabrá que eso es una tienda de peluches de pingüinos mmm…. Yo digo que si mejor me voy a confirmar la información pero después) –El chico se quedo un rato más pensado pero Fudou estaba buscando un peluche pero todos eran de pingüinos.

Fudou: ¡Solo hay pingüinos aquí! Parece una tienda hecha para Sakuma mmm…. Fudou ¿Que es esto? Es un huevo, voy a ver que hay adentro. –El chico abrió el huevo pero había un pingüino. -¡Diablos! –Fudou arrojo el pingüino afuera de la tienda y le cayo a Sakuma.

Sakuma: ¡Un pingüino bebe! –El chico se fue corriendo con las demás a la heladería. -¡Miren ya yo mamá!

Tachimukai: No debería ser papá.

Sakuma: No creo, pero necesito una mamá (Mmm… Natsumi sale con Endo, Haruna no porque Kido me mataría, Touko ama a Kido, Fuyuka sale con Fudou y me mataría si lo hiciera, Aki mmm… le gusta Ichinose mejor no) Escuchen debo darle en adopción, ¡Tachimukai felicidades eres papá!

Tachimukai: ¿Qué soy que?

Sakuma: Vamos el necesita un padre también una madre pero no puedo buscarle un madre tal vez tú si.

Tachimukai: MMM…. (Esto es una oportunidad o no, debería pedirle a Haruna que sea la madre pero Kido me mataría pero no me importa) Haruna ¿Quieres ser la madre de mi hijo? –Los dos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

Haruna: Esta bien.

Sakuma: (Al parecer aquí hay otra pareja que molestar ya que no esta Fudou puedo molestar a Haruna y Tachimukai). –Sakuma comenzó a hacer el mismo ruido con el que molesta a Fudou y Fuyuka.

Tachimukai: ¿Qué es eso?

Haruna: Creo que es… ¡Sakuma!

Sakuma: Mmm…. Muchos besitos. –El chico se resbalo en el suelo por accidente. –Hay que dolor.

Tachimukai: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakuma: Tranquilo solo es un dolor de espalda.

Tachimukai: Como sea.

Sakuma: ¿En que estaba? Así ya recordé. –Sakuma volvió hacer el mismo ruido de besos.

Haruna: ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Sakuma: Bien, ¿Fuyuka extrañas a Fudou? Porque se que lo quieres besar, quieres besitos de Fudou.

Touko: ¡Sakuma quieres hacernos el favor de cerrar tú boca!

Sakuma: Ahora que lo recuerdo Touko a ti te gusta Kido. –El chico volvió a molestar con lo mismo, Touko se puso roja pero le echo un helado en la cara. –Me lo merecía pero aun no he terminado con todas, haber Natsumi sales con Endo mmm… besitos.

Natsumi: ¿Eso que tiene de malo?

Sakuma: Olvide que a ti no te molesta eso, entones Aki amas a Ichinose mmm… Papacito Ichinose. –Aki se sonrojo pero le metió una servilleta en la boca a Sakuma. –Me lo tenia merecido pero por lo menos ya no tengo a nadie que molestar, por cierto préstenme a su hijo pingüino. –Tachimukai le da el pingüino a Sakuma.

Tachimukai: ¿Para que lo quieres?

Sakuma: Es que acabo de darme cuenta de que le puedes grabar cosas.

Haruna: ¿En serio?

Sakuma: Miren, ¡Sakuma!

Pingüino: ¡Sakuma!

Sakuma. Lo ven, tengan a su hijo yo tengo que ir al baño. –El chico le dio el peluche a Tachimukai y se fue al baño.

Tachimukai: Haruna quería decirte que eres una persona muy especial para mí y además de que eres una chica increíble también pienso que es maravillo que seamos padres de un pingüino. –La chica se sonrojaba al escuchar eso.

Haruna: Gracias Tachimukai yo también opino lo mismo de ti, por cierto creo que eres un gran padre.

Tachimukai: (Bien soy padre de un hijo pingüino y Haruna es la madre, por ahora todo bien). –De repente se escucha que el pingüino habla.

Pingüino: ¡Haruna y Tachimukai se ama! Mmm… tendrán miles de hijos como yo.

Tachimukai: ¿Quién te enseño esas palabras hijo?

Pingüino: ¡Sakuma!

Haruna: Cuando regrese del baño le ira muy mal.

Tachimukai: También tengo que ir al baño. –El se fue al baño pero cuando entro se lavo las manos pero no se fijo que Fudou y Sakuma estaba allí. –Muy bien creo que por ahora todo esta saliendo bien, no hay ningún problema, tal vez dentro de unos días pueda decirlo a Haruna que me gusta.

Sakuma: ¡A Tachimukai le gusta Haruna! ¡Lo sabia!

Fudou: No puedo creerlo te gusta Haruna, vivirán felices hasta que Kido los separe.

Tachimukai: No me molesten.

Fudou: Como sea, tengo que hacer algo muy importante. –El chico de su bolsillo saca una granada.

Tachimukai: ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

Sakuma: ¡Oh, una papa del futuro! Déjame verla. –El chico trato de quitarse la a Fudou en lo que discutían Sakuma le quito el seguro a la granada y lo arrojo a un inodoro.

Fudou: ¡Salgan de aquí! –Los tres salieron corriendo pero Tachimukai se cayó.

Tachimukai: ¡Ayúdenme!

Fudou: Déjalo, ya es tarde.

Sakuma: Pero…. –De repente se escucho un gran estruendo pero para por suerte Tachimukai se había arrastrado hacia la salida.

Tachimukai: ¡Fudou estuve a punto de morir por tú culpa!

Fudou: Pero no estas muerto y eso es lo que importa.

Tachimukai: ¿Quién trae una granada a un centro comercial?

Fudou: Para empezar la encontré tirada en el suelo hace un rato.

Tachimukai: ¿Qué ibas hacer con ella?

Sakuma: Si era una papa del futuro supongo que se la iba comer.

Fudou: ¡No, trataba de destruir una tienda de peluches!

Tachimukai: ¡Estas loco! ¿Por qué destruirla?

Fudou: No tenían el peluche que Fuyuka quería y si no tienen lo que ella quiere debe ser destruido.

Tachimukai: ¡Esa es la peor excusa que puedes dar!

Sakuma: Deberíamos irnos de aquí.

Fudou: ¿Por qué? Aquí estamos bastante bien.

Sakuma: Es que unos policías se dirigen para acá.

Fudou: Actúen natural. –Tachimukai y Fudou miraban a cualquiera parte mientras Sakuma se había quedado sin moverse pero eso no funciono ya que los policías los querían arrestar por le estruendo del baño.

Policía 1: ¡Están arrestados!

Sakuma: ¡Oigan tengo un hijo no pueden arrestarme!

Tachimukai: En primera es peluche, es segunda es de un pingüino en tercer yo soy su padre.

Sakuma: ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

Fudou: ¿Por qué gritas?

Sakuma: Perdí a mi único hijo.

Tachimukai: Eso no tiene sentido además Haruna es la que tiene al peluche.

Sakuma: Pues dile que lo cuide bien.

Policía 2: Dejen de decir tonterías.

Policía 1: ¿Cómo es posible que tantos jóvenes causen problemas?

Sakuma: Son épocas para perdonar.

Tachimukai: Sakuma estoy perdiendo la paciencia contigo.

Fudou: Yo ya la perdí desde hace tantos meses.

Sakuma: No sean malos conmigo.

Policía 2: ¡Vámonos!

Los policías se llevaron con los demás después cuando entraron empezaron a conversar con ellos.

Toramaru: ¿Ustedes que hicieron?

Sakuma: Explotamos una papa del futuro.

Tachimukai: Era un granada que Fudou encontró.

Fudou: No es mi culpa que las personas ya no respeten ni un centro comercial.

Tachimukai: Pero tu ibas a explotar una tienda de peluches.

Fudou: ¡No tenían no lo que quería!

Sakuma: Bien como veo que todos están aburridos jugaremos un juego, ¡Yo comienzo! Mmm…. ¡A Endo le gusta Natsumi!

Endo: ¿Eso que tiene de malo? Ya estoy saliendo con ella y debería comprarle algo pero me arrestaron primero.

Sakuma: Es verdad mmm…. ¡A Ichinose le gusta Aki! –Nadie dijo nada ya que Ichinose no estaba en Japón. –Olvide que no esta aquí. –Sakuma llama a Ichinose.

Ichinose: ¿Si?

Sakuma: ¡A Ichinose le gusta Aki!

Ichinose: ¡No me fastidies! Con Domon es suficiente.

Sakuma: ¡Oh! Bueno adiós pero la amas ¿Verdad?

Ichinose: ¡Que te importa! –Ichinose termino la llamada.

Sakuma: A ver mmm…. ¿Quién mas quiere jugar? Bueno digan lo que yo digo ¿De acuerdo?

Todos: Si.

Sakuma: Bien esta vez hagámoslo bien, esta va para mi querido amigo ¡Fudou!

Fudou: ¿Qué?

Sakuma, Kido, Kasemaru, Midorikawa, Kabeyama, Kogure: ¡A Fudou le gusta Fuyuka!

Fudou: ¡Cállense o les meteré esto donde no da el sol!

Sakuma: En el closet.

Fudou: ¡Claro!

Sakuma: Bien molestaremos a alguien más, esta para va para mi gran amigo ¡Tachimukai!

Tachimukai: No soy tu amigo.

Sakuma: Como sea. –Los mismos chicos de la vez pasada y Hiroto, Someoka, Tsunami y Fubuki comenzaron a decir ¡A Tachimukai le gusta Haruna! A excepción de Kido quien estaba a punto de ponerse molesto.

Midorikawa: Oye Hiroto ¿Por qué estas jugando?

Hiroto: Es un buen coro además ya recupere mi voz…. ¡Genial!

Kido: ¿Qué? Voy a matarte Tachimukai.

Sakuma: Espera aun no he terminado, esta vez se la dedico a ¡Yuuto Kido! –Los mismos chicos de la vez pasa y Endo, Goenji, Toramaru, Tachimukai y Fudou comenzaron a gritar ¡A Kido le gusta Touko!

Kido: ¡Ya cállense!

Sakuma: ¡Vamos no digas que no te gusto!

Kido: ¡Claro que no me gusto!

Sakuma: Haber ¿Quieren seguir el juego? –Todos dijeron que si pero se pusieron a pensar en a quien más molestar después vieron a Toramaru y luego a Goenji eso causo que recordaran a Yuca y por accidente todos gritaron ¡A Toramaru le gusta Yuca!

Toramaru: ¿Quien es Yuca?

Goenji: ¡Es mi hermana idiota!

Toramaru: ¡Felicidades tienes una hermana!

Goenji: ¡Te voy a matar!

Toramaru: Pero ¿Yo que hice?

Goenji: ¿Acaso te gusta mi hermana?

Toramaru: Yo ni si quiera sabía que tenías una hermana.

Goenji: ¡Niegas su existencia! –El chico comenzó a enfurecerse pero Toramaru comienza a llorar y los policías amarran a Fudou, Sakuma pero no a Tachimukai.

Policía 1: ¿Niño ese chico no te molesto? –El policía señalo a Tachimukai.

Toramaru: El no pero el calvo y el tuerto si.

Policía 2: Bien de todas formas ya los amarramos.

Policía 1: Es increíble la cantidad de chicos que arrestamos hoy.

Policía 2: Si, entre más capturemos más nos pagan.

Tachimukai: Esto me esta asustando, no quiero pasar el resto del día en esta tonta celda.

Toramaru: No es tan malo mira por lo menos estamos todos juntos como amigos.

Tachimukai: Creo que tienes razón.

Sakuma: Oye Kido ya tienes un sobrino.

Kido: ¿Qué hiciste? Mejor dicho ¿Quién lo hizo y cuando?

Sakuma: De que hablas yo me refiero a un peluche de pingüino que di en adopción a Tachimukai y Haruna.

Kido: ¿Era un peluche? Creí que te hablas de… Olvidalo.

Fudou: Vaya tienes mente pervertida.

Todos: ¡Oh!

Kido: Mira quien habla el que sale con la hija del entrenador Kudou.

Todos: ¡Oh!

Fudou: Yo no hago nada pervertido con ella pregúntale a Sakuma.

Sakuma: ¡Oh!

Kido: ¿Eso que significa?

Sakuma: No se pero que yo sepa Fudou ni siquiera la ha besado.

Todos: ¡Oh!

Kido: ¡Ni siquiera la besas!

Fudou: No, pero ¿Tú ya te besaste con Touko?

Kido: ¡Que te importa!

Todos: ¡Oh!

Fudou: Además aquí el único que ya beso a alguien es Endo.

Endo: ¡Oh! Digo ¡Si soy el único que tiene novia!

Fudou: ¡No es cierto! Solo eres el único que ya la ha besado.

Endo: ¿Besar? ¡Ah si eso si ya lo hice!

Sakuma: ¡Oh! Labio con labio. –Sakuma comenzó a molestar de nuevo.

Endo: Que importa, de todas formas algún día lo voy tener que hacer.

Todos: ¡Oh!

Sakuma: Nos desviamos ¿De qué hablábamos?

Fudou: De nada bueno.

Kido: Olvide porque estaba discutiendo.

Tachimukai: Que alegría.

Todos: ¡Oh!

Toramaru: ¿Por qué hicimos eso?

Sakuma: Es muy divertido.

_Con las chicas…_

Ellas seguían en la heladería pero estaban esperando a Sakuma y Tachimukai.

Haruna: Es raro que ninguno de los dos haya venido además teníamos que cuidar a nuestro hijo.

Pingüino: Mama tuerta no llega.

Haruna: ¿Cuando Sakuma grabo eso?

Natsumi: No se.

Pingüino: Extraño a mamá tuerta y papá Tachimukai.

Haruna: Ya tranquilo bebe lo encontraremos.

Las chicas salieron de la heladería y comenzaron a buscarlos para su mala suerte pasaron en frente de la tienda de peluches pero escucharon que andaban buscando a un joven que se robo un peluche de un pingüino.

Haruna: Esto no es bueno.

Dueño de la tienda: Haya ese es el peluche robado. –El dueño de la tienda señalo al pingüino.

Policía: ¡Ah! Con que robando un peluche de pingüino.

Haruna: ¡Sakuma me las a pagar!

Yuca: No quiero ir a la cárcel.

Fuyuka: Tranquila todo va a estar bien.

_Después…_

Las chicas entraron a la celda y se dieron cuanta que todos estaban en la cárcel menos Hijikata pero lo que más las asustaba era el hecho de que casi todos estaban amarrados.

Natsumi: Endo. –Ella corrió a donde estaba su novio y lo desamarro.

Endo: Gracias Natsumi. –El chico la abrazo y luego se dio cuenta que la celda estaba abierta. -¡Si, seremos libres! –Endo salió pero no se dio cuenta de que los policías seguían allí.

Policía 1: Con escapando ¿Eh? Pues vamos a ver si te van a dar ganas de escapar ahora. –Los policías tomaron un balón y lo comenzaron a golpear.

Endo: ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo! Dejen de golpearlo. –Toramaru y Yuca comenzaron a llorar.

Policía 2: ¿Ahora que les pasa?

Toramaru: No es bueno golpear un balón.

Yuca: Tampoco lo es torturar a alguien.

Policía 1: ¿En que nos hemos convertido? Hicimos llorar a unos niños merecemos ser arrestados. –Los dos policías se metieron a la celda y arrojaron la llave afuera.

Policía 2: ¿Trajiste las llaves verdad?

Policía 1: No, las olvide afuera.

Goenji: ¡Esto es estúpido!

Policía 2: No más que las razones por las que los arrestamos.

Al rato las chicas habían desamarrado a los chicos y todos se habían quedado atrapados en la celda pero Hijikata era el único que no lo habían metido a la cárcel y para suerte de todos el los andaba buscando.

Hijikata: ¿Dónde estarán los chicos? –El chico siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con Tobitaka el duende.

Tobitaka: ¿Buscas a los demás?

Hijikata: Si, ¿Sabes donde están?

Tobitaka: Claro, lo más seguro es que estén allí.

Hijikata: ¡Gracias! –El se los busco por varios minutos hasta que logro encontrarlos en la celda.

Toramaru: ¡Hijikata sácanos de aquí!

Hijikata: ¿Cómo terminaron todos en la cárcel?

Goenji: Si te lo decimos no nos vas a creer.

Hijikata: Bueno voy a buscar la llave… ¡Ya la encontré!

Endo: ¡Perfecto ayúdanos!

Después de que Hijikata los sacara de la cárcel todos decidieron que ya era hora de irse del centro comercial a pesar de que no lograron comprar absolutamente nada.

Kido: Ahora que lo recuerdo, tenía que comprar adornos para mi casa.

Tachimukai: Perdón por eso.

Kido: No importa, creo que mandare a alguien más a comprar todo eso.

Endo: Oye Kido ¿Podemos ayudarte adornar tu casa?

Kido: ¡Claro! Ojala nada salga mal.

Haruna: Y ¿Cuándo la piensas adornar?

Kido: Dentro de cinco días, que será el día veinte.

Kasemaru: Bien, ahora que tal si cada quien se va para su casa.

Cada quien se fue para su casa a descansar por el largo día que habían vivido pero también tenían que prepararse para adornar la casa de Kido.

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! **

**Espero que les allá gustado, también espero que no les haya molestado el capitulo largo pero así me salió pero el próximo no creo que vaya a ser tan largo.**

**Dejen reviews por favor.**

**¿Qué pasara en casa de Kido?**

**¿Endo encontrara un regalo para Natsumi?**

**¿Goenji lograra comprarle su regalo a Yuca sin que Endo lo arruine?**

**¿Tachimukai encontrara valor para decirle Haruna lo que siente?**

**¿Los chicos causaran más desastres?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3:El problema de Toramaru

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos y algunas aclaraciones.

Y rápidamente pasaron los cinco días y como todos acordaron llegaron a la casa de Kido para adornarla.

Kido: Bien chicos, vamos a trabajar (Espero que no me causen problemas).

Fudou: Tranquilo Kido, no causaremos problemas.

Kido: ¿Cómo supiste en que estaba pensando?

Fudou: No lo se, tal vez, saber, ¿Quién sabe?

Kido: Como sea, el punto es que hay que comenzar.

Todos empezaron a trabajar y mientras ellos ponían los adornos las chicas estaba en la cocina preparando algunas cosas.

Touko: Y dime Fuyuka ¿Fudou ya es lindo?

Fuyuka: No, pero…

Touko: Ya viste consíguete otro.

Fuyuka: Touko no intentes convencerme.

Haruna: Fuyuka, deberías dejar de intentar que Fudou diga algo lindo en frente de nosotras, porque en primera es imposible, en segunda ese chico es tan amargo como este limón y en tercera…

Touko: Es calvo y su sonrisa perturba por cierto creo que estas enferma ¿Segura que no estas mal de la vista o algo así?

Fuyuka: Por ultima vez no estoy ciega además ya les dije el es lindo y tierno cuando quiere.

Natsumi: Cuando quiere significa nunca ¿Verdad?

Fuyuka: Yo no dije nunca.

Touko: Ya lo dijiste.

Yuca: ¡Fuyuka tú novio esta golpeando a Sakuma!

A lo lejos se podía observar a Fudou golpeando a lo que parecía Sakuma incluso se podía ver "sangre".

Sakuma: No más por favor ten piedad.

Fudou: Muerte a Sakuma. –El chico arranco la cabeza de "Sakuma" o eso era lo que parecía, hasta se podía ver sangre, las chicas se acercaron pero de repente vieron que Fudou metió el "cadáver" a la chimenea. –Arde Sakuma, arde.

Fuyuka: ¿Cómo pudiste matarlo?

Fudou: Solo lo golpea hasta que me aburrí y lo metí a la chimenea.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué cosa? Fudou yo pensé que eras especial… -La chica comenzó a llorar lo cual provoco que el chico se sintiera culpable.

Fudou: Fuyuka… -El chico se acerco a ella y trato de calmarla. –Lo siento no pensé que fuera tan malo para ti.

Fuyuka: Claro que lo es, mataste a Sakuma.

Fudou: ¿Sakuma?... Pero solo es un muñeco de el.

Fuyuka: Pero escuche gritos.

Fudou: Es un grabadora.

Fuyuka: ¿Y la sangre?

Fudou: Es jalea de fresa. –El chico se metió más jalea en la boca. –Sabor sangre. –Todas las chicas se quedaron asustados por el sabor sangre de la jalea.

Fuyuka: Me asustaste. –La chica comenzó a llorar más y el chico solo se acerca más a ella para abrazarla.

Fudou: No soy un asesino aunque parezca, perdón por haberte asustado, no era mi intensión solo estaba jugando ¿Me perdonas?

Fuyuka: Claro pero no me dejes de abrazar.

Fudou: ¿Por qué?

Fuyuka: MMM… es que sigo asustada. –Al parecer el chico no se había dado cuenta de que las demás chicas estaba allí y cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojo.

Fudou: Fuyuka…. ¡No soy un lindo y tierno chico! Solo soy una persona a la cual le encanta molestar.

Fuyuka: Pero… yo creí. –Fudou le tapo la boca a Fuyuka y le susurro algo en el oído.

Fudou: Mira cuando estemos solos puedo hacer todo lo que quieras pero por ahora en frente de los demás no.

Fuyuka: De acuerdo.

Fudou: ¡Oigan chicas! ¿Quieren ver lo que hago con la cabeza de Sakuma?

Chicas: No.

Fudou: Como quieran yo me voy.

_No muy lejos de allí…._

Estaban Kido, Sakuma, Goenji, Kasemaru y Toramaru tratando de poner el árbol pero estaba demasiado alto.

Kido: ¡Vamos empujen! –Lograron levantarlo pero rompieron el piso del segundo nivel. –Miren lo que hicieron.

Kasemaru: Si, pusimos el árbol.

Toramaru: ¡Se ve genial!

Sakuma: Es hermoso.

Goenji: Creo que se refiere a que arruinamos su casa.

Kido: ¡Así es! Ahí que tener más cuidado.

Sakuma: Tranquilo nosotros seremos lo más cuidadoso posibles.

Toramaru: ¿Quién pone la estrella?

Goenji: Que eso no era de ultimo.

Toramaru: Claro pero yo quiero poner ahorita.

Sakuma: Te ayudaremos.

Toramaru comenzó a escalar el árbol pero estaba teniendo problemas.

Kasemaru: ¡Deberías usar una escalera!

Toramaru: No gracias, estoy bien. –El siguió escalando pero entonces se quedo dormido.

Kido: ¡No te duermas!

Goenji: ¡Despierta! –El chico le dio un balonazo a Toramaru causando que se rompiera la rama donde el estaba agarrado y estaba a punto de caer al suelo pero se agarro de otra rama.

Toramaru: Yo subiré sin importar que.

Kasemaru: Creo que se va a ser daño.

Goenji: No exageres, el puede solo además de que solito quiso.

Kido: ¿Arreglamos otra cosa?

Todos: Claro. –Los chicos se fueron a buscar los demás adornos mientras Toramaru seguía intentando escalar, en cuanto a los otros chicos, Endo fue a la cocina con las chicas ya que quería pasar más tiempo con Natsumi para darse al menos una idea sobre el regalo que le pensaba comprarle.

Endo: ¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están?

Natsumi: Estamos bien pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

Endo: Vine a pasar más tiempo contigo y también para aprender a cocinar ahora leeré la receta ¿Qué estábamos cocinando?

Fuyuka: Galletas.

Endo: Claro, cocinaremos esa cosa en forma redonda con chispas de chocolate.

Natsumi: Galletas.

Endo: Si esa cosa.

Aki: Galletas.

Endo: Por supuesto ese objeto raro.

Haruna: Galletas.

Endo: Como sea que se llame.

Yuca: ¡Galletas!

Endo: Bueno ya galletas ¿Si? ¡Oh ya me aprendí el nombre!

Natsumi: ¿Endo estas totalmente seguro de que quieres ayudarnos?

Endo: ¡Si, estoy seguro de que estoy seguro!

Fuyuka: Mamoru ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a cocinar a mi?

Endo: ¿Y las demás?

Fuyuka: Ellas harán otra cosa.

Endo: Genial empecemos a cocinar mmm… primer paso eche tres huevos. –El chico lanzo los huevos a la pared. –Siguiente paso eche dos barras de mantequilla. –el chico toma dos barras de mantequilla y empieza a jugar con ellas. –Señora barra de mantequilla le presento al señor barra de mantequilla mmm…. –El chico arroja la mantequilla a la pared.

Fuyuka: Ah Mamoru creo que…

Endo: Fuyuppe no me interrumpas no ves que estoy cocinando, siguiente paso la leche. –La leche estaba a la par de Fuyuka así que Endo en vez de caminar intento agarrarla desde donde estaba y de repente llega Fudou a la cocina con un florero de la casa de Kido.

Fudou: (Bien al fin me decidí, le diré a Fuyuka algo lindo en frente de sus amigas aunque Touko le trate de envenenar la mente de nuevo) Fuyuka traje un… -Cuando el entro vio a Endo abrazando a Fuyuka o eso era lo que parecía ya que como Endo trataba de agarrar la leche. -¡Idiota, arruinaste mi relación!

Endo: ¡Finalmente tengo la leche! –Fudou se enojo más puesto que Endo no lo estaba escuchando.

Fudou: ¡Muere! –El chico se le tiro encima a Endo.

Endo: ¿Qué te pasa? Tire la leche.

Fudou: Vas a morir.

Endo: ¿Yo que te hice?

Fudou: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Abrasaste a mi novia!

Endo: ¿Qué cosa? ¡Yo solo quería la leche que estaba a la par de Fuyuppe!

Fudou: ¡No le digas Fuyuppe a Fuyuka!

Endo: ¿Por qué? Siempre le he dicho así.

Fudou: Yo no le digo a Natsumi algo bonito.

Endo: ¡Ni lo harás no te le acerques a Natsumi!

Fudou: ¿Qué harás?

Endo: ¡Saludaras a mis amigos Mata calvos! –El chico levanto los puños.

Fudou: ¡Pues yo te mostrare a mis amigos mata porteros! –Fudou hizo lo mismo que Endo.

Endo: ¡Vamos hazlo! –Fudou iba a golpear a Endo pero Fuyuka lo detuvo.

Fuyuka: ¡No se peleen!

Fudou: ¡Pero el te abrazo! Seguro que quieres dejarme ¿Verdad?

Fuyuka: No iba a decir eso.

Fudou: Ya no te guste tal vez jamás fue así ahora vivirás felizmente con Endo en montaña lejos de todos.

Natsumi: ¡Endo di algo!

Endo: Pero yo solo estaba peleando por ti ya que Fudou dijo que te dijo que te quería decir cosas bonitas.

Fuyuka: Fudou ¿Ya no me quieres?

Fudou: ¿Qué? No lo que paso es que tengo problemas mejor me voy.

Endo: ¡No te vas a ir sin explicarme el porque me golpeaste!

Fudou: (Acaso esta sordo) Yo hago lo que a mi se me antoje.

Fuyuka: Fudou.

Endo: Fuyuppe.

Natsumi: Endo.

Haruna: Natsumi.

Aki: Haruna.

Touko: Aki.

Yuca: Touko.

Fudou: Akio.

Fuyuka: Fudou.

Fudou: Kido. –De repente todos escucharon esa extraña conversación y decidieron acercarse para también participar.

Kido: Kasemaru.

Kasemaru: Kido.

Goenji: Kasemaru.

Toramaru: Goenji. –El chico lo había gritado desde el árbol ya que seguía aun allí.

Tsunami: Toramaru.

Hijikata: Tsunami.

Kogure: Hijikata.

Tachimukai: Kogure.

Fubuki: Tachimukai.

Midorikawa: Fubuki y Hiro el topo. –El chico tomo el peluche de un topo y lo giro. –Listo ya Hiro el topo que es como decir Hiroto.

Hiroto: ¡Midorikawa!

Kabeyama: Pero… ¡Ya no ya más personas aquí! Entonces…. ¡Las papa fritas! –El chico comenzó a comerse unas papas.

Goenji: Estas gordo.

Kabeyama: Ya lo se pero no me importa.

Fudou: Se acabo todo este estúpido problema y ¡Sabes que Fuyuka puedes casarte con tú querido Endo Mamoru yo me largo!

Natsumi: ¡Endo Mamoru no esta saliendo con Fuyuka!

Endo: Alguien puede dejarme hablar. –Todos ignoraron a Endo. -¡Yo amo a Natsumi Raimon y Fudou vete besarte con Fuyuka!

Todos: ¡Oh!

Endo: ¡Fudou admite que la amas!

Todos: ¡Oh!

Fudou: No en frente de la multitud.

Todos: ¡Nos vamos! –Los chicos y también chicas se empezaron a ir hasta Fudou.

Fuyuka: ¡Tú y yo no!

Fudou: ¡Ah!

Endo: ¡Los declaro marido y mujer!

Sakuma: Ya bésense mmm…. –El chico comenzó a molestar con lo del beso eso provoco que Fudou y Fuyuka se sonrojaran.

Fudou: ¡Ya cállate!

Endo: ¡Yo también opino que se den un beso!

Sakuma: ¡Beso, beso, beso, beso! –Fudou le metió un jabón en la boca a Sakuma.

Fudou: Para que te limpies la boca, ¿Adivina donde ira la otra?

Sakuma: En mi ojo.

Fudou: ¡Exacto!

Fuyuka: Fudou no hagas eso, mejor conversamos otro día sobre todo esto.

Fudou: Como quieras.

La chica se fue a la cocina y Fudou se fue a molestar a otro lugar, después de un rato cada quien estaba trabajando en algo, Endo seguía a en la cocina solo que esta vez antes de entrar se tomo algo que encontró.

Endo: ¿Fuyuppe no has tenido ganas de vomitar por ver a ese Fudou?

Fuyuka: No.

Endo: ¡Oh, vamos por favor! ¿Qué tiene Fudou de especial?

Fuyuka: En primera yo también le tendría que preguntar a Natsumi lo mismo bueno tal vez no, en segunda ¿A que vino esa pregunta? Y en tercera Fudou es mmm…. –La chica recordó que Fudou quería mantener su apariencia de chico malo ante los demás. –No te lo puedo decir.

Endo: Es que la pregunta vino de la nada porque no puedo creer que sales con un calvo, feo, grosero también tiene una mirada perturbadora pero creo que cada quien tiene sus virtudes pero dime Fuyuppe ¿Cuáles son las de Fudou?

Fuyuka: Ya te dije que no puedo decirlo.

Endo: Vamos ¡Dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo!

Natsumi: ¡Endo Mamoru de los todos los Endo!

Endo: ¡Gracias por decir mi nombre anciana!

Natsumi: ¿Qué? Discutiremos esto después.

Fuyuka: ¿Mamoru por qué actúas así?

Endo: Es que me tome algo llamado eggnog que encontré entre las cosas que tenia guardadas Kido.

Aki: ¿Ponche de huevo?

Endo: Si además de que decía caducado. –El chico estaba actuando como si no estuviera consiente de lo que hiciera.

Todas: ¡Caducado!

Endo: No griten que llamaran la atención de los demás, oye Fuyuppe ¿Ya te besaste con el calvo?

Fuyuka: ¿Calvo?

Endo: Si, apuesto que ya lo besaste ¿Verdad?

Fuyuka: Mamoru no me fastidies, por si no te has dado cuenta Fudou no es nada romántico.

Endo: ¡Uh problemas amorosos! ¿Quién lo imaginaria de Fuyuppe Kudou?

Natsumi: ¡Endo deja de molestar!

Endo: ¿Natsumi si te doy beso te calmas?

Natsumi: No…

Endo: ¡Vamos se que quieres que te bese! –El chico se acerco a Natsumi para besarla pero ella simplemente no tenia ganas de corresponderle el beso pero Endo se siguió acercando hasta que Natsumi se aparto y el termino dándole el beso a la pared. –Natsumi ¿Desde cuando besas tan fríamente?

Natsumi: ¡Esa no soy yo es la pared!

Endo: Pues sabia asqueroso, mejor me voy a otro lugar donde pueda be… -Natsumi lo único que hizo fue echarle agua en la cara pero no funciono lo único que hizo fue que Endo pensara en que ya nadie lo quiere. –Entiendo que ya no me quieras Natsumi mejor me voy de aquí. –El chico comenzó a caminar pero su pantalón se quedo atorado en una mesita. -¡Ay! Mi pantalón se quedo atorado en la mesita de Kido.

Natsumi: Endo, vamos a conversar.

Endo: Si, hare lo que me digas.

Los dos se fueron a conversar en frente de un closet pero como Akio Fudou tenia la necesidad de vengarse de Endo, los empujo adentro del closet y cerro la puerta con llave la cual se la había quitado a Kido.

Fudou: ¡Adiós Endo, espero que te guste tú cita! –Mientras el chico estaba satisfecho por lo que había hecho, Endo había caído encima de Natsumi.

Endo: ¿Ya quieres un beso?

Natsumi: ¡Endo!

Endo: Bueno solo quiero arreglar las cosas pero no se creo que me hizo mal el eggnog.

Natsumi: Ponche de huevo.

Endo: ¿Por qué nada me sale bien? –El chico comenzó a llorar al parecer el ponche que se tomo lo pone muy sensible. –Mejor me voy. –Endo intento salir pero se dio cuenta de que la puerta no se podía abrir.

Natsumi: ¿Qué pasa?

Endo: Estamos atrapados.

Natsumi: Endo espera esta es una gran oportunidad para conversar acerca de tú estado de animo.

Endo: Ya se me siento mal, ¡No merezco estar en el mismo lugar contigo!

Natsumi: Si lo mereces Endo, ¿Recuerdas el día que comenzamos a salir?

Endo: Claro eso fue hace unas semanas…

_Flashback…_

Estaba Endo junto a Goenji en la escuela Raimon, el chico castaño le estaba pidiendo consejos a su amigo, hasta lo estaba motivando.

Goenji. Muy bien Endo ¿Estas listo?

Endo: Si, lo estoy.

Goenji: Muy bien es hora de la patada.

Endo: ¿Patada? –Su amigo lo patea para motivarlo.

Goenji: Para convertirte en un hombre, mi padre lo hizo conmigo ahora yo lo hago contigo.

Endo: Me voy.

Goenji: Espera dale estas flores y chocolates.

Endo: ¿Estas seguro que les gustara a Natsumi? Es decir es chocolate blanco nunca lo había probado antes.

Goenji: Si le gustara solo pruébalo.

Endo: MMM… esta sabroso podría comer más. –El chico comenzó a comerse como loco el chocolate.

Goenji: ¡No, Endo, no! –El chico trata de detener a su amigo y funciono por un rato pero Endo siguió comiéndose los chocolates. -¡Ya basta o si no Natsumi jamás va a salir contigo!

Endo: Si señor Shuuya.

Goenji: No me llames Shuuya.

Endo: Entendido.

Goenji: Suerte y si fallas te invito a una fiesta de tristeza en mi casa.

Endo: ¿Para quién es la fiesta?

Goenji: ¡Sera para ti!

Endo: Ahorita si me voy de verdad.

El chico castaño se dirigió al salón donde se encontraba Natsumi y su amigo lo estaba viendo de lejos, cuando llego donde estaba la chica se sonrojo y se puso muy nervioso.

Endo: (Tengo que recordar lo que Goenji me dijo que le dijera haber "Me gustas mucho y quiero salir contigo") Ho-Hola Na-Natsumi.

Natsumi: Hola Endo.

Endo: (Vamos se lo tengo que decir) Te queda mucho y quiero ir allí colativo.

Natsumi: ¿Qué?

Endo: (Se me olvido y dije algo que ni siquiera se que significa ¿Qué es colativo? Mejor digo lo que se me venga a la mente… ojala no sea malo) Natsumi yo….

Natsumi: ¿Tú?

Endo: Eh… Comida, amiga algo más, importante, una cosa, Goenji, flores para ti.

Natsumi: ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?

Endo: Servilleta, nariz, banda, salir conmigo por que…. Abrazo, chica, Natsumi.

Natsumi: Déjame entender quieres salir conmigo, Goenji te ayudo, no entendí lo del servilleta y lo del abrazo.

Endo: Lo de la servilleta era para esto. –El chico se suena la nariz. – (Tal vez actuar sirva de algo) Na-Natsumi. –Endo abrazo a Natsumi provocando que los dos se sonrojaran.

Natsumi: E-Endo ¿Q-Que ha-haces?

Endo: (Actuar en vez de hablar). –El chico simplemente beso dejando a Natsumi sin palabras después Endo dejo de besarla y la vio a los ojos.

Natsumi: Endo yo…

Endo: ¡Me gustas mucho y quiero salir contigo! Se que no soy el mejor chico del mundo pero Natsumi no dejo de pensar en ti.

Natsumi: Endo tú también me gustas. –Los dos se besaron y el entrometido de Goenji se sorprendió.

Goenji: ¡Lo hiciste Endo! Debería ser el Cupido del amor, de hecho… -El comienza a escribir en una hoja "Shuuya Goenji, El Cupido del amor ayudo a los tontos desesperados" y de la nada aparece Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: Solicito tus servicios.

Goenji: Acompáñame tomaremos una soda.

_Fin del Flashback._

Endo: Natsumi yo lamento haberme comportado así pero es que ese ponche me cayo mal.

Natsumi: No te preocupes creo que no es tan malo estar aquí. –Los dos se abrazaron mientras que afuera los estaban espiando Fudou y Fuyuka.

Fuyuka: ¿Por qué no demuestras tus sentimientos más seguido?

Fudou: No me presiones.

Fuyuka: Nosotros también tenemos que conversar.

Fudou: Otro día por hoy dejémoslo así. –De repente los demás empezaron a notar que Fudou y Fuyuka estaba escuchando algo en el así que todos decidieron ir a ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

Goenji: ¿Qué está pasando?

Fudou: Endo y Natsumi están en el closet.

Kido: ¿Quién sabe que es lo que están haciendo?

Someoka: Tal vez están…

Tachimukai: ¿A que se refiere Kido con esa pregunta?

Fuyuka: Chicos dejen de decir cosas que no son para niños.

Kogure: No entiendo ¿Que están haciendo?

Tsunami: Bueno es como decir que dos olas se conectan.

Tachimukai: Sigo sin entender.

Kido: Están haciendo lo que las parejas hacen.

Sakuma: Abrazarse y besarse. –El chico comienza a molestar con los besos.

Hijikata: Kido ¿Te referías a eso o a otra cosa?

Kido: Pues ellos ya están saliendo además quien sabe.

Fudou: Kido no comiences a decir cosas pervertidas en frente de los niños.

Tachimukai: No entiendo alguien me puede explicar.

Fudou: Te explicare cuando seas más alto que Kido. –Todos se comienzan a reír lo cual ofendió a Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: ¡Lo seré!

Haruna: Cállense no ven que se empezaron a escucharse voces.

Por alguna extraña razón se comenzaron a escuchar otras voces extrañas como de una película, era una voz de una mujer y un hombre y todos creyeron que eran de Endo y Natsumi.

Mujer: Hola amorcito.

Hombre: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mujer: Vine a verte.

Hombre: Por favor, ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Mujer: Pero yo te amo.

Hombre: Por favor se que estuviste con Goenji.

Mujer: Eso es mentira. –Todos escuchaban atentamente todo y cuando oyeron lo de Goenji todos lo voltearon a ver.

Goenji: Yo no hice nada.

Kasemaru: No te creemos Goenji.

Kido: Como pudiste traicionar a tú amigo.

Haruna: No digan nada, siguen hablando.

Hombre: Te besas con todos ¿Verdad?

Mujer: ¡No es cierto!

Hombre: Te besas con Kido, con Fubuki, con Midorikawa, con Hiroto, con Fudou. –Al terminar de escuchar eso todos voltearon a ver a Fudou.

Fudou: Yo no….

Kido: Traidor.

Aki: Dejen de hablar.

Hombre: Puedo seguir toda la noche amorcito.

Mujer: Te juro que no es verdad yo te amo.

Hombre: Esta bien te creo… pero mi metralleta no, ahora ponte de rodillas y dime que me amas.

Mujer: ¡Te amo!

Hombre: Tienes que hacerlo mejor que eso.

Mujer: ¡Yo en verdad te amo!

Hombre: Tal vez este loco pero te creo ahora te daré tres segundos para quitar tú fea, horrible y asquerosa cara de mi vista…uno. –A fuera del closet se estaban asustando con lo de la metralleta.

Kido: Esto se puso interesante.

Hombre: Dos….

Goenji: Estas bromeando Endo va a matar a Natsumi.

Hombre: ¡Tres! –De repente se comenzaron a escuchar disparos y todos comenzaron a correr lejos del closet y por alguna extraña razón Kido sintió que le habían disparado.

Kido: ¡Me dieron! Con mi último aliento maldigo a Fudou.

Haruna: Hermano no te paso nada.

Kido: ¿En serio? Pero sentí algo.

Haruna: Eso solo es Fudou arrancándote el cabello.

Kido: ¡Oye!

Fudou: Dame algo de cabello.

Kido: ¡Déjame en paz!

Fudou: De acuerdo. –El chico golpeo a Kido ya que "paz" también es el sonido que se escuche cuando golpeas a alguien.

Kido: ¡Me dolió!

Fudou: Esa es la idea.

Goenji: ¡Déjense de tonterías!

Fudou: Oye Kido ¿Quieres caramelos duros?

Kido: Claro….

Haruna: ¡Basta que no se dan cuenta de Endo tenia una metralleta!

Fudou: ¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo tengo una bazuca. –El chico saca el arma.

Sakuma: Llamare a la policía. –El chico llama por teléfono pero no llamo a la policía si no a un tipo extraño. –Auxilio policía hay un asesino en la casa de Yuuto Kido.

Tipo extraño: ¿Quién eres? ¡Te voy a matar!

Sakuma: ¡AHHHHHHH! –El chico lanza el teléfono por una ventana lo cual provoco que se rompiera.

Haruna: ¿Que te dijeron?

Sakuma: Que me iba a matar.

Haruna: ¿En serio dijo eso la policía?

Sakuma: Si, tengo miedo.

Fudou: ¡Yo los destruiré soy el único que puede golpearlo!

Sakuma: ¿Qué? MMM… tomare eso como un cumplido.

Fudou: Gracias aunque no necesito ese gracias podría venderlo.

Sakuma: Si un gracias valdría cinco yenes, ¿Si te doy mil gracias serias millonario?

Fudou: Tienes razón ¡Sakuma dame mil gracias!

Kido: ¡Dejen de hablar estupideces! No ven la gravedad del asunto.

Y de la nada la puerta del closet se abre, todos miran salir a Endo.

Goenji: ¡Asesino! –Los chicos salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba su amigo para golpearlo.

Endo: ¿Qué les pasa? ¡No me lastimen!

Someoka: ¡Mataste a Natsumi! –De repente llega Natsumi y observa que los chicos estaba golpeando a Endo.

Natsumi: ¡Aléjense de Endo! –Los chicos al ver a Natsumi se asustaron y se alejaron.

Kido: No puede ser ¡Es el fantasma de Natsumi!

Natsumi: ¡Si, claro estoy muerta y mi alma no puede descansar en paz!

Kido: Vaya su fantasma es igual de gruñona.

Natsumi: ¡Estoy viva!

Endo: Y dicen que yo soy un tonto.

Kasemaru: Pero escuchamos disparos.

Someoka: Además ¡Natsumi te besas con todos!

Endo: ¡No le digas eso a Natsumi!

Kabeyama: Pero escuchamos la discusión y lo de los chicos.

Endo: No saben reconocer una buena broma.

Todos: ¿Broma?

Goenji: Por favor, tú cerebro es más pequeño que el de una hormiga no podrías pensar en un broma.

Natsumi: ¡No insultes a Endo!

Kido: Explíquenos ¿Qué clase de broma es esa?

Endo: Para empezar ya sabíamos que nos estaba espiando.

Kasemaru: ¿Cómo?

Natsumi: Gritan demasiado.

Endo: Bueno entonces como los descubrimos, vimos un televisor y unas cintas viejas de películas de la mafia.

Midorikawa: Pero ¿Y las balas?

Natsumi: Encontramos unos fuegos artificiales ahí.

Aki: Nos asustaron mucho.

Kido: ¡Ya que todo se soluciono volvamos a lo que estábamos!

Cada quien regreso a su trabajo adornando alguna parte de la casa, Kido, Kasemaru, Fudou, Goenji, Sakuma se fueron a adornar el árbol, Someoka, Kogure, Fubuki la chimenea, Endo, Tachimukai, Hiroto, Midorikawa, los pasillos y Tsunami, Hijikata, Kabeyama el baño mientras que las chicas decidieron prepararles algo a los chicos en la cocina pero como siempre los chicos causan problemas comenzando con los chicos con el árbol.

Goenji: ¡Toramaru baja del árbol!

Toramaru: ¡No puedo tengo miedo!

Kasemaru: Pero ¿Ya pusiste la estrella?

Toramaru: ¡Ya, pero esta torcida y una punta esta muy cerca de mi ojo!

Kido: ¡Tranquilo siempre y cuando no te acerques a la estrella!

Toramaru: ¡Auch me dolió!

Goenji: ¿Te golpeaste?

Toramaru: No, tengo una astilla en el dedo.

Kido: Bien ¡Te bajaremos después!

Goenji: Coloquemos los adornos.

Sakuma: Primero las luces.

Kasemaru: ¿Quién las pone?

Sakuma: Yo las quiero poner. –De repente llega Haruna con su hijo pingüino.

Haruna: Hermano ¿Has visto Tachimukai?

Kido: No, pero sin si no se hace responsable de su hijo le tendré preparado un regalo. –El chico tenía la bazuca de Fudou en las manos.

Sakuma: Bueno ya voy a poner las luces.

Pingüino: ¡Mamá tuerta va a fracasar!

Sakuma: ¿Quién grabo eso? –Nadie contesto pero era obvio que fue Fudou ya que el se estaba riendo.

Haruna: ¡Fudou no hagas eso! ¡Le enseñas cosas malas a mi hijo!

Fudou: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Haruna: Mejor me voy a buscar a Tachimukai.

Kido: Me avisas si se hace cargo de su hijo porque si no ya lista la sorpresa.

Fudou: ¡Suelta mi bazuca!

Kido: ¡No quiero!

Fudou: ¡Que la sueltes! –Los dos comenzaron a discutir por el arma hasta que por estar peleando destruyeron una ventana con la bazuca.

Kido: ¡Ya viste lo que hiciste!

Fudou: Si, pusimos las luces.

Sakuma: ¡Lo logre, las luces están puestas te lo dije mamá soy muy bueno poniendo luces!

Toramaru: Sakuma tú mamá no esta muerta.

Sakuma: Ya lo se, pero no tengo mi celular.

Kido: Saben que, mejor pongamos las esferas.

Los chicos comenzaron a colocar las esferas, Kido poniendo las de abajo y Fudou las de arriba pero como siempre todo estaba terminando por decirlo así en un desastre.

Sakuma: Oye Kido ¿Por qué estas esferas son tan grandes?

Kido: Es para que el árbol se mire bien.

Fudou: Tengo una idea…. ¡Oye Kido ahí te va una esfera! –El chico soltó una gran esfera en la cabeza de Kido.

Kido: ¡Fudou ten cuidado esas cosas son valiosas!

Fudou: ¿Por qué?

Kasemaru: Kido ¿Por qué en la esfera dice "La primera navidad del bebé"?

Kido: El tipo que las compro se confundió.

Fudou: Excelente…. ¡Kido ahí te va otra! –El chico hizo lo mismo que antes.

Kido: ¡Auch! –El se desmaya.

Fudou: ¡Yo gane soy mejor que Kido! –De repente Toramaru quien todavía estaba desde la punta más alta del árbol soltó una esfera en al cabeza de Fudou.

Toramaru: ¡Lo siento Fudou fue un accidente! –Mientras Toramaru se disculpaba Fudou había caído encima de Kido.

Fudou: Hola Kido ¿Cómo te va en tú navidad?

Kido: ¡Quítate de encima!

Fudou: No quiero, de hecho podría jugar cartas con Sakuma.

Sakuma: ¡Si, juguemos cartas!

Fudou: Dime Sakuma ¿Tienes un… veinte?

Sakuma: No existen los veinte.

Fudou: ¡Existirán porque yo lo digo!

Kido: ¡Auch me esta doliendo!

Fudou: ¿Qué dijiste? Que quieres más peso, no te preocupes. –Fudou tomo una bola de boliche. –Así esta mejor.

Kido: ¡Esta peor!

Fudou: ¿Qué dijiste? Que quieres más bolas –La hermana de Kido escucho el ruido y se acerco.

Haruna: ¡No más bolas y no más cartas!

Sakuma: ¡Mira Haruna aquí estas tú la reina de las regañonas!

Haruna: ¡Dame eso! –La chica tomo la carta y rompió.

Sakuma: ¡Noooooooooooooo!

Haruna: Ahora Fudou quítate.

Fudou: No quiero, ¿Qué me harás bruja? –La chica tomo una sartén y lo golpeo dejándole un enorme chichón.

Sakuma: ¡Oye Fudou hay otro como tú igual de calvo!

Fudou: ¡Sakumaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sakuma: Déjame hacerte una carita. –El chico tomo un marcador y le puso una carita al chichón de Fudou.

Kido: ¡Es igualito a ti! –Fudou le jalo los goggles a Kido provocándole un gran dolor a su amigo.

Goenji: ¡Oigan van a jugar o van a seguir adornando el árbol!

Fudou: Como sea sigamos con esta tontería.

_Al rato…_

Los chicos comenzaron a poner más adornos hasta que Kasemaru pregunto por unos regalos.

Kasemaru: Kido ¿Estos regalos son falsos?

Kido: Por supuesto, si fueran reales Fudou se los robaría.

Fudou: ¡Diablos yo ya tenia planeado tomar uno!

Sakuma: ¡Para Fuyuka! MMM…. –El chico comenzó a molestar de nuevo con los besos.

Fudou: Lo pagaras y muy caro.

Sakuma: MMM… Mejor vete con Fuyuka mmm….

Fudou: ¡Hoy morirás! –El chico persiguió a Sakuma hasta que lo alcanzo y lo amarro.

Sakuma: ¡Suéltame!

Fudou: ¡No te soltare y te quedaras ahí el resto del día!

Sakuma: Bien no hablare contigo porque eres muy feo. –Fudou le metió una manzana a Sakuma para que se dejara de hablar.

_En otro lugar de la casa…_

Estaban Someoka, Kogure y Fubuki adornando la chimenea de la casa pero como era de esperarse algunos de los chicos no se llevan bien.

Kogure: ¡Oye Someoka a que no me sigues! –El se metió a la chimenea.

Someoka: ¡Ya veras enano!

Kogure: Que bueno que me deje crecer las uñas. –El podía escalar gracias a sus uñas en cambio Someoka no.

Someoka: ¿Por qué no me las deje crecer? –El chico mira por todos lados hasta que vio un jet pack a la par de un pegamento industrial. -¡Perfecto! –Someoka sale corriendo hacia el jet pack pero en vez de tomarlo agarra el pegamento industrial y se pone un poco en las manos. –Ahora verán que Someoka tiene pantalones. –El chico pone sus manos en su axila pero el olvido que tenia pegamento en las manos. –Diablos lo olvide lo del pegamento. –Someoka trata de quitarse su mano de la exila pero le cuesta al final lo logra pero se rompió la camisa. -¡Da igual, Kogure me las pagas! –El comenzó a subir pero Kogure había salido de la chimenea cuando Someoka no vio y después encendió la chimenea quemando a Someoka.

Someoka: ¡Me quemo, me quemo, me quemo! Esto no podía ser peor. –Kogure apago el fuego y le baja los pantalones a Someoka dejándolo en bóxers. -¡Kogure!

Kogure: ¡No puedes atraparme!

Fubuki: ¡Basta de peleas! Los he soportado casi todo el día.

Someoka: ¡No me digas que hacer!

Kogure: ¡Si, no nos digas que hacer!

Fubuki: ¡No les digo que hacer!

Someoka: ¡No me grites!

Kogure: ¡No le grites!

Fubuki: ¡No les estoy gritando! Además esto es gritar ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Someoka: ¡No hay diferencia!

Kogure: ¡Ya cállense los dos, el gruñón y el mujeriego!

Someoka: ¡Yo no soy mujeriego!

Fubuki: Someoka creo que tú eres el gruñón.

Kogure: ¡Así es ni en un millón de años las chicas se acercarían a un gruñón gritón!

Fubuki: Eso no es cierto.

Someoka: ¡Ya me harte! –El chico destruye la chimenea con su técnica "Impacto dragón".

Fubuki: Ahora que lo recuerdo ustedes dos se odian.

Kogure: No nos digas, sabes que más no sabias.

Fubuki: ¿Qué?

Kogure: Que en el futuro Fudou tendrá más cabello. –Los tres se comenzaron a reír.

Someoka: ¿Por qué estaba enojado?

Fubuki: Porque Kogure te estaba molestando por cierto estas en bóxers.

Someoka: ¿Qué? Espera ya lo recordé…. ¡Kogure!

Kogure: ¡Fubuki para que le dices!

Fubuki: Yo solo dije la verdad.

Someoka comienza a perseguir a Kogure por toda la casa pasando primero por la cocina donde también estaba Goenji.

Someoka: ¡Kogureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Kogure: ¡Auxilio!

Goenji: Yuca no mires a Someoka semi-desnudo.

Yuca: De acuerdo.

Los dos siguen corriendo y pasan por el árbol de navidad.

Kasemaru: ¡Toramaru no mires a Someoka!

Toramaru: ¡De acuerdo! –El se tapa los ojos con las dos manos pero soltó el árbol y se estaba cayendo.

Kasemaru: ¡Pero no sueltes el árbol!

Toramaru: Esta bien. –El chico logro agarrase de una rama.

Someoka seguía persiguiendo a Kogure por los pasillos donde estaban Endo, Tachimukai, Hiroto y Midorikawa.

Midorikawa: Hiroto hagamos una apuesta.

Hiroto: Esta bien.

Midorikawa: Si ves a un tipo semi-desnudo me tendrás que pagar mil yenes.

Hiroto: Como sea de todas formas nunca veré a un tipo semi-desnudo. –De repente Someoka pasa por en frente de los chicos y Hiroto lo vio.

Midorikawa: Y bien.

Hiroto: Diablos. –El chico le comienza a pagar a su amigo el dinero que apostaron.

Endo: Deberías ser más cuidadoso Hiro el topo.

Tachimukai: ¿Hiro el topo?

Endo: Es como decir Hiroto pero de una formas más divertida.

Tachimukai: Entiendo.

Endo: Oye ¿Cómo esta tú hijo?

Tachimukai: ¿Hijo? ¡Es verdad olvide a mi hijo! –El chico salió corriendo de allí.

Hiroto: Dejen de decirme Hiro el topo.

Midorikawa: No quiero, por cierto todavía te falta.

Los dos chicos seguían corriendo y pasaron por el baño donde estaba Tsunami, Hijikata, Kabeyama.

Someoka: ¡Kogureeeeeeeeee!

Kogure: ¡Auxilio! -Los dos se metieron a la tina que había allí.

Tsunami: Que extraño.

Kabeyama: Si, es raro ver a Someoka semi-desnudo persiguiendo Kogure.

Tsunami: No, me refería a que la tina de Kido es enorme parece una alberca.

Hijikata: ¿Oigan Kido también dijo que limpiáramos su tina?

Kabeyama: Si, pero ¿Por qué hacemos esto?

Tsunami: MMM…. Porque somos sus amigos.

Hijikata: Si, es por eso.

Tsunami: Lo bueno es que ya terminamos de colocar los adornos aquí.

Kabeyama: Aunque todavía nos falta limpiar la tina.

Tsunami: Si, pero primero tenemos que quitar toda esta agua. -Kogure nado hasta el fondo de la enorme tina de Kido.

Kogure: (No puedo respirar).

Someoka: ¡Kogureeeeeeeeee!

Kogure: (¿Cómo respira bajo el agua? Tengo que hacer algo antes de que me lastime). –El chico observa el tapón de la tina y lo quita, por suerte el nado rápido para que el no se fuera por el drenaje.

Someoka: ¿Kogure donde estas? –La corriente se llevo a Someoka curiosamente el agujero de la tina era enorme. – ¡Me vengare algún día Kogure!

Kogure: ¡Que alegría me salve! –El chico se fue del baño.

_En la noche…_

Ya todos habían terminado de adornar toda la casa por dentro pero Toramaru seguían aún atorado en el árbol, las chicas habían preparado chocolate.

Aki: Hicimos chocolate.

Haruna: ¡Tachimukai tú hijo te quiere ver! –La chica se acerca al chico con el pingüino.

Tachimukai: Hola hijo.

Pingüino: Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: Dime papá.

Pingüino: Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: Dime papá.

Pingüino: Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: Oh, no es justo, no me quiere.

Haruna: Claro que si, solo dale una oportunidad.

Tachimukai: Esta bien haber dime papá.

Pingüino: Papá Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: Demasiado cerca.

Kido: Lo que pasa es que no te quiere pero a su tío si ¿Verdad que si? –El pingüino le arrojo a un esqueleto de pescado a Kido. –También me odia.

Haruna: Si los quiere lo que pasa es que no lo demuestra.

Tachimukai: (Yo soy igual a ese pingüino).

Kido: (Tonto Tachimukai, tonto pingüino, tonto Fudou).

Haruna: (Este silencio es incomodo) Eh, Tachimukai ¿Quieres a nuestro hijo?

Tachimukai: Claro que si, lo quiero como te quiero a ti.

Kido: ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Tachimukai: ¡Que amo a mi hijo! –El chico vio a Haruna cuando dijo eso provocando que se sonrojara.

Kido: ¡Pues espero que solo sea a tú hijo porque si también amas a mi hermana te ira mal!

Tachimukai: ¡Claro que me ira mal porque….! (Si lo digo estoy muerto pero si no lo digo mmm… no es el momento indicado).

Kido: ¿Por qué?

Tachimukai: Ah…. Escoge dos. –El chico le enseño los dedos y Kido los escogió pero en vez de metérselos en los ojos se los metió en la boca, después salió corriendo.

Kido: ¡Me las vas a pagar! -El salió corriendo detrás de Tachimukai hasta que los dos llegaron al tercer piso y Tachimukai quedo atrapado en un cuarto sin salida.

Tachimukai: Diablos.

Kido: Hoy será tú fin. –El iba a golpearlo pero termino golpeando la pared donde Tachimukai había puesto pegamento industrial en ella. –Tachimukai no se te ocurra irte.

Tachimukai: Me voy. –El chico se fue con los demás.

Haruna: ¿Mi hermano te hizo algo?

Tachimukai: Solo me asusto, pero ya estoy bien.

Haruna: ¿Y mi hermano?

Tachimukai: Dijo que se quedaría allá arriba.

Pingüino: Tío superman quería matar a papá Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: Claro que no paso eso. –De repente se escucho un grito de Kido. –Adiós Haruna te quiero mucho digo a nuestro hijo, quiero decir a ambos. –El chico se fue de la casa corriendo.

Kido: ¡Tachimukaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –Kido se fue a perseguir a Tachimukai.

Haruna: Me volveré madre soltera.

Touko: Mira el lado bueno mmm… no hay lado bueno.

Haruna: Vamos Touko ayúdame a controlar a mi hermano se que te gusta. –Touko se sonrojo al escuchar eso.

Touko: Ya te dije que no me gusta.

Haruna: ¡Claro que si!

Touko: ¡Que no!

Haruna: Que si.

Touko: No.

Haruna: Bueno supongo que no quieres que te le pregunte si el siente algún tipo de atracción hacia alguna chica.

Touko: Esta bien te ayudo pero solo si me averiguas eso.

Haruna: Entonces si te gusta.

Touko: No lo dije.

Haruna: Pero eso me diste a entender.

Touko: como sea regresemos vámonos con las demás.

Después de un rato Kido y Tachimukai regresaron cansados por haber corrido por casi toda la cuidad, cuando ellos se acercaron a los demás Kido observo a Fudou llevándose uno de los regalos.

Kido: ¡Fudou ya te dije que son falsos!

Fudou: Por lo menos la envoltura no lo es.

Kido: MMM…. Sabes que Fudou mentí los regalos son de verdad de hecho te regalo ese que tienes ahí.

Fudou: ¡Gracias! –El chico se acerca a Fuyuka y le da el regalo.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué es eso?

Fudou: ¡Es un regalo para ti!

Fuyuka: Gracias. –Ella lo abre y encontró un pingüino como el que tiene Haruna. –Que lindo un pingüino.

Kido: ¿Qué?

Fudou: ¡Gracias Kido!

Fuyuka: Oh se llama Satoshi.

Kido: Mi papá me mintió. –El chico se comienza a deprimir.

Haruna: Tranquilo hermano no te deprimas.

Kido: Esta bien hermana pero…. ¡Oye Toramaru! ¿Vas a bajarte de ahí?

Toramaru: Quisiera pero…. Ya que voy a dormir aquí como los pandas.

Kido: Esos son los Koalas.

Toramaru: Si los buscaremos después.

Kido: Buenas noches a todos.

Todos: Buenas noches.

**Espero que les allá gustado, les agradezco sus reviews.**

**Dejen reviews por favor.**

**¿Kido volverá a perseguir a Tachimukai? **

**¿Endo y Natsumi volverán a hacer otra broma? **

**¿Dónde esta Someoka? **

**¿Que pasara con el nuevo pingüino?**

**¿Touko cumplirá su trato con Haruna?**

**¿Toramaru bajara del árbol?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**

_Epilogo: _

Kido: Buenas noches a todos mmm… ¿Dónde esta Someoka?

En el drenaje estaba Someoka.

Someoka: ¡Auxiliooooooooooooooooooo!

Que epilogo tan corto pero bueno espero que se hayan reído.


	4. Chapter 4: Accidente con el pegamento

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos.

Día: veintiuno.

Todos despertaron y como era de esperarse Toramaru seguía aun en el árbol, Someoka no había regresado todavía del drenaje, Kido estaba deprimido por la mentira de su padre por los regalos, Fuyuka tenia al pingüino, Haruna el suyo, pero todos estaban de tener un día muy raro.

Haruna: Fuyuka que lindo pingüino ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Fuyuka: Satoshi.

Haruna: ¿Quién es el padre?

Fudou: Me pregunto quien será el idiota que tenga que cuidar a ese pingüino.

Haruna: Fudou creo que tú eres el idiota.

Fudou: ¿Qué? Eso no es cierto ¿Verdad Fuyuka?

Fuyuka: Si eres el padre, a menos que yo le tenga que decir a otro chico que sea el padre y yo la madre….

Fudou: ¡Yo y nadie más será el padre y fin de la discusión!

Fuyuka: Eso no fue una discusión.

Fudou: Pues para mí lo fue.

Fuyuka: Bien pues ten, cuídalo por un rato, así te acostumbras a la idea de ser padre.

Fudou: Esta bien déjame solo con el bebé.

Fuyuka: Ese es el muñeco de un Koala.

Fudou: Creo que es este.

Fuyuka: Eso es postre. –El chico vuelve agarra otra cosa. –Eso es una mesa. –Fudou hace lo mismo que antes. –Ese es Kido.

Kido: Suéltame la capa.

Fudou: Como quieras de todas formas me da igual, tengo que encontrarlo. –El chico mira debajo de sus piernas y ahí estaba. –Ahí estabas, no te vuelvas a ir. –El pingüino le pica el ojo a Fudou. -¡Auch! Pingüino malo.

Fuyuka: Espero que te lleves bien con el.

Fudou: ¿En serio me piensas dejar solo con el niño?

Fuyuka: En primera se llama Satoshi, en segundo si te voy a dejar con el, en tercera cuídalo bien. –La chica se fue a la cocina mientras que el chico se quedo con su hijo pingüino.

Fudou: Ese va a ser un día largo, muy bien Satoshi, ojala no me piques el ojo esta vez. –El pingüino de alguna forma se había subido hasta la punta más alta del árbol.

Toramaru: Oigan miren tengo un nuevo amigo se llama Satoshi.

Fudou: ¡Ese es mi hijo!

Toramaru: ¡Felicidades tienes un hijo, se parece a Fuyuka ya que es lindo porque si se pareciera a ti seria un feo y un fenómeno!

Fudou: ¡Voy a subir allí y te voy a matar!

Toramaru: ¡Satoshi protégeme! –El pingüino no le hizo caso a Toramaru de hecho lo tiro del árbol. -¡Me mataste, me mataste! –Toramaru cae encima de Fudou. –Te vez bien Fudou.

Fudou: ¡Quítate de encima!

Toramaru: Esta bien. –El chico se quita de encima de Fudou. –Tú hijo se parece a ti en maldad, físicamente en Fuyuka.

Fudou: Genial pero… ¿A dónde se fue ahora?

Toramaru: Creo que se fue a la cocina.

Fudou: ¿Cómo diablos puede moverse es un peluche?

Toramaru: Creo que es uno de esos peluches que pueden moverse y hablar ya sabes como ese de allá. –El señala a Kido.

Kido: ¡No soy un muñeco soy de verdad!

Toramaru: Di lo que quieras muñeco de Kido, se que eres falso como el cabello de Fudou. –Toramaru le trata de arrancar el cabello a Fudou pero no pudo.

Fudou: ¡Mi cabello es real!

Toramaru: Oh entonces lo siento.

Fudou: Tengo que buscar a mi hijo. –El chico se fue a la cocina pero cuando llega mira a Fuyuka con Satoshi en los brazos. –Puedo explicarlo.

Fuyuka: Creí que tú lo cuidarías.

Fudou: Si, pero es malo, tiro a Toramaru desde arriba del árbol, me odia.

Fuyuka: El no es malo, solo míralo.

Satoshi: Papá malo, quería tirarme a la basura.

Fudou: ¡Miente yo no iba hacer eso!

Fuyuka: ¡Fudou!

Fudou: No lo voy a volver hacer.

Fuyuka: Más te vale. –La chica se voltea y en ese momento el Satoshi tenía un aura oscura.

Satoshi: Papa maaaaaaaloooooooooo. –dijo mientras giraba su cabeza.

Fudou: Eso da miedo. –Fudou seguía escuchando lo que dijo Satoshi, pero cuando voltea a ver ve a Sakuma quien era el que estaba molestando a Fudou.

Sakuma: Papa ma… ¡Oh, oh!

Fudou: ¡Te voy a matar! –El chico agarro a Sakuma de la ropa.

Sakuma: Espera no me mates, te puedo ayudar con el problema de tú hijo.

Fudou: Continua.

Sakuma: Fue Kido en la noche mientras todos dormían, el movió unos cosas en el peluche.

Fudou: Kido quiere guerra pues yo le daré guerra. –El chico arroja a Sakuma.

Sakuma: Estoy vivo.

Fudou: ¿Quién dice, quieres morir?

Sakuma: No, quiero vivir. –Fudou toma un cuchillo y comienza a partir un pay pero Sakuma creyó que lo iba a matar.

Fudou: ¿Quieres un trozo de pay?

Sakuma: Gracias.

Fudou: Voy por Kido. –El chico se pone en la cara un poco de jale de fresa en la cara y se fue a buscar a Yuuto Kido.

Al rato las chicas prepararon el desayuno pero cuando todos estaba comiendo se sentía algo de tensión en el ambiente.

Fudou: Fuyuka dile a Satoshi que se quede quieto. –El chico había dicho eso ya que su hijo estaba jalándole el cabello.

Fuyuka: Satoshi no hagas eso.

Satoshi: Papá malo, quiero a mamá.

Fudou: ¡Diablos ya viste Fuyuka me odia!

Fuyuka: No te odia bueno es que no pasas mucho tiempo con el.

Fudou: Apenas hoy empecé a ser padre.

Sakuma: Mal padre. –El chico susurro eso.

Fudou: Escuche eso.

Tachimukai: Ya somos dos, sabes Fudou mi hijo me odia.

Haruna: Que no quiera decirte papá no significa que te odie.

Pingüino: Papá Tachimukai y tío superman se odian.

Kido: Perfecto hasta yo estoy metido en esto.

Fudou: Fuyuka ¡Castiga a Satoshi!

Satoshi: Papá me odia.

Fuyuka: ¡Fudou no hagas sentir mal a nuestro hijo!

Sakuma: ¡Satoshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Endo: Que bueno que no tengo un hijo.

Natsumi: Endo eso significa que no quieres tener un hijo conmigo.

Endo: No quise decir eso, bueno si.

Natsumi: ¡Endo acaso si tuviéramos un hijo no lo querías!

Endo: Si lo querría pero…. ¡Fudou, Tachimukai ya vieron lo que hicieron!

Aki: Endo creo que estas exagerando.

Touko: Vamos Aki, acaso no le has preguntado a Ichinose algo sobre su relación. –Aki se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa.

Aki: N-No s-se d-de que ha-hablas.

Touko: ¡Aki te gusta Ichinose dilo de una vez!

Aki: Lo diré digo no siento nada por el que no sea una amistad.

Touko: ¡Mentirosa!

Aki: Touko no me molestes además ¡A ti te gusta Kido!

Kido: ¿Qué?

Touko: ¡Aki para que lo gritas!

Kido: ¿Touko te gusto?

Touko: ¿Qué? Pues yo…

Sakuma: ¡Kido y Touko sentados en un árbol besándose!

Toramaru: ¡Yo apoyo a Sakuma!

Kasemaru: Esto se pone interesante.

Someoka: Al parecer Yuuto Kido esta enamorado.

Kido: ¡Déjenme en paz!

Sakuma: MMM…. Muchos besitos, esto es para Kido y Fudou mmm… –De repente hubo un silencio incomodo ya que dijo algo sobre "Kido y Fudou", a lo que en realidad Sakuma se refería a "Touko y Kido" y "Fudou y Fuyuka" pero todos lo interpretaron mal.

Goenji: Sakuma eso fue… perturbarte y estúpido a la vez.

Sakuma: ¿A que te refieres?

Fudou: ¡Porque dijiste que yo y Kido….!

Kido: Eso fue horrible.

Sakuma: ¿Qué? Yo no dije eso yo me refiera a Fudou con Fuyuka y a Kido con Touko, mal pensados.

Kasemaru: Es que dijiste "Kido y Fudou" entonces…

Sakuma: Todos aquí son unos mal pensados.

Toramaru: Yo no entendí.

Tachimukai: Creo si comprendo.

Kogure: ¿Qué entendiste?

Tachimukai: Ah….

Kido y Fudou: ¡Ni se te ocurra hablar!

Someoka: No tenían porque gritar creo que están exagerando.

Kabeyama: ¿Someoka cuando llegaste?

Someoka: Pues….

_Flashback…_

Estaba Kogure solo y sin nadie en la sala de la casa de Kido hasta que entonces apareció Someoka llego de algas.

Kogure: ¿Someoka eres tú?

Someoka: Si lo soy.

Kogure: ¿Por qué estas lleno de algas?

Someoka: A veras es que estaba en el drenaje me iba ahogar hasta que entonces termine en el mar no se porque después de eso caí en un montón de algas, y entonces en ese momento no sabia que hacer estaba muy débil hasta que un barco de pesca me salvo, también me dijeron pez feo pero bueno así termine aquí.

Kogure: Ah bueno, ¿Quieres darme la mano?

Someoka: Esta bien. –Cuando Someoka le dio la mano a Kogure se electrocuto pues Kogure tenia una broma lista para el.

_Fin del Flashback._

Kogure: Jejejeje eso fue muy divertido.

Someoka: ¡Enano aun me debes eso!

Endo: Bueno desayunemos y después discutimos.

Natsumi: Endo no esto no ha terminado.

Endo: De acuerdo lo admito no quiero se padre todavía pero dime Natsumi ¿Crees que seria un buen padre?

Natsumi: No lo se tampoco se si yo lo seria.

Endo: Ya viste mejor hablemos de esto el día que estemos casados.

Natsumi: Si, algún día.

Fuyuka: Entonces comamos.

Midorikawa: Hiro el topo pásame la sal.

Hiroto: ¡No me digas así!

Midorikawa: Como quieres, el topo Hiro pásame la sal.

Hiroto: Ten tú tonta sal. –El chico tomo el recipiente de la sal y se lo echo encima a Midorikawa.

Midorikawa: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me echaste la sal en la cabeza?

Hiroto: Porque tú estabas fastidiándome con lo de "Hiro el topo".

Midorikawa: ¡Mira lo que hago con la pimienta! –El hecho toda la pimienta en la comida y luego se la arrojo a Hiroto.

Hiroto: ¡Midorikawa!

Kabeyama: Creo que no deben discutir en la mesa.

Kido: ¿Podrían dejar de gritar?

Fudou: Si, deberían respetar a los demás.

Haruna: Fudou tú no respetas a nadie.

Fudou: Si pero lo espero de los demás, ¿Ahora quien quiere respetar a Fudou? El que quiera levante la mano. –Lastimosamente para Fudou nadie levanto la mano. –Me odian ¿Verdad?

Kido: Por lo menos a mi no me caes bien.

Fudou: ¡Ah ya entiendo todos se pusieron de acuerdo para estar en mi contra!

Todos: Si.

Fudou: ¿Fuyuka?

Fuyuka: Fudou yo si te respeto pero no estoy muy feliz por lo de nuestro hijo.

Fudou: ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Satoshi me odia! –El pingüino le arroja un esqueleto de un pescado en la garganta. –Auxilio me estoy ahogando….

Kido: Yo se que hacer me lo enseño mi padre, era invierno había mucho frio entones mi papá encendió la chimenea y me dio chocolate caliente además de un suerte con rayas blancas…. –En lo que Kido contaba su historia Fudou se estaba muriendo pero Goenji lo ayudo pero entonces el esqueleto salió volando a la garganta de Kido. –Ayúdenme.

Endo: Yo voy. –El chico trataba de sacárselo pero en vez de hacer la maniobra heimlich estaba golpeándolo en el estomago.

Kido: Así no es idiota. –Natsumi va a ayudar a Kido pero el esqueleto termino cerca de Fudou.

Fudou: Adiós esqueleto. –El chico tomo un martillo para destruir al esqueleto el cual se partió en pedazos y salieron volando a la garganta de todos. -¡Oh esto no es bueno!

Todos estaban ahogándose por los pedazos del esqueleto, cada quien estaba tratando de sacarse el pedazo hasta que después de varios minutos todos lograron quitarse el hueso y comer tranquilos el desayuno, al rato Yuuto Kido ya tenia preparado que iban hacer el día de hoy.

Kido: Chicos, vamos a poner los adornos externos.

Kasemaru: Con adornos externos te refieres a….

Kido: Exacto, ese Santa Claus en su trineo con los renos que observan aquí en la sala.

Toramaru: ¡Es enorme!

Someoka: ¿Cómo lo sacaremos?

Sakuma: No lo se.

Kido: Yo si se. –A los minutos todos estaban empujando el Santa Claus por la puerta. -¡Empujen! –Siguieron empujando hasta que por fin lo sacaron afuera. –Listo ahora hay que subirlo al techo.

Touko: Usa la escalera.

Kido: Gracias Touko necesitaba la escalera.

Kogure: ¿Cómo lo subimos?

Kido: Usando la escalera pero antes todos amárrense a esta cuerda y al santa también. –Los chicos subieron al techo y después comenzaron a jalar al santa. -¡Jalen!

Todos: ¡Ohhh!

Kido: ¡Jalen!

Todos: ¡Ohhh!

Kido: ¡Jalen!

Todos: ¡Ohhh!

Kido: ¡Empujen!

Endo: ¿Qué no era jalen?

Kido: Lo que sea, solo hagámoslo.

Después de subir al santa, los chicos seguían aun amarrados a el desafortunadamente Kabeyama se resbalo provocando que todos cayeron junto con Santa Claus para empeorar todo el Santa gigante se rompió.

Toramaru: Creo que fue una mala idea.

Kasemaru: Me duele la espalda.

Sakuma: Me duele el ojo.

Fudou: ¿Cuál de los dos?

Sakuma: No lo se.

Tsunami: Mi coxis.

Fubuki: Otra vez tenias ganas de decirlo.

Tsunami: Si, creo que me quedo más realista esta vez.

Midorikawa: Mis costillitas.

Hiroto: ¿Te rompiste las costillas?

Midorikawa: No, me refería a mis costillitas.

Hiroto: ¡Midorikawa!

Midorikawa: ¡Deja de pisar mi ensalada de papas!

Kido: ¡Ya tranquilos tenemos que intentarlo de nuevo!

Endo: ¿Tienes otro Santa?

Kido: Si, tengo otros dos porque sabia que esto iba a pasar.

Endo: ¿Qué hacemos?

Kido: ¡Intentémoslo de nuevo!

Los chicos volvieron hacer lo mismo pero esta vez se soltaron justo a tiempo y el Santa quedo casi bien.

Todos: ¡Lo hicimos!

Kido: Al fin lo logramos.

Endo: Eh, quedo algo mal acomodado. –Todos se vieron entre si porque ya sabían que tenían que hacer.

Kido: ¡Acomoden!

Todos: ¡Ohhh!

Kido: ¡Acomoden!

Todos: ¡Ohhh!

Kido: ¡Acomoden!

Todos: ¡Ohhh!

Kido: ¡Acordeón!

Kasemaru: ¿Acordeón? Que no era acomoden.

Kido: Cualquier cosa solo ¡Acomoden!

Todos: ¡Ohhh! –Siguieron así hasta que lograron acomodar el Santa Claus.

Kido: ¡Lo hicimos!

Goenji: Que bueno que terminamos.

Kido: ¿Qué? Todavía falta el santa de jardín.

Todos: ¡Ah!

Kido: No les había dicho.

Todos: ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Kido: Pues lo siento pero hay que ponerlo…. –Y como si ya fuera costumbre los chicos intentaron sacar al otro Santa de la casa. -¡Empujen!

Todos: ¡Ohhh!

Touko: No seria más rápido que solo empujaran sin para a cada segundo.

Kido: Es cierto pararemos cada medio segundo. –Los chicos seguían diciendo lo mismo pero esta vez más rápido que antes y cuando por fin lograron sacarla de la casa pero se rompió un asta de un reno debido a eso Toramaru comienza a llorar.

Goenji: ¿Toramaru por qué lloras?

Toramaru: Es se rompió el asta del reno.

Kido: Diablos, necesito pegamento industrial mmm…. ¡Chicos ustedes acomoden al Santa en el jardín! –Los chicos hicieron lo que Kido había dicho. –Creo que colocaremos las luces mas tarde.

Toramaru: ¿Podemos ir a jugar con la nieve? –Algunos chicos se fueron mientras que otros se quedaron.

Kido: Claro pondremos las luces después, por ahora necesito pegamento industrial.

Fudou: Yo tengo, mira nada por aquí, nada por acá pero cuando hago esto ¡El pegamento esta aquí!

Kido: Bien dámelo. –El agarra el pegamento pero le arranca el brazo a Fudou asustándolo.

Fudou: ¡Brazo falso!

Kido: Déjeme echárselo al asta y listo. –El chico arreglo el asta del reno y luego le regreso el pegamento a Fudou. –Gracias.

Fudou: No hay porque.

Kido: ¿Un apretón de manos en signo de amistad?

Fudou: (Siento que estoy olvidando alguna clase de venganza pero mejor la recuerdo después) Claro. –Los dos se dieron la mano pero ambos tenían pegamento industrial en las manos.

Kido: Jejejeje, bueno ya suéltame.

Fudou: Tú primero yo soy un caballero y te sedo la oportunidad.

Kido: Eh, no eres un caballero.

Fudou: Por lo menos lo intente mmm…. ¿Podrías soltarme?

Kido: Fudou suéltame tú.

Fudou: Ya en serio suéltame.

Kido: Tampoco estoy bromeando.

Fudou: ¡Maldita sea suéltame!

Kido: Espera mmm… ¿Tenias pegamento industrial en las manos?

Fudou: No, tú lo tenías.

Kido: Claro entonces…. Creo que estamos pegados, estamos en un lio pegajoso jajaja.

Fudou: No es momento para reírte.

Kido: De acuerdo, a ver ¿Que podemos hacer?

Fudou: Para empezar tira ese pegamento industrial.

Kido: ¡Adiós pegamento industrial! –El chico lo arrojo lejos de allí.

Fudou: ¿Y ahora?

Kido: ¡Auxiliooooooo! –De repente llegan las chicas por le grito de Kido.

Haruna: ¿Qué paso? –En ese momento todas vieron a Kido y Fudou por decirlo así "tomados de la mano".

Touko: ¡Fuyuka te quedaste sin novio!

Fudou: ¿Qué? ¡No es cierto!

Touko: ¿Entonces porque no lo sueltas?

Haruna: Hermano…. ¿Qué paso?

Fuyuka: Fudou no entiendo, ¿Por qué estas así con Kido?

Kido: ¡No es lo que parece!

Aki: Entonces ustedes no tuvieron un accidente con el pegamento industrial.

Natsumi: Eso significa que no fue por el pegamento industrial si no por…

Fudou: ¡Por supuesto que fue por eso, de que otra forma estaría así con Kido!

Touko: Consíguete otro con más cabello.

Fudou: Eso hirió mi maldad.

Haruna: ¿Cómo los despegamos? –De la nada aparece Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: ¡Yo me encargo!

Fudou: ¿Superman?

Tachimukai: No soy yo Yuuki Tachimukai.

Kido: ¿Por qué llevas ese delantal rosa y ese pañuelo en la cabeza?

Tachimukai: Perdón es que estaba cuidando a mi hija.

Haruna: Es macho.

Tachimukai: Me equivoque pero bueno…Haruna ten a nuestro hijo.

Kido: Había olvidado eso.

Fudou: Acostúmbrate, pero mira el lado bueno ya eres tío.

Tachimukai: Los voy a separa no se preocupes pero me tengo que quitar los guantes. –El se quita los guantes pero cuando puso sus manos sobre las manos de ellos también se quedo pegado gracias al pegamento industrial que ellos tenían en casi toda la mano. –Esto no es bueno.

Fudou: Perfecto estoy pegado a superman y a su cuñado.

Kido: Porque diablos dices "cuñado" el lo único que hace es cuidar a un pingüino, no tiene nada que ver con Haruna.

Tachimukai: (Que buen momento para ayudar a mi cuñado digo a mi si es mi cuñado o lo será algún día, ¡Esto es lo más horroroso que me ha pasado! Estoy pegado junto a Yuuto Kido el hermano de Haruna, quisiera salir corriendo de aquí).

Kido: ¿En que piensas tanto Tachimukai?

Fudou: En su amada y dulce Haruna. –Kido vio a Tachimukai con mirada asesina mientras que Tachimukai a Fudou y Fudou a Satoshi porque al parecer el pequeño pingüino tenía unas tijeras también caminaba hacia su padre. –Chicos aléjense un poco.

Tachimukai y Kido: ¿Por qué?

Fudou: Solo háganlo. –Los tres se movieron pero el pingüino los seguía lentamente

Satoshi: Papá maaaaaaaloooooooooo.

Fudou: ¡Apresúrense! –Los chicos llegaron con Sakuma quien estaba comiéndose una galleta en forma de pingüino.

Sakuma: ¡Hola chicos!

Kido: ¿De donde sacaste esta galleta?

Sakuma: Me la dieron las chicas.

Fudou: (A mi Fuyuka no me dio ninguna galleta, ella también hirió mis sentimientos espera quiero decir maldad, ¡Soy un hombre!).

Kido: (¿Cómo es que puede comerse esa galleta en forma de pingüino?).

Tachimukai: (Que extraño, se siente raro estar pegado junto a un superman y el calvo, ¿Por qué les dije así? Me estoy volviendo loco).

Fudou: Oye Sakuma esas galletas las hacen con pingüinos de verdad.

Sakuma: ¿Las hacen con que? –El comienza a escupir la galleta. –Las chicas son malas oigan hay algo raro con ustedes.

Tachimukai: Ya te diste cuenta.

Sakuma: Si, no llevas tus guantes, mala idea Tachimukai tú siempre llevas tus guantes déjame arreglarlo. –El chico se resbala y su cabello termina pegado a las manos de los chicos por culpa del pegamento industrial. –Ah mi cabello se quedo atorado en sus manos.

Fudou: No me digas.

Sakuma: Si pero intentare zafarme, ¡Auch me duele y quiero ir al baño! –Hubo un silencio incomodo pues eso de ir al baño incomodo a todos. –Ya no quiero.

Kido: Vámonos con las chicas tal vez ellas tengan alguna solución.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar pero en vez de ir con las chicas terminaron donde estaban los chicos.

Tachimukai: Chicas necesitamos ayuda.

Toramaru: Las chicas están en la casa. –De repente todos se le quedan viendo raro al grupo que estaba pegado pero interpretaron muy mal las cosas.

Kido: No es lo que parece.

Someoka: ¡Yo se lo que paso! Fudou y Kido se dieron la mano pero no quisieron soltarse porque les gusto estar unidos después Tachimukai intento separarlos pero también le gusto y Sakuma se quedo ahí por tonto.

Fudou: Casi todo es cierto.

Someoka: ¿La pare yaoi es real?

Fudou: ¡No, me refería a lo de Sakuma!

Sakuma: Eso me dolió literalmente me duele mi cabeza.

Endo: ¡Yo, yo, yo quiero arreglarlo! –El chico pone sus manos encima de la de los chicos pero también se quedo pegado. –Que suerte que traigo puesto los guantes. –Endo vio sus manos y noto que no traía puesto los guantes. –Oh, porque me quite los guates.

Tachimukai: ¿Por qué no lleva los guantes?

Endo: Veras….

_Flashback…._

Todos estaba a punto de desayunar mientras tanto Endo y Natsumi conversaban.

Natsumi: Endo quítate los guantes para comer.

Endo: Hoy no quiero.

Natsumi: Endo hazlo por mí. –La chica puso ojitos de perro.

Endo: No hagas eso sabes que lo hare si haces eso…. ¡Esta bien! –Cuando se quito los guantes sus manos brillaban casi como el sol dejando ciegos temporalmente a casi todo el equipo.

Natsumi: ¿Nunca te has quitado los guantes?

Endo: Si, pero pocas veces.

_Fin del flashback._

Fudou: Pero que historia tan poco interesante.

Tachimukai: A mi me dio risa.

Kido: Yo ni siquiera la entendí.

Endo: ¡Ya viste Natsumi lo que pasa cuando me quito mis guantes!

Sakuma: Las chicas no están aquí.

Endo: Lo se pero tal vez si le gritaba me escucharía.

Someoka: Todavía no comprendo totalmente esto pero ¿Dónde esta el dichoso pegamento industrial? –El comienza a observar por todas partes y lo encuentra en el suelo. –Ya lo encontré.

Kido: Ten cuidado si lo apachas puedes llenarte la mano de pegamento industrial.

Someoka: Tarde. –El chico tiro el pegamento industrial al suelo. –Ahora estoy lleno de pegamento industrial.

Kasemaru: Yo quiero ayudar. –Kasemaru le toma la mano a Someoka lastimosamente era la que tenia el pegamento.

Kogure: Miren es la parejita feliz jejejejejeje.

Someoka y Kasemaru: ¡Cállate! –Los dos golpean a Kogure con las manos que tenían pegadas ocasionando que el cabello de Kogure se quedara pegado.

Kogure: Esto no es bueno.

Someoka: Ahora veras lo que es el dolor. –Someoka levanta la mano, eso latino a Kogure ya que como el no es muy alto además de que su cabello estaba pegado a las manos de Someoka y Kasemaru por decirlo así ocasiona que le este jalando el cabello a Kogure.

Kogure: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Detente por favor!

Kasemaru: ¡Someoka no hagas eso lo lastimas!

Someoka: Exacto. –El levanta más el brazo provocando que Kogure gritara tan fuerte que se rompieran las ventanas.

Kogure: ¡Bastas por favor!

Kasemaru: ¡Someoka!

Someoka: ¿Qué dijiste enano que quieres más? –Someoka levanto más el brazo pero Kasemaru trato de impedirlo eso ocasiono que perdieran el equilibrio y terminara pegados en el estomago de Kabeyama quien estaban sentado.

Kabeyama: ¿Qué paso? –El se levanto pero eso solo causo que Kogure gritara más de dolor eso lo dejo mudo.

Kasemaru: Kogure ¿Estas bien?

Someoka: No puede hablar se quedo mudo.

Kido: ¡Hay que ir con las chicas!

Los chicos que tenían el problema comenzaron a ir a donde estaban las chicas cuando trataron de entrar a la puerta de la casa al mismo tiempo pero se quedaron atorados.

Endo: Nos atoramos.

Kido: No importa nosotros pasaremos primero.

Someoka: ¡Nosotros entraremos primero!

Fudou: Si como no, ¡Nosotros pasaremos primero!

Someoka: ¡Nosotros primero!

Fudou: ¡Nosotros! –Todos se comenzaron a empujar hasta que lograron entrar.

Kido: No fue tan difícil. –De repente Fudou patea a Kido. -¿Eso por qué?

Fudou: ¿No eras del otro grupo?

Kido: ¡Por supuesto que noooooooooooooo!

Fudou: Felicidades estas en el grupo divertido.

Al rato todos entraron a la cocina con las chicas.

Haruna: ¿Qué paso?

Aki: No puedo creer que ahora casi todos están pegados.

Fudou: Eh, no hay muchas personas listas aquí que digamos ¿Verdad Kido?

Natsumi: Endo ¿Cómo terminaste ahí?

Endo: ¡Natsumi esto paso porque no tenía mis guantes puestos!

Natsumi: Te los pudiste haber puesto después de comer.

Endo: Es verdad entonces es mi culpa.

Tachimukai: Me temo que si.

Haruna: ¿Hermano tienes algún disolvente?

Kido: Si, está en mi habitación.

Fuyuka: Iremos por el disolvente, ustedes quédense aquí sin hacer nada.

Kido: Tengan cuidado, hay cámaras de seguridad por todas partes.

Haruna: ¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto?

Kido: No se pero bueno vayan a traer el disolvente. –Las chicas se fueron dejándolos solos pero de repente llega Shuuya Goenji.

Goenji: Chicos encontré un pegamento industrial en el jardín por cierto no puedo creer que se hayan quedado pegados, creo que es algo tonto. –En ese instante Goenji aprieta el pegamento provocando que se llenara la camisa de en frente. –Ya manche mi camisa. –Después de eso Goenji arrojo el pegamento industrial al suelo.

Endo: ¡Goenji has estado de amargado todo este tiempo! ¿Que te pasa?

Goenji: ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Endo Mamoru por tú culpa perdí el regalo de Yuca tres veces!

Endo: ¿Tres?

Goenji: Estoy preparado para la tercera.

Endo: ¡Vuélveme a gritar que fue mi culpa!

Goenji: ¡Fue tú culpa! –El chico estiro los brazos y por alguna extraña razón se quedo pegado a los grupos. –No puede ser ahora estoy pegado a los dos grupos.

Endo: Te cantaremos una canción. –Los chicos comenzaron a cantar menos Goenji.

Todos: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Goenji, feliz cumpleaños Goenji, y todos lo pueden negar!

Goenji: ¿Qué clase de canción fue esa?

Endo: Si, fue una canción hasta tenemos un disco llamado "La banda de Endo".

Goenji: ¿Cuál de las dos?

Endo: No lo se. –De la nada llega Toramaru.

Toramaru: ¡Chicos! Oh ¿Qué es eso? –El recoge el pegamento industrial del suelo pero creyó algo que no era. -¡Es una crema para manos! –El chico comienza a frotársela en las manos. -¡Goenji quieres un masaje!

Goenji: ¡No!

Toramaru: ¡Ya es tarde! –El no se dio cuenta de que tenia pegamento en las manos así que Toramaru se había quedado pegado a la espalda de Shuuya Goenji.

Goenji: Un poco más a la izquierda, si ahí esta bien, un momento Toramaru ya no me masajees.

Toramaru: Esta bien…. –El intento zafarse pero no pudo. –No puedo.

Goenji: Creo que te echaste pegamento industrial en las manos.

Toramaru: ¿No era una crema para las manos?

Goenji: No, niño tonto. –Toramaru comienza a llorar por el insulto de Goenji.

Kasemaru: ¡Ya viste lo que hiciste!

Fudou: Si, me lastimo mi maldad.

Kido: ¿Cómo?

Fudou: Ya no soy malo.

Sakuma: Ya no lo eres desde que sales con Fuyuka.

Fudou: Eso no es cierto. –De repente de la ventana entra Tsunami en traje de baño y termina pegado a la parte de enfrente de Goenji, como por decirlo así "Tsunami estaba en frente de Goenji, el de Toramaru estaban como en fila".

Tsunami: ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?

Goenji: Yo tengo una pregunta mejor ¿Por qué estas en traje de baño en invierno?

Tsunami: Eh son épocas para surfear.

Tachimukai: No lo son. –De repente llega Shiro Fubuki.

Fubuki: Oigan ¿Por qué no hay casi nadie allá fuera?

Goenji: ¡Bienvenido al reino de la estupidez! Donde por alguna tonta razón todos estábamos pegados.

Fubuki: Como sea, por lo que veo estas pegado a Tsunami y Toramaru mmm… creo que se como arreglarlo…. ¿Qué es esto? –Fubuki recogió el pegamento del suelo pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era lo volvió a tirar lastimosamente el ya tenia pegamento a las manos, el se acerco a Goenji y trato de zafarlo de un grupo pero solo termino pegado. –Lo siento.

Goenji: Ya no importa, estaré aquí con ustedes para siempre.

Kido: ¿Para siempre?

Fudou: ¡Nooooooooooooooooo! ¡Eso no pasara jamás! ¡No soporto un minuto más aquí!

Sakuma: Papá malo. –De repente Fudou se quedo mudo y eso asusto a todos.

Fudou: Yo…. –El tuvo una alucinación en la que el estaba en un gran tazón de cereal y había un gran Satoshi que estaba a punto de comérselo mientras gritaba "Papá malo" y Fudou gritaba "no".

Kido: ¿Fudou estas bien?

Fudou: Papá malo….

Sakuma: Creo que no debí haber dicho eso. –De repente llegan Midorikawa y Hiroto.

Midorikawa: ¡Hola chicos! Ah tienen comida y no me dan. –El chico salió corriendo y puso sus manos en el grupo de Kido. -¿Y la comida?

Kido: No hay comida.

Midorikawa: ¡Hiro el topo ayúdame!

Hiroto: Esta bien pero no digas así. –El intento ayudarlo pero se resbalo con el pegamento industrial y se agarro del grupo donde estaba Midorikawa.

Midorikawa: Te vez bien Hiro el topo.

Hiroto: ¡Auxilio me dejaron junto a un estúpido!

Midorikawa: ¿Quién es el estúpido? Porque aquí hay más de uno.

Endo: Me siento ofendido.

Tachimukai: El nunca dijo quien.

Endo: Ahora me siento el doble de ofendido.

Kido: MMM…. Tengo una idea, haber el otro grupo vengan cerca donde estamos nosotros, ahora nosotros nos acercamos a ustedes.

Goenji: Estamos mas unidos.

Endo: ¡Estados unidos! Ya llego Ichinose.

Goenji: Dije estamos unido no Estados unidos.

Kido: Muy bien ahora me voy a ir lejos de ustedes. –El chico intento despegarse del otro grupo pero no pudo.

Goenji: Mira Kido tenías pegamento en la ropa ya que cuando nadie noto Toramaru exprimió el pegamento salió volando por todas partes incluyendo nuestra ropa.

Kido: ¡Oh!

Midorikawa: ¡Miren formamos una dona! –El chico muerde a Hiroto.

Hiroto: Oye ¿Por qué me muerdes?

Midorikawa: Formamos una dona tiene que saber a una.

Kasemaru: Las chicas no llegan todavía ¿Quién nos puede ayudar? –De repente llega Hijikata con una escalera.

Hijikata: Hola chicos ¿Qué les pasa?

Endo: Pegamento industrial.

Hijikata: Eh los ayudare después primero cambiare el foco.

Endo: ¡Tengo una idea! Haber unos vayan para arriba y los otro para abajo. –Los chicos hicieron lo que Endo les había dicho. –Ahora más rápido.

Kasemaru: ¿Eso para que?

Endo: Formamos una ola. –De la nada llega Satoshi con otro pegamento industrial.

Satoshi: Papá malo. –El pingüino comienza arrojar pegamento industrial por todas partes incluyendo en el cabello de los chicos, después de eso se fue.

Sakuma: ¡Fudou controla a tú hijo!

Fudou: Papá malo…

Kido: Aun sigue perturbado.

Hijikata: Muy bien ya voy.

Todos: ¡Ayúdanos, ayúdanos! –Los chicos comenzaron a correr a donde estaba Hijikata provocando que se cayera de las escaleras cayendo encima de ellos y quedándose pegado a ellos.

Goenji: Esto se puso más feo.

Tachimukai: ¡Quiero a Haruna!

Kido: ¿Qué?

Fudou: ¡Yo quiero ver a Fuyuka, ya no soporto a Satoshi, se que no soy un buen padre pero ese pingüino me odio!

Kido: (Debería arreglar al pingüino pero creo que me siento culpable).

Fudou: ¡Fuyuka, Fuyuka, Fuyuka, Fuyuka! ¿Por qué me has abandonado?

Endo: ¡Natsumi quiero verte ya no quiero estar con los chicos además me están sudando las manos! –Y al fin llegaron las chicas después de un largo rato.

Haruna: Encontramos el disolvente y….

Kido: Que bien ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?

Touko: Porque no nos dijiste donde estaba, al final lo encontramos en una caja dentro de otra caja, dentro de otra caja, dentro otra caja, dentro de otra caja que necesitaba una llave que estaba en tú armario, que necesitaba llave.

Kido: ¿Cómo abrieron? Yo tengo las llaves.

Aki: Usamos herramientas por eso tardamos tanto.

Fudou: ¡Fuyuka, Fuyuka, Fuyuka!

Fuyuka: ¿Qué paso? ¿Alguien te hizo daño?

Fudou: Si, alguien hirió mi maldad.

Fuyuka: Eso no es motivo para gritar mi nombre.

Fudou: Además de que ya no soporto estar aquí con todos.

Yuca: Hermano ¿Por qué tienes a alguien en frente, a la par y en la espalda?

Goenji: Larga historia.

Natsumi: Es hora de echarles el disolvente.

Después de que pasara todo ese desastre los chico pusieron las luces aunque algunos se cayeron del techo, al final lograron ponerlas. Ya en la noche todos se durmieron excepto Fudou que seguía traumado con lo de Papá malo, al día (Veintidós) siguiente Kido les dijo que si querían que se fueran a su casa pero que les avisaran sus familiares que haría una reunión para la víspera de navidad y los que no vivieran en la cuidad pues estarían en la casa de Kido, ese se puede decir que fue el día más normal que habían vivido durante este tiempo, pasado el dia veintidós llego la noche y todos estaban listo para el día veintitrés.

**Espero que les allá gustado, ¡Les agradezco que dejen reviews me alegran que les guste mi fic también les doy las gracias por leer mi fic! **

**Dejen reviews por favor.**

**¿Quién llegara a Japón?**

**¿Kido arreglara a Satoshi?**

**¿Fudou seguirá traumado por lo de Satoshi?**

**¿Fuyuka sabrá la verdad sobre su hijo pingüino?**

**¿Qué pasara para con los chicos y las chicas al día siguiente (Veintitrés)? **

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5: La casi muerte de Fubuki

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Leve-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos.

Era la hermosa mañana nevada del día veintitrés de diciembre se acercaba la víspera de navidad , la paz se podía respirar en el aire especialmente para un chico llamado Yuuto Kido quien estaba en la entrada de su casa calmado pero de repente el observa de lejos a sus amigos quienes venían directamente para su casa, eso provoco que perdiera su paz porque sabia perfectamente que si sus amigos se acercaban habría problemas, ya que días anteriores sus amigos ya habían causado muchos problemas en su casa.

Kido: (¿Qué hacen aquí? No recuerdo haberles dicho que vinieran). –En lo que el chico pensaba sus amigos ya estaban en frente de el mirándolo extrañado.

Endo: Oye Kido ¿Te sientes bien?

Kido: Por supuesto que si pero díganme ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Endo: Vinimos de visita ya sabes como amigos que somos.

Kido: Pero lo que pasa es que yo no quería visitas hoy.

Endo: Kido vamos no seas amargado, por estos días deberías estas más que feliz.

Kido: Tal vez tienes razón aun es tiempo de cambiar de actitud. –Y de la nada el chico saca su celular y llama a Ichinose. -¡Cuando llegues compra un pavo el más grande que encuentres!

Ichinose: Que raro pero lo hare por cierto ya estamos en Inazuma una cosa ¿Dónde están los demás?

Kido: En mi casa.

Ichinose: Bien Domon y yo vamos para allá.

Kido: Nos vemos después. –Kido termino la llamada.

Aki: ¿Qué dijo Ichinose?

Kido: Que ya esta en la cuidad y que viene para acá con Domon.

Touko: Eso es una hermosa noticia para Aki ¿Verdad que si?

Aki: No me molestes Touko.

Kido: (Tengo que hacer algo para que no causen desastres mmm… haber que tal si todos se van a pasar un día lejos de mi casa… si eso) Oigan chicos no creen que estar en mi casa es un poco aburrido creo que deberían pasar el día en otro lugar ya saben como… ¡Endo debería pasar el día con Natsumi!

Endo: Eh no se, ¿Natsumi quieres que pasemos el día juntos?

Natsumi: Si creo que es una buena idea.

Endo: Bueno si Natsumi quiere para mi no es ningún inconveniente.

Kido: (Perfecto ahora solo me faltan los demás).

Fudou: (Kido solamente quiere engañarnos pero no soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de que lo que quiere es…. ¡Salir con Touko!).

Kido: También Fudou y Fuyuka deberían salir.

Fudou: ¿Qué?

Fuyuka: No es malo de hecho hace tiempo que no salimos juntos.

Fudou: Porque dices eso en frente de todos.

Sakuma: Vamos Fudou no es para tanto.

Fudou: Da igual.

Fuyuka: Entonces…. ¿Si vamos a salir?

Fudou: Si.

Kido: (Genial ahora solo me falta el resto) Eh los demás pueden ir a donde quieran.

Fuyuka: Olvide que tengo que cuidar a Satoshi o nos lo podemos llevar ¿Verdad Fudou?

Fudou: (Llevar a mi hijo maligno a nuestra cita… ¡Ni loco! Lo arruinaría todo pero es que necesito que alguien lo cuide) Porque no mejor lo dejamos con un niñero.

Fuyuka: No lo se yo quería llevarlo.

Fudou: (Fabuloso necesito encontrar alguna forma de convencerla de no llevarlo) Vamos Fuyuka no puedes llevar a nuestro hijo porque no creo que le guste estar interrumpiendo nuestra cita.

Fuyuka: Pero seria romántico llevarlo.

Fudou: (¿Qué hago ahora? Eh… Diablos no logro pensar con claridad) Fuyuka, nuestro hijo tiene que…. ¡Conocer más a nuestros amigos!

Fuyuka: En eso tienes razón…. Si dejare a Satoshi con un niñero pero quien…. –En ese momento la chica se acerco a Shiro Fubuki. –Disculpa pero ¿Quisieras cuidar a Satoshi?

Fubuki: (Espero que lo que haya dicho Toramaru del peluche maligno sea mentira porque si no me voy a arrepentir) Por supuesto que si.

Fuyuka: Muchas gracias.

Fubuki: No hay porque. –La chica regreso con su novio pero al parecer el estaba molesto o quizá celoso.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué te pasa?

Fudou: Nada. –El chico estaba molesto.

Fuyuka: Dime vamos ¿Qué tienes?

Fudou: ¿Por qué el?

Fuyuka: ¿Qué?

Fudou: Si ya escuchaste porque escogiste a ¡Shiro Fubuki como el niñero de nuestro hijo!

Fuyuka: No tienes porque ponerte celoso.

Fudou: Yo celoso de el, por favor, ni que estuviera loco.

Fuyuka: Fudou estas celoso.

Fudou: ¿Qué? Oh como si el fuera la gran cosa, seria tonto que yo me pusiera celoso de el, ¡Yo soy Akio Fudou el rey de la maldad!...

Fuyuka: Lo estas. –La chica lo jalo del brazo y los dos se fueron

Fudou: Bueno ya vámonos, pero como iba ¡Yo soy el rey…! –Fudou seguía hablando sobre su ¿Maldad? Si se podría decir que de verdad era malo ya que al rato la chica se canso y le metió nieve en la boca dejándolo mudo, los demás se quedaron en la casa de Kido.

Endo: ¡Natsumi es hora de irnos!

Natsumi: Tranquilo Endo. –El chico tomo de la mano a la chica y salieron corriendo de ahí.

Endo: (Ahora que lo recuerdo olvide que tenia que comprarle el regalo pero hoy ya se me ocurrirá algo). –Mientras el chico pasaba corriendo con la chica todavía faltaban los demás pero para suerte de Yuuto Kido algunos chicos llegaron a su casa.

Domon: ¡Chicos ya llegamos!

Ichinose: ¡Hola! Domon primero saluda.

Domon: Es verdad ¡Hola chicos!

Kido: Hola, eh ¿Trajeron lo que les pedí?

Domon: ¡Claro que si! –De repente sale un helicóptero con un pavo del tamaño de la casa de Kido y por supuesto que la casa del chico con rastras era enorme.

Kido: ¿Por qué diablos es tan grande?

Domon: Tú nos dijiste que consiguiéramos el pavo más grande que encontráramos.

Kido: Pero ¿Cómo lo vamos a cocinar?

Ichinose: Para eso existen los lanzallamas.

Kido: ¿Lanza que?

Domon: ¡Lanza llamas! –Domon enciende el lanza llamas quemando el enorme pavo y parte de la casa de Kido.

Kido: Mi casa.

Domon: Tranquilo tengo una manguera, Ichinose el agua. –De repente Ichinose prende la manguera apagando el fuego pero luego le echan agua a Kido.

Kido: ¡Ya vasta!

Ichinose: ¿Que dijo?

Domon: Creo que dijo que quiere más. –Domon pone la máxima potencia de la manguera haciendo que Kido salga volando.

Kido: Mi espalda.

Domon: Lo siento Kido. -De repente Ichinose ve a Aki con ternura y la chica hace lo mismo los dos conectaban sus miradas, el se acerca a ella parecía como si solo los dos existieran.

Aki: Ichinose….

Ichinose: Aki… –El chico le toma las manos a la chica parecía que todo iba bien hasta que apareció Domon en medio de los dos.

Domon: Hola Aki, ¿Qué hacen?

Ichinose: (Tontón Domon, ya iba a invitarla a salir pero no, tú te tenias que meter).

Aki: (Que extraño Ichinose parece estar molesto).

Domon: Oigan, ¿Alguno tiene alguna idea de que hacer ahora los tres?

Ichinose: (Podrías irte y dejarme solo con Aki por tan solo cinco minutos pero creo que eso no se va a poder) No se. –De la nada llega Goenji junto a su hermana.

Goenji: Hola chicos.

Ichinose y Domon: Hola.

Goenji: ¿Podrían hacerme un favor?

Domon: Por supuesto que si.

Goenji: Bueno quisiera que cuidaran a mi hermana en lo que yo voy a comprar un par de cosas.

Ichinose: Esta bien no hay ningún problema.

Goenji: Gracias, Yuca pórtate bien recuerda que no te tienes que separar de ellos. –El chico abraza a su hermana y se retira.

Yuca: Si hermano, ¿Aki podemos jugar en la nieve?

Aki: Claro. –La chica y la niña comenzaron a jugar en la nieve mientras que los chicos conversaban.

Domon: Oye Ichinose ¿Te pasa algo?

Ichinose: No me pasa nada.

Domon: Pero siento que estas molesto conmigo.

Ichinose: No estoy molesto (Estoy enfurecido).

Domon: Que bueno creí que estaba enojado.

Ichinose: ¡Claro que estoy molesto! –Ese grito provoco que Aki y Yuca lo voltearan a ver, pero Ichinose las calmo con una sonrisa fingida.

Domon: ¿Por qué estas molesto?

Ichinose: Es algo llamado Amor.

Domon: ¿Amor? Oh Kazuya Ichinose esta enamorado, Kazuya Ichinose esta enamorado…. –El chico continuo así hasta que su amigo le tapo la boca.

Ichinose: Deja de decirlo Aki podría escucharte. –El dejo de taparle la boca.

Domon: ¿Aki? Ya veo te gusta Aki Kino, hacen bonita pareja, algún día estarán juntos viviendo su amor en una pequeña choza en una montaña lejos de todos para vivir su amor eternamente, hasta envejecer. –Los comentarios que decía Domon solo provocaban un gran sonrojo de parte de Ichinose.

Ichinose: Deja de hablar.

Domon: ¿Qué tiene? si yo lo se que lo sepa el mundo.

Ichinose: Domon si Aki se entera que me gusta podría arruinar mi amistad o peor jamás la volvería a ver.

Domon: No te deprimas yo te ayudare, no te angusties.

Ichinose: ¿Tienes alguna clase de idea?

Domon: Si, bueno no es algo como una idea pero no es mala.

Ichinose: ¿Cuál es?

Domon: Es simple cuida a Yuca junto a ella y serán algo así como sus padres.

Ichinose: No se que decirte quizá funcione.

Domon: Inténtalo.

Los dos se acercaron a ellas, Ichinose intentaba poner en práctica el plan de Domon.

Aki: ¿Ichinose?

Ichinose: ¿Aki?

Yuca: ¿Domon?

Domon: ¿Yuca?

Aki: ¿Quieren jugar en la nieve?

Domon: Si solo miren esto. –El chico hace una estatua de él mismo. –Ya ven pueden hacer varios. -Domo hizo varios muñecos de él. -¡Jamás adivinaran quien es el verdadero!

Yuca: ¡Yo si! –La niña lazo una bola de nieve hacia Domon.

Domon: ¿Cómo supo?

Ichinose: Todos sabíamos.

Domon: Oh.

Aki: ¿Quieren entrar a la casa?

Yuca: Si, quiero jugar allá adentro.

Ichinose: Excelente Yuca ¿Quieres que te cargue?

Yuca: MMM…. No.

Domon: ¡Yuca quieres subirte en el tren Domon!

Yuca: ¡Si quiero! –La niña se sube en la espalda de Domon.

Domon: ¡Aquí va el tren Domon, chu-chu!

Yuca: ¡Wiiiii! –El chico se estrella contra la pared pero Yuca no se lastima.

Domon: ¡Auch!

Yuca: Estoy bien.

Ichinose: ¡Domon!

Domon: Tranquilos estoy bien solo me lastime la cabeza.

Aki: ¿Yuca no te paso nada?

Yuca: No.

Ichinose: Entremos a la casa.

Domon: ¿Y yo que?

Aki: Te ayudo.

Todos sacaron a Domon y entraron a la casa a jugar, como paso antes Ichinose intentaba quedar bien ante Aki pero todo le salía mal mientras en otra parte de la casa de Kido estaba Haruna Otonashi conversando con Touko, su tema de conversación era Yuuki Tachimukai.

Touko: Haruna ¿Ya te diste cuenta que Tachimukai te esta viendo?

Haruna: ¿En serio?

Touko: Si, no deja de ver para acá.

Haruna: ¿Crees que le guste?

Touko: Claro yo digo pero tú dime ¿Te gusta Tachimukai? –Haruna se sonrojo por la pregunta.

Haruna: ¿A ti te gusta mi hermano? –Touko también se sonrojo.

Touko: No creo que eso importe ahora.

Haruna: Bueno como sea, podrías comenzar a cumplir tú trato.

Touko: De acuerdo pero tú cumples tú parte del trato.

Haruna: Bien.

Touko fue con Kido mientras que Haruna fue con Tachimukai y como era de esperarse Yuuto Kido estaba viendo a su hermana de lejos observando todo lo que hacia, cuando Haruna se acerco a Tachimukai se puso pero el comenzó a ponerse sobre protector con su hermana aunque inmediatamente fue interrumpido por Touko.

Touko: ¿Qué haces Kido?

Kido: Eh yo nada.

Touko: (¿Qué le digo?) Este yo…. Quisiera preguntarte si…

Kido: (Quizá en vez de espiar a mi hermana debería pasar el día con Touko ya que me gusta…. ¿Qué dije? Si me gusta pero tiene que haber una forma de espiar a mi hermana y de estar con Touko mmm… Ya se) Touko ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Touko: (Kido me invito a salir, ¡Si! digo es perfecto para el plan) ¿A dónde vamos?

Kido: Vamos al…. –Aunque Kido estuviera un poco lejos de su hermana podía escuchar su conversación.

Haruna: ¿Cómo estas Tachimukai?

Tachimukai: Bien… (Este seria el momento perfecto para invitarla a salir pero solo espero que Kido este cerca) Ha-Haruna. –El chico estaba nervioso y sonrojado. -¿Qui-Quieres sa-salir con-conmigo?

Haruna: Por supuesto que si, ¿A dónde iremos?

Tachimukai: Iremos al parque de diversiones. –El la tomo de la mano, los dos estaba sonrojados. –Los dos se fueron de la casa mientras que Kido ya tenía una idea de a donde iban.

Kido: Touko iremos al parque de diversiones.

Touko: Genial.

El chico tomo de la mano a Touko y salió corriendo jalando a la chica, cuando los cuatro llegaron al parque de diversiones claro que cada pareja separada ya que Kido estaba siguiendo a su hermana se fueron a hacer fila para entrar a la montaña rusa, Haruna y Tachimukai estaba un poco más adelante en la fila que Kido y Touko y por alguna extraña razón Touko no se dio cuenta que en realidad no era una cita si no que seguía su hermana.

Mientras esas dos parejas hacían fila en un parque de diversiones, en un parque normal estaba Fudou y Fuyuka sentados en un árbol conversando pero al parecer Fudou insistió con sus celos.

Fuyuka: Se que estas celoso.

Fudou: No lo estoy.

Fuyuka: Entonces dime ¿Por qué estas haciendo un muñeco de nieve con la cara de Fubuki? –El chico si estaba haciendo un muñeco de Fubuki después tomo un palo y lo comenzó a golpear. –Ya vez si estas celoso.

Fudou: No estoy celoso es que me dio rabia. –El chico se puso nieve en el rostro. –Ves.

Fuyuka: Fudou no te pongas celoso además no tienes rabia. –La chica le quito la nieve que tenia en el rostro.

Fudou: (¿Por qué diablos me pasa esto? Tengo que ser celoso, es increíble pero igualmente no quiero que Fubuki se le acerque a Fuyuka) Mira Fuyuka yo…. ¡Si estoy celoso! –Eso impacto a Fuyuka dejándola muda. –Fuyuka vamos hace rato no me dejabas de molestar. –El chico le toco el cabello.

Fuyuka: Es que no pensé que admitirías tu celos ya que no es lo que normalmente haces.

Fudou: Da igual…

Fuyuka: Además yo quisiera que fueras un poco más romántico solo un poco, por cierto no deberías ponerte celoso yo salgo contigo y me gustas mucho no me dejo llevar por lo que Touko me diga acerca de salir con alguien más, aunque ahora que estamos conversando podríamos hablar sobre lo que paso con Satoshi…. –La chica siguió hablando y hablando.

Fudou: (Fuyuka habla demasiado y ya empezó con lo de Satoshi de nuevo tiene que haber una forma de callarla, no quiero gritarle porque entonces se pondría feo). –La chica siguió hablando hasta que el chico se canso y la abrazo para que dejara de hablar, funciono Fuyuka se había callado, ya que Fudou había logrado lo que quería podía separarse de ella pero no lo hizo siguió abrazándola un gran rato hasta que la soltó.

Fuyuka: ¿Por qué me abrazaste?

Fudou: ¿Quién te entiende? Quieres una cita si o no.

Fuyuka: Si pero…. –El chico de la nada saco una rosa de su chaqueta. –Pero que hermosa rosa.

Fudou: Si, pero no más hermosa que tú. –Los dos se estaban sonrojando.

Fuyuka: Fudou eres muy tierno… cuando quieres.

Fudou: Si, te dije que cuando estuviéramos solos haríamos lo que quisieras, ¿Por qué insistes tanto con las chicas sobre esto?

Fuyuka: Es que no lo se me molesta un poco que me digan que tú no eres lindo cuando si lo eres, además de que ellas insisten en que tú no eres el mejor chico.

Fudou: No les hagas caso.

Fuyuka: ¿Sabes que día es mañana verdad?

Fudou: ¿No es tu cumpleaños? –El chico lo había dicho por molestar.

Fuyuka: ¡Fudou!

Fudou: Claro que se que día es mañana… es la víspera de navidad y ahora que entramos a este tema ¿Me regalaras algo?

Fuyuka: MMM…. No se.

Fudou: Vamos dime.

Fuyuka: No te digo además si yo te digo tú me tendrías que decir.

Fudou: Ah eso pues…. No tengo tú regalo todavía.

Fuyuka: ¿Me regalaras algo?

Fudou: Si, pero aun no se que.

Fuyuka: No tienes porque regalarme algo con que estés conmigo ese día es suficiente.

Fudou: Vamos se que quieres algo ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Fuyuka: No quiero nada.

Fudou: ¿No me quieres a mí?

Fuyuka: Claro que si pero eso no es una respuesta.

Fudou: Bueno lo intente.

En alguna otra parte estaba un chico con cabello castaño junto a su novia caminando por el centro comercial observando las tiendas tranquilamente, tomados de las manos.

Endo: Natsumi ahora que estamos aquí ¿Ves algo que te guste?

Natsumi: Endo ¿A que vino esa pregunta?

Endo: Eh son épocas para preguntar.

Natsumi: Dime ¿No has pensado todavía en el regalo que me quieres dar?

Endo: Te juro que he estado buscando pero no pude.

Natsumi: No me importa el regalo, solo con que tengamos un momento juntos nosotros dos solos es suficiente para mí.

Endo: (Que me dijo Goenji acerca de las chicas cuando dicen que no es si, cuando dicen tal vez es porque si y cuando dicen si es que lo quieren ahora, si eso era entonces ella quiere un regalo) Entendido Natsumi se que no quieres un regalo. –El chico le guiño el ojo a la chica.

Natsumi: ¿Me guiñaste un ojo?

Endo: No Natsumi no te guiñe el ojo. –El chico le guiña el ojo a una señora, luego a un señor y después a un perro que lo mordió. –Mi dedo.

Natsumi: ¿Esta bien?

Endo: Si solo me lastimo mi dedito, me besas el dedo mamá.

Natsumi: No soy tú mamá.

Endo: Lo siento extraño a mi mamá.

Natsumi: No te pongas triste. –La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Endo: Ya me siento mucho mejor.

Natsumi: Sigamos caminando.

Endo: (Ojala tuviera su regalo). –El chico tenía una mirada triste.

Natsumi: ¿Te pasa algo Endo?

Endo: No tranquila solo me siento raro.

Natsumi: ¿No te tomaste el ponche de nuevo?

Endo: No tranquila ya deje el ponche. –De repente Endo levanta su mano y observa que tenía… ¡Una caja de eggnog!

Natsumi: ¿De donde lo sacaste?

Endo: No lo se creo que mi subconsciente quería ponche, bueno. –El chico comienza a beber ponche.

Natsumi: ¿Revisaste que no estuviera caducado?

Endo: Oh. –El chico revisa el ponche y resulta que no estaba caducado. –No te preocupes mañana vence.

Natsumi: ¿Seguro?

Endo: Claro, estaré bien. –El chico arrojo la caja de eggnog a un niño el cual grito. –Excepto ese niño.

Natsumi: Al menos no estaba caducado.

Endo: Oye ¿Quién es el que esta allá? –El chico señala a un chico con el cabello parado y cuando ellos se acercaron se dieron cuenta era Shuuya Goenji.

Natsumi: ¿Goenji que haces aquí?

Goenji: Buscando un regalo para mi hermana ya que el otro regalo se arruino por culpa de alguien llamado Mamoru.

Endo: ¿Quién es ese Mamoru? ¿Me lo podrías presentar?

Goenji: ¡Eres tú, el chico de las dos bandas!

Endo: ¿Cuál de las dos?

Goenji: No lo se, esta tú banda que tienes en la frente y también esta la banda del grupo musical además de que en la portada del CD esta tú banda.

Endo: ¿Cuál de las dos?

Goenji: ¡Ah esto me esta hartando!

Endo: ¿De comida?

Goenji: ¡No bestia!

Endo: ¡No me digas bestia!

Natsumi: ¡Dejen de discutir!

Goenji: Yo hago lo que a mi se me antoje.

Endo: ¡Pues aviéntate por un risco!

Goenji: ¡No puedo!

Endo: ¿Por qué?

Goenji: ¡Aquí ni hay ninguno!

Endo: Pues hare uno.

Goenji: Tarado ni siquiera puedes conseguirle un regalo a Natsumi.

Endo: ¡No te metas en mi vida personal!

Goenji: ¡Tú mismo me pediste que te ayudara!

Endo: ¡Ya no!

Natsumi: ¡Endo deja de discutir con Goenji!

Endo: ¿Lo defiendes?

Natsumi: ¡No lo estoy defendiendo!

Endo: ¡Parece como si lo estuvieras defendiendo!

Natsumi: ¡Endo Mamoru!

Endo: ¡Natsumi Raimon!

Goenji: ¡Shuuya Goenji!

Endo y Natsumi: ¡Y tú que te metes! –Goenji se dio cuenta de que estaba de sobra ahí y decidió irse.

Natsumi: ¡Eres terco como un burro!

Endo: ¡No me digas animal!

Natsumi: ¡Yo no te quise decir animal!

Endo: ¡Como siempre no me dejas jugar futbol!

Natsumi: ¡Yo si te dejo!

Endo: ¡No lo recuerdo!

Natsumi: ¡Nunca recuerdas nada!

Endo: ¡Claro que si!

Natsumi: ¡Nunca recuerdas mi cumpleaños!

Endo: ¡Eso fue un accidente! ¡Estoy harto!

Natsumi: ¿Harto? ¡Harto de mí!

Endo: ¡Claro piensa lo que quieras me voy!

El chico se fue dejando a Natsumi con algunas lagrimas en los ojos pero el no se había dado cuenta de eso cuando volteo a verla observo que estaba llorando y decidió y a buscar rápido algo que la calmara, corrió buscando algo justo cuando paso por una tienda de curiosidades encontró una pequeña cajita musical, cuando entro le pidió al dueño que le prestara una tan solo un momento, el dueño resignado de tantos ruegos que le había hecho el chico se lo dio y cuando el chico regreso a donde había dejado a la chica, observo que ella seguía triste así que el simplemente se acerco a ella y abrió la cajita y comenzó a sonar la música, la chica levanto la mirada y vio a Endo.

Endo: Lo siento no debí haberte gritado.

Natsumi: Yo tampoco debí haberte ofendido. –Los dos se abrazaron y luego el chico recordó que tenía que ir a dejar la caja musical.

Endo: Tengo que ir a dejar esto.

Natsumi: Que bonito.

Endo: ¿Te gusta?

Natsumi: Me encanta pero ve a devolverlo yo me quedo aquí esperándote.

Endo: Ahorita regreso, Natsumi. –El chico le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a la tienda de curiosidades. –Aquí esta cajita.

Dueño: Creí que no iba a regresar.

Endo: No se hubiera preocupado, solo lo quería para tranquilizar a mi novia.

Dueño: Ah ya veo por casualidad ¿Ya le compro algo?

Endo: No y la verdad necesito algo con urgencia.

Dueño: Dígame joven ¿A ella le gusto la cajita musical?

Endo: Le encanto pero no se a que quiere llegar con esto.

Dueño: ¿No eres muy listo verdad? Escucha hagamos un trato hay una cajita musical especial.

Endo: ¿Si?

Dueño: Te la puedo dar pero me tienes que dar algo a cambio. –El le mueve la mano y Endo le da un chicle. –No me refería a esto igual no importa hazla feliz.

Endo: Bueno démelo.

Dueño: No puedo, no esta listo además de que es una cajita musical muy pero muy especial tan especial que solo debería de hablar de el con la persona que lo sepa valorar.

Endo: Esa seria Natsumi….

Dueño: Veo que estas enamorado y como no soy malo te lo daré pero ¿Sabes que es lo que lo hace especial?

Endo: No. –El dueño se acerca al chico y se susurra lo que hace esa cajita musical especial. –Eso es fantástico a ella le encantara.

Dueño: Entonces recógelo mañana.

Endo: ¿Mañana? Esta bien espero tener tiempo para venir bueno adiós.

Dueño: Adiós.

El chico se fue de la con la chica para seguir pasando el día juntos, y en algún otro lugar de la cuidad de Inazuma específicamente la casa de Kido estaba Shiro Fubuki cuidando a Satoshi pero al parecer era verdad el pingüino…. ¡Era maligno! Y como el chico estaba asustado estaba grabando todo lo que decía en una grabadora.

Fubuki: Día veintitrés tengo que cuidar a un pingüino maligno hijo de Akio Fudou el emperador de la maldad como el se ha hecho llamar estoy asustado el pingüino me mira con odio, me tira esqueletos de pescado e incluso me arrojo un cuchillo con sangre tengo miedo voy a morir y sin tener el placer de ahorcar a Tsunami por tratar de enseñarme a surfear en la nieve. –De la nada aparece Satoshi y rompe con un cuchillo la grabadora. -¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿Qué quieres de mi pingüino?

Satoshi: Papá malo, matar papá malo. –Al peluche le giro la cabeza lo cual perturbaba más a Fubuki. –Matar papá calvo.

Fubuki: (Por favor que no muera antes de decirte a Fudou que este loco y que hay un intento de homicidio).

Satoshi: Vas a morir.

Fubuki: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –De repente aparecer Tsunami en traje de baño y con una tabla de surf por lo que se observaba el había entrado por una ventana.

Tsunami: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Satoshi: Hora de escapar. –El pingüino comenzó a volar y se fue de la casa de Kido.

Fubuki: Genial ahora tengo que ir a buscarlo.

Tsunami: ¿A quien?

Fubuki: Al peluche maligno. –De la nada se aparece Sakuma.

Sakuma: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacen?

Fubuki: Buscar mi propia muerte segura.

Tsunami: Surfear.

Sakuma: Perfecto yo quiero buscar la muerte segura y surfear al mismo tiempo.

Fubuki: Excelente vamos a morir.

Tsunami: Oh pensé que buscábamos nuestra muerte segura.

Fubuki: ¡Es lo mismo!

Sakuma: Vamos a buscar al pingüino.

Fubuki: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Sakuma: Puedo leer tú mente Fubuki puedo saber que estas pensado ahora mmm… ¡Soy un idiota! –Tsunami y Fubuki se comenzaron a reír por lo que el había dicho.

Fubuki: Claro vámonos.

Mientras estos chicos se preparaban para buscar a Satoshi los chicos que estaba haciendo fila para la montaña rusa ya estaba en ella.

Kido: (Tachimukai ya veras la ira de un hermano sobre protector, espera ¿Qué dije? Si eso que dije).

Touko: ¿Te sientes bien?

Kido: Si, estoy muy, muy, muy, muy bien.

Touko: De acuerdo.

La montaña rusa comenzó a avanzar y como si se pusiera peor Kido y Touko estaba sentado atrás de Haruna y Tachimukai, Kido trato de extender sus brazos para intentar hacerle algo a Tachimukai pero no pudo ya que la montaña subía y le costaba estirar los brazos justo cuando estaba a punto de agárralo la montaña descendió de lo más alto y la montaña rusa comenzó a moverse demasiado rápido lo cual hacia que Kido no pudiera hacer nada y después de tanto estar en la montaña rusa por fin termino el juego y todos se bajaron.

Kido: Me duele el brazo.

Touko: Tal vez si no estuvieras estirando los brazos durante el juego no te dolerían.

Kido: Si, tienes razón. –A lo lejos se podía escuchar a Tachimukai y Haruna conversar acerca de la rueda de la fortuna. -¿Quieres ir a la rueda de la fortuna?

Touko: Si, vamos. –Los dos se fueron corriendo hacia allá y cuando subieron Kido estaba pendiente de lo que hacían Haruna y Tachimukai.

Kido: (Estoy a punto de matarlo, esta pasándose de listo con mi hermana, si se le acerca ya vera). –Haruna y Tachimukai se subieron en un lugar distinto que el de Kido y Touko pero de igual forma Kido estaba distraído con lo de su hermana y no le prestaba nada de atención a Touko.

Touko: (Esto es una perdida de tiempo ni siquiera se porque esta tan distraído) ¿Kido me estas escuchando?

Kido: Si.

Touko: ¿En serio?

Kido: Si. –El chico miraba para arriba aunque no lograba escuchar mucho.

Touko: ¿Te gusta comer tierra?

Kido: Si.

Touko: ¡Yuuto Kido! –La chica se acerco a el y cuando ella grito el chico la volteo a ver y como estaba muy cerca Kido y Touko se habían…. Besado por accidente, los dos se quedaron sorprendidos pero por algún motivo Kido se separo de ella sonrojado e igualmente Touko.

Kido: ¿M-Me be-besaste?

Touko: Fuiste tú.

Kido: No es verdad.

Touko: Si lo hiciste y de todas formas ni siquiera me estas escuchando.

Kido: Si te estaba escuchando.

Touko: Entonces…. ¡Te gusta comer tierra!

Kido: ¡Claro que no!

Touko: Ya viste ni siquiera me estabas escuchando cuando te pregunte lo de la tierra.

Kido: ¡Touko! ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

Touko: (Y pensar que estaba emocionada antes) Sera mejor que ya no hablemos de esto. –La chica tenía una mirada muy triste.

Kido: (Me siento mal ¿Por qué será?).

En lo que Kido y Touko tuvieron el incidente del beso, Haruna y Tachimukai conversaban muy nerviosos y sonrojados puesto que se sentían extraños estar juntos.

Tachimukai: Haruna eres muy linda.

Haruna: Tú también lo eres.

Tachimukai: Oye Haruna ¿Tú hermano es un gorila?

Haruna: No lo se… digo no el no lo es.

Tachimukai: (¿Qué tal si lo fuera?) –En ese instante Yuuki Tachimukai se imagino a Kido como gorila y a Haruna como una princesa atrapada en un edificio mientras que el era un plomero con un traje rojo que iba a salvarla pero luego el gorila gano.

Haruna: ¿En que piensas tanto?

Tachimukai: En nada solo que tú a mi…. –El chico se estaba acercando a ella cada vez más se sentía como a los dos les latía el corazón y cuando estaba a punto de terminar su distancia pero su hijo se había metido en medio.

Pingüino: Papá Tachimukai.

Haruna: Eh creo que le gusta llamar la atención.

Tachimukai: (Más bien creo que le gusta fastidiarme ni modo en otro momento).

Haruna: (Tengo que preguntarle para terminar mis dudas de una vez) Tachimukai ¿Te gusto? –De repente hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que su hijo lo rompió.

Pingüino: Papá Tachimukai ama a mamá Haruna.

Tachimukai: Claro que no.

Pingüino: Si, hasta tienes una foto de ella en el bolsillo. –El pequeño pingüino le saco la billetera a su padre y cuando la abrió se podía observar una foto de Haruna.

Tachimukai: Eso es privado, hijo malo.

Pingüino: Papá Tachimukai es mentiroso.

Haruna: ¿Tachimukai eres mentiroso?

Tachimukai: No digo si pero es que… yo no se de que habla.

Haruna: Sabes a mi si me gusta alguien pero no se si le gusto, es algo difícil de realizar.

Tachimukai: (Tengo que decirle o si no la perderá para siempre) ¡Haruna Otonashi me gustas! –En ese momento ambos tenían un gran sonrojo en sus rostros.

Haruna: Tachimukai…

Tachimukai: Entonces…. ¿Sientes lo mismo?

Haruna: Creo que si.

Tachimukai: ¿Estamos en una cita?

Haruna: Parece que si.

Tachimukai: Eh, Haruna sabes no tenia el valor de decirte antes es que tenia miedo.

Haruna: Es bueno tener miedo. –En ese momento ella le dio beso en la mejilla al chico provocando un gran sonrojo de su parte después ella se recostó en su hombro.

Mientras algunos estaban en sus citas otros perseguían a un dulce y lindo pingüino llamado Satoshi, ellos ya lo buscaron por casi todos la cuidad hasta que llegaron al parque y por algún extraño motivo tanto Tsunami como Fubuki estaban en traje de baño en invierno.

Fubuki: Siento mi muerte cerca, debe de estar por aquí.

Sakuma: Quizá es ese pingüino allá.

Tsunami: No es solo un muñeco de nieve. –Y de repente se escucho un grito que decir "Matar" después de todo el muñeco de nieve si era Satoshi.

Satoshi: Matar…

Tsunami: No puede ser.

Fubuki: Si ya se.

Tsunami: No hay un buen lugar aquí para poder surfear en la nieve.

Fubuki: Eso no, me refería a monstruo con apariencia linda de allá.

Tsunami: Te refieres a los niños.

Fubuki: ¡No tonto a Satoshi!

Tsunami: Ah lo hubieras dicho antes.

Sakuma: Dejen de discutir Satoshi se acerca.

Fubuki: Oh no moriré sin haber sido un gran…

Tsunami: ¡Surfista!

Fubuki: ¡No a mi ni me gusta surfear!

Sakuma: ¡Cállense y corran!

Los tres corrieron por casi todo el parque hasta que se encontraron con Fudou y Fuyuka, como era de esperarse Fudou se puso celoso pero estaba peor que antes ya que Fubuki estaba en traje de baño.

Fudou: ¡Tapate idiota! Fuyuka no mires. –El chico le tapa los ojos a la chica.

Fubuki: No estoy así porque quiero es por culpa de Tsunami.

Tsunami: Eh son épocas de calor.

Fubuki: ¡No es cierto!

Sakuma: Perfecto son como el agua y el aceite.

Tsunami: ¿Buenos amigos?

Fubuki: ¡El agua y el aceite no se mezclan están destinados a estar muy, muy, muy lejos uno del otro por razones científicas!

Tsunami: Ah entonces son ene-amigos.

Sakuma: Hasta yo se que es no existe.

Tsunami: ¿Quién dice? Hasta yo escribió un libro llamado "¡Tsunami! Y Los ene-amigos".

Fudou: ¡No me interesa tú estúpido libro! solo quiero saber ¿Porque diablos están en traje de baño?

Fubuki: Es que un surfista loco me quería enseñar a surfear en la nieve.

Tsunami: ¿Quién es? ¡Por favor dime que le encanta el mar!

Fubuki: Si hasta se caso con el.

Tsunami: Eso es súper increíble ¿Quién es?

Fubuki: ¡Eres tú!

Tsunami: Yo no me case con el mar ¿O si lo hice?

Sakuma: (Estos dos dicen las peores incoherencias que he escuchado) Eh Fudou tú hijo se volvió loco y nos quiere matar principalmente a ti.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué? –La chica se quita la mano de Fudou de los ojos.

Fudou: ¡Ya te dije que no mires!

Fuyuka: ¿Dónde esta Satoshi?

Sakuma: Este… no se.

Fudou: ¡Olvide que Satoshi es un asesino!

Fuyuka: ¿Qué?

Fudou: Bueno tanto así no pero me amenaza con matar.

Fubuki: ¿A ti también?

Fudou: Claro porque crees que yo quiero estar lejos de el. –De repente se aparece Satoshi.

Fubuki: ¡Vamos a morir!

Sakuma: No si Kido lo arregla.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Fudou: Olvide mi venganza contra el.

Fuyuka: ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Fudou: Eh pasó… Fuyuka voy a destruirlo aunque me duela. –Fudou estaba a punto de partear a Satoshi pero al parecer el pequeño pingüino tenía un guante de hierro en la aleta. -¡AHH! Me duele ¿Fuyuka me besas el pie?

Fuyuka: No.

Fudou: Lo intente.

Satoshi: ¡Matar! –El pequeño pingüino le mete el cuchillo en el pie de Fudou y comienza a salir ¿Sangre? –Jejejeje yo gane… eh esto no es sangre.

Fudou: Claro que no es salsa de tomate y mi pie es falso, sabía que harías esto, por si no las escuchado hijo mío ¡Yo soy el rey de la maldad!... –El chico comenzó a alardear de nuevo pero Fuyuka le tapo la boca con nieve.

Fuyuka: Arréglalo.

Fudou: Esta bien. –Y de la nada llega Yuuto Kido corriendo.

Kido: ¿Chicos no han visto a…? –De repente Satoshi le mete un cuchillo en el estomago a Kido y sale de nuevo ¿Sangre?

Satoshi: Esto no es sangre de verdad….

Kido: Aprendí del mejor. –El chico muestra que en realidad es carne que tenia en el estomago.

Satoshi: Me volvieron a engañar.

Kido: ¡Fudou noquéalo!

Fudou: Esto es por ser un niño malo. –El golpea con el pie falso que tenia dejándolo en el suelo tirado.

Satoshi: Perdí….

Kido: Es hora de arreglarlo. –El chico arregla a Satoshi para que cambie le modo de maldad a normal.

Fudou: ¡Kido… tú ocasionaste todo esto!

Kido: No me culpes, quería hacerte una broma, lo de los regalos me afecto mucho y quería por lo menos molestarte una vez.

Fudou: ¡Vete al diablo casi me matas a mi y a los demás!

Kido: Me voy tengo que buscar a alguien. –El se fue dejando a los demás tranquilos ya que Satoshi ya era bueno.

Fuyuka: Así que era malo… -Ella tenia una mirada muy triste.

Fudou: Vamos no están malo además no terminamos nuestra cita.

Satoshi: Papa te quiero mucho. –El pequeño pingüino comienza a lamer a Fudou.

Fudou: Que cariñoso aunque se vuelve molesto…. ¡Ya basta un paso a la vez!

Satoshi: Mamá te quiero.

Fuyuka: Que lindo, Fudou lamento haberte regañado antes por lo de Satoshi.

Fudou: No hay problema de todas formas yo te quiero mucho.

Sakuma: Ahhhhhh que lindo.

Tsunami: (Lindo me parece más bien el horror).

Fubuki: (¿Lindo? Si como no, es como decir que Satoshi era muy amable).

Fudou: ¡Que miran entrometidos!

Fuyuka: No seas grosero, ¿Continuamos con nuestra cita?

Fudou: Si, pero no se si quieres llevar a Satoshi.

Fuyuka: MMM… ¿Fubuki quieres cuidarlo?

Fubuki: Si, esta bien (Mediante no me cause ningún tipo de problema).

Sakuma: ¡Yo también quiero cuidarlo!

Fudou: Por mi ningún problema, cuídenlo los dos. –La pareja se va dejando solos a los cuatro.

Fubuki: Bien Satoshi soy tu niñero Ahora tienes que obedecerme.

Satoshi: No quiero extraño a mis padres. –Satoshi le arroja a Fubuki un esqueleto de pescado. –Auch, esto es tonto incluso siendo un buen pingüino me odia.

Sakuma: No es tan malo te enseñare como tratarlo, ¡Ven Satoshi ven con tu tío! –El pequeño pingüino camina hacia Sakuma. –Que lindo pingüino.

Satoshi: Quiero a tío tuerto.

Fubuki: Sakuma eso no me ayuda, bueno lo intentare, ¡Ven Satoshi con tu….! ¿Qué soy de él?

Tsunami: Su tío lobo.

Fubuki: Muy gracioso Tsunami.

Tsunami: Verdad que si.

Fubuki: No entiendes el sarcasmo.

Tsunami: Si, si haces algo malo se te regresa.

Sakuma: Ese no es el Karma.

Tsunami: Estoy confundido.

Fubuki: Fácil Karma es lo que tú dijiste, sarcasmo es lo que yo dije.

Sakuma: Tsunami no tiene sentido que te confundas.

Fubuki: Estaba surfeando en la nieve, eso tampoco tiene sentido.

Sakuma: Oigan ¿No teníamos que hacer algo?

Fubuki: ¿Y Satoshi?

Tsunami: Esta jugando en la nieve.

Sakuma: ¡Satoshi ven con tu tío! –El pequeño pingüino se acerca a Sakuma y lo abraza.

Satoshi: Te quiero tío tuerto.

Sakuma: Que cariñoso.

Fubuki: ¿Y yo que? Soy tu niñero.

Sakuma: No te quiere porque apenas te conoce.

Fubuki: Y si lo cargo tal vez me quiera.

Sakuma: Es posible. –Sakuma le da el peluche a Fubuki pero Satoshi le pica la mano.

Fubuki: ¡Satoshi malo soy tú niñero y me tienes que obedecer! –El pingüino se desmaya dejando asustados a todos.

Sakuma: Temo decirles que Satoshi esta recogiendo margarita. –A Sakuma le sale unas lágrimas.

Tsunami: Oh pensé que estaba muerto.

Fubuki: ¡Esta muerto! Y pronto yo lo estaré.

Sakuma: No es para tanto no espera…. ¡Mataste a Satoshi asesino!

Fubuki: Yo no lo hice, además se desmayo de la nada.

Tsunami: ¿Qué no estaba recogiendo margaritas?

Fubuki: ¡Tsunami por ultima vez esta muerto!

Sakuma: Fudou y Fuyuka te van a matar.

Tsunami: Fuyuka no parece ser agresiva.

Sakuma: No la han visto molesta miren les contare….

_Flashback:_

Sakuma estaba buscando un pingüino salvaje, hasta que entonces llegue a la casa de Fuyuka donde escuche una discusión entre Fudou y ella.

Fudou: Por favor perdóname ten piedad de mí

Fuyuka: ¡No, largo bestia! – Fuyuka arrojo una silla por la ventana envuelta en llamas.

Sakuma: ¡AAHHHHH!

Fudou salió espantado de la casa de Fuyuka, mientras sakuma se quedo parado ahí gritando aun como una niña.

Fudou: Corre sakuma vamos a morir.

Sakuma: Pero por que vamos a morir y además ¿Que pasó ahí adentro?

Fudou: Tú solo corre animal si quieres seguir viendo pingüinos.

_Fin del Flashback._

Fubuki: ¿Y que paso después?

Sakuma: Yo que se a poco crees que se que paso ahí adentro.

Fubuki: No se cosas de novios.

Sakuma: Pues sea lo que haya sido fue horrible jamás volví a ser el mismo.

Tsunami: ¿Que moriste y ahora eres un zombi adora pingüinos?

Sakuma: Si, ahora devoro carne de pingüinos mientras levanto mi brazo y bailo en los cementerios.

Tsunami: Oh puedes en el mar o hacer fiestas en la playa estilo zombi.

Fubuki: ¡No idiota era sarcasmo!

Tsunami: Oh ya veo no te gusta la carne de pingüino ya decía que era mentira sakuma adora a los pingüinos y nunca se comería uno.

Fubuki aun mas enojado junto con Sakuma le gritaron al unisonó - ¡Todo era sarcasmo grandísimo idiota!

Tsunami: No tienen por que gritarme ya entendí ambos adoran los pingüinos ¿Verdad?

Sakuma: ¡Que todo era sarcasmo imbécil!

Tsunami: Oigan ya entendí no tienen que gritar saben que iré a surfear en la nieve, si tienen tele ahí se ven. –Tsunami se fue "surfeando en la nieve" mientras los chicos preparaban el funeral del pingüino Satoshi.

Después que Sakuma enterró en la nieve al pequeño pingüino los dos estaba en frente de la tumba.

Fubuki: Moriré muy pronto.

Sakuma: Pobre Satoshi, yo lo quería mucho. –El comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Fubuki estaba muy angustiado. –Fubuki di unas palabras.

Fubuki: ¿Y yo por qué?

Sakuma: Tú estabas a cargo de él.

Fubuki: Apenas si lo conocía, esta bien…. Satoshi fuiste malo la mayoría del tiempo malvado, yo te apreciaba como un buen pingüino bueno solo hasta que Kido te arreglo, lamento si te grite pero lo pagare ya que tú querido padre ma va a matar.

Sakuma: Eso… fue hermoso.

Fubuki: ¿Te estas volviendo loco?

Sakuma: Es que estoy muy afectado.

Fubuki: Voy a morir.

Sakuma: Tengo una idea.

Fubuki: ¿Cuál es?

Sakuma: Consíguete otro pingüino de color violeta que se llame Satoshi en otra tienda.

Fubuki: Eso no es una mala idea pero el único problema es que ¿Dónde vamos a sacar un pingüino?

Sakuma: En esa tienda de allá. –Convenientemente había en frente del parque estaba una tienda de peluches específicamente de pingüinos, los dos corrieron hacia allá y cuando llegaron preguntaron por algún pingüino llamado Satoshi.

Dueño: ¿Haber que desean?

Sakuma: ¡Necesitamos un pingüino llamado Satoshi de color violeta!

Dueño: Muy bien revisen en la bodega pero tengo una duda ¿Por qué uno de ustedes esta en traje de baño?

Fubuki: Se lo explicamos después solo muéstrenos la bodega.

Dueño: Como sea allá esta la bodega pero les advierto algo solo llego un pingüino así y fue el primero en llegar suerte encontrarlo. –El dueño abrió la puerta de la bodega y habían miles de pingüinos ahí.

Fubuki: ¡Jamás lo encontraremos!

Sakuma: Es hermoso… -El chico comienza a llorar.

Fubuki: Deja de llorar y ayúdame a encontrarlo.

Dueño: Tengan suerte. –El se va dejándolos solos, los dos comenzaron a buscar pero no lo encontraban.

Fubuki: Vamos a ver Soun no, Sora no, Sayuri no, Sakura no, Shiro no, Shiki no…. Asatoshi, esto es ridículo ¿Cuantos pingüinos pueden haber?

Sakuma: ¡Lo encontré es hermoso!

Fubuki: ¡Al fin! –De repente llega un camión con más pingüino eso provoco una ola de pingüinos y por alguna extraña razón Tsunami estaba surfeando en ella, es provoco que Sakuma perdiera al pingüino.

Fubuki: ¡Animal pero que hiciste!

Tsunami: ¿Surfear en pingüinos?

Fubuki: Tan cerca de mi salvación ahora moriré por culpa de ¡Tsunami Jousuke!

Tsunami: Eh son épocas para perdonar.

Fubuki: ¡Maldita sea te voy a…! –De repente a Fubuki le da un gran ataque de hipo.

Sakuma: Oh juego de palabras.

Tsunami: ¡Un tipo que se esta ahogando!

Sakuma: Alguien que esta cantando rap.

Fubuki: ¡Me dio hipo! –A Fubuki no se le quitaba el hipo.

Sakuma: Hay que seguir buscando.

Tsunami: Yo te ayudo a quitarte el hipo Fubuki. –El surfista el pega en la espalda a Fubuki tirándolo al suelo, al parecer eso funciono ya que a Fubuki ya se le había quitado el hipo.

Fubuki: ¡Casi me matas!

Tsunami: Pero ¿Qué tiene? Por lo menos ya se te quito el hipo.

Fubuki: Como sea seguiré buscando. –El chico le dio la espalda a su amigo para poder buscar al peluche pero Fubuki tenia pegado en la espalda un pingüino de color violeta.

Tsunami: Oye Fubuki creo que se donde hay un pingüino violeta. –Fubuki volteo a ver a Tsunami y como el pingüino lo tenia pegado en la espalda Tsunami ya no sabia donde estaba.

Fubuki: ¿Dónde?

Tsunami: Eh no lo se.

Fubuki: No me hagas perder el tiempo. –El chico volvió a darle la espalda a su amigo y Tsunami vio al peluche de nuevo.

Tsunami: ¡Ahí esta! –Fubuki de nuevo emocionada volteo a verlo.

Fubuki: ¿Dónde?

Tsunami: Ahora no lo recuerdo.

Fubuki: ¡Ah! Tsunami deja de molestar. –Otra vez el chico le da la espalda a su amigo y Tsunami volvió a ver al pingüino.

Tsunami: ¡Ahí esta!

Fubuki: Claro Tsunami esto es como el cuento del niño que gritaba lobo ahora porque no te vas a surfear a otra parte.

Tsunami: Por lo menos yo no tengo un pingüino pegado a la espalda.

Fubuki: ¿Un pingüino? –El se revisa la espalda. –Yo no tengo nada.

Sakuma: Es porque yo lo tengo.

Fubuki: ¡Lo logramos lo encontramos!

Todos: ¡Si!

Fubuki: Seguiré vivo.

Sakuma: Espera hay que revisar el nombre. –Los tres se acercaron al pingüino y observaron que se llamaba… -¡Satoshi!

Fubuki: Si voy a vivir.

Sakuma: Quiero encenderlo para ver que dice.

Fubuki: ¡Noooooo!

Sakuma: ¿Por qué me gritas?

Fubuki: Acaso no sabes que a los primeros que ve reconoce como sus padres, así que si lo encendemos seremos padres.

Tsunami: Oh-oh lo encendí. –De repente el pequeño pingüino abre los ojos y mira a Fubuki y Sakuma.

Pingüino: Mami tuerto y papá cabello blanco.

Fubuki: ¡Noooooooooooooooooooo, noooooooooooooooooooo, noooooooooooooo!

Sakuma: Oh eso no es bueno hay que ir con el dueño. –Los tres salen de la bodega y conversan con el dueño.

Fubuki: ¿Hay un modo de arreglar eso de quienes son los padres?

Dueño: Si hay un botón de reinicio en su pata.

Tsunami: ¿Se refiere a este? –Por lo que todos veían Tsunami había arrancado el botón.

Dueño: Ya no hay nada que hacer y me tienen que pagar.

Sakuma: Yo le pago.

Fubuki: ¿Qué haces?

Sakuma: Le estoy pagando.

Fubuki: No lo puedes comprar.

Sakuma: ¿Por qué no?

Fubuki: ¡Yo soy su padre y tú la madre además no quiero que seamos padres!

Dueño: Oigan sus problemas personales no me interesan.

Sakuma: Tenga. –El chico le da el dinero.

Fubuki: ¡Noooooooooooooooooooo! –El intento detenerlo pero Tsunami llego con una tabla que bloquea le bloquea el camino.

Tsunami: ¿Qué hay Fubuki?

Sakuma: Ya soy mamá.

Fubuki: Y yo papá, quiero llorar.

Sakuma: Yo también.

Fubuki: ¡Sabes lo que significa Sakuma!

Sakuma: Somos padres.

Fubuki: ¡Si pero eso no es bonito! –En ese momento Fubuki se imagino como seria si ellos fueran padres….

_Imaginación de Fubuki:_

Shiro Fubuki había llegado del trabajo y llego a la casa donde estaba Sakuma vestido de mujer.

Sakuma: ¿Trajiste la leche?

Fubuki: No.

Sakuma: ¡Nuestro hijo necesito leche, porque lavo la tú ropa si no eres un buen padre….!

_Fin de la imaginación de Fubuki._

En lo que Fubuki imaginaba lo peor ellos ya habían llegado al parque donde estaban antes de ir a la tienda de pingüinos.

Fubuki: ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

Tsunami: ¿Ahora que le pasa?

Pingüino: Tío surfista.

Sakuma: Es muy listo.

Fubuki: ¿Qué? –De nuevo Fubuki imagina lo mismo pero esta vez estaba Tsunami.

_Imaginación de Fubuki:_

A la casa llega por la ventana en traje de baño Jousuke Tsunami.

Tsunami: Yo si traje la leche en vez del padre irresponsable llamado Shiro Fubuki.

Sakuma: ¿Trajiste la mantequilla?

Tsunami: No.

Sakuma: ¡También necesita mantequilla te haces llamar buen tío eres tan irresponsable como él…!

_Fin de la imaginación de Fubuki._

Fubuki: ¡Noooooooooooooo! ¡Primero muerto antes de que pase lo peor! –Mientras Fubuki se lamentaba Sakuma estaba revisando al peluche y logro descubrir algo muy importante.

Sakuma: Eh chicos la etiqueta de Satoshi es falsa.

Fubuki: Entonces… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Sakuma: Hikari, es una niña. –El chico se desmaya.

Fubuki: Esto se pone peor ahora si estoy más que muerto.

Tsunami: Además de que eres papá de una niña.

Fubuki: ¡Noooooooooooooo! ¡Quiero morir primero! –Sus gritos despertaron a Sakuma.

Sakuma: Bueno tú muerte esta cerca.

Fubuki: ¿Porque lo dices?

Sakuma: Porque Allí vienen Fudou con Fuyuka. –El chico señalo a donde estaban Fudou y Fuyuka y cuando Fubuki los vio le volvió a dar un ataque de hipo.

Tsunami: Otra vez quiere que adivinemos.

Sakuma: ¡Futura papá de un bebe! –En lo que trataba de adivinar Fudou y Fuyuka ya estaban en frente de ellos.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué hacen chicos?

Fubuki: ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! (Voy a morir). –Por el susto a Fubuki se le quito el ataque de hipo.

Sakuma: Nada no hacemos nada.

Fuyuka: ¿Dónde esta Satoshi?

Sakuma: (No puedo mentirles además no hay manera de hacerlo este pingüino no es niño es niña ni modo a decir la verdad) Esta recogiendo margaritas.

Tsunami: Creí que estaba muerto de hecho lo enterramos y todo eso. –De repente el cielo se oscureció, la comida se pudrió, las flores se quemaron y la nieve que estaba cerca de ellos se derritió.

Fudou: ¡Fubuki me las vas a pagar!

Fubuki: ¡Voy a morir! –Antes de que Fudou pudiera hacer algo Satoshi salió del lugar donde lo habían enterrado.

Tsunami: ¡Zombiiiiiiii!

Fubuki: ¿Zombi?

Satoshi: ¡Papá, mamá, tío tuerto!

Fudou: ¡Esta vivo! Sabía que mi hijo no caería con un tipo tan tonto como Fubuki.

Fubuki: Oye estoy aquí.

Fudou: Ya lo se. –De repente hubo un gran silencio ya que todo voltearon a ver a Fuyuka quien estaba paralizada. –Fuyuka nuestro hijo esta bien.

Sakuma: ¡Fuyuka! –La chica seguía sin responder.

Fudou: ¡Fuyuka vamos reacciona!

Sakuma: Fuyuka tú novio te esta engañando.

Fudou: ¿Qué?

Sakuma: No se me ocurrió nada más.

Fuyuka: Sakuma no mientras.

Fubuki: No estas enojada que suerte, pensé que si Fudou no me hacia daño tú me lo harías.

Fuyuka: No lo haría.

Tsunami: No entiendo ¿Satoshi no estaba muerto?

Fuyuka: Claro que no solo estaba teniendo su siesta.

Todos: ¿Siesta?

Fuyuka: Olvide decirles que a esta hora el duerme.

Fubuki: Entonces desperdicie mi día.

Fudou: Por supuesto que si, baboso. –De repente Fudou y Fuyuka se dieron cuenta del pingüino que tenia Sakuma. -¿Ese pingüino quien es?

Sakuma: No es ese es esa y se llama Hikari, Fubuki y yo somos sus padres por cierto yo soy la madre.

Fubuki: ¡Sakuma deja hablar sobre eso! -El chico se acuesta en el suelo con la cabeza metida en la nieve pero su hija Hikari le toca el cabello.

Hikari: Te quiero mucho papá.

Fubuki: (No es tan malo después de todo tengo una hija aunque lo malo es que la madre es Sakuma pero por lo menos es muy linda) Gracias hija.

Sakuma: Hikari ve a conocer a Satoshi tú nuevo amigo.

Fubuki: ¡Fudou aleja sus sucias aletas de mi hija! –Por lo que se escucho Fubuki acepto ser padre pero le salió el lado sobre protector.

Fudou: ¿Sucias aletas? Mas bien las de tú hija de todos modos es tuya ¿No?

Fubuki: ¿Me estas llamando sucio?

Fudou: Te llamo como a mi se me antoje.

Fubuki: ¡Tú hijo es un pingüino asesino le hará daño a mi hija!

Sakuma: Fubuki creo que estas exagerando espero que no olvides que yo soy tío de Satoshi además no quiero que le quitas la vida a nuestra hija.

Tsunami: No entiendo son peluches esto esta peor que una película.

Fuyuka: Fudou no te molestes.

Fudou: Le llamo sucio a Satoshi.

Satoshi: Papá calvo.

Fudou: ¡Fubuki lárgate de mi casa!

Fubuki: ¡No puedo!

Fudou: ¿Por qué?

Fubuki: ¡No estamos en tú casa!

Sakuma: Fubuki me estoy cansando de esto, acéptalo y ya, me iré con Hikari también a Satoshi.

Fuyuka: Espera Sakuma, yo me quedo con Satoshi.

Sakuma: Como quieras. –El le da a su hijo.

Fuyuka: Satoshi prometo que no tendrás problemas.

Satoshi: Hikari…

Fuyuka: Fudou me voy a la casa de Kido.

Fudou: ¡No te vas a ir te quedas aquí!

Fuyuka: ¡No quiero y me voy!

Fudou: ¡Regresa es una orden!

Fuyuka: ¡Tú no me mandas bestia! –La chica se fue enojada de ahí.

Fudou: ¡Ya viste lo que hiciste ahora ella esta molesta!

Fubuki: ¡No fue mi culpa, el único baboso aquí eres tú!

Fudou: Estoy harto.

Fubuki: ¡Me largo!

Tsunami: Creo que me iré a surfear en la nieve. –El chico se va.

Fubuki: Esto es ridículo.

Fudou: Ya se pero dijiste que mi hijo era sucio.

Fubuki: Eh me disculpo por eso no se que me paso creo que me volví Kido por unos momentos.

Fudou: Tienes razón me pregunto como le ira al tonto de Kido apuesto que cometió una tontería.

Fubuki: Como sea tengo que buscar a Sakuma para decirle que no seré padre de Hikari.

Mientras ellos mantenían una calmada conversación en el bosque de la cuidad de Inazuma estaba Endo junto con su novia Natsumi.

Endo: Natsumi subiré a ese árbol.

Natsumi: No creo que sea buena idea.

Endo: ¿Por qué?

Natsumi: En primera esta muy alto en segunda no sabes escalar arboles y en tercera no tienes como subir al árbol.

Endo: ¡Claro que si allá hay una escalera!

Natsumi: Te puedes caer y lastimarte.

Endo: Oh vamos tú subes conmigo.

Natsumi: ¿Qué?

Endo: Se que te gustara.

Natsumi: No lo se suena peligroso.

Endo: ¿No confías en mí?

Natsumi: Si, esta bien subiré contigo.

El chico fue rápidamente por las escaleras para poder subir al árbol, al rato los dos ya estaba arriba del árbol sentados uno a la par del otro pero como Natsumi estaba asustada abrazaba fuertemente a Endo.

Endo: Vamos no tengas miedo yo estoy aquí.

Natsumi: Ya se pero la altura me asusta.

Endo: Yo te protegeré de cualquier cosa. –El chico movió las piernas lo que provoco que la escalera se cayera dejándolos atorados en el árbol. –Esto no es bueno.

Natsumi: ¿Ahora como bajaremos?

Endo: Tranquila Natsumi solo esperaremos a que alguna persona pase o esperar a que mi teoría del congelamiento global.

Natsumi: ¿Congelamiento global?

Endo: ¡Si caerá tanta nieve que cubrirá todo el suelo hasta llegar a una altura en la que nosotros podremos bajar seguramente de este árbol!

Natsumi: Endo eso es una teoría algo loca.

Endo: Lo se los chicos me dijeron que era estúpida pero tengo esperanzas en ello.

No tan lejos de allí estaba Shuuya Goenji quien había logrado comprarle algo a su hermana y por alguna extraña razón fue al bosque donde comenzó a escuchar unos gritos de "¡Auxilio!" rápidamente corrió y vio a Endo y Natsumi arriba de un árbol muy alto.

Goenji: ¿Qué hacen allí?

Endo: Nos atoramos por mi culpa.

Goenji: Era de esperarse, Endo Mamoru y Natsumi Raimon sentados en un árbol besándose. –Eso provoco un gran sonrojo a los dos. -¡Oye Endo ya la besaste! –Natsumi le arroja una rama a Goenji. -¡Auch!

Natsumi: Deja de molestar y sálvanos.

Goenji: Jajaja atorados en un árbol que tonto lo más tonto que he escuchado desde lo del pegamento industrial. –El chico recogió la escalera y subió al llegar arriba se resbalo estaba a punto de caer pero Endo y Natsumi lo salvaron lastimosamente la escalera se cayo.

Endo: ¿Qué decías sobre las tonterías Goenji?

Goenji: Cállate si no quieres que te meta esta manzana en la boca.

Endo: Hazlo a ver si te atreves.

Natsumi: ¡Basta, dejen de pelear!

Endo: El empezó.

Goenji: MMM…. Ahora que lo recuerdo traje mi celular voy a llamar a Ichinose. –El chico hace la llamada y le contesta Ichinose.

Ichinose: ¿Si?

Goenji: Ichinose necesito que me ayudes.

Ichinose: No puedo tú hermana esta haciendo un pastel con Domon. –De repente es escucho un gran estruendo. –Creo que ya no.

Goenji: ¿Qué paso?

Ichinose: Al parecer no es buena idea poner a una gran temperatura el horno.

Domon: No tenia idea de que iba a explotar.

Ichinose: Domon no te metas en mis llamadas.

Domon: Lo siento.

Ichinose: ¿Cuál es tú problema?

Goenji. Me quede atorado en un árbol con Endo y Natsumi.

Ichinose: Que malo pero estoy un poco ocupado ya sabes cuidando a Yuca.

Goenji: ¿Me vas ayudar?

Ichinose: Esta bien por cierto ¿Dónde están?

Goenji: ¡En el bosque de Inazuma!

Ichinose: Vamos para allá. –Ichinose termino la llamada después de eso el chico le fue a explicar a los demás que tenían que hacer. -¡Oigan tenemos que salvar a Goenji, Endo y Natsumi!

Domon: ¿Por qué? Aquí estamos bien.

Yuca: ¡Yo quiero salvar a mi hermano!

Aki: Pero ¿Que les paso?

Ichinose: Se… ¡Atoraron en un árbol!

Aki: Eh creo que tenemos que ir a salvarlos antes de que Goenji y Endo se maten entre si.

Domon: Pero ¿En que nos vamos?

Ichinose: MMM…. –El miro hacia la ventana y observo una motocicleta. –Ya se como.

Todos fueron afuera para poder tomar su transporte y para su suerte habían dejado las llaves en la motocicleta.

Ichinose: (Perfecto si yo la manejo Aki podrá sentarse otra de mi y me abrazara fuertemente mientras el viento nos da en los rostros) Bueno yo manejo. –El chico se sube a la motocicleta.

Domon: ¡Yo me siento atrás de ti!

Ichinose: ¿Qué? –Domon se sienta atrás de Ichinose. –Oh (Tonto Domon me esta arruinando mis oportunidades).

Aki: Bueno yo me siento atrás de Domon.

Ichinose: (¿Por qué? ¡Domon me las vas a pagar!) Ah Yuca súbete atrás de Aki.

Yuca: Tengo un poco de miedo.

Ichinose: No te asustes yo se de estas cosas.

Domon: No es cierto.

Ichinose: Claro que si y te callas.

El chico arranco la motocicleta y se fueron en ella recorrieron casi toda la cuidad bien hasta que casi chocan con un auto entonces fue cuando Domon se asusto y le tapo los ojos a Ichinose.

Ichinose: ¡No puedo ver mis ojos, Domon deja de tapármelos!

El empezó a conducir como loco y casi terminando chocando con un montón de autos hasta que por mala suerte la motocicleta salió volando junto con ellos extrañamente terminaron justamente en el bosque de Inazuma.

Yuca: ¡Hermano!

Domon: ¿Estamos con vida?

Aki: Si estamos vivos.

Ichinose: Eso fue tan horrible.

Yuca: Vamos a buscar a mi hermano.

Ellos comenzaron a caminar por el bosque y los lograron encontrar en el árbol aunque cuando los encontraron no les dijeron nada ya que comenzaron a escuchar una extraña conversación.

Goenji ¡Endo y Natsumi arriba de un árbol!

Endo: ¡Cállate por milésima quiero que cierres la boca!

Goenji: Vamos Endo ya la besaste una vez vuélvelo a hacer.

Endo: ¡No quiero! Digo si pero no en frente de ti.

Goenji: De acuerdo me volteare pero estoy grabando todo.

Endo: ¡Auxilio un loco desquiciado me esta hostigando! –En ese momento Ichinose, Yuca, Aki y Domon salieron de los arbustos para ayudarlos.

Yuca: Hermano tenia miedo Ichinose casi nos mata en su motocicleta.

Goenji: ¿Qué Ichinose que? ¡Te voy a matar por casi matar a mi hermana!

Ichinose: Fabuloso ahora estoy amenazado.

Domon: Yo los ayudo a bajar.

El toma la escalera, la levanta y ya después de que todos bajaran decidieron regresar a la casa de Kido encontraron todo destrozado, una parte de la casa quemada, la cocina destrozada, lodo por todas partes.

Endo: ¿Qué paso aquí?

Kido: Veras los que se quedaron en mi casa la destrozaron y desordenaron.

Natsumi: Nosotros te ayudaremos.

Al terminar de limpiar la casa los chicos y chicas que aun no habían regresado llegaron, Kido les ofreció quedarse, como era de esperarse todos aceptaron, pero al parecer habían algunas tensiones como Fuyuka que estaba molesta con Fudou por lo de Satoshi, Touko triste y deprimida por lo que paso, Kido sintiéndose culpable, Haruna y Tachimukai mirándose con sonrisas, Ichinose molesto con su amigo Domon por arruinarle sus oportunidades con Aki, ese día tan largo había terminado convirtiéndose en noche, todos descansaban algunos ansiosos por el siguiente día ya que a la mañana siguiente seria la víspera de navidad.

**Espero que les allá gustado, le agradezco sus reviews y el que lean este fic les deseo unas felices fiestas ya solo me falta un capitulo para terminar el fic, ya que me retrase un poco ¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo!**

**Dejen reviews por favor  
**

**¿Qué paso con Kido y Touko?**

**¿Kido arreglara sus problemas con Touko? **

**¿Satoshi y Hikari convivirán como amigos sin que sus padres los molesten?**

**¿Fuyuka seguirá molesta con Fudou?**

**¿Ichinose lograra acercarse a Aki?**

**¿Domon arruinara las oportunidades de Ichinose?**

**¿Kido se enterara del amor secreto de su hermana?**

**¿Los chicos arruinaran la reunión?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo. **


	6. Chapter 6: ¡Mary!

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos.

Era la mañana de la víspera de navidad se respirara el espíritu navideño por las calles aunque no en todas partes como en la casa de Yuuto Kido, hay no había mucho espíritu navideño ya que los chicos tenían sus problemas lo cual solo era el principio del largo día que les esperaba, todos se levantaron algunos muy emocionados otros con el peor de los ánimos.

Toramaru: ¡Feliz Navidad!

Someoka: Eso es hasta después de la media noche, tonto.

Toramaru: No tienes porque ser tan grosero.

Fudou: Si tiene porque serlo porque nos despertaste muy temprano, interrumpiste mi sueño de belleza digo mi sueño de rudeza ¡Soy un hombre!

Toramaru: ¿Temprano? Son las diez de la mañana.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Toramaru: Si mire reloj no esta descompuesto ¿O si lo esta?

Fudou: Si lo esta en verdad son. –El chico mira por todos lados hasta que vio un reloj. -¡Son las once de la mañana!

Todos: ¿Qué?

Sakuma: No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Kido: En especial cuando olvide comprar unas cosas.

Fudou: ¿De que hablas?

Kido: Si olvide algunas cosas, (Como recoger el regalo de mi hermana).

Ichinose: ¿Estas bromeando? No saldremos las tiendas están atascadas de personas, tan solo mira esta foto que me mandaron Dylan y Mark desde el centro comercial en América. –En la foto se podía apreciar a Mark y Dylan haciendo una gran fila en un centro comercial.

Goenji: Jajajajaja babosos.

Kido: Eh pues no se si alguno de ustedes quisiera ir al centro comercial a comprar lo que hace falta.

Ichinose: (Ahora que lo pienso si voy junto con Aki al centro comercial puedo pasar todo el día con ella seria como una cita) ¡Yo me apunto! –Todos se quedaron impresionados por eso.

Kido: Gracias alguien más.

Aki: ¿Ichinose por qué quieres ir?

Ichinose: Porque quiero que alguien me acompañe también. –El le guiña el ojo a su amiga pero como Domon también estaba ahí interpreto otra cosa.

Domon: Ya se a lo que te refieres Ichinose voy contigo.

Ichinose: ¿Qué? No espera yo….

Aki: Si no les molesta yo también quisiera ir.

Ichinose: Claro ¿Alguien más quiere ir?

Yuca: ¡Quisiera ir también!

Goenji: Bien Yuca iras pero si no te cuidan bien les enseñare el significado de un ponche navideño.

Kido: ¿Quién más?

Tsunami: ¡Yo, yo, yo, yo!

Sakuma: Yo iría pero tengo que cuidar a Hikari aunque si Fubuki quiere podría cuidarla y yo iría.

Fubuki: ¡Yo voy!

Hikari: Tengo hambre papá.

Fubuki: Eh tiene hambre que tal si le damos leche.

Sakuma: Que bien yo quiere leche.

Fubuki: Tú no el bebe.

Sakuma: Como sea le doy leche de….

Fubuki: Solo aliméntala con pescado y punto ¡Ah! No olvides que ¡Satoshi no se debe acerca a Hikari!

Sakuma: ¿Por qué?

Fubuki: En primera su padre me odia, en segunda Satoshi me odia en tercera mi hija es muy pequeña para estar con un pingüino. –De lejos Satoshi estaba escuchando después se oculto en las sombras.

Sakuma: Oh vamos no seas Kido.

Fubuki: ¿Kido?

Sakuma: Así es sobre-protector.

Fubuki: Esta bien pero no que hagan cosas raras. –De la nada aparece Satoshi y le toma la aleta a Hikari pero Fubuki le pega en la aleta a Satoshi. -¡Ah eso no! Si hacen eso cuando yo estoy aquí me pregunto que harán cuando yo no este.

Sakuma: Te daré la respuesta. –El intento hacer ese ruido molesto que hacia antes cuando molestaba a Fudou pero no le salía muy bien ya que hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia.

Fubuki: Perdiste la practica.

Sakuma: Lo se.

Fubuki: ¿Dónde esta Hikari?

Sakuma: No lo se.

Fubuki: Y yo soy el irresponsable.

Sakuma: Si lo eres, sabes tenemos que discutir sobre esto de ser padres.

Fubuki: ¿Qué diablos se te metió en el cerebro?

Sakuma: Mis sentidos maternales se activan.

Fubuki: Esto me asusta. –De repente llega Tsunami a la conversación

Tsunami: Hey Fubuki tú hija esta abrazandose con Satoshi se ven lindos juntos.

Fubuki: ¿Qué? ¡Voy a matar a Satoshi y luego a Fudou!

Fudou: ¿Y a mi por qué?

Fubuki: ¡Tú hijo es un estúpido pervertido! Quien sabe que le estará haciendo a mi pobre e inocente hija.

Fudou: ¡Te volviste loco!

Sakuma: Sus sentidos paternales se activan.

Tsunami: Sigo sin entender, haber Fubuki Hikari no existe.

Fubuki: ¿Qué? ¡Niegas su maldita existencia!

Tsunami: Mira Hikari le esta dando un pescado a Satoshi.

Fubuki: No puede ser esto es malo.

Sakuma: ¿Por qué?

Fubuki: Porque pronto se mandaron más regalos de amor luego se estarán llamando diciendo "Eres lindo" y "Tú también" luego se mandaran cartas de amor, después sentirán que están hechos el uno para el otro, se casara tendrán miles de huevo que se convertirán en pingüinos y yo seré su abuelo, tendré que cuidarlos.

Tsunami: Eh parece una telenovela.

Sakuma: Oh pensé era como aquella novela que leí "Amores de pingüinos".

Fubuki: ¡Al diablos sus historias de amor!

Sakuma: ¡No insultes a las historias de amor que aquí muchas de las parejas tuvieron la suya!

Fubuki: ¿Cómo cual?

Sakuma: Endo y Natsumi también la de Fudou con Fuyuka pero la de Endo ya todos la conocemos, la de tú hija si quieres te la cuento.

Fubuki: ¡No! ¿A dónde se fue Hikari?

Tsunami: Se fueron volando…. No espera están detrás de ti. –Todos voltearon a ver a los pingüinos.

Fubuki: ¡Satoshi aléjate de mi hija!

Fudou: Mi hijo no necesita insultos.

Fubuki: Yo…. Como sea Sakuma cuida a mi hija.

Sakuma: Querrás decir nuestra hija.

Fubuki: (Ni loco eso suena raro muy raro) Eh no prefiero mejor decirlo como antes.

Tsunami: Bueno ¿Nos vamos o no?

Fubuki: Si bueno.

Kido: ¡Esperen! No les he dicho que comprar.

Tsunami: ¿Comprar que?

Fubuki: Kido no le hagas caso a Tsunami anda perdido.

Kido: Ah, de acuerdo, miren le pedí a todos que apuntaran algo que hayan olvidado comprar, aquí tiene la lista.

Fubuki: No es tanto.

Tsunami: ¿Que dice allí?

Fubuki: Tsunami…. ¡Estas leyendo tu mano!

Tsunami: ¿En serio? Pensé que decía surf.

Kido: Entonces…. Aki, Domon, Ichinose, Yuca, Fubuki y Tsunami irán al centro comercial.

Endo: ¡Yo también quiero ir!

Natsumi: Pero Endo….

Endo: Tranquila Natsumi no te preocupes voy a estar muy bien.

Natsumi: ¿Por qué quieres ir?

Endo: Es que olvide mi banda.

Natsumi: La tienes en tú frente.

Endo: Esa no me refería a mi otra banda de música.

Goenji: ¡Al fin, específicas cual es cual! Ahora dime ¿Cuál banda prefieres más?

Endo: ¿Cuál de las dos?

Goenji: ¡Ah!

Kido: ¡No se peleen!

Endo: Como sea nos vamos.

Los encargados de ir al centro comercial se fueron dejando a los demás a cargo de organizar, limpiar, arreglar todo para la reunión de la noche, como era de esperarse las tensiones, problemas que tenían todos seguían ahí ya que Fuyuka seguía muy molesta, Kido estaba deprimido pero no todo era tristeza como las chicas estaba conversando.

Natsumi: Entonces Tachimukai te dijo que le gustabas.

Haruna: Si aunque no puedo decírselo a mi hermano ya que…

Touko: Es un idiota insensible que solo hace daño a los que están su alrededor y ni siquiera se da cuenta.

Haruna: ¿Touko que te paso? ¿Mi hermano te hizo algo?

Touko: Lo que paso fue…

_Flashback…._

Los dos ya se habían bajado de la rueda de la fortuna lógicamente Kido seguía espiando a su hermana lastimando a Touko ya que no la estaba escuchando, ella simplemente trato de hablar con él pero Kido no escuchaba.

Touko: Kido quiero que conversemos por favor.

Kido: Touko ¿De que quieres que conversemos?

Touko: Pues yo quería hablar contigo sobre el beso que nos dimos. –En ese instante Kido volteo a ver a su hermana quien estaba con Tachimukai esta vez Touko si se había dado cuenta de que el solo la había llevado para espiar a su hermana si que Haruna se diera cuenta. – (Solo me utilizo, el solo es un… no se ni como sentirme) ¡Yuuto Kido eres un idiota!

Kido: ¿Qué te pasa?

Touko: ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Tú solo me utilizaste para espiar a Haruna! Creí que tenias querías salir conmigo pero solo eres un….

Kido: Lo siento Touko, pero es que yo si quería salir contigo.

Touko: Mentiroso solo heriste mis sentimientos.

Kido: ¿Herí tus sentimientos?

Touko: ¡Nunca lo entenderías! –La chica se fue corriendo con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos dejando al chico confundido sin saber que hacer.

Kido: (Me siento mal, ¡Soy un idiota la hice sentir mal!)

_Fin del Flashback._

Touko: Eso fue lo que paso.

Haruna: No te preocupes yo lo hare reaccionar. –La chica saca una sartén.

Touko: ¿Qué harás con eso?

Haruna: Golpeare a mi hermano por ser un insensible.

Natsumi: Cálmate Haruna podemos solucionarlo tranquilamente.

Haruna: Lo dudo mi hermano es muy terco en especial cuando se hace el idiota. –De repente hubo un silencio y todas voltearon a ver a Fuyuka quien no había dicho absolutamente nada.

Touko: ¿Fuyuka te pasa algo?

Fuyuka: Si es un problema que tuve ayer con Fudou.

Haruna: No me sorprende, el es insensible, grosero, poco agradable, calvo, molesto además de fastidiar a todos en varias ocasiones. –Al terminar de hablar todas esperaban que Fuyuka lo defendiera pero esta vez no lo hizo eso las asusto.

Natsumi: ¿No lo vas a defender?

Fuyuka: No tienen razón, ahora que lo pienso creo que debería terminar con él o no lo se.

Todas: ¿Qué?

Fuyuka: Si es que normalmente discutimos por algunas cosas y a veces siento que ni siquiera me escucha o toma en cuenta mi opinión.

Haruna: Pero el no es como mi hermano.

Touko: Haruna no se te ocurra mencionar su nombre.

Natsumi: Fuyuka creo que deberías pensarlo muy bien, llevar una buena relación es un poco difícil, como Endo que es muy distraído, olvida las cosas, discutimos pero se que el me quiere y lo demuestra.

Fuyuka: Natsumi es que mi problemas es que no recuerdo que Fudou me haya dicho "Te Amo" ni una sola vez.

Haruna: ¿Desde hace cuando salen?

Fuyuka: Desde hace seis meses.

Touko: ¿Cuántas discusiones han tenido?

Fuyuka: No lo se, perdí la cuenta desde hace unos tres meses.

Haruna: ¿Te ha invitado a cenar?

Fuyuka: No.

Haruna: MMM…. Creo que Fudou es uno de los chicos menos románticos que he visto.

Fuyuka: Lo se, ahora que lo estoy pensado no se ha disculpado conmigo por lo de ayer también esta el hecho de que es celoso.

Natsumi: Eso es normal.

Fuyuka: No lo es, cuando el se pone celoso se molesta conmigo e intenta terminar nuestra relación.

Touko: Normalmente te diría consíguete otro pero también creo que deberías pensarlo.

Haruna: Ah como es que todo esto es tan difícil de arreglar.

Fuyuka: Mejor dejémoslo así y sigamos cocinando.

Mientras las chicas cocinaban los chicos limpiaban la casa no muy bien que digamos ya que Someoka y Kogure estaba desordenando todo lo que los demás ordenaban.

Someoka: ¡Kogureeeeeeeeeeeee me las vas a pagar!

Kogure: ¡Intenta atraparte Grinch!

Someoka: ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Los dos estaban corriendo por toda la casa desordenando todo lo que los chicos habían hecho hasta que Kasemaru se harto.

Kasemaru: ¡Ya basta los dos, están arruinando todo! ¡Solo miren!

Kogure: Yo lo miro igual que antes.

Someoka: Tú nunca miras nada.

Kasemaru: ¿Podrían llevarse bien aunque sea una sola vez?

Kogure y Someoka: ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

Kasemaru: ¡Adivinen que!

Kogure: Me darás un premio.

Someoka: Me alejaras del enano.

Kasemaru: ¡Los dos son molestos y como no piensan llevarse bien tendrán que llevarse muy bien a donde irán!

Kogure: Iremos a Estados Unidos.

Kasemaru: ¡No!

Kogure: Paris, Italia, España, Japón.

Kasemaru: ¡No!

Someoka: ¿Japón? ¡Ya estamos allí!

Kasemaru: No pero porque no observan este closet que tiene Kido aquí. –Someoka y Kogure entran al closet.

Kogure: Kido mantiene su closet limpio.

Someoka: Eso en que nos ayuda.

Kasemaru: ¡A llevarse bien! –El cierra la puerta dejando encerrados a los dos allí.

Someoka: ¡Muy gracioso Kasemaru sácanos de aquí!

Kasemaru: ¡No! ¡Primero se tienen que llevar bien!

Someoka: No me dejes aquí con él.

Kasemaru: Lo siento pero se tienen que llevar muy bien.

Kogure: Oye Someoka ¿Quieres ver mi regalo de navidad?

Someoka: ¡Noooooooooooooo!

Kasemaru: ¡Cállate! Lo bueno es que solo yo puedo abrir la puerta con la llave que me dio Kido.

En lo que algunos chicos estaban pasándola de lo peor otros estaban en el centro comercial tratando de comprar algo.

Ichinose: Hay demasiadas personas.

Domon: Incluso tengo un niño en mis pantalones.

Ichinose: (¿Dónde estará Aki? Necesito verla). –El chico comienza a ver para todos lados hasta que vio a alguien que parecía ser ella, el no lo pensó ni dos veces para irla a abrazar. –Aki te extrañe no me vuelvas a dejar solo con Domon.

Señora: ¡Déjeme en paz! –Ella toma su bolsa y le pega en la cabeza a Ichinose luego de eso la señora se fue.

Ichinose: Oh ¿Dónde estará Aki?

Domon: Esta atrás de mi.

Ichinose: ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

Domon: No preguntaste.

Ichinose: Da igual. –Ichinose va corriendo a donde se encuentra "Aki" y la abraza. –Aki no me vuelvas a dejar solo.

Señora: ¿Quieres un poco de pastel de frutas?

Ichinose: ¡Si, claro! –La señora le mete el pastel de frutas en la boca a Ichinose.

Señora: ¡Y yo no se quien es Aki, pervertido! –Ella se fue dejando a Ichinose y de la nada aparece Aki.

Aki: Ichinose cuantas veces te he dicho que no te atragantes al comer has como Domon. –Cuando Ichinose vio a Domon observo que el estaba comiendo una galleta como una ardilla. –Olvide unas cosas ahorita regreso. –Ella se va dejando solos a Ichinose y Domon.

Ichinose: ¿Por qué comes como ardilla?

Domon: Solo estaba fingiendo. –De la nada Domon saca un plato con puré de papa y comienza a atragantarse todo.

Ichinose: Y dicen que yo me atraganto, ¡Deja de tragar Domon!

Domon: Pero tengo hambre nos fuimos de la casa de Kido sin desayunar.

Ichinose: Eso es le diré a ella que tengo hambre entonces Aki tratara de buscar algo de comer yo lo compartiré con ella será como una cita.

Domon: ¿También me compartirán?

Ichinose: Claro que te voy a compartir (Un poco de mis puños).

Domon: Si voy a comer algo, voy a comer algo.

Ichinose: Ojala no vayas a arruinar lo que tengo planeado.

Domon: ¿Qué?

Ichinose: Nada, nada, ahora revisa la lista y ayúdame a ver que hay que comprar.

Domon: Entendido mmm… ¡Jabón! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?

Ichinose: ¡No vayas a comerte el jabón!

Domon: Esta bien.

Ichinose: Oye Domon ¿Dónde están Tsunami, Fubuki y Endo?

Domon: Tsunami y Fubuki fueron a comprar los regalos que los chicos le pensaban dar a las chicas y viceversa, Endo mmm… no lo se creo que se perdió porque no lo he visto desde que llegamos, por cierto olvidaste a Yuca.

Ichinose. ¿Yuca? ¿Donde esta Yuca? ¡Yuca!

Yuca: ¿Aquí estoy detrás de ustedes todo el tiempo? Por cierto Ichinose usted esta enamorado de Aki.

Ichinose: No es cierto.

Domon: Como no, siempre estas pensado en ella, sueñas con ella, le envías flores y cartas pero siempre me llegan a mi, no te preocupes no se desperdician yo me las como.

Ichinose: ¿Qué? ¡Por eso ella jamás me ha respondido ninguna carta!

Domon: Si de hecho aquí tengo la que le enviaste hace unas semanas. –El se empieza a comer la carta.

Ichinose: ¡No te la comas! ¿Hay algo más que no me hayas dicho?

Domon: Si, encontré tú diaria secreto de amor hacia Aki, lo voy a leer, pagina uno hoy volví a soñar con ella, espero que me conteste la carta que le envié, ¡Ah me gusta tanto que le corte un mecho de su cabello antes de irme de Japón y lo guarde aquí en una bolsa para conservarlo!

Ichinose: Eso no es mío…

Domon: Claro que si dice propiedad de Ichinose, Ichinose y solo de Ichinose.

Yuca: ¡Esta enamorado!

Ichinose: Yuca no digas esas cosas.

Domon: ¿Por qué no? ¡Si la amas! En la pagina setenta le hiciste un poema, "Las rosas son rojas, la violetas azules, su cabello verde, y no recuerdo como hablar japonés". –Domon no paraba de leer el diario de su amigo eso solo provoco que Ichinose se sonrojara.

Ichinose: ¡Cállate Domon!

Domon: De hecho en la ultima pagina dice "Hoy intente acercarme a ella pero Domon no dejaba de echar a perder todo lo que yo intentaba" ¿Quién es ese Domon? ¿Es otro amigo tuyo?

Ichinose: ¡Eres tú grandísimo idiota!

Domon: Gracias.

Ichinose: No espera, trataba de insultarte.

Domon: Gracias.

Yuca: No se preocupe yo lo ayudo con Aki.

Ichinose: ¿En serio?

Yuca: Claro solo dígale algo directo en vez de insinuárselo.

Ichinose: Creo que lo intentare.

Domon: No olvides compartirme de tú comida.

Ichinose: ¡Por supuesto que si!... Pero ¿Dónde esta Aki?

Domon: No recuerdas fue a buscar algunas cosas.

Ichinose: Prefiero quedarme aquí ya que me puedo perder y ustedes también.

Domon: Yuca se fue hace unos segundos,

Ichinose: Si no la encontramos Goenji nos va a dar ponche navideño.

Domon: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Ichinose: No entendiste nos va a golpear.

Domon: Ah ya entendí.

Ichinose: Perfecto ahora tú busca a Yuca por allá y yo por aquí.

Domon: Como digas.

Los dos comenzaron a buscar a la niña por todo el centro comercial y no muy lejos de allí estaba Endo recogiendo la cajita musical.

Endo: Hola señor vengo por la cajita musical.

Dueño: Creí que no volverías.

Endo: ¿A que se refiere?

Dueño: Por estas fechas los jóvenes suelen perderse en los centros comerciales.

Endo: Como sea me podría dar la cajita.

Dueño: Ten pero te advierto algo esa cajita musical trae maldad y comodidad.

Endo: Me convenció con la maldad.

Dueño: ¿Qué?

Endo: Si ya sabe maldad.

Dueño: Sabes que estoy bromeando ¿Verdad?

Endo: Claro que ya sabia que estaba bromeando yo también lo hacia jajajaja.

Dueño: Como sea adiós joven ¡Feliz navidad!

Endo: ¡Adiós! –El salió de la tienda y recordó algo. –Olvide decirle feliz navidad…. ¿Dónde esta? –El mira por todos lados hasta que finalmente lo ve. –Oh ahí esta.

Dueño: ¡Hola!

El chico simplemente se despido del señor y salió del centro comercial pero por algún motivo el se perdió en un callejón oscuro y sin salida.

Endo: Oh-Oh esto no es bueno. –De la nada aparece un gato que le maúlla a Endo. –Es un gato ¿Quieres un poco de este dulce marca "gato"? Ahí no espera…. –El animal mordió el brazo de Endo. -¡Ah suéltame! ¡Puño de Fuego! –El gato sale volando de allí hasta la ventana de una señora.

Señora: ¡Suéltame gato!

Endo: Tengo que regresar a casa antes de que me pierda. –El sale corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y en el camino se encontró con ¿Alienígenas? -¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Alienígenas! –El sale corriendo dejando a los tipos disfrazados de alienígenas confundidos.

Tipo disfrazado: ¿Y a ese que le pasa?

Regresando con el chico de la banda naranja, él estaba corriendo sin rumbo alguno hasta que se detuvo en un callejón donde había personas con tatuajes, motocicletas, y unas apariencias poco agradables.

Endo: Eh disculpen.

Tipo extraño 1: ¿Qué haces aquí niño?

Endo: Me perdí y no puedo regresar a casa.

Tipo extraño 2: No puedes regresar a casa ¿Eh?

Endo: No puedo jejejeje quisiera sabes ¿Si ustedes me ayudan? (Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto).

Tipo extraño 1: ¡Te daremos tú regalo de navidad! –El movía los puños mientras tenia una mirada rara.

Endo: Que amables.

Lejos pero muy lejos de allí estaban los chicos que seguían arreglando la casa, todavía habían problemas emocionales con las chicas, Someoka seguía encerrado con Kogure, Kido aun estaba sintiéndose culpable e intento pedirle un consejo a Fudou que también estaba deprimido.

Kido: Oye Fudou ¿Puedes darme un consejo para arreglar un problema de amor? –El chico tenía voz muy deprimente además de que su rostro reflejaba un sentimiento de tristeza al igual que Fudou.

Fudou: No puedo también me siento muy mal.

Kido: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Fudou: Veras pasó hace un rato….

_Flashback…_

Sakuma había ido a buscar más pescados para Satoshi y Hikari pero justo cuando llego a donde estaban los pingüinos que también estaban con Fudou, se le cayeron los pescados.

Fudou: ¿Ahora a ti que te pasa?

Sakuma: Siento que mis técnicas de molestarte ya no va a funcionar contigo, ¡Fuyuka va a terminar contigo!

Fudou: ¡No te creo nada!

Sakuma: Me tienes que creer la ultima vez adivine que Kido arruinaría las cosas con Touko y así paso.

Fudou: ¡Sigo sin creerte! –De repente las chicas pasaron en frente de ellos conversando lo del problema de Fuyuka.

Haruna: Fuyuka va a terminar con Fudou.

Touko: Silencio ahí esta él. –Ellas se fueron dejando a Fudou triste.

Fudou: Es real.

Sakuma: Lo se por eso hice este libro "Sakuma el adivinador" Mira las letras están hechas de oro.

_Fin del Flashback._

Kido: ¿Entonces eso fue lo que paso?

Fudou: Si, ahora no quiero hablar.

Kido: ¿Pero que te pasa? –El le pega en el rostro a Fudou.

Fudou: Sabes no tengo alma pero me duele.

Kido: ¡Tú eres Aki Fudou no puedes dejarte vencer por algo así!

Fudou: Es que la voy a perder….

Kido: ¡Exacto tienes que recuperarla por eso te llamas Akio Fudou!

Fudou: Pensé me llamaba así porque mi mamá quiso.

Kido: ¡Pues ya no, ve, dile lo que sientes!

Fudou: Solo me deprimes más, necesito estar solo además tú tienes más problemas que yo.

Kido: Había olvidado lo de Touko. –El se vuelve a deprimir y de la nada llega Yuuki Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: ¿Qué hacen?

Fudou: Prepararme para que mi vida se acabe en un "Terminamos".

Kido: Sentirme como el peor de los idiotas.

Tachimukai: Ah es por lo de Touko y Fuyuka.

Fudou: Ajá.

Kido: Si.

Tachimukai: ¡Puedo ayudarlos! Por eso me llamo Yuuki Tachimukai una K y una u digo tres digo dos u como sea.

Kido: No nos puedes ayudar.

Fudou: Mejor vete.

Tachimukai: Vamos Fudou que te hayas comportado como el chico menos romántico del mundo que mundo del universo no quiere decir que no tenga arreglo.

Fudou: Te estas dando cuenta que solo me estas fastidiando por cierto ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Tachimukai: Es que yo hablo mucho con las chicas, según tengo entendido Fudou deberías considerar que Fuyuka necesita que le digas que la quieres con más sinceridad y no solo porque ella te lo allá pedido si no porque te sale del corazón.

Fudou: No tengo ganas.

Tachimukai: ¡Entiéndelo la perderás para siempre y algún otro chico se quedara con ella!

Fudou: Pero ella no me quiere.

Tachimukai: Si no te quisiera no te hubiera aguantado durante el tiempo que estuvieron saliendo antes.

Fudou: Es que no tengo el valor o lo que sea…

Tachimukai: ¡Por favor! ¡Tienes un hijo con ella!

Fudou: ¡Al diablo, Satoshi ya se fue con Hikari!

Kido: Creo que tienes demasiados problemas.

Fudou: Déjenme solo.

Tachimukai: Oh Fudou necesitas pensar en lo que para ella es importante dime ¿Ella alguna vez te pidió algo que no le diste?

Fudou: Bueno esa vez que me pidió que mi "lado sensible" saliera, pero yo no quise ya que Sakuma estaba fastidiando.

Tachimukai: Ahí esta, ella quería que por lo menos le demostraras tus sentimientos o que por lo menos le dijeras algo.

Fudou: ¡Tú no lo entiendes! Sabes lo difícil que es para mi que mi lado "romántico y sensible" funcione para ti es fácil.

Tachimukai: ¡No hay nada difícil bueno si pero igual inténtalo! Mira ella es una de las chicas más inocentes, lindas que hay por aquí y es increíble la suerte que tuviste en que ella se fijara en ti, alguien como tú no conseguiría nada así dentro de un millón de años.

Fudou: (El tonto tiene razón yo ni siquiera valoro el salir con ella pero ahora lo hare) MMM… creo que ya lo que tengo que hacer pero tengo que planearlo.

Tachimukai: Bien.

Kido: ¿Cómo sabes de eso? ¿Me podrías ayudar?

Tachimukai: Responderé la segunda pregunta, si te puedo ayudar te sugiero que te disculpes con ella, por lo que escuche te comportaste como un imbécil ¡Ah! Por cierto ella dijo algo sobre que la besaste o algo así.

Fudou: ¿Qué? ¿La besaste? Fuiste capaz de besarla y de actuar como un completo idiota.

Kido: ¿Si?

Fudou: ¡Eres un estúpido, insensible peor que yo!

Tachimukai: De hecho creo que Touko estaba llorando.

Fudou: ¡Monstruo!

Kido: ¡Deja de insultarme!

Tachimukai: Eh bueno ya, simplemente discúlpate con ella y dile lo que sientes porque se que te gusta.

Kido: ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta?

Tachimukai: Tengo entendido que estas deprimido por eso supongo que te gusta.

Kido: Ah oye ¿Cómo es que entiendes de esto? ¿Tienes a alguien especial?

Tachimukai: Si, ella es tan linda, hermosa, divertida, encantadora, una mirada tan divina, adorable, ella me gusta tanto, no soportaría estar lejos de ella, es simplemente fantásticamente maravillosa. –El chico miraba hacia arriba y le brillaban los ojos mientras decía eso también suspiraba.

Kido: ¿Como se llama?

Tachimukai: Haruna Otonashi…. –El chico había olvidado que el estaba con su "cuñado" y como estaba tan distraído pensado en ella que no se dio cuenta que Kido estaba con un gran aura oscura además de que lo miraba con desprecio.

Fudou: ¡Idiota! ¡Corre!

Kido: Tachimukai trae a un exorcista porque se me metió…

Tachimukai: ¡El demonio!

Fudou: ¡Completo idiota como se te ocurre hablar en frente de el! ¡Corre si no quieres morir!

Tachimukai: ¡Auxilioooooooooooooooooooo!

Y así comenzó la persecución de Kido y Tachimukai, corrieron por casi toda la casa hasta que llegaron hasta donde estaba Kasemaru.

Tachimukai: ¡Abre la puerta de closet!

Kasemaru: Pero es que….

Tachimukai: ¡Voy a morir por favor ábrela! –El comienza a llorar.

Kasemaru: Esta bien. –El abre la puerta con la llave rápidamente Tachimukai entro y Kasemaru volvió a cerrar la puerta para empeorar todo Kido se dio cuenta de que su querido "cuñado" estaba encerrado en el closet.

Kido: ¡Tachimukai sal de ahí se un hombre!

Tachimukai: Soy un niño que no quiere morir.

Kido: ¿Niño? ¡Sales con mi hermana! ¿Quién sabe que le has hecho a mi hermana?

Tachimukai: Ya te dije que no soy un hombre y apenas si ayer empezamos a salir.

Kido: ¡Te voy a matar! –El comienza a somatar la puerta.

Tachimukai: Voy a estar aquí un largo rato espero que te guste ser paciente porque no saldré de aquí ¡Nunca jamás de los jamases primero muerto!

Kido: Eso se puede arreglar.

Tachimukai: ¡Déjame en paz!

Kido: ¡No quiero!

Kasemaru: Miren cálmense, no quiero ninguna discusión este es un día para perdonar y estar con la familia. –Nadie estaba escuchándolo eso molesto mucho a Kasemaru: -¡Maldita sea van a comportar o yo me encargare que no la luz del sol durante mucho meses!

Kido: No tienes porque gritar.

Kasemaru: ¡Vete a disculparte con Touko!

Kido: ¿Cómo es que todos se enteran de todo?

Kasemaru: Por si no lo sabes ¡Touko llego ayer llorando aquí!

Kido: Diablos ahora me siento peor.

Kasemaru: Mira Kido mejor ve a resolver tus problemas antes de que Touko nunca te perdone.

Kido: Me voy pero no porque tú me lo hayas pedido. –El chico se fue dejando un gran silencio.

Tachimukai: ¿Ya se fue?

Kasemaru: Si.

Tachimukai: Bueno ¿Puedes sacarme de aquí?

Kasemaru: Por supuesto que si. –El trato de abrir la puerta pero…. –Eh tengo una mala noticia ¡La puerta se atasco!

Todos: ¿Qué?

Kasemaru: Ni modo, voy a tener que buscar herramientas para poder abrirla.

Tachimukai: ¡Noooooooooo! Yo quería ver a Haruna.

Kogure: Supéralo yo quería salir de aquí pero estoy atrapado aquí con el Grinch.

Someoka: ¡Que no soy el Grinch!

Tachimukai: Han hecho algo para divertirse.

Kogure: Si escuchar esta canción.

Tachimukai: ¿Qué? –Si el no se había dado cuenta de que los chicos tenían una grabadora repitiendo la canción navideña de "Jingle bells". –Me gusta.

Kogure: A mi también me gustaba pero después se vuelve molesto cuando la escuchas una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez.

Someoka: A mi me fastidiaba desde el momento en el que la escuche.

Tachimukai: (Esto es espantoso estoy con el Grinch y el duende de las bromas) Oigan si no les gusta la canción porque no apagan la grabadora y ya.

Someoka: Es que no sabemos donde esta.

Kogure: Al parecer esta oculta y la estuve buscando un gran rato pero no la encontré, mejor duérmete Tachimukai estaremos aquí un largo rato.

Tachimukai: Si. –El chico intento dormir mientras que los otros dos comenzaron a discutir.

Mientras algunos están encerrados en un closet otros estaban en el centro comercial tratando de buscarse entre si porque todos se terminaron perdiendo.

Ichinose: ¡Domon, Yuca! ¿Dónde están? –El seguía gritando hasta que por fin encontró a Domon.

Domon: ¡Ichinose!

Ichinose: ¡Domon!

Domon: Ichinose ¿Encontraste a Yuca?

Ichinose: No, me estoy preocupando voy a morir si no la encuentro.

Domon: Yo probare el ponche navideño.

Ichinose: ¡Ya te explique, moriremos, Goenji nos va a dar un ponche literalmente navideño!

Domon: ¿El ponche de Goenji esta envenenado?

Ichinose: ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡Deja de hacerte el que no entiendes y mejor ayúdame a seguir buscando a Yuca!

Los dos siguen buscando hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde había vestidos, tiaras, cosas de niñas, también maquillaje.

Domon: Oye Ichinose ¿Dónde estamos?

Ichinose: Ah pues…. No lo se.

Domon: ¿Qué? Vamos a perdernos aquí.

Ichinose: No te pongas dramático.

Domon: ¡Moriremos! Pero antes pruébate este vestido.

Ichinose: ¿Para que probarme ese vestido?

Domon: No lo se lo vi, y pensé ¿A Ichinose le gustaran los vestidos?

Ichinose: ¡Solo las chicas usan vestidos!

Domon: Ah bueno entonces ponte esta peluca con una tiara que encontré.

Ichinose: ¡Aleja esa cosa de mi!

Domon: Creí que eras mi mejor amigo, porque yo haría cualquier cosa por ti ya que somos mejores amigos pero no veo que solo eres un tipo extraño, ¿Cómo te ayudare con tus problemas con Aki?... –El siguió hablando para convencer a su amigo de ponerse la dichosa peluca lo cual funciono.

Ichinose: ¡Esta bien me pondré tú estúpida peluca! -Ichinose se pone la peluca.

Domon: ¿Y bien?

Ichinose: Es muy incomoda y esta llena de arañas.

Domon: Si no te gusta quítatela.

Ichinose: Como sea, no entiendo porque me insististe tanto en hacer esto. –El trato de quitársela pero estaba atorada.

Domon: ¡Quítatela!

Ichinose: No puedo.

Domon: ¿Acaso te gusto?

Ichinose: ¡No por un demonio, esta atorada! ¿Le pusiste algo?

Domon: Eh un poco de pegamento industrial.

Ichinose: ¡Perfecto! Ahora necesito pensar en algo para poder quitarme esta cosa de encima.

Domon: Podría buscar el disolvente pero….

Ichinose: ¿Pero?

Domon: No se donde esta.

Ichinose: ¡AHHH! ¡Busca en cualquier lado!

Domon: De acuerdo cálmate pero ya que estas en eso uno de esos vestidos que están colgados allá arriba.

Ichinose: ¡No! ¿Cuál es tú necesidad?

Domon: Es que tú eres mi amigo y todo eso además un día me habías dicho que "Tú deseabas saber lo que sentía Aki".

Ichinose: ¡Yo no me refería a ponerme un vestido y ser una chica!

Domon: Pero así es más fácil de entender.

Ichinose: ¡No es verdad!

Domon: ¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo has probado?

Ichinose: Este…. ¡Claro que no, eso jamás funcionaria!

Domon: No lo has intentado.

Ichinose: Ah… ¡No me hagas cambiar de opinión!

Domon: Esta bien no me grites entiendo pero mejor vamos a buscar el disolvente para quitarte eso y…. ¿Qué es eso de allá? –El chico tomo una vara muy grande y la comenzó a jugar con ella.

Ichinose: Deja de hacer eso.

Domon: ¿Por?

Ichinose: Puedes lastimar a cualquier persona que pase por aquí.

Domon: Dudo mucho que eso pueda pasar.

Ichinose: ¡Claro que puede pasar! –Domon siguió jugando con la vara y siguió así hasta que tiro uno de los vestidos que estaban colgados, eso no era nada malo lo que si era es que le cayera a Ichinose encima provocando que….

Domon: ¡Ichinose tienes puesto un vestido!

Ichinose: ¡Domon!

Domon: ¡Lo siento no era mi intensión ponerte un vestido! Fue un accidente.

Ichinose: Mejor ayúdame a quitármelo.

Domon: Esta bien…. –El intento quitárselo pero hubo un problema. –Eh tengo un pequeño problema.

Ichinose: Vas al baño después ahora ayúdame.

Domon: No es eso es que paso algo muy gracioso

Ichinose: ¿Qué?

Domon: ¡Se atoro el cierre! Jajajajajaja.

Ichinose: No me estoy riendo.

Domon: Que lastima porque yo si. –Ichinose estaba a punto de golpear a su amigo pero se aguanto.

Ichinose: Mira me estoy comenzando a molestar, solo quiero quitarme esta cosa.

Domon: No te angusties encontrare la manera de ayudarte pero antes ¿Qué es esto?

Ichinose: Es maquillaje.

Domon: ¿Para que sirve?

Ichinose: Sirve para ponértelo en la cara.

Domon: Oh entonces ¡Atrápalo! –El le arroja el maquillaje en la cara a Ichinose.

Ichinose: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Domon: ¿Hacer qué?

Ichinose: ¡Arrojar el maquillaje!

Domon: Como quieras pero ya que tienes el vestido y todo eso ponte uno de esos tacones ya sabes para que por lo menos te mires bien.

Ichinose: ¡No quiero!

Domon: Vamos no seas así, solo póntelos quiero sabes que se siente ser una chica.

Ichinose: Esta bien, dámelos. –El se quita sus tenis americanos y se coloca los tacones. –Son muy incómodos además siento que pierdo el equilibrio.

Domon: No exageres por cierto no te enojes pero le puse pegamento industrial a los tacones.

Ichinose: ¿Qué? ¡Deja de hacerme parecer una chica y mejor ayúdame por que son muy incómodos además de que me están doliendo los pies!

Domon: Lo siento ahora regreso… -El se fue a donde estaba un payaso regalando globos luego de eso regreso con su amigo.

Ichinose: ¿Qué haces con ese globo?

Domon: ¿Qué globo?

Ichinose: El que tienes en la mano.

Domon: Nada pero tengo una idea. –El le saca el aire al globo y se lo metió en la boca a Ichinose lastimosamente el globo estaba lleno de helio cambiándole la voz a su amigo.

Ichinose: ¿Pero que me hiciste?

Domon: Solo estaba jugando pero mira el lado bueno ya eres toda una señorita.

Ichinose: ¡Domon esto es tú culpa ahora arréglalo antes de que Aki me mire así y piense algo que no es!

Domon: ¿Qué pensara?... ¡Ya te entendí creerá que te gusta vestirte de chica!

Ichinose: ¡Bingo!

Domon: ¿Dónde? ¿Puedo conseguir premios?

Ichinose: ¡No me refería a eso!

Domon: Ah entonces mira eh… no se que hacer.

Ichinose: Solo ayúdame antes de que Aki me mire así.

Domon: Tarde.

Ichinose: ¿Qué?

Domon: Si, Aki viene para acá.

Ichinose: O no necesito algo para que no sepa soy yo.

Domon: Tengo una idea.

Ichinose: ¿Cuál?

Domon: Solo sígueme la corriente. –Aki se acerca a ellos ya que andaba buscando a Ichinose.

Aki: Domon ¿Has visto a….? –Aki no pudo terminar de preguntar ya que Domon la interrumpió.

Domon: No lo he visto.

Aki: Ni siquiera termine de preguntarte.

Domon: Por favor es obvio que buscar a tú amado Ichinose.

Aki: ¿Qué?

Domon: Digo Ichinose el amigo más grande de la vida que no estaba vestido como una chica.

Aki: ¿De que hablas?

Domon: Nada…. Ah te presento a mi amiga. –El le presento a Ichinose pero como estaba vestido de chica Aki no lo reconoció.

Aki: Hola.

Ichinose: Hola soy….

Domon: ¡Mary!

Aki: Mucho gusto Mary.

Ichinose (Mary): Igualmente.

Aki: ¿De donde vienes?

Domon: Viene de…. –El comienza a ver por todas partes hasta que mira un cartel de hamburguesas. -¡Hambuguesia!

Aki: Querrás decir Burguesía.

Domon: Si como sea.

Aki: ¿Desde hace cuanto se conocen?

Domon: ¡Desde hace muchos años!... ¡Mary saluda no seas sassy!

Aki: ¿Sassy?

Domon: Si teníamos una compañera llamada Sassy y era muy descarada.

Ichinose (Mary): Eh ya la había saludo, por cierto Domon me ha contado mucho de ti.

Aki: ¿En serio?

Ichinose (Mary): Si.

Domon: Ella también conoce a Ichinose hasta salieron juntos.

Ichinose (Mary): (Idiota se supone que yo soy Ichinose aunque por ahora yo soy Mary entonces yo estoy saliendo conmigo mismo).

Aki: MMM…. Saliste con Ichinose.

Domon: Si salieron y se besaron por tres largas horas.

Ichinose (Mary): ¿Qué? (¡Domon te voy a matar en cuanto regrese a ser Ichinose).

Aki: Ya veo ¿Siguen saliendo?

Domon: Ya no terminaron.

Aki: ¿Por qué?

Domon: Eh yo este…

Ichinose (Mary): Es que ese Ichinose era todo un completo imbécil.

Aki: ¡No lo es! Bueno aunque….

Domon: Aki estas celosa.

Aki: ¡Claro que no digo…. no me digas nada!

Ichinose (Mary): ¡No la molestes!

Domon: ¿Por qué? Solo digo la verdad.

Ichinose (Mary): Mejor vete a buscar el disolvente.

Domon: Ah lo había olvidado bueno, las dejo solas. –El se va a buscar el disolvente mientras Mary o sea Ichinose conversaba con Aki.

Aki: Entonces te besaste con Ichinose.

Ichinose (Mary): Si pero esta todo un idiota.

Aki: ¿Qué te hizo?

Ichinose (Mary): (¿Qué le digo? Diablos yo no tengo imaginación para contestarle algo normal le diré lo primero que se me venga a la cabeza) Me empujo hacia un camión de hot dogs.

Aki: ¿Qué?

Ichinose (Mary): (No se me ocurrió nada más bien mediante yo sepa manejar la situación no pasa nada) Eh si dijo que tenia un buen sazón para hot dogs.

Aki: No entiendo mucho sabes creo que llamare a Ichinose para que me de una explicación sobre todo esto. –Ella intenta llamarlo pero como era de esperarse Ichinose o sea Mary tenía el celular ahí y comenzó a sonar. -¿Tienes el celular de Ichinose?

Ichinose (Mary): Ah… ¡Domon me lo dio! Además ese Ichinose intento atacarme (Maldición ahora estoy delirando).

Aki: ¿Ichinose te hizo eso?

Ichinose (Mary): Si era todo un pervertido. –Mary o sea Ichinose comenzó a ¿Llorar?

Aki: Ya tranquila no llores.

Ichinose (Mary): Tengo que ir al baño a limpiar estas lagrimas que ocasiono ese tonto.

Mary o sea Ichinose fue al baño pero se metió al de hombres.

Ichinose: Ese Domon como se atreve a meterme en este problema y arruinar la relación que alguna vez pude tener, tonto Domon, tonto baño, tonto jabón, tonto vestido, tonto ¿chico?

Chico extraño: Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ichinose (Mary): ¡Yuck! –El había dicho eso ya que no le gusto la idea de que un chico se le acercara.

Chico extraño: Que bonito nombre.

Ichinose (Mary): ¡Yuck, Yuck, Yuck!

Chico extraño: No tienes que mencionar tú nombre ya me lo se hermosa.

Ichinose (Mary): (Necesito que Domon este aquí o más chicos vendrán…. Creo que ya es tarde).

Alrededor de Mary o sea Ichinose estaba un montón de chicos y en lo único que pensaba el era "Voy a matar a Domon".

Ichinose (Mary): Eh miren el fin del mundo.

Todos voltean a ver a otro lado mientras que con Mary o sea Ichinose aprovecho para salir corriendo muy lejos de allí pero por estar corriendo se le rompió el tacón.

Ichinose (Mary): Hay se me rompió el tacón.

Domon: Que lastima son de muy alta calidad.

Ichinose: ¡Tú!... ¡Tú! ¡Animal mira lo que me hiciste!

Domon: Si te hizo todo una dama aunque aun necesitas clases de cortesía.

Ichinose: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Por tú culpa Aki va a creer que soy un chico al que le gusta vestirse de chica.

Domon: Lo lamento por ti Ichinose.

Ichinose: Tienes suerte de que haya personas aquí porque si no te golpearía hasta dejarte inconsciente.

Domon: Tranquilo y pensar que conseguí el disolvente para ayudarte pero lo único que consigo son insultos.

Ichinose: No te ofendas Domon lo siento…. Ahora dame el disolvente.

Domon: Hasta que escuche un gracias no te lo daré.

Ichinose: De que hablas ¡Tú ocasionaste esto!... y ya tengo mi voz normal.

Domon: Que bueno pero si pero soy tú amigo y también intente ayudarte pero veo que ya no somos amigos.

Ichinose: Claro échame la culpa a mí, mira solo quiero que todo regrese a como estaba antes.

Domon: Igualmente mmm… ten el disolvente.

Ichinose: Gracias amigo Domon. –El toma el disolvente y se comienza a quitar la peluca, logro quitarse el vestido ya que lo rompió, se quito el maquillaje y los tacones. –Muy bien ¿Mis zapatos?

Domon: Eh graciosa historia recuerdas que te los quitaste pues cuando te deje solo con Aki, y yo regrese al rato pero ella me dijo que te habías ido entonces fue cuando Aki vio tus zapatos y comenzó con sus preguntas yo conteste a todas ¡Ichinose se murió! Lo cual la asusto.

Ichinose: Entonces ¿Aki tiene mis zapatos?

Domon: Se puede decir.

Ichinose: Como sea por lo menos ya no tengo ese tonto vestido me hacia ver femenino.

Domon: ¡Vamos a buscar a tu amada Aki Kino!

Ichinose: Cállate.

Y así los dos chicos fueron a buscar amiga Aki, la buscaron por casi todo el centro comercial y la encontraron en donde había empezado el problema el mismo lugar donde habían vestido, tiaras, maquillaje y todo lo demás.

Aki: ¡Ichinose!

Ichinose: ¡Aki!

Domon: ¡Azúcar en el pasillo!

Ichinose: ¿Qué?

Aki: ¿Por qué no llevas tus zapatos?

Ichinose: Es que tu los tienes.

Aki: Lo siento ten. –Ichinose se coloca sus tenis pero Aki tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle. – ¿Saliste con alguna chica llamada Mary?

Ichinose. Este…. Si pero era muy mentirosa casi como aquella compañera llamada Sassy.

Aki: Ella dijo que eras un pervertido.

Ichinose: ¿Yo? ¿Pervertido? Eso es mentira.

Domon: ¿Quién dice? Aquel día le entraste al baño de niñas.

Ichinose: ¡Eso fue un accidente!

Aki: También me dijo que tú la atacaste con un camión de hot dogs.

Ichinose: Ya te dije que es muy mentirosa.

Domon: Pero no es como Sassy.

Ichinose: ¡Deja de hablar de alguien que no existe!

Domon: Oh espera tengo una llamada. –El contesto la llamada pero resulta que era… ¡Sassy!

Sassy: Dijo que no existía pues dile que yo existo lo suficiente para golpearle su cara ¡Pervertido! –Domon decidió terminar la llamada ya que al parecer Sassy era real.

Ichinose: ¿Quién era?

Domon: Eh número equivocado.

Aki: En que estábamos…. Ichinose no me dijiste que salías con Mary.

Ichinose: Es que ella era muy mentirosa pero no hay que hablar de ella.

Domon: ¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que hay vestidos colgados?

Aki: Es verdad me recuerdan al que llevaba puesto Mary.

Domon: Tengo una idea. –El tomo otra vara y comienza a bajar un vestido que cae sobre Ichinose. –Amigo encontré una peluca con una tiara. –El se la coloca en la cabeza a Ichinose después Domon hizo lo mismo que antes y termino convirtiendo a Ichinose en Mary de nuevo.

Ichinose: Pero ¿Qué me hiciste?

Aki: ¿Mary?

Domon: ¡Azúcar!

Aki: Pero entonces ¡Ichinose tú…..! –Ella no pudo terminar ya que Domon la noqueo con su vara.

Ichinose: ¿Qué te pasa? Pudiste haberla matado.

Domon: Ah pero no lo hice ¿Verdad?

Ichinose: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Quiero…. Ya no se que es lo que quiero.

Domon: Es simple según tu diario "Quisiera poder besar a mi amada Aki" eso fue lo que escribiste.

Ichinose: ¡Deja de leer mi diario!

Domon: No quiero de hecho aquí hay más sobre tus sueños donde tú eres un príncipe que salva a su amada princesa llamada Aki y yo soy tú…. ¿Ayudante? El entrometido.

Ichinose: Domon no quería insultarte lo siento.

Domon: ¿Por qué lo lamentas? ¡Es hermoso!

Ichinose. ¡AHHHHH! Domon no lo entiendes.

Mientras ellos trataban de pensar en que hacer con Aki en la de casa de Kido los chicos seguían con sus problemas, Tachimukai, Someoka y Kogure seguían atrapados en el closet solo que el portero estaba dormido, Someoka harto de Kogure y el pequeño enano molestando, aunque había algo que a todos ahí los estaba molestando era la dichosa canción de "Jingle bells" ya que oírla tantas veces desespera hasta el punto de ¿Suicidarse? Tal vez… Someoka ya lo estaba pensando.

Someoka: (No seria mala idea aunque… viéndolo desde un punto de visto muy tétrico podría…).

Kogure: Oye Grinch ¿En que piensas tanto?

Someoka: Cosas que no son para niños, mocosos o duendes,

Kogure: Ah ya entiendo pervertido Grinch.

Someoka: ¡No me refería a eso enano!

Kogure: Claro entonces…. En chicos.

Someoka: ¿Qué? ¿Quién te enseño eso?

Kogure: Eh…. Internet.

Someoka: Tonto internet, tonto closet, tonto Kogure, tonto Tachimukai, tonta canción, tonto "Jingle bells".

Kogure: Oye Someoka digo Grinch te has dado cuenta ¿De que Tachimukai habla dormido?

Someoka: No me había dado cuenta ya que con esa tonta canción no puedo escuchar mucho.

Kogure: Si dice cosas medio raras, pero bueno.

Someoka: ¿Por qué no lo despertamos?

Kogure: Tienes razón ya durmió mucho. –El se acerca a Tachimukai y le grita en el oído. -¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tachimukai: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!

Someoka: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kogure: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tachimukai: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Por su culpa casi me hago pipi!

Kogure: No fue mi culpa que gritas tan fuerte.

Tachimukai: ¿Por qué me despertaron?

Someoka: Has dormido demasiado.

Tachimukai: Solo llevamos aquí…. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

Kogure: Cuatro horas.

Tachimukai: Pero ¿Kasemaru no nos iba a sacar de aquí?

Someoka: Pues hace un par de horas dijo algo de buscar herramientas luego de un rato regreso pero creo que durmió.

Tachimukai: ¡Kasemaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Ichirouta Kasemaru no lo estaba escuchando porque al parecer estaba teniendo un bonito sueño ¿Cuál era? Simple el con un monto de chicas alrededor las cuales le decían "Kasemaru eres un hombre", "Eres mas rudo que Goenji", "No pareces chica", "Eres muy lindo" a lo que Kasemaru contestaba "Gracias por sus halagos soy un hombre" aunque en la realidad estaba afuera del closet recostado en la puerta dormido también hablaba y decía cosas como "Oh chicas lindas y hermosas".

Kogure: Kasemaru tiene sueños pervertidos.

Someoka: Si como Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: ¿Qué?

Kogure: Si tú también dices cosas como "Haruna oh te ves hermosa", "Haruna ¿Me das un beso?", "Vamos Haruna quiero que nos vayamos juntos a un castillo lejos de tú hermano gorila", "Quiero besarte Haruna" también te sonrojas y sonríes como ahora solo que no estas sonriendo más bien creo que te esta dando pena.

Si Kogure estaba en lo correcto, Tachimukai si decía eso mientras dormía y por ahora solo estaba rojo de la vergüenza de saber que hablaba entre sueños, pero se estaba cansando de que Kogure estuviera molestándolo así que hizo lo que cualquiera haría, golpeo al enano en la cabeza para que se callara.

Someoka: No puede ser tan fácil lo golpeas yo no le hecho nada a ese enano y vienes tú, lo golpeas así de fácil.

Kogure: Me dolió.

Tachimukai: Ya se mmm… ¡Kasemaru despierta ya no quiero estar aquí ni hablar entre sueños!

Kogure: No te esta escuchando también habla entre sueños.

Tachimukai: Esto me esta desesperando espero que Tsunami y Fubuki hayan encontrado el regalo que les pedí en aquella lista.

Y así los chicos siguieron metidos en el dichoso closet pero en el centro comercial Tsunami y Fubuki estaban buscando los regalos de la lista también habían encontrado a Yuca junto a un montón de bolsas que habían comprado Aki pero se las había dejado a la pequeña hermana de Goenji.

Tsunami: Que bueno que ya compramos todo lo de la lista.

Fubuki: Si es un gran alivio ahora solo hay que regresar con los demás.

Yuca: ¡Si ya compre el regalo de mi hermano!

Fubuki: Que niña tan simpática, no puedo creer que Ichinose y Domon sean tan irresponsables como para perder a una niña.

Tsunami: Y nosotros como para perdernos aquí Jajajajaja.

Fubuki: ¿De que te ríes?

Tsunami: Cállate mira esa tabla de surf. –El corrió a la tienda de deportes y sin que el encargado se diera cuenta tomo la tabal se surf y se la llevo.

Fubuki: ¿Qué haces con eso?

Tsunami: Fácil voy a surfear en las televisiones.

Yuca: ¿Se puede hacer eso?

Tsunami: Claro que si solo mira. –El comienza a surfear en las televisiones pero se cae y tira todos los televisores. –Hacer esto no es ilegal ¿Pregúntale a un juez? –De la nada aparece un juez.

Juez: Soy un juez y es ilegal.

Tsunami: Pregúntale a alguien que no sea un juez. –De la nada aparece un policía.

Policía: Soy un policía y es ilegal.

Tsunami: Pregúntale a alguien que no sea una persona mayor como una niña.

Yuca: Es ilegal.

Tsunami: Bueno ya entendí y es ilegal lo siento.

Fubuki: Como sea vámonos de aquí antes de que llegue un poli… Oh ya estaban aquí lo había olvidado ¡Corran!

Los tres comenzaron a correr pero como Yuca es pequeña no podía correr muy rápido provocando que se cayera.

Yuca: ¡Me caí!

Fubuki: ¡Hay que ir por ella!

Tsunami: ¡Ya es tarde esta infectada!

Fubuki: ¿Qué?

Yuca: ¡Ayúdenme!

Tsunami: Hare una distracción. –El se acerca a los policías y comienza a gritar más. -¡Oigan mírenme estoy en traje de baño y no me arrestan por cierto este traje de baño es robado!

Policía: ¡A él! –Los policías corren detrás de Tsunami dejando solos a Yuca y Fubuki.

Fubuki: Vaya Tsunami uso la cabeza aunque no era necesario de hecho pudo haber ido por ti y ya. –De la nada llega Tsunami.

Tsunami: Olvide mi tabla de surf. –El toma su amado objeto y se va.

Yuca: ¿Los surfistas no son muy listos?

Fubuki: Más bien diría que son raros.

Yuca: Extraño a mi hermano.

Fubuki: No te preocupes, tranquila lo llamaremos. –El saca su celular y llama accidental a Sakuma.

Sakuma: ¡Hola habla Sakuma el pingüino! ¿Por cual vota?

Fubuki: ¿Qué?

Sakuma: Oh Fubuki que bueno que me llamaste te quiero decir que Hikari te extraña mucho te quiere ver de hecho esta con Satoshi ha crecido nuestro niña. –Sakuma comienza a llorar mientras que Fubuki sentía "Furia, dolor, horror por las palabras "Nuestra niña", "Esta con Satoshi".

Fubuki: Repite lo que dijiste.

Sakuma: Ah nuestra niña.

Fubuki: ¡Eso no! Lo de Satoshi.

Sakuma: Oh Satoshi con Hikari.

Fubuki: ¡Repítelo!

Sakuma: ¡Satoshi con Hikari!

Fubuki: ¡Voy a matar a Satoshi por quitarme a mi hija!

Sakuma: Nuestra hija.

Fubuki: ¡Ella es mi hija y punto!

Sakuma: Si fuera solo tú hija estarías aquí cuidándola, ¡Eres un padre irresponsable, debí haberle dado a Hikari otro padre que si se ocupara de ella, si estuviera en problemas la vendrías a salvar pero no lo harías eres el peor padre del mundo! Por cierto ya se besaron, nuestra hija ya tuvo su primer beso con un pingüino guapo aunque es hijo de Fudou pero también de Fuyuka.

En ese momento Fubuki termino la llamada y tenía una enorme aura oscura, tenía una mirada penetrante que reflejaba, furia, venganza, ira, dolor, frustración, y mucha sed de matar a un pingüino, todo comenzó a temblar en el centro comercial, las frutas habían explotado, los relojes se habían roto, todo lo que fuera electrónico se empezó a quemar, el helado se derritió y por ultimo las plantas se marchitaron.

Fubuki: ¡Satoshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii! ¡Vas a morir! ¡Fudou tú también por criar a un hijo tan malo!

Yuca: ¿Fubuki?

Fubuki carga a Yuca y sale corriendo de ahí empujando a todos los que se encontraba en el camino, hasta que atravesó la pared del centro comercial mientras que en la casa de Kido, el chico con el parche estaba confundido por lo que había pasado.

Sakuma: ¿Fubuki? ¿Hola? Que mal padre es dejar a su hija abandonada. –Sakuma salió de la casa y vio a Goenji muy contento. –No se que me da más miedo ver a Goenji enojado o feliz, oye Goenji ¿Por qué tanta felicidad?

Goenji: Es que termine de limpiar la entrada de la casa.

Sakuma: Oh te quedo muy bien. –De repente llega Fubuki rompiendo la puerta y la pared de la casa.

Goenji: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Fubuki me las vas a pagar!

Fubuki: ¿Dónde esta Satoshi?

Sakuma: ¿Qué no habías entrado a la casa?

Fubuki: Si pero regrese en cuanto te vi aquí ahora responde la pregunta.

Sakuma: Eh pues pregúntale a Fudou. –De la nada llega Fudou muy arreglado con traje y una corbata muy fea.

Fudou: ¡Ya volví!

Sakuma: Te vez bien Fudou, ¿De donde sacaste esa corbata fea?

Fudou: Se la robe a un tipo raro pensándolo bien es muy fea ten sakuma.

Sakuma: Pero es muy fea.

Fudou: Bien ten Fubuki ya tienes una nueva bufanda.

Fubuki: Esto es una corbata.

Fudou: Si como sea.

Yuca: ¡Hermano tuve miedo del monstruo Fubuki!

Goenji: ¿Monstruo Fubuki? ¡Animal! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermanita?

Fubuki: No soy un monstruo.

Sakuma: Pero que tal si lo fueras….

_Imaginación de Sakuma…_

En un hermoso campo lleno de flores estaban Satoshi, Hikari y Sakuma comiendo hasta que algo extraño paso.

Sakuma: Me pasan la ensalada de huevo. –De repente llega Fubuki y ataca a Sakuma.

Fubuki: ¡AHHHH! ¡Ñaca, ñaca! –El agarra de los brazos a Sakuma y se lo lleva.

Sakuma: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

_Fin de la imaginación de Sakuma._

Sakuma: Vaya que raro, ¿Tú que dices Fubuki? –Nadie estaba escuchando a Sakuma ya que Goenji trataba de tranquilizar a su hermana y Fubuki estaba ahorcando a Fudou.

Fubuki: ¡Creaste a un demonio!

Fudou: ¡Arg!

Sakuma: ¡Tengo que salvar a mi….! ¿Amigo? Bueno ni modo. –El detiene a Fubuki y los separo. -¿Qué te pasa? ¡Invente lo del beso!

Fudou: ¿Qué beso?

Fubuki: Me hiciste venir por nada, bueno de todos modos ya traje lo que compramos.

Yuca: ¿Dónde esta lo que compramos?

Fubuki: Ah pues… ¡Tsunami! –A lo lejos estaba Tsunami caminando con todas las bolsas.

Tsunami: Oigan ¿Por qué me dejaron solo?

Fubuki: Larga historia.

Goenji: ¿Estas en traje de baño como por qué?

Tsunami: Veras….

Fubuki: ¿Y como escapaste de los policías?

Tsunami: Como iba verán…

_Flashback…._

Ya habían arrestado a Tsunami y parecía que no iba a salir de ahí hasta que la cárcel se destruyo por alguna clase de fuerza maligna o en palabras más simples "La ira de Shiro Fubuki", con eso el surfista había logrado escapar de sus crímenes, salió de la cárcel y vio a los policías quejándose por "El café caliente que les cayo en el cara", el chico simplemente se fue de ahí y encontró las bolsas que contenían todo lo que el y Fubuki habían comprado también las bolsas que Yuca olvido.

_Fin del Flashback._

Tsunami: Y eso fue lo que paso.

Fubuki: Por lo menos ya regresamos pero ¿Dónde están Ichinose, Domon, Aki y Endo?

Yuca: ¡Ichinose esta enamorado de Aki!

Goenji: ¿Qué? Yuca ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Yuca: Domon dijo algo del diario y de los sueños de Ichinose algo que soñaba con Aki.

Goenji: No puede ser le han infectado la mente inocente a mi hermanita.

Fubuki: Jajajajajaja te gustan las salchichas pero no te gusta ver como las hacen… ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¡Tsunami me contagio su estupidez!

Sakuma: De hecho la estupidez no se contagia.

Fubuki: ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Fudou: Aquí todo el mundo se esta volviendo loco.

Tsunami: Oye Fubuki siento que me acabas de ofender de alguna forma…. –El se distrajo ya que su tabla de surf estaba tirada en el suelo. -¡Mi tabla de surf!

Yuca: Los surfistas son raros.

Fubuki: Concuerdo con la niña.

Fudou: Este traje me estaba molestando.

Sakuma: ¿Por qué lo llevas puesto?

Fudou: Eh cosas mías.

Sakuma: ¡Oh! Es por tú amada Fuyuka Kudou mmm…. –El comenzó a molestar con los besos de nuevo. –He vuelto a ser experto ¡Fudou tú relación se salvara!

Fudou: ¿En serio?

Sakuma: No. –Eso molesto a Fudou y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue meterle nieve en la boca a Sakuma.

Fudou: Tienes suerte de que no te lo haya metido en el ojo.

Sakuma: ¿Cuál de los dos?

Fudou: El que esta bueno pero no lo hare ya que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Sakuma: Como digas mmm… -El comenzó a molestar con eso de los besos de nuevo.

Fudou: Mejor me voy. –El se fue muy lejos de allí.

Sakuma: ¡Oye Fudou no le vas a dar un beso de despedida a Fuyuka!

Fudou: ¡Déjame en paz! –El lo había gritado desde muy lejos de allí.

Sakuma: ¿A quien molestare ahora?

Fubuki: ¿Qué estaba haciendo antes?

Tsunami: Buscando al secuestrador de tú hija.

Fubuki: Es verdad, ¡Satoshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiii!

Sakuma: Fubuki cálmate mira nuestra hija necesita tener amigos y no voy a permitir que no la dejes tener una vida.

Fubuki: Sakuma con todo el respeto del mundo, ¡No voy a dejar que Hikari se separe de mi, su padre!

Goenji: Fubuki con toda el irrespeto del mundo ¡Estas exagerando! –El mira un balón y lo único que se le ocurre es darle un balonazo a Fubuki.

Fubuki: ¿Qué te pasa?

Goenji: No lo se, siendo sincero me siento raro muy raro, ¡Necesito un doctor!

Tsunami: Yo soy doctor. –El chico le toca la frente a Goenji. –Ya se lo que tienes, tú problema es que tienes calentura y necesitas surfear en la nieve.

Goenji: ¿Qué cosa? –El surfista le quito la ropa a Goenji dejándolo semi-desnudo después lo tiro hacia su tabla de surf y lo empujo muy, muy lejos de allí. -¡Tsunamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Tsunami: Debería ser doctor.

Fubuki: Más bien creo que deberías ir a uno.

Mientras ellos perdían su tiempo, en alguna otra parte de la casa de Kido específicamente en la cocina estaban las chicas junto a Midorikawa y "Hiro el topo" es decir Hiroto claro todos estaban allí para ayudar a Natsumi Raimon a cocinar un pastel para Endo Mamoru ya que si lo hacia sola no iba a salir bien si no horrible también llegaría el funeral de el portero pero para eso estaban ahí sus queridas amigas.

Midorikawa: Recuérdenme ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Hiroto: Para ayudar a Natsumi.

Midorikawa: ¿Podemos comer algo del pastel?

Natsumi: No es para Endo.

Midorikawa: ¡Pero quiero un pedacito!

Hiroto: ¡Midorikawa contrólate!

Y como cualquiera haría es decir como solo un loco tragón haría Midorikawa se lanzo hacia el paste pero las chicas lo detuvieron y lo amarraron a una silla también le pusieron una piña en la boca pero el se la comió.

Midorikawa: Le falta zinc.

Hiroto: ¿Zinc?

Midorikawa: Hiro el topo como puedes no saber que es el zinc, pensé que eras muy listo.

Hiroto: En primera si soy muy listo tengo un diploma ya ves mira, entregado a….

Midorikawa: "Hiro el topo" por su gran éxito en cavar como un topo haciendo honor a su nombre.

Hiroto: ¿Quién cambio esto? ¡Maldición Midorikawa te pedí que no tocaras mis cosas! –El tiro por la ventana.

Midorikawa: Amargado.

Hiroto: No lo soy.

Midorikawa: Claro di lo que quieras ¡Chicas! ¿Hiroto es amargado?

Haruna: No lo se.

Natsumi: Yo tampoco se.

Touko: ¿Quién sabe?

Fuyuka: Es un misterio.

Hiroto: ¿Qué acaso nadie me conoce?

Midorikawa: ¡Yo si te conozco Hiro el topo!

Hiroto: Ah ya que sigamos cocinando.

Midorikawa: ¿Oigan me van a desatar?

Hiroto: No.

En lo que algunos trataban de cocinar otros estaban en un centro comercial cargando a una chica desmayada, era una clase de pesadilla para Kazuya Ichinose, la chica de la cual estaba enamorado estaba desmayada por culpa de su amigo Domon, claro estaba enojado, molesto, triste y deprimido por lo que paso con "Mary" o "Yuck" según la llamaban algunos chicos, como en tan poco tiempo había arruinado todo con Aki, su respuesta era fácil "¡Asuka Domon!".

Ichinose: ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué a mí?

Domon: Eso es porque eres ¡Kazuya Ichinose! O ¿Mary? También puede que seas Yuck.

Ichinose: ¡No me molestes! Me siento tan mal por…

Domon: Por tu querida y amada Aki.

Ichinose: Calla…. Ya para que te lo digo, si siempre terminamos igual.

Domon: ¿Terminar que?

Ichinose: Ah ni modo tendremos que regresar a casa.

Domon: Yuca.

Ichinose: ¿Yuca? Espera…. ¡Olvidamos a la hermana de Goenji!

Domon: De nuevo recuerdo que por eso nos metimos en este problema.

Ichinose: Oh no moriremos, Goenji no enseñara el verdadero significado del ponche navideño.

Domon: Genial.

Ichinose: No será genial cuando ya no puedas comer nada de tantos golpes.

Domon: Dramático, mira fácil llama a Fubuki.

Ichinose: ¿Para que?

Domon: Tal vez el sepa algo.

Ichinose: Esta bien. –El llama a Fubuki.

Fubuki: Si eres Satoshi estas muerto, si no puedes seguir vivo.

Ichinose: ¡Soy Kazuya Ichinose!

Fubuki: Entonces…. no se ¿Qué quieres?

Ichinose: Solo tengo una pregunta ¿Sabes donde esta Yuca?

Fubuki: Si esta aquí en la casa de Kido conmigo y su hermano.

Ichinose: Espera ¿Ya llegaron a la casa?

Fubuki: Si

Ichinose: ¿Ya compraron todo?

Fubuki: Si.

Ichinose: ¡Ya nos podemos ir de aquí!

Fubuki: Claro has lo que quieres o tengo una misión.

Ichinose: ¿Misión? No hablaras de lo de matar a Satoshi según tengo entendido ya que antes me habías dicho.

Fubuki: Si esa es, ahora me voy. –Fubuki termino la llamada dejando asustado a Ichinose.

Ichinose: Acaso todos se están volviendo locos. –El volteo a ver Domon quien estaba atragantándose de ensalada de papas.

Domon: ¿Qué? Tengo hambre.

Ichinose: Como digas ¿Dónde esta Aki?

Domon: Oh-Oh este no te gustara saber donde esta. –Ichinose voltea a ver para todos lados y encontró a su amiga Aki en el suelo.

Ichinose: ¡Aki! Más bien ¡Domon!

Domon: Pero yo no estoy en el suelo.

Ichinose: ¡Ya lo se! Pero…. ¿Por qué la tiraste al suelo?

Domon: No esta tirada en el suelo, esta descansando.

Ichinose: Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, mejor ayúdame a levantarla.

Domon: De acuerdo pero tú sostén mi ensalada de papas.

Ichinose: Por supuesto mediante no la tires.

Domon: ¿A quien?

Ichinose: A la bandera de América. –Era obvio que Ichinose estaba siendo sarcástico.

Domon: Pero no estoy cargando una bandera, estoy cargando a Aki.

Ichinose: ¡AHHHHHH! Sabes, mejor nos vamos a la casa de Kido.

Domon: De acuerdo.

Así los dos se fueron de regreso a la casa de Kido, Domon cargando a Aki e Ichinose a la ensalada de papas de Domon solo que había un problema la salida estaba atestada de personas.

Ichinose: No podemos salir.

Domon: Entonces tomemos la salida rápida.

Tipo extraño: Esta es la salida rápida esa que ven allá es la salida. –Domon e Ichinose voltean a ver a la otra salida y ven que la fila cubre casi todo el centro comercial.

Ichinose: Jamás saldremos de aquí.

Domon: No si salimos por ese agujero en la pared que esta allá.

Ichinose: Bien me pregunto ¿Quién la habrá hecho?

Y avanzaran en su caminata la cual era muy larga ya que la casa de su amigo Kido quedaba muy lejos.

Estaba atardeciendo y las cosas no estaban mejorando, Tachimukai, Kogure y Someoka seguían encerrados en el closet, Kasemaru seguía hablando entre sueños, Kido aún no se disculpaba con Touko, algunas chicas estaba tristes, Midorikawa seguía amarrado, Ichinose estaba muy frustrado por lo que paso con Aki, Fubuki al fin había encontrado a Hikari separándola de Satoshi además de que la llevaba cargada en sus brazos como un "buen padre", Endo estaba perdido todavía, Fudou estaba…. Eh exactamente nadie estaba seguro de lo que tenía planeado hacer definitivamente las cosas no estaban mejorando y ni siquiera había empezado la reunión.

Estaba más que claro que lo primero que se tenía que arreglar era el problema del closet.

Tachimukai: ¡Kasemaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Sácame de aquí!

Kogure: ¡A mi también pero al Grinch no!

Someoka: ¡No soy el Grinch!

Tachimukai: Estaremos aquí para toda la vida se lo imaginan…

_Imaginación de Tachimukai…_

Todos estaban viejos en el closet y aun estaban escuchando la canción de "Jingle bells" , todos tenían voces de ancianos también tenían barba, estaban delgados sin energía y medio sordos.

Tachimukai: ¿Cuántos años hemos estado atrapados aquí?

Someoka: Hay no lo se ¿Quién eres tú? ¿El duende de la magia?

Kogure: ¡No viejo loco déjeme en paz! –El hace un movimiento brusco y se escucha el ruido de que algún hueso se había roto. -¡AHHH!

Tachimukai: Lo peor nunca volveré a ver Haruna.

Someoka: Tú llevas no se cuantos años gritando eso.

Kogure: ¿Cuántas veces le hemos gritado a Kasemaru?

Tachimukai: No lo recuerdas se quedo sordo y sigue hablando entre sueños.

Kasemaru: Oh chicas lindas.

_Fin de la imaginación de Tachimukai. _

Tachimukai: ¡Nooooooooooooooooo!

Kogure: ¿Por qué me gritas? –Tachimukai se extraño por la pregunta de Kogure pero cuando lo volteo a ver vio que era un anciano.

Tachimukai: No es posible me estoy volviendo loco.

Someoka: No lo recuerdas estamos viejos.

Tachimukai: ¿Viejo yo? –El vio sus manos y estaban llenas de arrugas. -¡Noooooooooooooo! –Y así Tachimukai despertó de una pesadilla.

Kogure: ¿Qué ta pasa?

Tachimukai: ¿No estamos viejos?

Someoka: Creo que solo estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

Tachimukai: Pero…. ¿Cuándo me dormí?

Kogure: Después de que dijiste que imagináramos algo luego de eso te desmayaste.

Tachimukai: Vaya estoy a punto de volverme loco.

Someoka: Tengo una pregunta para todos nosotros ¿Tenemos nuestros celulares aquí?

Kogure: Yo no tengo.

Someoka: El mío lo perdí ¿Qué hay de ti Tachimukai?

Tachimukai: Eh… -El revisa sus bolsillos. –Bolsillos delanteros…. No, bolsillos traseros… no.

Someoka: ¿No tienes bolsillos en los guantes?

Tachimukai: No eso seria ridículo por suerte tengo un bolsillo en los zapatos.

Kogure: Por si no se han dado cuenta eso es ridículo.

Tachimukai: ¡Tengo un celular!

Someoka: ¡Que alegría ahora llama a alguien que si nos pueda sacar de aquí!

Tachimukai: Si este… No recuerdo ningún número.

Kogure: ¿Qué?

Tachimukai: Es que si me pongo nervioso no recuerdo mucho… ¡Esperen ya recordé uno! –El comienza a llamar a Haruna la cual contesto la llamada.

Haruna: ¿Si?

Tachimukai: ¡Haruna ayúdame, estoy encerrado en un closet con Someoka y Kogure!

Haruna: ¿En un closet? Eso explica porque no te he visto en todo el día.

Tachimukai: ¡Ayúdame!

Haruna: Esta bien voy para donde sea que estés.

Tachimukai: Gracias adiós. –El termina la llamada.

Someoka: ¿Le dijiste donde estábamos?

Tachimukai: No exactamente pero ella ha de conocer bien la casa de su hermano.

Kogure: Creo que pasaremos navidad en un closet.

Tachimukai: Solo hay que esperar.

Pasaron los minutos esperando la llegada de Haruna aunque Someoka y Kogure no tenían ni la más mínima esperanza en ello Tachimukai si la tenía y esperaba ansioso la llegada de su novia, mientras que afuera del closet Kasemaru seguía hablando entre sueños.

Kasemaru: Oh chicas lindas.

Haruna: ¡Kasemaru despierta! –En ese instante el se despierta de golpe.

Kasemaru: ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya es navidad? ¿Someoka, Tachimukai y Kogure están muertos? ¿Kido sigue en esta casa? ¿Touko ya arreglo sus problemas con Kido? ¿Hago demasiadas preguntas?

Natsumi: Parece que te quedaste dormido, estas en la casa de Kido, son las seis exactamente, no es navidad, no, si, no, y si

Kasemaru: Creo que no me quedo del todo claro.

Haruna: ¿Por qué no ayudaste a los chicos a salir?

Kasemaru: Pues yo…. Me quede dormido.

Haruna: Ah…. Bueno saquemos a los chicos.

Kasemaru: Espera yo lo hago… -El toma un martillo y comienza a somatar una puerta que no era la correcta.

Haruna: Esa no es la puerta.

Kasemaru: Este lo voy a intentar de nuevo. –El vuelve a darle un martillazo a otra puerta.

Haruna: Ese es el baño.

Kasemaru: ¿Por qué todas las puertas se parecen? –Y finalmente le da a la correcta lastimosamente cuando volvió a dar un martillazo Kasemaru movió el brazo para atrás lanzado el martillo por la ventana obviamente la rompió. –Lo siento.

Natsumi: Yo la abro. –Ella simplemente jala la perilla. –Listo.

Kasemaru: ¿Qué?

Haruna: Creo que fue por le martillazo que le diste a la puerta.

Natsumi: No solo había que jalar la perilla. –En lo que conversaban los tres chicos salieron de ahí felices por su libertad.

Tachimukai: ¡Si libertad, dulce libertad! –El fue directamente a abrazar a Haruna. -¡Gracias por salvarme he estado todo el día atrapado con Kogure y Someoka escuchando esa tonta canción de "Jingle bells".

Haruna: Pero yo no escucho nada.

Tachimukai: ¿Qué? Entonces el closet esta embrujado. –El no dejaba de abrazarla y lastimosamente Kido llego allí y vio esa escena.

Kido: ¡Tachimukaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii! –El corrió directamente hacia donde estaba su hermana y estaba a punto de ¿Golpear? Si tal vez pero Kasemaru lo detuvo.

Kasemaru: ¡Kido deja a tú hermana en paz!

Kido: ¿Qué intentas Kasemaru?

Kasemaru: Intento defender al amor, ¡Soy Cupido!

Tachimukai: Entonces ¿Llevas pañales?

Kasemaru: ¡Claro que no y da igual es un decir!

Kido: ¡No me detengas!

Kasemaru: Kido vamos deja a tú hermana tranquila mejor resuelve tus problemas con Touko.

Todos: Oh.

Kido: No me importa nada.

Touko: ¡Jamás te importe! –Ella se fue corriendo de allí.

Kasemaru: Felicidades acabas de lastimar sus sentimientos ¡Tarado!

Kido: Mejor me voy de aquí tengo que pensar las cosas.

Un mal momento para decir eso, claro las cosas no mejoraron tanto pero por lo menos una de un montón estaban solucionándose y anocheció todos ya estaba arreglados aunque Endo Mamoru seguía perdido dejando a Natsumi muy triste por ello, la chica estaba preocupada por no saber donde estaba.

Fuyuka: Natsumi ¿Estas preocupada porque Mamoru no ha llegado?

Natsumi: Si un poco es raro que no haya llegado aquí.

Fuyuka: No te preocupes, Domon, Ichinose y Aki tampoco han llegado tal vez están con el.

Natsumi: Quizá tengas razón.

Midorikawa: ¡Alguien me va a desatar!

Hiroto: Esta bien. –El desata a su amigo.

Midorikawa: Si estoy muy feliz.

Haruna: Miren chicas por la ventana puedo ver una estrella fugaz.

Tachimukai: Es muy linda.

Fuyuka: Podemos pedir un deseo.

Natsumi: Ojala Endo estuviera aquí.

Extrañamente el deseo de Natsumi se había realidad ya que….

**Espero que les allá gustado, ¡Lo siento por el retraso pero es que mi imaginación…. bueno la verdad fue por las fiestas y no me dio mucho tiempo de escribir! Pero les agradezco sus reviews y el que lean este fic, pronto subiré el ultimo capitulo, se que dije que solo faltaba uno pero se alargaron mis ideas y decidí partirlo en dos. **

**Agradecimiento especial a: **Yuko-96, ferdita99, sophi vallejo, sakuralovechan, Ale-chan, normavanessa2000, dama-kge, blackmoon11, canon888 sus reviews me sacaron una enorme sonrisa y me animaron a continuar el fic con mucho humor.

**¡Dejen reviews por favor!**

**¿Cómo es que Endo llego? **

**¿Fubuki seguirá siendo sobre protector con su hija?**

**¿Qué tendrá planeado Fudou?**

**¿Aki despertara?**

**¿Domon seguirá hablando sobre el diario de Ichinose?**

**¿Kido arreglara las cosas con Touko?**

**¿Kasemaru seguirá hablando entre sueños?**

**¿Haruna y Tachimukai vivirán su amor sin problemas?**

**¿Qué le habrán comprado los chicos a las chicas y viceversa?**

**¿El closet en verdad esta embrujado?**

**¿El pastel que hizo Natsumi sabrá bien?**

**¿Fuyuka terminara con Fudou?**

**¿Mary o Yuck volverá?**

**¿Sakuma seguirá molestando a Fudou?**

**¿Fudou en verdad esta calvo?**

**¿Se dieron cuenta que es el capitulo más largo?**

**¿Es el fic más largo que he escrito?**

**¿Las últimas preguntas fueron incoherentes?**

**¿Fueran demasiadas preguntas? **

**Descubran las respuestas de todas, algunas o ninguna en el siguiente capitulo que es el ultimo. **


	7. Chapter 7: ¡Feliz Navidad!

Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Leve-5.

Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos.

Día: Veinticuatro de diciembre. Hora: Ocho de la noche, cuatro horas faltantes para navidad.

Extrañamente el deseo de Natsumi se había realidad ya que…. ¡Endo había entrado a la casa de Kido en una camioneta! Y como siempre una parte de la casa se había destrozado.

Kido: ¡Mi casa!

Y de la camioneta sale un chico que tenía una chaqueta de cuero, botas, gafas negras también un tatuaje de un balón de futbol americano en el brazo.

Natsumi: ¿Quién es el?

Goenji: Es el chico de las dos bandas.

Endo: ¡Hola Natsumi!

Todos: ¿Endo?

Endo: ¿Por qué tienen esa cara de susto?... ¡Oh es mi cumpleaños!

Todos: No.

Natsumi: Endo… -Ella va corriendo a abrazarlo.

Endo: Natsumi yo también te extrañe.

Natsumi: ¿Dónde estuviste?

Endo: Veras fui a buscar tú regalo pero me perdí, un gato me ataco después me encontré con unos alienígenas ¡No pregunten! Y después me encontré con estos tipos muy agradables.

_Flashback…._

Tipo extraño 1: ¡Te daremos tú regalo de navidad! –El movía los puños mientras tenia una mirada rara.

Endo: Que amables.

Los tipos extraños se acercaron a él y le dieron una caja que contenía una chaqueta de cuero, botas y gafas negras.

Tipo extraño 2: ¡Feliz navidad!

Endo: Gracias es muy agradable de su parte.

Y después de eso el y los tipos extraños se fueron al bosque de Inazuma, hicieron una fogata, se sentaron alrededor de ella y comenzaron a cantar "Feliz cumpleaños Goenji".

Tipo extraño 1: ¿Quién es Goenji?

Endo: Un amigo mío que tiene un gran cabello podría meter mi comida.

Tipo extraño 2: Oye niño ¿Por qué te habías perdido?

Endo: Es que fui a comprar algo para mi novia.

Tipo extraño 1: La juventud, me recuerda mis viejos tiempos.

Endo: Si claro ¿Qué hora es?

Tipo extraño 2: Faltan treinta minutos para las ocho de la noche.

Endo: ¡Ya esta tarde! ¿Cómo llegare a Tiempo?

Tipo extraño 1: Podemos llevarte en nuestra camioneta.

Endo: ¿Puedo conducir?

Tipo extraño 2: Si claro porque no.

Todos se subieron a la camioneta todo iba bien para ellos pero no para las personas que estuvieran cruzando la calle ya que ¡Endo conducía como loco!

Endo: ¡Quítese señora!

_Fin del Flashback._

Natsumi: ¿Condujiste una camioneta?

Endo: Si fue muy divertido aunque ese gato me volvió a atacar.

Natsumi: ¿Qué gato?

Endo: No importa pero me vengare de el.

Goenji: Momento no puedes ocultar comida en mi cabello.

Endo: Claro que si, mira. –El mete su mano en el cabello de Goenji. –Mi soda, una dona, la caja de una pizza y el perro que perdí.

Goenji: ¿Qué? –El mete su mano en su cabello y encuentra unos dulces. -¿Cómo llego esto aquí?

Endo: No preguntes, ¡Ah y ahora que lo recuerdo miren mi tatuaje en el brazo es de futbol!

Kasemaru: ¿Por qué es de Futbol americano? Bueno si es de futbol pero no del futbol soccer.

Endo: Eh ¿No es de futbol Soccer?

Kasemaru: Claro que no, el día que ese tatuaje llegue a ser de Futbol será el día en el que los osos puedan volar.

Endo: ¡Noooooo! ¡Me mintieron! Por lo menos es falso.

Tipos extraños: ¡Feliz navidad niño no nos hacemos responsables del tatuaje! –Ellos retrocedieron con la camioneta destruyendo otra parte de la casa de Kido. –Tampoco de eso.

Kido: Endo me alegra que hayas llegado pero…. ¡Tenias que destruir mi casa!

Endo: No la destruí totalmente además la mejore.

Kido: ¡Ah como sea!

Fudou: Bueno continuemos con la reunión ¿Quién quiere ponche?

Kido: Yo. –Fudou le echa en ponche en la cara a Kido. -¡Fudou!

Fudou: Jejejeje yo soy Akio Fudou compren mi CD.

Sakuma: No deberías estar tan feliz, quiero uno.

Fudou: De acuerdo mil yenes.

Sakuma: ¿Qué?

Fudou: Oh te lo puedo dar a cambio de que me dejes de molestar.

Sakuma: MMM… ¡No!

Fudou: Esta bien ¡Te daré dos CDS!

Sakuma: No se que decir.

Kido: ¿Qué tienen esos CDS?

Sakuma: No lo se.

Fudou: Vamos a escucharlo. –El puso en una grabadora el CD y todo comenzaron a escuchar algo sobre Kido. –Al parecer es el audio-diario de Kido.

Kido: ¿Audio que? –Todos escucharon atentamente lo que decía hasta se reían pero hubo un silencio incomodo por lo que habían oído ya que era algo sobre "Hola soy Kido me gusta Touko". -¡Fudou deja de avergonzarme!

Fudou: Porque el CD solo dice la verdad de hecho eres tú el que esta hablando.

Sakuma: ¡Pongamos otro CD! –El saco metió otro CD en la grabadora como antes solo que esta vez era de Fudou, luego todos comenzaron a escuchar la voz de Sakuma en el CD y era algo sobre "Fudou y Fuyuka"

Grabadora: ¡Hola soy Sakuma! Y espió a Fudou el es mi enemigo pero también mi amigo por eso no puedo golpear la verdad fue una decisión muy estúpida bueno comenzare a explicar lo que hace, ¿Qué esta haciendo? Oh ¿Qué tiene en su espalda? Esta tocando la puerta pero es la casa de Fuyuka Kudou, la chica sale de su casa ah le da el ramo de flores que tierno, uh le da un beso en la mejilla y luego se va Ahhhhhh que bonito.

Todos: Uhhhhhhhhhh.

Fudou. ¡Sakuma quita ese CD!

Sakuma: Vamos por favor se que amas a Fuyuka mmm… muchos besitos. –El vuelve a molestar con lo besos.

Fudou: ¡Se acabo destruiré la grabadora!

Sakuma: ¡Noooooooooo! –El agarro a Fudou y los demás chicos hacen lo mismo y lo amarran a una silla.

Fudou: ¡Suéltame vamos estas violando mis derechos!

Sakuma: ¿Qué derechos? Bueno espera ¿Hay alguien en este sala que quiera liberar a Fudou? –Nadie dijo nada pero Fuyuka levanto la mano.

Fuyuka: Eh yo pienso que no quiero escuchar esos CDS porque….

Sakuma: Yo no pregunte eso así que tomare eso como que nadie quiso liberarlo.

Fudou: ¡Vamos alguien tiene que decir algo no me pueden dejar así!

Sakuma: Le preguntares a tú novia o ex-novia ¿Fuyuka quieres liberar a tú amado digo ex-amado?

Fuyuka: Sakuma yo pienso que… -Las chicas le taparon la boca a Fuyuka.

Touko: Dice que lo dejen amarrado y que no ha terminado todavía con el pero lo esta pensando.

Fudou: ¿Qué? -Fuyuka intentaba hablar pero las chicas no la dejaban.

Touko: Dice que Sakuma haga apuestas.

Fubuki: Yo digo que no terminaran conozco a Fuyuka.

Fudou: ¿Cómo que conoces a Fuyuka? ¿Saliste con ella? ¡Fubuki, estas muerto!

Sakuma: Vamos hagan sus apuestas.

Fudou: Ella y yo no hemos terminado.

Sakuma: Muy bien todos apostaron a que si van a terminar solo Fubuki esta en contra.

Fudou: ¡Ya te dije que no hemos terminado! -Fuyuka volvió a intentar hablar pero las chicas no la dejaron.

Touko: Dice que termina con el ahora mismo.

Fudou: ¿Qué? –El se quedo atónito por escuchar eso y Fuyuka trato de desmentirlo pero las chicas no la dejaron.

Touko: Dice que hasta firmo un contrato en el que aclara que termina la relación para siempre ¡Fudou también tienes que firmar!

Fudou: Están locas si creen que puedo firmar en primera estoy muy molesto en segunda soy amarrado en tercera no quiero.

Touko: Firmaras con la boca. -Touko le metió un bolígrafo en la boca, Fudou intento no firmar pero Touko movió el contrato para que el bolígrafo escribiera Si lo cual funciono. –Listo ya terminaron ahora tiraremos las cosas que Fudou le dio a Fuyuka y viceversa.

Fuyuka: ¡Fudou yo…! –Las chicas volvieron a taparle la boca y Touko contesto por ella.

Touko: Dice que va a tirar el collar que le diste.

Fudou: Yo no le di un collar.

Touko: A no, ¡Sakuma pon un video que tú hayas grabado!

Sakuma: Por supuesto que si espera ¿Kido me prestas tú televisión y tú reproductor de DVD?

Kido: Claro ¿Por qué no?

Sakuma: ¡Gracias!

El chico con el parche pone él video.

_Video…_

Estaba Fudou caminando con Fuyuka en un parque tomados de la mano.

Sakuma: Esto esta emocionante esto ira al periódico de la escuela "El calvo tiene novia".

En lo que Sakuma espiaba y escribía todo lo que estaban haciendo, Fudou y Fuyuka conversaban o algo así.

Fudou: Fuyuka ten. –El te da una cajita con un collar adentro.

Fuyuka: Que lindo ¿De donde lo sacaste?

Fudou: Se lo quite a un tipo extraño.

Fuyuka: ¡Fudou!

Fudou: Es broma, es broma.

_Fin del video._

Fuyuka: Yo….

Fudou: (Demonios Fuyuka acaba de terminar conmigo bueno de una forma muy indirecta pero el punto es que termino nuestra relación, siento como una tristeza, me siento mal, ¡Esto tiene que ser mentira! ¡Ella no puede terminar conmigo! ¿Qué hago? Tengo que hacer algo recuperarla ¡Maldita sea la perdí!).

Touko: Fuyuka trata de decir que quiere tirar el collar y saldrá con alguien más. -Touko le quita el collar a Fuyuka pero Tsunami se lo quita.

Tsunami: Quiero ver uh parece que vale mucho. –A el se le resbala el colar y sale volando por la ventana. –Lo siento.

Fudou y Fuyuka: ¡Tsunami!

Tsunami: Perdón oh cayo en la trituradora. –Fudou y Fuyuka se pusieron tristes solo que a Fudou le había salido una lágrima.

Sakuma: Oh lloras por Fuyuka.

Fudou: No es cierto, Kido es un idiota.

Kido: ¿Y a mi por qué me insultas?

Touko: Fudou no te importa bueno Sakuma has apuestas para ver ¿Quién se queda con Fuyuka?

Fuyuka: Pero… ¡Fudou yo….! –Las chicas le vuelven a tapar la boca a Fuyuka.

Touko: Nos vamos a la cocina. –Todas se fueron allá.

Sakuma: Bien vamos a ver ¿Quién apuesta por Endo? ¿Por Fubuki? ¿Por Tobitaka? ¿Por Sakuma? ¿Yo? Bueno.

Fudou: ¡Sakuma me has traicionado!

Sakuma: Lo siento pero uno tiene que hacer su vida.

Fudou: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sakuma: Muy bien ¿Quién apuesta por Tachimukai? ¿Por Midorikawa? ¿Por Hiro el topo digo Hiroto? ¿Por Kasemaru? ¿Por Ichinose? ¿Por Domon? ¿Por Fudou? A no este no, ¿Por Kido? ¿Por Kabeyama? ¿Por Goenji? ¿Por Someoka? ¿Por Kogure? ¿Por Tsunami? ¿Por… yo? –Todos apostaron y luego Sakuma dio los resultados. –Súper ya están las apuestas ahora contare las apuestas… pero antes dejare la caja aquí para ver si son fisgones. –Sakuma se va de la sala y hubo un silencio incomodo.

Someoka: ¿Y ahora que?

Midorikawa: Tal vez haya comida en la caja.

Hiroto: Midorikawa hay están las apuestas.

Midorikawa: Pero yo quiero comida.

Kabeyama: ¡Yo también quiero comer! –Los dos toman la caja pero como miran que no había nada la tiran por la ventana. -¡Comidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Midorikawa: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Hiroto: ¡Deténgalos! –Y por alguna extraña razón Midorikawa y Kabeyama comenzaron a destruir la casa de Kido.

Mientras los chicos destrozaban todo, las chicas conversaban acerca del lo que había pasado anteriormente con Fudou.

Fuyuka: ¿Por qué me hicieron terminar con Fudou? No es justo yo ya lo había pensado y estaba totalmente segura de no terminar con él.

Touko: Tranquilízate Fuyuka fue para que Fudou apreciara tú amor.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué?

Touko: Si, ya sabes se sentirá tan mal que por tú lo dejaste que te necesitara tanto y te pedirá que regresen fin.

Fuyuka: Pero…. ¡Fudou no es así, él es terco, calvo y….! no se ahora estoy molesta con ustedes.

Haruna: Vamos no te molestes solo estábamos ayudándote pero la idea fue de Touko.

Fuyuka: Ustedes no lo entienden Fudou es terco y se da cuenta de las cosas después cuando ya es tarde como cuando me conto de su conejo quien estaba vivo pero lo enterró por pensar que estaba muerto y cuando lo quiso recuperar ya es tarde ¿Qué creen que haría en este caso?

Natsumi: Dramatizas es como pensar que haría Endo ah….

Haruna: Ah….

_Imaginación de las chicas… _

Era de noche y Fudou estaba en la orilla en un puente.

Fudou: ¡No puede vivir sin ella y sin hacerle maldades a Kido sin que ella se ría! –El se tira del puente y a lo lejos estaba Fuyuka viendo todo.

Fuyuka: ¡Fudou!

_Fin de la imaginación de las chicas._

Touko: Es cierto hay que hacer algo antes de que…. –De repente se escucha una explosión de la sala y Fudou sale volando a la cocina donde estaba ellas.

Fudou: ¡AHHHHHHHH! –El se estrella contra la pared y después de eso mira a Fuyuka. -¡Yo…! Fuyuka terminamos supongo que ya no curaras mis heridas, este es el fin de Akio Fudou.

Fuyuka: Fudou yo…. –Y de nuevo se escucho una explosión.

Haruna: ¿Que fue eso?

Las chicas salen de la cocina y observan el desastre que los chicos habían causado también mira a Midorikawa cargando a Kabeyama.

Kabeyama: ¡Midorikawa! ¿Qué haces?

Midorikawa: ¡Comidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –El arroja a su compañero a la pared.

Natsumi: ¡Los chicos se han vuelto locos! –De la nada Endo sale volando cerca de donde ellas están.

Endo: Hola Natsumi has notado que estas en un mal ángulo. –El chico tenía el cuello torcido por supuesto que Natsumi se dio cuenta y lo arreglo. –Y estas mejor.

Natsumi: ¿Qué paso aquí? –Y de nuevo un chico salió volando hacia donde ellas estaban.

Hiroto: ¡Midorikawa y Kabeyama se han vuelto locos!

Touko: ¿Qué hacemos?

Endo: Tengo una idea… ¡Balones gratis! –Midorikawa y Kabeyama atacan a Endo después el regresa arrastrándose de regreso con las chicas. –No funciono.

Haruna: ¿Ahora quien los detiene?

Fuyuka: ¡Basta! –Ella había gritado tan fuerte, todos se habían quedado asustados por el grito de ella hasta Midorikawa que estaba cargando de nuevo a Kabeyama se distrajo.

Hiroto: ¡Midorikawa suelta a Kabeyama!

Midorikawa: Intento quitármelo de encima pero es muy pesado, perdí mi fuerza. –El se empezó a hundir y al final Kabeyama le cayó encima. –Kido tiene una casa muy extraña… ¡Auxilio!

Hiroto: Yo lo ayudo. –El intento levantar a Kabeyama pero no pudo. –Necesito Ayudo.

Hijikata: Ya voy solo voy a acomodar este cuadro subiéndome a esta escalera.

Fudou: ¡No lo hagas no has escuchado la maldición del equipo de Inazuma Japón, arreglas algo rompes algo! –El lo había gritado desde la cocina.

Hijikata: Eso es una tontería. –El acomodo el cuadro pero las luces del árbol de navidad se comenzaron a incendiar también la escalera donde estaba Hijikata se comenzó a incendiar. -¡Ayúdenme!

Kabeyama: ¡Yo me encargo! –El se quita de encima de Midorikawa y va a intentar ayudar a Hijikata pero cuando se levanto dejo a Midorikawa ¿Herido? Y tal vez sin poder respirar.

Midorikawa: Auxilio.

Hiroto: Ya vez lo que pasa cuando no haces caso.

Midorikawa: Claro pero no respiro, Hiro el topo no respiro.

Hiroto: Eso es porque los chicos te están tapando la nariz.

Someoka: Lo siento quería jugar un rato.

Hiroto: Intenta levantarte Midorikawa.

Midorikawa: Claro. –El intenta levantarse pero sorpresa estaba ¿Más enano?

Hiroto: No lo puedo creer estas más enano.

Midorikawa: Bueno ahora puedo entrar a donde no podía.

Kido: ¡Ustedes dejen de hablar no se han dado cuenta de que la casa se esta quemando!

Endo: ¡Yo me encargo! ¡Puño de fuego! –El lanzo su técnica hacia el fuego pero extrañamente solo causo más fuego.

Kido: ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Solo causaste más fuego!

Endo: ¿Eso no era lo que querías?

Goenji: ¡Yo me encargo! ¡Tornado de Fuego!

Si aunque parezca increíble los chicos estaban usando sus técnicas de fuego para apagar ¿El fuego? Y desafortunadamente el tiro se desvió y cayo en la cocina directamente el tiro le dio a Fudou.

Fudou: Hay malgaste mi vida…. –Y así el tiro le había caído a él lastimosamente la cocina también exploto.

Fuyuka: ¡Fudou!

Kido: No era tan mal amigo.

Sakuma: ¡Ya murió! ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! El era mi amigo.

Kido: Fubuki has algo tus técnicas para poder apagar el fuego. –Kido estaba desesperado pero Fubuki no era su salvación ya que Shiro Fubuki tenia en sus brazos a su hija Hikari al parecer le estaba cantando una canción para que pudiera dormir ya que los chicos hacían demasiado ruido.

Fubuki: En primera estoy cuidando a mi hija en segunda mis técnicas no funcionarias contra el fuego en teoría yo saldría perdiendo…

Sakuma: En tercera es nuestra hija.

Fubuki: ¿De que hablas?

Sakuma: Si yo le di su leche cuando era una bebé ahora ya es grande. –El le había quitado a Hikari a Fubuki.

Fubuki: Espera yo le estaba cantando.

Sakuma: Pues yo lo hare mejor.

Fubuki: Claro.

Sakuma: Duérmete niña, duérmete ya porque mami tuerta ya esta aquí.

Hikari: Papá canta mejor.

Fubuki: Ja ya viste me prefiere.

Sakuma: ¿Qué le hiciste? O más bien ¿Qué le diste?

Fubuki: Solo pase más tiempo con ella además me prefiere.

Sakuma: ¿De que hablas?

Fubuki: ¿Hikari a quien prefieres?

Hikari: Ah ¿Papá o mamá?

Sakuma: Mami tuerta.

Fubuki: Papá nieve.

Hikari: Eh…. Me voy. –Ella se va caminando hacia cualquier lugar.

Fubuki: ¡Hikari allá esta el fuego! ¡Noooooo! ¡Hija! –La hija de Fubuki estaba a punto de quemarse pero Satoshi la salvo, el pequeño pingüino había salvado a Hikari alejándola del fuego luego la regreso con su padre.

Satoshi: Yo siempre cuidare de Hikari señor nieve.

Fubuki: El señor nieve me gusta ese nombre, muchas Satoshi lamento la perdida de tú padre.

Hikari: Papá, lo siento. –Fubuki comienza a llorar y carga de nuevo Hikari.

Sakuma: ¿Satoshi a mi como me llamaras?

Satoshi: Señor tuerto.

Sakuma: Me agrada oh Fudou solía decirme tuerto pero ahora esta muerto.

Kido: Oh que lastima.

Tsunami: Voy a surfear en el fuego.

Fubuki: ¿Qué?

Kido: ¡Detengan a Tsunami, no tiene que haber más muertos! –Todos tratan de detener a Tsunami pero no pueden. –Fubuki has una de tus técnicas.

Fubuki: Esta bien pero ya verán que no sirve de nada… ¡Lobo legendario!

Kido: ¡Espera! ¿Por qué esa técnica?

Fubuki: Este es la única que se me vino a la cabeza.

Goenji: ¡Fubuki hagamos el fuego cruzado!

Fubuki: Claro no veo porque no.

Kido: ¡Alto esa técnica tiene fuego!

Goenji: ¿Eso que tiene malo?

Fubuki: ¡Vamos!

Goenji: ¡Si!

Los dos trataron de hacer el fuego cruzado pero cuando estaban a la mitad de la técnica, Fubuki se distrajo.

Fubuki: ¡No puede ser! ¡Hikari esta volando! ¡Oh es la primera vez que lo hace! ¡Le tengo que tomar una foto… no tiene ser un video! –El dejar de hacer la técnica para ir corriendo a ver a su hija.

Goenji: ¡Idiota, la técnica! ¡Tendré que hacerlo solo! ¡Tornado de fuego! –El realizo su otra técnica pero por alguna extraña razón salió volando por la ventana lo cual solo causo más fuego.

Kido: ¡Vamos a morir!

Tsunami: ¡Hare una de mis técnicas!

Kido: ¡Vamos a vivir!

Tsunami: ¡El tu…! ¿Qué es eso? –El se distrae y se cae. –Oh mi coxis y esta vez no estoy mintiendo.

Tachimukai: ¡Tsunami! ¿Estas bien?

Tsunami: Eh… hay.

El señala hacia la cocina, todos voltean a ver y vieron a… Fudou con la ropa quemada, ellos se quedaron perplejos de verlo, el simplemente caminaba con sus ultimas fuerzas y todos corrieron a verlo.

Sakuma: Fuyuka dale un beso para que se despierte.

Fuyuka: Sakuma no es el momento, Fudou…

Fudou: Fuyuka.

Sakuma: ¡Jirou Sakuma!

Fudou: ¡Sakuma!

Sakuma: Aquí estoy jefe semi-calvo o debería decir completamente calvo.

Fudou: ¿Qué? –El se revisa la cabeza y resulta que… ya no tenia cabello. –Mi cabello. –El sale corriendo hacia un armario donde habían pelucas y se pone una igual a su antiguo cabello. –Mucho mejor. –Después de eso Fudou sintió el humo del fuego y perdió su fuerza ocasionando que se desmayara.

Kido: Rápido sáquenlo de aquí. –Las chicas cargan a Fudou y se lo saca afuera de la casa. -¿Qué estaba haciendo antes? Oh si ¡Ayúdenme a terminar con el fuego!

Sakuma: ¿Salías con el fuego?

Kido: ¡No!

Sakuma: Lo siento fuego no te quiere, un abrazo. –El intenta ¿Abrazar al fuego? Raro pero cierto pero como era de esperarse Sakuma se quemo.

Fubuki: ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Kido: Pero….

Fubuki: ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Y mientras la mayoría de chicos seguían adentro de la casa, las chicas habían salido afuera para saber mejor el estado de Fudou.

Fuyuka: Ya vieron yo les dije algo malo iba a pasar si terminaba con él es como un presentimiento extraño, sobre el terminar en un mal momento como ahora. –Ella estaba muy tiste y a punto de llorar.

Haruna: Lo lamentamos nosotras no sabíamos que esto iba a pasar.

Natsumi: Fuyuka lamento lo sucedido pero ¿Cómo sabias que algo así iba a pasar?

Fuyuka: Es que bueno hubo una vez en el que si terminamos.

Todas: Oh.

Fuyuka: Lo recuerdo muy bien ese día él y yo discutimos, terminamos, cuando yo iba de regreso a mi casa un auto estuvo a punto de atropellarme pero el me salvo, fue algo tan horrible, él termino en el hospital para salvar mi vida ese día me quedo muy claro que el haría cualquier cosa por mi, no me gusta recordarlo me pone muy triste.

Touko: Fuyuka en verdad lo lamentamos pero no te preocupes el va estar bien. –De la nada llegan Ichinose y Domon cargando a Aki.

Domon: ¡Hola!

Ichinose (Mary o Yuck): ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué la casa se esta quemando? –Los dos chicos que habían llegado se habían quedado sorprendidos por ver tal cosa hasta Domon tiro a Aki. –No la tires.

Domon: Perdón.

Natsumi: ¿Por qué Aki esta desmayada? ¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde esta Ichinose?

Domon: Aki tuvo un pequeño accidente, nos tardamos ya que algunos chicos perseguían a Mary o Yuck lo que sea ¡Ah Ichinose esta justo aquí! –El le quito a su amigo la peluca.

Chicas: ¿Ichinose?

Ichinose: ¡No me vean soy un monstruo! –El comenzó a correr pero se resbalo por la nieve. –Oh no pude escapar, ¡Ahí se me rompió el tacón!

Domon: No eres un monstruo Ichinose, Mary o Yuck el punto es que a muchos chicos les gústate claro que a mi no.

Chicas: ¿Qué?

Haruna: ¿Por qué estas vestido así?

Ichinose: Dos palabras Asuka Domon.

Domon: ¿Quién es? ¡Lo voy a matar!

Ichinose: Domon eres tú.

Domon: En ese caso es un tipo muy agradable.

Ichinose: Como sea el punto es que terminamos las compras.

Domon: ¿Qué compras? Fubuki y Tsunami compraron todo.

Ichinose: Tienes razón solo perdimos nuestro tiempo.

Fuyuka: ¿Domon por qué vestiste a Ichinose de chica?

Domon: Ah es una sorpresa pero eso también ayudo a Ichinose a entender más a su amada Aki.

Ichinose: ¡No digas mis secretos en voz alta digo tonterías!

Domon: Eh…. Ichinose leeré tú diario a las chicas les encantara ya sabes como son "Querido diario anoche volví a soñar con ella, nos besamos en la cima del castillo estábamos teniendo una cena romántica hasta que Domon nos interrumpió" –Con cada palabra que su amigo Domon decía Ichinose se sonrojaba cada vez más.

Ichinose: Por favor no digas más.

Domon: Tienes razón.

Ichinose: Gracias.

Domon: Hay que esperar a que lleguen los chicos.

Haruna: ¡Que romántico! ¡Ichinose estas enamorado de Aki que tierno!

Ichinose: ¡Por favor no le digan a ella si no regresare a Estados Unidos y jamás volverá aquí!

Domon: No digas amenazas.

Ichinose: ¡No es una amenaza! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –El se volvió loco y rompió el vestido y la ropa que tenia abajo quedándose en bóxers

Domon: No debiste haber hecho eso.

Natsumi: Ah… creo que los chicos están en peligro.

Touko: ¿Por?

Natsumi: ¡La casa se sigue quemando!

Haruna: ¡Hermano!

Afuera estaban las chicas preocupadas por lo chicos ya que por alguna tonta, rara o extraña razón seguían adentro de la casa.

Fubuki: ¡Ya les dije salgamos!

Goenji: Oh por favor acaso nos vamos a… ¡Yuca!

Tsunami: ¿Yuca es un pueblo?

Goenji: ¡No es mi hermana! ¿Dónde esta? ¡Yucaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Fubuki: Goenji creo que esta afuera.

Goenji: No es cierto.

Toramaru: ¡Yo se donde esta!

Todos: ¿Dónde?

Toramaru: ¡Esta en el closet!

Tachimukai: Yo voy a buscarla.

Goenji: Voy contigo.

Los dos fueron corriendo al primer closet que encontraron, el cual resultaba ser el mismo al cual Tachimukai se había quedado atrapado esa misma tarde.

Tachimukai: No puedo creerlo es el mismo closet.

Goenji: ¿De que hablas?

Tachimukai: Cosas mías, pero… -Cuando los dos se fijaron bien en el armario estaban Yuca abrazando a un pingüino.

Goenji: ¡Yuca! –El corre a cargar a su hermana. –No debes esconderte en un closet en medio de un incendio puedes lastimarte.

Yuca: Hermano hay que salir de aquí.

Goenji: Claro pero ¿De donde sacaste ese pingüino?

Tachimukai: Ese es mi hijo.

Yuca: Lo encontré aquí junto a una grabadora que tenía una canción de "Jingle bells".

Tachimukai: Entonces fuiste tú hijo mío.

Pingüino: Si, papá tenia que aprender.

Tachimukai: ¿Qué?

Pingüino: No lo se, ¿Papá aprendiste algo?

Tachimukai: No pero descubrí que hablo entre sueños.

Yuca: Tachimukai ten. –Ella le da el pingüino a Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: Gracias ahora Goenji salgamos de aquí antes de que nos pase algo mal.

Los cuatro salieron corriendo de ahí pero en el camino el hijo de Tachimukai le pidió algo.

Pingüino: ¡Papá! No me has dado un nombre.

Tachimukai: Este… es porque no he pensado en uno.

Pingüino: Mis amigos tienen nombre ¡Quiero un nombre! –Y le arroja el esqueleto de un pescado.

Tachimukai: Ah… (Ahora no tengo tiempo para esto pero si no mi hijo me seguirá insistiendo) ¡Takeshi!

Takeshi: Me gusta.

Goenji: ¿Qué? ¡Tachimukai! ¿Quién es Takeshi?

Yuca: Hermano es el nombre de su hijo.

Goenji: Felicidades tienes un hijo.

Tachimukai: Gracias, Haruna es la madre.

Goenji: Kido te va a matar.

Tachimukai: Ahora que recuerdo, Kido estaba a punto de matarme hoy.

Los dos corrieron hacia la salida y curiosamente ya todos habían salid de la casa.

Haruna: ¡Tachimukai!

Tachimukai: ¡Haruna!

Takeshi: ¡Takeshi!

Haruna: ¿Quién es Takeshi?

Tachimukai: Es el nombre que le puse a nuestro hijo.

Kido: ¿Qué? ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo ustedes! ¡Tachimukaiiiiiiiiiiii!

Tachimukai: ¡AHHHHH! –De repente la casa de Kido exploto.

Esa explosión había provocado un gran silencio incomodo ya que todos vieron a Kido molesto, enojado, furioso, era obvio que Kido iba a estar molesto ya que ¡Habían destruido la casa por completo! Y lo peor ni siquiera había comenzado la reunión.

Kido: ¡Dementes la quemaron toda! ¡Ya no los quiero, ya no los quiero nada!

Tsunami: Podemos ir al lado divertido.

Kido: ¡Acaso no lo entiende! ¡Quemaron mi casa, ni siquiera había comenzado la reunión!

Endo: Esa es la buena noticia ¡No arruinamos la reunión arruinamos tú casa!

Kido: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Llévame ahora! ¡Llévame ahora! –El tomo un ladrillo y lo arrojo. -¡Por favor ni siquiera lo comprenden quería hacer esta reunión para poder pasar la navidad como amigos pero ustedes destruyeron mis ánimos lo echaron a la basura! ¡Soy un fracaso no puedo hacer una reunión con ustedes ni mantener mi vida personal tranquila! ¡A mi vida es un completo fracaso!

Endo: Oye cálmate no eres un fracaso solo…

Goenji: Si solo es que eres un idiota con Touko.

Kido: ¡AHH! Mi vida es un desastre, yo… Saben que olvídenlo ustedes pueden ser lo que quieran, Haruna quédate con Tachimukai, Touko lamento haber sido un idiota, Sakuma puedes ser un pingüino, Fudou puedes casarte con Fuyuka, Endo busca tú dichoso balón de oro, Goenji quema mi casa, mi jardín todo lo que quieras, Fubuki quédate con tú hija yo me voy solo quería pasar la navidad con mis amigos.

Haruna: ¡Hermano espera!

Kido: No Haruna yo ya no tengo alma.

Extraño pero Kido había asustado a todos con eso, incluso a Fudou quien ya había despertado, al parecer todos habían lastimado a Yuuto Kido habían arruinado la reunión antes de que comenzara lo deprimieron totalmente y sin intención alguna, claro que el se había puesto loco primero pero era su amigo y ni siquiera le habían pedido una disculpa sobre todo eso.

Endo: ¿Qué hemos hecho? Esa pobre criatura vino a nosotros y se marcho, Kido intento ayudarnos incluso nos dejo dormir aquí, nos pidió ayudarlo pero solo acusamos problemas.

Kasemaru: ¿Qué clase de monstruos somos?

Kogure: Ya no tengo ánimo de hacer bromas.

Tsunami: Y yo de surfear.

Sakuma: Oh lastimamos a Kido recuerdo que hace años el lo único que quería era pasar una tranquila navidad y ver de nuevo a Haruna.

Haruna: Mi hermano esta herido, necesito hablar con él.

Touko: Yo también.

Endo: Alto tenemos que arreglar todo primero.

Toramaru: Si el poder del espíritu navideño nos ayudara.

Hiroto: Primero hay que buscar más personas que nos ayuden.

Toramaru: ¿Por qué Ichinose esta en bóxers?

Ichinose: Larga historia pero hay que buscar ayuda.

Domon: Tengo una idea. –El vio a Ichinose.

Ichinose: No me digas que…

Domon: Si eso es.

Ichinose: Esta bien solo es por ayudar a Kido, pero ¿Dónde conseguiré todo lo que necesito para eso?

Domon: Yo lo tengo todo en esta bolsa.

Ichinose: ¿Te llevaste eso del centro comercial sin pagar?

Domon: Claro como crees que iba a pagarlo no tengo dinero. –Y así Ichinose fue detrás de un árbol se cambio y regreso con los demás vestido de Mary o Yuck, cuando los demás lo vieron hubo un silencio incomodo.

Ichinose (Mary o Yuck): No pregunten.

Domon: ¡Yuck! –El grito tan fuerte que se pudo haber escuchado hasta en el centro comercial y al parecer su plan funciono ya que un montón de chicos llegaron al jardín de la casa de Kido. -¡Haber chicos! ¿Quieren ver a Yuck?

Chicos extraños: ¡Siiiiiii!

Domon: ¿Haber Yuck que quieres que hagan? –Ichinose o sea Yuck se acerco a Domon y le susurro que no podía hablar ya que su voz estaba normal y no podía respirar helio porque no tenía así que a Domon se le ocurrió una idea. –Muy bien chicos Yuck dice que quieren que traigan mesas sillas, y todo lo necesario para una reunión, también que arreglen el jardín pongan luces y traigan comida.

Ichinose (Yuck): (Tonto Domon esto es lo más vergonzoso que he hecho en mi vida).

Domon: Yuck también dijo que hicieran esto. –Domon empezó a bailar ridículo y los chicos extraños empezaron a bailar.

Ichinose (Yuck): (¿Qué tiene Domon en la cabeza? ¡Baila horrible! Y esta haciendo que los demás chicos lo hagan) Eh… Domon. –El lo susurro para que los demás chicos no lo escucharan por suerte funciono.

Domon: ¿Mary digo Yuck? –El dejo de bailar y se acerco a Ichinose. -¿Qué quieres?

Ichinose: En primera deja de bailar en segunda concéntrate en lo que hay que hacer en tercera bailas horrible.

Domon: Oye no es mi culpa el doctor me dijo que no baile ya que según el es de alto riesgo.

Ichinose: Si pero no para ti si no para los demás.

Domon: Oh bueno, ¡Chicos Yuck dice que hagan todo lo que yo les dije que ella dijo que hicieran!

Chicos extraños: ¿Eh?

Domon: Solo hagan lo que les dije que ella dijo que hicieran ¡Vayan a buscar las cosas y ya!

Los chicos extraños se van dejando a Yuck o Ichinose más tranquilo pero los amigos de Ichinose o sea los chicos se comenzaron a reír de él por el vestido.

Goenji: ¡Oye Ichinose te gustan las faldas jajajaja!

Someoka: Ichinose ¡Ya todos vimos que ya no te gusta Aki! ¿Verdad?

Ichinose: ¡Solo lo hice para ayudar además no llevo falda es un vestido baboso!

Goenji: Pero mira que sensible te pones jajajaja.

Ichinose: ¡No estoy sensible! ¿Domon estoy sensible?

Domon: Claro que no.

Someoka: ¡Quieres ponerte lápiz labial!

Kasemaru: ¿De donde sacaste el vestido?

Ichinose: Domon.

Domon: Lo robe.

Sakuma: Y pensé que el ladrón era Fudou.

Fudou: Eso hirió mis sentimientos digo mi maldad ¡Sangre y sudor por siempre!

Sakuma: Pero hace unos minutos estaba llorando por tú amada Fuyuka mmm… mucho besitos. –El vuelve a molestar con lo de los besos.

Fuyuka: Sakuma no molestes a Fudou.

Sakuma: ¿Eso significa que regresaron?

Fuyuka: No.

Fudou: ¿Qué? Mejor me hubiera muerte de hecho….

Fuyuka: Ni lo pienses.

Fudou: Oh.

Sakuma: Después de todo Fuyuka te ama y tú a ella, vivirán su amor aunque según ella no han regresado pero ya lo harán como una bonita historia de amor.

Fuyuka: Sakuma ¿Quieres un regalo?

Sakuma: Si. –Fuyuka le mete una bola de nieve en la boca. –Esto sabe raro.

Fudou: Yo quería hacer eso.

Sakuma: Los dos son igualitos son almas gemelas mmm….-Y otra vez molesta con los besos.

Fuyuka: ¡Sakuma!

Fudou: Si sigues así no veras nada.

Sakuma: ¿Por qué? ¿Me taparas los ojos?

Fudou: Si incluso jugaremos gallina ciega.

Sakuma: Genial yo soy la gallina.

Ichinose: Domon ya me puedo quitar esto.

Domon: No faltan que busquen trajes para nosotros ya que algunos no tenemos, otros se quemaron.

Ichinose: Espera ¿Alguien saco de la casa lo que compramos del centro comercial?

Tsunami: Si sacamos todo hasta el pastel de Natsumi.

Endo: ¿Qué pastel?

Fubuki: Nada.

Hikari: ¿Papá puedo volar?

Fubuki: No se mmm… Esta bien.

Hikari: Gracias papá. –Ella se va volando hacia donde esta Satoshi.

Fubuki: Pero no con él, diablos.

Sakuma: Es nuestra hija.

Fubuki: Claro que no es mi hija.

Sakuma: Nuestra.

Fubuki: Mí

Sakuma: Nuestra.

Fubuki: Mí.

Fudou: ¿Y mi hijo?

Sakuma: Allá esta con Hikari ya sabes que están haciendo mmm… -Y de nuevo molesta con lo besos. –Lo que tú haces con Fuyuka.

Fudou: ¡Satoshi! Oh ni siquiera mi hijo me escucha.

Fuyuka: Tal vez es porque necesitas pasar más tiempo con él.

Fudou: No presiones.

Sakuma: MMM…. Muchos besitos para Fudou, el calvo finalmente va a dar besos, va darte un besito Fuyuka.

Fudou y Fuyuka: ¡Sakuma!

Sakuma: Solo digo lo que veo además ustedes necesitan hablar.

Fudou: Como digas Sakuma pero da igual ya tengo algo pensado.

Fuyuka: Por supuesto siempre tienes algo malo pensado.

Fudou: ¿Quién dijo algo malo o no se quien sabe puede ser algo bueno?

Fuyuka: Dudo que sea algo bueno.

Fudou: Dudas de mí, Fudou el rey de la mal…. Ya veo porque lo dices.

Luego de un rato, todos trataron de arreglar un poco el jardín y trataron de acomodar todo para que no hubiera otro accidente, después los chicos que era fans de Yuck regresaron con alguna de las cosas en ese momento Domon les pidió a ellos que trajeran trajes de noche, claro que también les pidió que hicieran algo ridículo.

Y después de dos horas el jardín estaba arreglado listo para hacer una reunión navideña al aire libre, lo cual es extraño por suerte no hacia tanto frio además de que todos estaba muy bien abrigados, los fans de Yuck ya habían terminado su trabajo pero Domon les pidió que arreglaran o más bien reconstruyeran la casa de Kido.

Ichinose: No crees que estas exagerando.

Domon: No de hecho hasta Kido se pondrá de rodillas y llorara.

Ichinose: Este tonto vestido me esta molestando además quiero ver a…

Domon: No me digas necesitas de Aki tú amor secreto y ahora que lo recuerdo ¡Chicos, chicas vengan tengo algo que decirles! –Todos se pusieron alrededor de Domon. –Por si no saben lo que voy a leer es el diario de Kazuya Ichinose "Querido diario hoy regrese a Estados Unidos extraño mucho a Aki mi amada Aki Kino daría todo el dinero del mundo para ver su rostro, porque el simple hecho de verla me hace sonreír y sentir que estoy volando". –Los chicos se comenzaron a reír menos Sakuma pero las chicas lo sintieron tierno y romántico.

Sakuma: Ríanse yo pienso que fue hermoso. –Algo extraño paso Fudou estaba llorando en silencio. –Oh Fudou estas llorando después de todo si tienes sentimientos.

Fudou: No es que me acorde de otra cosa.

Sakuma: De tú amada Fuyuka mmm... muchos besos mmm… volando por todos lados mmm… Hasta están sentados uno a la par del otro tomados de la mano.

Fudou: ¿Qué? –Era verdad Fudou y Fuyuka estaba tomados de la mano. –Suéltame.

Fuyuka: No.

Sakuma: Ohhh no quiere dejarte mmm…

Fudou: Cállate.

Sakuma: Oye ¿Qué le viste de lindo a Fudou? Es decir solo míralo esta rapado.

Fuyuka: Ah...

Fudou: No digas nada.

Domon: Como iba.

Ichinose: ¡Domon! ¿Elige eres mi amigo o mi enemigo? ¡Y no puedes escoger se ene-amigo! ¡No como Tsunami! ¡Si sigues leyendo mi diario saber que respuesta escogiste! ¡Incluso si lo miras ya no eres mi amigo!

Domon: Eh… ¡Ninguno! ¡Por que soy tú mejor amigo! –Ichinose comienza a llorar no se sabe si es por lo que dijo Domon o por el hecho de que todos se rieran de su diario.

Ichinose: Domon tú también eres mi mejor amigo y quisiera algo.

Domon: ¡Claro! Haría lo que sea por ti amigo.

Ichinose: Quiero… … ¡Quiero que dejes de leer mi diario!

Domon: Ah en ese caso pasó.

Ichinose: ¿Qué?

Domon: "Querido diario salí un momento de mi casa para recordar a mi princesa Aki Kino desafortunadamente Domon me estaba siguiendo gritándome ¡Olvidaste tus bóxers! Cuando lo escuche salí corriendo me tropecé y encontré extrañamente unos boletos de avión para ir a Japón, ese mismo día me fui con Domon y para ocultar mi verdadera razón para ir a Japón dije que iba de visita por las fiestas pero la verdad es que fui por mi amada Aki lo malo es que Domon sigue fastidiando comiendo su ensalada de papá gritándome ¡Tus bóxers se lo comieron los perros rabiosos de la esquina!" Fin eso es todo por ahora de hecho hay otro capitulo pero es muy largo mejor no.

Ichinose: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –El se lanzo encima de Domon y comenzaron a pelearse por el diario. –Suéltalo solo me causas problemas.

Domon: ¡No tú suéltalo las personas necesitan saber tus sentimientos!

Ichinose. ¡Estas loco!

Domon: ¡Gracias pero suéltalo!

Ichinose: ¡Dámelo!

Domon: ¡Noooooo! –Y así siguieron hasta que el diario se partió en dos.

Ichinose: ¡No puede ser un año de mi vida escrito y lo arruinaste!

Domon: Oh vamos no te pongas dramático tienes más.

Ichinose: ¿Cómo sabes?

Domon: Fácil soy tú mejor amigo haber tengo de cuando tenias cinco años mmm… "Querido diario hoy estuve en el patio de la escuela viendo a Aki desafortunadamente Domon me tiro al suelo pero me dio una idea fingí ahogarme y le pedí a Domon que llamara a Aki para que me diera respiración boca a boca pero en ve de llamarla a ella llamo a un chico llamado Akio lastimosamente salí perdiendo y termino siendo un feo día para mi". –Todos se le quedaron viendo raro a Fudou.

Fudou: ¡Oh yo ni siquiera lo conocía!

Todos: ¡Ah!

Ichinose: ¿Cómo puedes leer eso? ¡Cuando tenía cinco años no podía escribir tan bien!

Domon: Para que sepas yo si la entiendo.

Ichinose: ¡Domon deja de leer!

Domon: De acuerdo leeré el de dos años después.

Ichinose: ¿Qué?

Domon: "Querido diario esta noche no puedo ya que solo podía pensar en ella de nuevo, extrañamente Domon llego a mi casa y rompió mi ventana con una piedra con el pretexto de que quería queso yo estaba furioso pero se lo di después se fue y se me ocurrió la idea de ir a la casa de Aki y dejarle una rosa con un poema lo hice pero Domon me siguió y se comió la rosa junto a al poema"

Ichinose: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –El toma un lanzallamas y comienza a quemar el diario.

Domon: Igual tengo copias, ¡De hecho les daré a todos un diario! ¡Vamos diarios para todos!

Ichinose: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH! –El volvió a encender el lanzallamas y quemo todos los diarios.

Domon: Igual tengo más copias.

Ichinose: ¡AHHHHHHHHH! –El volvió a encender el lanzallamas pero resulta que se descompuso. -¡Ah se arruino! Chicos por favor denme los diarios.

Todos: Esta bien.

Fudou: Aunque podría usar este diario para la maldad Jajajajajaja.

Fuyuka: ¡Fudou! Dáselo.

Fudou: Esta bien no más maldades por ahora.

Sakuma: A no me dieron igual tengo diarios de Fudou y Fuyuka.

Fudou y Fuyuka: ¿Qué?

Todos: Oh.

Fudou: Yo no recuerdo haber escrito nada.

Sakuma: Tú lo escribiste cuando estabas dormido pero hablare de él después.

Chicos extraños: ¡Termínanos!

Domon: Vaya eso fue muy rápido pero la casa de Kido quedo muy bien arreglada ¡Yuck les agradece y dice que ira a Noruega y que ustedes vayan también!

Chicos extraños: ¡Siiiiiii!

Domon: ¡Suerte ella ira después por ustedes! –Los chicos se van de ahí directamente por aeropuerto. –Que rápidos, bueno también dejaron los trajes así que todos pónganse los trajes.

Ichinose: Al fin voy a dejar de ser Yuck… ¿Dónde esta Aki? –El voltea a ver al suelo y la ve. -¡Porque esta tirada en el suelo!

Domon: Lo siento tenia que leer el diario.

Ichinose: Bien estoy tranquilo no te gritare, mejor me voy a quitar este tonto vestido.

Domon: Si quítatelo te vez horrible.

Todos: Si te vez horrible.

Domon: ¿Qué miraban esos chicos en ti?

Ichinose. ¡Deja de molestar!

Domon: Claro como sea ¡Todos póngase el traje! –Todos se pusieron el traje, Ichinose intento cambiarse pero Domon le dijo que se quedara así un rato más, Aki seguía sin despertar.

Endo: Muy bien todo esta arreglado la comida, nosotros, los regalos.

Toramaru: ¿Y el árbol? ¡Santa Claus no nos encontrara si no ponemos el árbol!

Goenji: Toramaru podemos usar cualquiera de esos arboles.

Toramaru: Si.

Kasemaru: Pero no tenemos adornos.

Endo: ¿A no?

Kasemaru: No.

Endo: Ah… pues todos pongan algo de su pertenencia.

Goenji: MMM…. Pondré el CD de la banda de Endo.

Endo: ¿Cuál de las dos?

Goenji: ¡Endo no me irrites!

Yuca: Yo pondré el osito que me dio mi hermano.

Todos: Ahhhhhh que lindo.

Endo: Yo pondré mi banda.

Natsumi: ¿Te la vas a quitar?

Endo: Si. –El se quita la banda todos estaban sorprendidos pero se dieron cuenta que el tenia otra banda abajo.

Todos: Oh.

Endo: ¿Qué tiene?

Natsumi: Nada.

Endo: Bueno yo ya puse algo.

Toramaru: Yo pondré…. ¡Un peluche de un tigre!

Kasemaru: ¿Por qué traes eso?

Toramaru: A veces me siento solo.

Tsunami: ¡Pondré mi tabla de surf que robe del centro comercial!

Fubuki: ¡Devuelve eso!

Tsunami: Primero lo pondré aquí.

Fubuki: Yo pondré… ¡Mi bufanda!

Tsunami: Eh que aburrido.

Fubuki: Cállate.

Sakuma: ¡Yo pondré mi parche!

Todos: ¿Qué?

Sakuma: Tranquilos es como Endo tengo otro parche bajo esta.

Ichinose: Ah… pondré mi diario o lo que queda de él.

Domon: Yo pondré los bóxers americanos de Ichinose.

Ichinose: ¿Lo has guardado desde hace años?

Domon: Si pero conste están limpios también pondré el broche de mariposa que le quieta a Aki mientras esta despierta así que eso vale por ella.

Ichinose: ¡Devuélveselo es especial para ella!

Domon: Después.

Someoka: Yo pondré… ¡Una peluca parecida al cabello de Fudou!

Kogure: Que original.

Someoka: ¿Qué pondrás enano?

Kogure: Pondré… ¡Una rana falsa!

Someoka: Jajajaja que original.

Kasemaru: No te burles de él.

Kogure: ¿Qué pondrás Kasemaru?

Kasemaru: Eh…. Pondré mi liga para el cabello. –El se quita la liga y le queda el cabello suelto.

Kogure: Así pareces una chica bueno más.

Kasemaru: Cállate.

Hijikata: Yo pondré una foto de mis hermanos.

Kabeyama: ¡Yo pondré mis papás fritas!

Tachimukai: Pondré mis guantes.

Todos: ¡AHHHHHHHHH! –A todos se le daño la vista debido a que las manos de Tachimukai brillaban mucho como las de Endo.

Someoka: ¡Mis ojos!

Haruna: ¿No te quitas lo guates como Endo?

Tachimukai: Claro que no me los quito.

Midorikawa: ¡Yo pondré un peluche de un topo llamado Hiroto!

Hiroto: Jajajaja que original.

Midorikawa: No tienes fingir una risa entiendo el sarcasmo.

Hiroto: Yo pondré… unas luces.

Midorikawa: ¿De donde las sacaste?

Hiroto: Supuse que algo iba a pasar y decidí traer más luces así que ayúdame a ponerlas.

Midorikawa: Claro.

Fudou: Bueno yo pondré…. Un mecho de mi antiguo cabello y un esqueleto de pescado, adiós a mi antiguo cabello.

Haruna: ¡Me toca!

Tachimukai: ¿Qué pondrás?

Haruna: Un listón.

Tachimukai: Que hermoso ¿Takeshi vas a poner algo?

Takeshi: Si papá… eh ¡Un pescado muerto!

Tachimukai: Que bonito.

Satoshi: ¡Papá calvo yo también quiero poner algo!

Fudou: Hijo no me digas así y pon lo que quieras.

Satoshi: ¡El poema que papá le escribió a mamá!

Todos: ¡Uhhhhhh!

Fudou: ¡Cállense!

Hikari: Satoshi ¿Puedes leerlo?

Satoshi: Claro lo que sea por ti.

Fubuki: ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡No lo harás pingüino!

Satoshi: De acuerdo lo hare después para que Papá se reconcilie con Mamá.

Fudou: No desees milagros Satoshi ya que tú mamá no me quiere.

Fuyuka: Fudou no le mientras a Satoshi que tú eres el que siempre exagera.

Haruna: Oye Sakuma ¿Tú no eras el tío de Satoshi?

Sakuma: Claro que no solo fue por amistad a Fudou en realidad no soy nada de Satoshi solo de Hikari de ella soy su madre. –Cuando Fubuki escucho eso le dieron ñañaras.

Hikari: ¡Papá nieve también quiero poner algo!

Fubuki: Adelante hija.

Hikari: Una foto de de papá nieve y mamá tuerta.

Fubuki: ¿De donde sacaste eso?

Hikari: Tío surfista me la dio. –En la foto estaba Fubuki a punto de matar a Sakuma y que le estaba gritando.

Tsunami: Era su regalo además tome la foto en el mismo día que tú y Sakuma adoptaron a Hikari.

Fubuki: Ah no me voy a enojar.

Sakuma: Aprendió muchas cosas por cierto ¿Fuyuka que pondrás?

Fuyuka: Ah….

Sakuma: Que tal ese dibujo de un corazón que tienes en las mano.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué? No es verdad.

Sakuma: Si es verdad y adentro del corazón dice Fudou. –Sakuma solo estaba haciendo que Fuyuka se sonrojara.

Fuyuka: Sakuma deja de molestar.

Sakuma: Tranquila yo lo pondré. –El le quita el dibujo a ella y lo pone.

Haruna: ¿Touko que pondrás?

Touko: Mi gorro.

Todos: Oh.

Fudou: Oh. –El se desmaya.

Touko: Que dramáticos. –Ella pone su gorro y nadie se había dado cuenta de que a lo lejos Kido estaba viendo todo pero cuando vio eso decidió alejarse.

Endo: ¡Natsumi pon algo!

Natsumi: Esta bien… una moña que tengo en mi bolsa.

Endo: Ya esta casi completo, tiene luces adornos pero faltan todavía algunas cosas.

Toramaru: ¿Cómo las esferas?

Midorikawa: Podemos usar las frutas como si fueran esferas.

Todos: Si.

Hiroto: Bueno ya terminamos de poner las luces.

Midorikawa: Ahora pongamos las frutas.

Toramaru: Pero también hace falta algo muy importante.

Someoka: Si los regalos.

Toramaru: No la estrella.

Endo: Porque no la ponen Yuca, Toramaru y los pequeños pingüinos.

Yuca: Si ¿Puedo hermano?

Goenji: Claro.

Toramaru: Pero ¿De donde sacamos la estrella?

Fudou: Lo buscaremos después.

Haruna: ¡Ahora que ya tenemos casi todo arreglado busquemos a mi hermano!

Fudou: ¿Buscar a quien?

Haruna: ¡A mi hermano!

Fudou: A si Kido.

Haruna: ¡Vamos!

Todos caminaron buscando a Kido por todo el jardín de su casa, se tardaron un gran rato en encontrarlo ya que el jardín de Kido es enorme pero al final lo encontraron cerca de la alberca.

Haruna: ¡Hermano! –Ella fue corriendo hacia el pero Kido no respondió.

Fudou: Oye Kido responde.

Kido: Eh…

Fudou: Eso no es normal.

Toramaru: ¡Oh no! ¡Los alienígenas lo han secuestra y le lavaron el cerebro!

Kasemaru: Eso no tiene sentido.

Fudou: Nada lo tiene en este programa

Toramaru: ¿Qué programa?

Fudou: Nada no dije absolutamente nada.

Haruna: ¡Hermano!

Endo: Sigue sin responder.

Sakuma: Creo que esta perdido en su mente pensando en todo lo que ha pasado.

Toramaru: ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

Sakuma: ¿Saber que? Solo estaba leyendo esa envoltura de goma de mascar.

Haruna: Mi hermano no responde.

Fudou: Yo me encargo. –El le da un golpe en la cara a Kido y se escucha que algo se rompió.

Haruna: ¿Qué le hiciste? –Y de nuevo se escucho el mismo sonido.

Fudou: Yo no hice nada. –Todos voltearon a ver a Domon quien estaba comiendo un taco.

Domon: ¿Qué? Tengo hambre pero eso no importa ¡Ichinose acompáñame!

Ichinose: ¿Saldré herido? ¿Me pasara algo malo? ¿Volverás a llamar a los chicos? ¿Me puedo quitar el vestido?

Domon: A todas contesto no.

Ichinose: ¿Qué? Ni si quiera yo recuerdo lo que te pregunte.

Domon: Ah da igual vamos yo cargo a tú amada Aki.

Ichinose: No puedo creer que Aki pueda estar desmayada tanto tiempo.

Domon: Si ha de ser pon tantas veces que la he tirado.

Ichinose: No me lo recuerdes porque prometo golpearte por eso.

Domon: Claro como digas, vamos.

Los dos chicos, Domon cargando a la futura novia de Ichinose y Mary o Yuck también se le puede llamar Ichinose estaba más deprimido que nunca dejando a los demás con Kido traumado por supuesto que Fudou lo seguía golpeando aunque Haruna no quería y le gritaba "Deja de herir a mi hermano" pero Fudou no hacia caso, el chico calvo o sea Akio Fudou seguía golpeando al hermano de Haruna hasta que se harto.

Fudou: ¿Por qué no reaccionas? ¡Esto es horrible!

Sakuma: Lo se Kido no responde.

Fudou: ¡No! Si Kido no grita mi nombre por cada vez que yo le hago algo malo ¿Quién es Akio Fudou?

Sakuma: ¡El ex-novio de Fuyuka Kudou y futura victima del entrenador Kudou!

Fudou: ¡Sakuma!

Sakuma: Bueno ya esta bien miren hay que entrar en el corazón de Kido ya saben como sus amigos, sus recuerdos, sus comidas, sus restaurantes favoritos.

Fudou: ¡Los últimos dos no tuvieron sentido!

Haruna: Tal vez Sakuma tiene razón pero mmm… Hermano por favor reacciona, lo más importante de la navidad es estar juntos como una familia lo que deseamos nosotros cuando éramos niños. –A pesar de que las palabras de Haruna fueran conmovedoras, Kido seguía sin responder.

Touko: ¡Kido responde, hazlo por tú hermana, por tus amigos por todos nosotros para pasar la navidad juntos como amigos, compañeros! Y si quieres también hazlo por mí.

Kido: Soy la ilusión de un gallo.

Goenji: ¡Al diablo lo arreglamos luego!

Toramaru: No podemos solo faltan treinta minutos para navidad.

Goenji: ¿Tienes contados los minutos?

Toramaru: ¡Si como todo un buen niño que se ha portado bien no como tú Goenji! ¡Les has dado balonazos a todos! ¡A mi me diste uno y me lastimaste!

Goenji: ¡Ni te quejes que eso fue con un gran motivo!

Toramaru: ¡Santa estaría muy decepcionado de ti! ¡Que te arreste la policía!

Yuca: ¡No molestes a mi hermano!

Toramaru: ¡El empezó!

Endo: ¡Tranquilos no discutan!

Toramaru y Goenji: ¡Ni te metas Endo!

Endo: ¿Por qué son tan sassy?

Tsunami: No discutan eso solo hace que el mar llore.

Fubuki: ¡Eso no tuve sentido tampoco lo de Endo! ¿Qué es sassy?

Endo: ¡Yo se! ¡Es descarado o grosero en ingles!

Someoka: ¡Chicos dejen de discutir no ven lo que están haciendo!

Kogure: ¡El Grinch tiene razón!

Someoka: ¡Yo no soy el Grinch es el Fudou!

Fudou: ¡Gracias por aumentar mi maldad!

Sakuma: Pensé que ya no podía aumentar.

Fudou: ¡Silencio Sakuma!

Kogure: ¡El Grinch me quiere matar!

Someoka: ¡Kogureeeeeeeeee! –Y de nuevo el Grinch y el duende comenzaron otra persecución.

Midorikawa: ¡Dejen de perseguirse destruyen el ambiente de paz! ¿Verdad que si Hiro el topo?

Hiroto: ¡Midorikawa no me digas así!

Midorikawa: ¡Pero si tú eres Hiro el topo, el legendario topo de hecho hicieron una película de ti "Hiro el topo el súper mega jefe de los topos"! Por cierto yo le di tú ubicación a unos topos… ¡Oh ahí están además les dije que eras su líder!

Hiroto: ¿Qué? –Los topos comenzaron a rodear a Hiroto. -¡Ayudame Midorikawa! ¡Me llevan a su guarida oscura debajo de la tierra!

Midorikawa: No te escucho Hiro el topo solo escucho a un montón de topos caminando.

Hiroto: ¡Midorikawa me las vas a pagar!

Tachimukai: ¡Oigan Kido sigue sin hablar! ¿Que hacemos?

Tsunami: Eso no es algo nuevo además creo que la única manera de hacerlo reaccionar es ¡Surfeando!

Fubuki: ¡Tú siempre con esa buena vibra ya estoy cansado!

Tsunami: ¡No me molestes mal padre!

Fubuki: ¡Mal padre soy el mejor padre del mundo! ¿Verdad Hikari?

Hikari: Papá enojado.

Sakuma: ¿Cómo que tú hija? ¡Yo también soy su madre!

Fubuki: ¡Aja si como no esto lo decidirá un juez! ¡No eres su madre!

Hikari: Papá.

Fubuki: Ahora no Hikari esto discutiendo con tú madre por ti.

Sakuma: ¡Jajajajajaja mira soy Shiro Fubuki y soy el peor padre del mundo! ¡Eres un mal padre! Y me gusta salir con chicas todo el tiempo y dejar a mi hija abandonada.

Fubuki: ¡No es mi culpa que las chicas se me acerquen!

Sakuma: ¡De seguro han de estar como yo!

Fubuki: ¿Qué?

Sakuma: ¡Si muy ciegas para fijarse en ti, un padre irresponsable! -Sakuma iba a golpear a Fubuki pero Tsunami lo detuvo.

Tsunami: Oye Sakuma cálmate, las olas no son así.

Fubuki: ¡Tú y tus estúpidas olas!

Goenji: ¡No grites malas palabras en frente de mi hermana!

Kasemaru: Hey chicos miren se que todos estamos alterados por todo esto pero hay que pensar algo para ayudar a Kido. –Nadie lo estaba escuchando ya que todos estaban peleando bueno por lo menos los chicos porque las chicas estaba muy tranquilas conversando. -¡Escúchenme! –Todos se asustaron y prestaron atención. -¡Todos ustedes son unos busca pleitos que no ayudan en la navidad porque solo les interesa ustedes mismos!

Toramaru: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! –El corrió hacia Kasemaru y lo empujo cayendo los dos al suelo eso dejo a todos callados lo malo es que Toramaru comenzó a llorar. –A mi me interesan los demás, yo no hago las cosas por interés a mi mismo si no por lo demás ¡Endo no seas tan idiota! ¡Natsumi no cocines mal! ¡Goenji no seas tan gruñón! ¡Someoka no seas Grinch!

Kogure: ¡Jajajajajaja!

Toramaru: ¡Kogure no lastimes a los demás con tus bromas! ¡Kasemaru lo siento tú solo querías ayudar! ¡Tsunami dejar de pensar solo en el mar! ¡Esto es nieve lo vez! ¡Fubuki dejar de ser tan sobre-protector!

Fubuki: Pero yo ya deje que se fuera con Satoshi aunque ese pingüino me tiene quedar explicaciones.

Toramaru: ¡Eso llévate bien con el hijo de Fudou!

Fubuki: ¡Te estas escuchando! ¿Fudou, hijo, Fuyuka?

Toramaru: Nunca mencione a Fuyuka en que estaba... ¡Tachimukai deja de ser un gallina y enfrenta a Kido tú cuñado se un hombre de una vez!

Tachimukai: Pero el se un gorila feo sin ofender Haruna.

Haruna: Ya me lo han dicho varias veces.

Toramaru: ¡Fuyuka pues…..! No se tú eres muy tranquila pero ¡Fudou deja de ser un imbécil! –Toramaru se acerca a Fudou y lo golpea en la cara. -¡Escucha aprecia el amor de Fuyuka si no lo haces Fubuki te la va a quitar!

Fubuki: Eh… a mi no me interesa.

Toramaru: ¿Quieres eso Fudou? ¿Quieres realmente eso?

Fudou: ¡Nooooooooooooooooo! –El golpeo el suelo.

Toramaru: Bien ahora ve a decírselo.

Fudou: Ahora no más tarde.

Toramaru: ¡Esta bien pero no lo arruines! ¡Topoooooooooooooooooooooooss sssssss! –Un montón de topos salen de un hoyo y sacan a Hiroto y luego los topos se van. -¡Midorikawa deja de decirle Hiro el topo el es tú amigo!

Midorikawa: Pues por eso le digo Hiro el topo es por nuestra amistad.

Toramaru: Bueno pues ¡Por lo menos una vez no le digas Hiro el topo!

Hiroto: Midorikawa acércate. –Midorikawa se acerca a su amigo tirado en el suelo. –Necesito decirte algo muy importante por el espíritu navideño.

Midorikawa: Tú eres mi amigo te escucho.

Hiroto: Yo…. ¡Te voy a matar!

Midorikawa: ¿Y el espíritu navideño?

Hiroto: ¡Murió!

Toramaru: ¡Vamos Hiroto levántate y discúlpate con Midorikawa!

Hiroto: ¿Qué? ¡Primero me regreso con los topos! –Y de la nada los topos regresan.

Toramaru: ¡Ahora no topos! –Los topos se fueron.

Hiroto: Esta bien Midorikawa lo siento.

Midorikawa: Lo siento también.

Hiroto: Eres un idiota pero eres mi amigo.

Midorikawa: Y tú eres el rey de los topos pero también eres mi amigo.

Toramaru: ¡Ven ese es el espíritu navideño!

Todos: Si.

Toramaru: Ahora hay que hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Kido.

Todos: Si.

Toramaru: ¡Espíritu navideño al poder!

Todos: ¡Si! –Todos estaba muy emocionados por esas palabras alentadoras todo iba bien hasta que alguien tenia que…. ¿Arrojar a Kido a la alberca?

Fudou: ¡Kidoooooooooooooo! –Y como había escrito antes Fudou había arrojado a Kido a la alberca ¿Por qué? Nadie sabe y no quisieron preguntar. –Si quiere vivir va a tener que nada y salir del agua gritando.

Haruna: ¡Hermano! ¡Fudou estas loco!

Fudou: ¡Gracias!

Haruna: ¡Mi hermano se esta ahogando!

Tachimukai: ¡Yo voy a salvarlo! –El se lanzo al agua para salvar a Kido, lo hizo e iba bien hasta que un pie de Kido se había atorado con unas cadenas eso provoco que Tachimukai se empezara a ahogar. – (Voy a morir y sin besar a Haruna y todo por culpa de….) ¡Fudou! –Claro como estaba en el agua en la superficie solo salían burbujas.

Haruna: Oh no mi hermano y mi novio se van a morir.

Fuyuka: Fudou ve a salvarlos.

Fudou: ¿Por qué?

Fuyuka: Tú iniciaste esos. –Ella tiro a Fudou al agua, el chico nado hacia donde estaba Kido y Tachimukai ahogándose pero Fudou logro quitarle a Kido las cadenas pero de la nada aparecen unas pirañas.

Fudou: Oh, oh olvide que hace días puse esas pirañas en la alberca de Kido.

_Flashback…._

El chico estaba poniendo las pirañas en la alberca de Kido.

Fudou: Esta es mi venganza Kido jejejejejeje.

_Fin del Flashback._

Fudou: (Voy a morir y ni siquiera he besado a Fuyuka) ¡Fuyuka! –Afuera de la alberca solo salieron burbujas.

Fuyuka: Fudou…

Kasemaru: Vaya caen rápido.

Fubuki: ¡Tsunami sálvalos!

Tsunami: ¿Yo porque?

Fubuki: ¡Tú tabla de surf esta allí!

Tsunami: ¡Yo lo salvo! –El chico salto al agua y estaba llevando a todos a la superficie pero las pirañas lo atacaron. – (Espera mi tabla no esta aquí, me mintió) ¡Fubuki! –Y de nuevo salieron burbujas del agua.

Fubuki: Creo que ya se dio cuenta de que le mentí.

Mientras algunos estaba luchando por su vida otros estaban conversando acerca del… amor, claro que Ichinose estaba también molesto porque su amigo Domon estaba molestando a su amigo con Mary o Yuck.

Domon: Oh vamos Ichinose no te deprimas Yuck es muy famosa.

Ichinose: ¡No es por eso! Es por Aki.

Domon: Ella también te quiere.

Ichinose: Si pero no se si me quiere como yo la quiero.

Domon: Ah es verdad a ti te gusta.

Ichinose: Domon si Aki no siente lo mismo que yo me sentiré muy mal.

Domon: Si tendrás el corazón roto.

Ichinose: Lo único que me alivia es que esta desmayada.

Domon: Es lo único bueno por cierto quítate el vestido.

Ichinose: ¡Al fin! –El estaba a punto de quitarse el vestido pero Aki se estaba despertando.

Aki: ¿Ichinose?

Ichinose: ¿Aki? –En ese momento el se puso rojo de la vergüenza y antes de que Aki pudiera decir otra palabra Ichinose salió corriendo hacia la alberca y se arrojo ahí.

Aki: ¿Dónde estoy?

Domon: En la casa de Kido, eh solo estas soñando. –El comenzó a caminar en círculos. –Ahora estas viendo tres Domon.

Aki: No es cierto.

Domon: Eh cierra los ojos. –Aki así lo que Domo le había dicho. –Ahora ábrelos y como veras si hay tres Domon.

Aki: No, sigo viéndote.

Domon: Oh bueno ¿Dónde estaba Ichinose?

Era obvio que Domon no podía manejar la situación pero lo importante ahora era que Ichinose se había metido a la alberca para que Aki no lo viera claro que cuando entro al agua vio a sus amigos en problemas y para suerte o desgracia de Ichinose los chicos lo habían visto entrar a la alberca.

Someoka: ¡Oye Ichinose! ¿No quieres ponerte lápiz labial?

Eso que había dicho Someoka lo escucho claramente Ichinose, enojándolo y provocando que Ichinose sacara a todos del agua con mucha fuerza e ira, así los chicos se salvaron de una muerte en la alberca de Kido.

Ichinose: ¡Yo no soy una niña!

Claro ahora ya nadie lo iba a molestar con eso bueno porque en primera el lo grito en segunda ese grito espanto a todos en tercera ¡Ya no tenia puesto el vestido otra vez estaban en bóxers!

Toramaru: ¡Ichinose tus bóxers son de la bandera de estados Unidos!

Ichinose: Oh ¡Genial ya no tengo ese tonto vestido!

Domon: Ah que mal, me divertida mucho molestándote.

Ichinose: ¿A que hora llegaste? ¿Dónde esta Aki?

Domon: Te reirás y si no lo haces entonces me mataras bueno como no me creía nada la noqueé después la deje en el mismo lugar de antes.

Ichinose: Espero que no sea un lugar feo.

Domon: Claro que no después te digo donde la deje.

Haruna: ¡Hermano! –Ella salió corriendo a ver a su hermano ya que los demás chicos ya habían despertado.

Tachimukai: Haruna ¿Kido necesita que alguien lo resucite?

Haruna: Eh…. ¡Hermano!

Domon: ¡Ichinose sabe de eso de resucitar!

Ichinose: ¿Qué?

Domon: Si ya sabes respiración de boca a boca.

Sakuma: Claro que Touko se lo de.

Touko: ¡Sakuma!

Sakuma: Oh si Kido y tú no están pasando un buen momento.

Domon: Claro Ichinose lo hará.

Ichinose: Pero….

Domon: Alguien se esta muriendo ayuda, Aki me dijo que le gustan los chicos que salvan a sus amigos.

Ichinose: ¡De acuerdo lo hare! –El le abre la boca a Kido. – (¿Por qué hago esto?). –El voltea a ver a Domon lo cual le recodo a ella. – (Así Aki). –El estaba a punto de hacerlo pero Kido se despierta y en ese momento todos se convirtió en algo muy incomodo.

Kido: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Ichinose: Ah… tratando de salvarte.

Sakuma: Cuando alguien se ahoga alguien tiene que darle un beso romántico como Fudou y Fuyuka mmm… -Sakuma volvió a molestar con los besos.

Fudou: En primera a mi no me despertó Fuyuka, en segunda no hemos regresado en tercera Fuyuka hirió mis sentimientos….

Sakuma: Querrás decir maldad.

Fudou: Si eso.

Kido: ¡Ichinose quítate de encima! –El empuja a Ichinose ya que bueno encontrar a alguien así es algo incomodo.

Fudou: ¡Oye Kido aquí esta tú regalo de navidad! –Y por alguna extraña razón Fudou vuelve a tirar a Kido al agua. –Eso le enseñara a… no se tal vez esta vez Touko si quiera resucitarlo.

Sakuma: ¡Seria romántico!

Fudou: Como digas Sakuma.

Touko: ¡No lo hare!

Ichinose: Yo lo salvo. –El entra al agua de nuevo y saca a Kido pero de nuevo había que resucitarlo.

Domon: ¡Ichinose hazlo! Ya sabes Aki…

Ichinose: Como sea.

Y claro Ichinose fue engañado de nuevo pero ¿Por qué le hacia caso a Domon? Era algo que ni el mismo sabia pero tal vez el amor hace que uno cometa locuras pero… ¡Aki no estaba ahí! A menos que Domon le contara la valentía de él era posible que la chica se sorprendiera de la valentía de Ichinose y se enamorara de él que según Sakuma seria como una novela pero sin los pingüinos, el polo norte o cualquier otra cosa que tuviera que ver con pingüinos, por supuesto que Kido se despertó antes de que Kazuya Ichinose cometiera tal vez la peor locura de su vida quizá valía la pena, lo peor Kido le dijo lo mismo que antes solo que ahora es el doble de incomodo ya que dos veces en tal solo diez minutos como que ya comienzo a sentirse muy extraño.

Ichinose: ¡Me obligaron! –Kido se quita de encima a Ichinose.

Kido: ¡No te me acerques!

Ichinose: Eso me saco por tratar de ayudar. –Y por alguna extraña razón Domon comenzó a hacer el mismo ruido que hacen los policías cuando te arrestan también movía la cabeza de un lado para el otro, por si no entendieron es como un Tcht, claro que Domon lo decía varias veces.

Domon: Ichinose, Ichinose, Ichinose nunca aprendes.

Ichinose: ¡Pero yo solo! ¡Chicos díganle algo! –Los chicos le contestaron como Domon o sea hicieron lo mismo que Domon y regañaron a Ichinose.

Todos: Ichinose, Ichinose, Ichinose nunca aprendes.

Ichinose: ¡AHHHHHHH! No entiendo ¿Por qué me regañan?

Domon: Ichinose, Ichinose, Ichinose nunca…

Ichinose: Si ya se nunca aprendo.

Todos: Ichinose, Ichinose, Ichinose nunca aprendes.

Ichinose: ¡¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia?!

Todos: Ichinose, Ichinose, Ichinose nunca aprendes.

Ichinose: ¡AHHHHHHH! –El toma una bola de nieve y se la tira a Domon.

Domon: Que sassy eres.

Ichinose: ¡Sassy no existe! –Y de la nada llega un auto con una chica muy furiosa adentro.

Sassy: ¡Idiota! –Ella le pega a Ichinose con una vara en la cabeza y luego se va.

Ichinose: ¿Quién era?

Domon: ¡Acaso no prestaste atención! ¡Era Sassy!

Ichinose: ¡Noooooooooo!

Domon: Ya tranquilo además el único al que le persigue la desgracia es a Kido.

Kido: ¡Oye!

Fudou: ¿Ya sufres? ¡Perfecto! –El le arroja una bola de nieve a Kido.

Kido: ¡Fudou!

Fudou: ¡Ahora si se quien es Akio Fudou!

Sakuma: MMM…. –Y de nuevo estaba molestando con los besos.

Fudou: ¡Sakuma!

Sakuma: MMM…. ¡Fudou tú relación se salvara!

Fudou: ¿En serio? Espera la ultima vez me dijiste lo mismo y solo me estabas engañando.

Sakuma: MMM…. Porque no le das un beso a Fuyuka tal vez así se salve.

Fudou: ¡Sakuma!

Kido: Jajajajajajaja…. –El no paraba de reírse ya que Fudou estaba siendo torturado, molestado o fastidiado por Sakuma.

Sakuma: ¡Llámenme ahora el rey del fastidio! ¡Es obvio que al que voy a molestar siempre es a Fudou!

Fudou: ¡Sakuma!

Sakuma: MMM…. Esta se le dedico a Haruna y Tachimukai mmm… mucho besitos gratis.

Kido: ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad lo olvide!

Tachimukai: ¡Sakuma voy a morir pero tú morirás conmigo!

Sakuma: ¡Espera mmm…Kido y Touko! ¡Ah es verdad olvide lo que paso! ¡Kido arreglado así puedo molestar!

Kido: ¡Sakuma no fastidies!

Sakuma: Bueno ¡Endo y Natsumi! Mmm…. Muchos besitos.

Endo: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Sakuma: Es verdad a ti no te molesta pero ¿Natsumi te molesta?

Natsumi: (Sera mejor ignorarlo) No.

Sakuma: Si nadie es molestado ¿Quién es Jirou Sakuma!

Fudou: ¡El rey de los idiotas!

Haruna: Nos desviamos mucho del tema.

Kasemaru: Cierto ¡Kido ya respondiste hasta te reíste!

Kido: Si bueno lamento haberme perdido en el camino de la vida digo mentalmente, también haberles gritado, haberles dicho que hiciera lo que quisieran.

Goenji: Y decir que "Eras la ilusión de un gallo".

Kido: ¿Qué? ¿Yo dije eso?

Fudou: Si también dijiste que me darías diez mil yenes en efectivo.

Kido: No lo recuerdo.

Sakuma: También que me comprarías un pingüino de verdad.

Kido: ¿A quien más le prometí algo?

Casi todos levantaron la mano pero estaba muy claro que todos estaba mintiendo ya que bueno Kido no recordaba nada y para ellos era la oportunidad perfecta de obtener algo para su beneficio aunque era obvio que Kido no era tan idiota y solo estaba engañándolos.

Tsunami: ¡A mi una tabla de surf!

Fubuki: (No suelo hacer esto pero…) ¡A mi una maquina anti-Tsunamis!

Tsunami: Pero no estamos cerca del mar.

Fubuki: Hablaba de otros Tsunamis.

Endo: ¡Un balón de oro!

Goenji: ¡Uno boletos con todo pagado a Hawái lejos de todos ustedes!

Kogure: ¡Una olla con oro adentro!

Someoka: ¡Un arma rociador anti-Kogures!

Toramaru: ¡Un grupo de detectives que me enseñen a seguir pistas! ¡Descubriré la ubicación del Ghost Rider!

Domon: ¡Un plato gigante lleno de puré de papá!

Kabeyama: ¡Otras papá fritas!

Kasemaru: ¡A mi me dijiste que me darías algo para poder dormir más!

Ichinose: ¡Que me ayudarías a decirle a Domon que me deje estar junto a mi linda, hermosa y tierna Aki! –Eso que había dicho ocasiono un gran silencio. -¿Qué tiene? ¡No se hagan los que no saben porque Domon ya les había dicho hasta les leyó mi diario!

Sakuma: Bueno es que eres el único que acepta que la quieres no como A.F.

Fudou: ¿Quién es A.F?

Sakuma: Akio Fudou.

Fudou: Ah… momento yo no he negado nada… ¡Así que aléjate de ella Fubuki!

Fubuki. ¿Qué? ¡No entiendo si hablas de Fuyuka no me interesa por ahora estoy ocupado con mi vocación de padre!

Hikari: ¡Papá!

Fubuki: Ven esa es mi hija.

Midorikawa: ¡A mi mucha comida para diez mil años luz! ¿Qué quieres el topo Hiro?

Hiroto: ¡No me digas así!

Midorikawa: Como quieras Hiro el topo.

Hiroto: ¡A mi que me alejarías de él por lo menos dos horas por día!

Yuca: ¡A mi un poni!

Goenji: ¡¿Yuca?!

Yuca: ¿Qué lo le estábamos pidiendo a Santa Claus?

Tsunami: ¿Yuca es un pueblo?

Goenji: ¡Es mi hermana! ¡Baboso!

Tachimukai: ¡A mi que me des permiso para estar con Haruna!

Kido: ¡Ya veremos! Además por si no se han dado cuenta no soy un idiota se que no prometí nada ¡Y no le daré nada a nadie! Excepto a Someoka ten tu rociador.

Someoka: Ya me lo había prometido hace tiempo… ¡Kogure sufre! –El comienza a rociar a Kogure el cual se quejaba y todo iba bien para él hasta que se acabo. -¿Qué? ¡Se acabo! –El apunta el rociador hacia su rostro y cuando utilizo el rociador se termino rociando a si mismo. -¡AHHH!

Sakuma: Kido nos ilusionaste ¡Eres malo!

Kido: ¡¿Yo?! Ustedes se estaban aprovechando de mí.

Fudou: Yo lo hago todo el tiempo.

Haruna: ¡Bueno ya no molesten a mi hermano! Además se querían aprovechar ¡Tachimukai te aprovechaste eso no es muy agradable de tú parte! Aunque lo hiciste por mi solo por eso no estoy molesta contigo.

Tachimukai: Solo lo hice por nuestra relación. –El le pone una carita de perro. -¿Qué no me quieres?

Haruna: Claro que si…

Kido: Tachimukai no es el mejor momento para que hagas eso. –Y por alguna extraña razón Tachimukai le hizo la carita de perro a Kido. –Eso no funciona conmigo aunque debo admitir que no lo haces mal como Endo. –Todos voltearon a ver a Endo quien trataba de hacerle lo mismo a Natsumi pero Endo no lo hacia bien.

Endo: ¿Natsumi me das un balón?

Natsumi: Endo eso no funciona.

Endo: Oh vamos ¿Lo hago mal?

Todos: Si.

Endo: No es justo tal vez es por mis bandas.

Goenji: ¿Cuál de las dos?

Endo: ¿De que estas hablando?

Goenji: ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡Ya no lo soporto! –El mete su cabeza en la nieve lo cual lo relajo.

Kido: Tachimukai ya no lo intentes.

Touko: (Ahora que lo recuerdo yo hice un trato con Haruna) Kido ¿Me quieres? –Ella se acerca a él y le hace la carita de perro lo cual provoco un gran sonrojo de parte de Kido y que se pusiera nervioso también torpe.

Kido: ¿Eh? Yo este… -El camino hacia atrás de lo nervioso que estaba y se cayo en la alberca de nuevo pero esta vez si nado. -¡Touko si te quiero! Aunque ahora estoy mojado y tengo mucho frio.

Fudou: ¡Un lanzallamas resuelve todo!

Kido: ¿Qué cosa? –Fudou enciende el lanzallamas y trata de quemar a Kido pero por suerte no funciono y se acabo el lanzallamas. -¡Fudou! ¡¿Te volviste loco?!

Fudou: ¡AHHHHHH! ¡Me volví loco! –Después de gritar se tiro a la alberca.

Kido: ¡Fudou! ¿Sigues consiente?

Fudou: Claro que si solo que ahora tengo frio.

Después de eso los chicos los sacaron de la alberca, los secaron y luego llevaron a Kido a ver el lugar que habían arreglado, su casa totalmente reconstruido, Yuuto Kido estaba feliz sus amigos lo habían arreglado todo, se notaba su esfuerzo, estaba muy contento, todos estaban unidos por la amistad y el ambiente navideño.

Fudou: Vez el árbol nos quedo hermoso.

Sakuma: Eso piensas de Fuyuka ¿Verdad? MMM… -Y de nuevo molesto con los besos.

Fudou: ¡Sakuma!

Toramaru: ¡Kido todos pusimos algo de nuestra pertenecía! ¡Tú también hazlo!

Kido: Esta bien mmm…. Mis goggles.

Touko: ¿Qué? ¿Te los vas a quitar?

Kido: Si por el espíritu navideño. –El se quita los goggles y los pone en el árbol.

Fudou: ¡Que bonita cochinada!

Sakuma: Lo que piensas del árbol es lo que piensas de Fuyuka así que no la quieres ¡Tú relación se arruino para siempre!

Fudou. ¡Sakuma!

Kido: MMM… Falta algo.

Fudou: Si la comida.

Kido: No la estrella.

Toramaru: Pero no tenemos una estrella.

Todos estaban pensando alguna idea para buscar algo que poner como estrella pero todos comenzaron a escuchar un "Jojojojo" y a lo lejos vieron a ¡Santa Claus en su trineo tirado por…! ¿Perros? Raro pero si estaba pasando también había un duende amargado en el trineo pero era obvio que era el entrenador Hibiki junto con Tobitaka y unos perros.

Toramaru: ¡Santa Claus! ¿Por qué su trineo esta tirado por perros?

Entrenador Hibiki: Se acabo el presupuesto. –Toramaru se acerco a un perro el cual le saco los dientes y por extraño que pareciera los dientes del perro tenían escrito Toramaru.

Toramaru: ¡AHHH! ¡Auxilio!

Entrenador Hibiki: ¡Niños vine a Jojojo cumplirle sus Jojojo deseos Jojojo!

Tobitaka: Deje de gritar.

Entrenador Hibiki: Miren vengan a decirme lo que quieren Jojojo porque yo jojojojo se los cumpliré. -Mientras el hablaba Tobitaka les hacia señales a los chicos de que el estaba loco. –Tobitaka te jojojojo estoy viendo jojojojo.

Endo: Entrenador Hibiki sabemos que usted no nos cumplirá nuestros deseos.

Entrenador Hibiki: Se cumplirán si le frotan la cabeza a un calvo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Fudou ya que bueno ahora estaba totalmente sin cabello, los chicos se le abalanzaron encima a Fudou también le quitaron la peluca y empezaron a frotarle la cabeza.

Domon: Yo quiero una dotación de por vida de puré de papá.

Fudou: Y yo creo que eres un idiota… ¡Déjenme en paz!

Entrenador Hibiki: Saben que solo estaba bromeando ¿Verdad?

Todos: ¡Ah! –Y de la nada Midorikawa le mordió la cabeza a Fudou.

Fudou: ¿Por qué estas haciendo eso?

Midorikawa: Dicen que morderle la cabeza a un calvo te da comida de por vida. –El mordió de nuevo a Fudou.

Fudou: ¡Quítenmelo de encima! –El comenzó a correr por todos lados hasta que se estrello contra un árbol pero Midorikawa lo seguía mordiendo.

Kasemaru: ¿Qué le pasa a Midorikawa?

Kogure: ¡Trata de succionarle el cerebro!

Kido: Pobre se va a morir de hambre.

Midorikawa: Esto no sabe como yo esperaba.

Fuyuka: ¡Basta lo vas a dejar tonto!

Fudou: ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Un gato! –El gato comenzó a aruñar a Fudou en la cabeza.

Endo: ¿Gato? ¡Es el mismo que me ataco! ¡AHHHHH! –El corrió hasta donde se encontraba el gato. -¡Puño de Fuego! –Claro Endo le dio algo gato y lo mando a volar pero también le dio a Fudou provocando que se desmayara.

Entrenador Hibiki: ¡Chicos tranquilícense! ¡O no les dio regalos! –Eso que había dicho el solo causo que Toramaru y Yuca comenzaran a llorar. –No lloren solo bromeaba jojojojojojo.

Tobitaka: Le va a dar un infarto.

Entrenador Hibiki: Ya lo se jojojojojojo. –El comenzó a toser y luego se ahogo pero Tobitaka lo ayudo. –Gracias.

Tobitaka: Bueno le va a conceder sus deseos ¿Si o no?

Entrenador Hibiki: Por supuesto que si jojojojojojo haber chicos jojojojojojo díganme ¿Qué quieren para navi jojojojo?

Toramaru: ¿Qué es eso?

Tobitaka: Navidad pero es que se ríe tanto que ya no puede hablar bien.

Endo: Bueno yo voy primero.

Y así todos le dijeron que querían para navidad, claro que los chicos le pidieron lo mismo que le pidieron a Kido anteriormente y a los que faltaban pues Hijikata le pidió la felicidad de sus hermanos por cierto el había traído a sus hermanos a la reunión bueno a la supuesta reunión, las chicas no estaban seguras de que pedirle así que le pidieron algo que según ellas les alegraría mucho Fuyuka pidió que Fudou fuera un poco más amable, Touko que Kido se deje de comportar como un baboso, Haruna lograr convencer a su hermano de aceptar a Tachimukai o que por lo menos no lo lastime, Natsumi bueno que Endo fuera un poco más atento solo un poco.

Fudou: ¿Oigan me va dar mi dinero?

Entrenador Hibiki: Cuando sea navidad o sea regreso dentro de cinco minutos por cierto antes de irme les doy la estrella para su árbol. –El se fue con su trineo y sus perros.

Kido: Esperen…. ¿Ustedes invitaron a sus familiares verdad?

Endo: Eh… había que hacerlo.

Kido: Claro… saben que olvídenlo, por lo menos estamos juntos como amigos para navidad bueno ya solo faltan cinco minutos.

Toramaru: ¿Qué? ¡Solo faltan cinco minutos para navidad! ¡Lo bueno es que nos dio la estrella!

Todos se sorprendieron ya solo faltaban cinco minutos, sentían como el tiempo se hacia desesperante, como los nervios y la alegría se les subía a la cabeza e incluso toso comenzó a asustarse ya que faltaba poner la estrella del árbol, pero habían dos chicos que recordaron algo muy importante.

Ichinose y Domon: ¡Aki! –Después de gritar eso salieron corriendo en dirección hacia Aki los demás solo que quedaron confundidos pero ellos regresaron cargando a la chica.

Endo: ¿Se olvidaron de Aki?

Ichinose: Si digo no es que… un noche muy difícil para mi.

Domon: Si no has podido dormir bien.

Ichinose: Lo bueno es que no ha despertado pero ¿Por qué tengo tanto frio?

Domon: Ichinose sigues en ropa interior.

Ichinose: Oh lo olvide.

Domon: No te preocupes, ¡Ten un traje!

Ichinose: Gracias… creo. –El se cambio ya estando todos ahí era el momento correcto para que todos pusieran la estrella.

Endo: Muy bien Toramaru, Yuca, pingüinos ¡Pongan la estrella!

Los niños y los pingüinos subieron al árbol con ayuda de los padres de los pingüinos también de sus amigos, claro que ya casi habían pasado los cinco minutos de hecho faltaban segundos y así todos comenzaron a contar.

Toramaru: Ya casi ponemos la estrella.

Kogure: ¡Chicos comencemos el conteo! ¡Veinticinco!

Someoka: ¡Veinticuatro!

Kasemaru: ¡Veintitrés!

Kabeyama: ¡Veintidós!

Hijikata: ¡Veintiuno!

Hiroto: ¡Veinte!

Midorikawa: ¡Diecinueve!

Ichinose: ¡Dieciocho!

Domon: ¡Diecisiete!

Tsunami: ¡Dieciséis!

Fubuki: ¡Quince!

Touko: ¡Catorce!

Kido: ¡Trece!

Haruna: ¡Doce!

Tachimukai: ¡Súper once! –Tanto ruido provoco que Aki despertara y se dio cuenta que estaban contando así que decidió ayudar.

Aki: ¡Diez!

Natsumi: ¡Nueve!

Goenji: ¡Ocho!

Sakuma: ¡Siete!

Fudou: ¡Seis!

Fuyuka: ¡Cinco!

Satoshi: ¡Cuatro!

Hikari: ¡Tres!

Yuca: ¡Dos!

Toramaru: ¡Uno! –Y por fin Toramaru coloco la estrella en el árbol.

Endo: ¡Despeguen!

Todos: ¿Eh?

Endo: Digo ¡Feliz Navidad!

Todos: ¡Si!

Toramaru: ¡Navidad, navidad, navidad dulce navidad!

Endo: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Goenji, feliz cumpleaños Goenji, feliz cumpleaños Goenji y todos lo pueden negar!

Todos: ¡Si!

Goenji: ¡No es mi cumpleaños!

Yuca: Ya lo sabemos pero la canción es muy divertida.

Todos: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Goenji, feliz cumpleaños Goenji, feliz cumpleaños Goenji y todos lo pueden negar! –Todos incluso Goenji comenzaron a cantar.

El espíritu navideño se podía respirar en el aire, la alegría, la paz, y por supuesto el amor era lo que se podía sentir en ese mismo instante, así todos se sentaron en las mesas que Yuck había conseguido, claro Aki ya había despertado así que Domon no podía molestar a Ichinose con Mary o Yuck porque entonces Aki sabría la verdad aunque para ser sinceros tal vez ella si sabia la verdad, pero el punto es que todos estaba muy contentos en especial los pingüinos ya que bueno era su primera navidad en familia, pasaron los minutos y todos comieron, conversaron también Midorikawa fue al baño bueno el punto era que ya después de todo comenzaron los regalos aunque Toramaru estaba decepcionado del entrenador Hibiki ya que le había mentido porque no llego a las doce bueno que eran las doce con treinta minutos, y algunos chicos se aprovecharon para burlarse de sus amigos con los regalos.

Someoka: Kogure te voy a dar tú regalo. –El se acerco a Kogure y le dio un regalo.

Kogure: ¿Qué es esto?

Someoka: Tú regalo un traje de duende.

Kogure: Si que te esforzaste bueno yo también tengo un regalo ten.

Someoka: ¿El CD de "Jingle bells"? ¡Kogure gracias! pero ¡Lo odio!

Kogure: Gracias ya lo sabía.

Someoka: MMM…. Bueno ya que.

Midorikawa: ¡Hiro el topo tú regalo!

Hiroto: ¿Me darás un regalo?

Midorikawa: Si ten es un topo llamado Hiroto.

Hiroto: Gracias peor bueno yo también te tengo un regalo, ¡Tsunami, Fubuki vengan!

Tsunami: ¿Si?

Hiroto: ¿Compraron lo que les dije?

Fubuki: ¡Por supuesto! ¡El helicóptero esta trayendo el regalo!

Midorikawa: ¿Me diste un helicóptero?

Tsunami: No lo que trae el helicóptero. –Y de la nada aparece un helicóptero que suelta un bote gigantesco de helado.

Hiroto: ¡¿Cuánto helado compraron?!

Tsunami: ¡Quince mil litros de helado!

Hiroto: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuánto costo?

Fubuki: Aquí esta la factura. –Hiroto vio la factura.

Hiroto: ¡Esto es demasiado!

Tsunami: Esa no es toda la cantidad. –Hiroto vio que el papel estaba doblado.

Hiroto: Pero…

Tsunami: Falta.

Hiroto: Espera…

Tsunami: Falta.

Hiroto: Es que….

Tsunami: Desdóblalo completamente.

Hiroto: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto es más de lo que tengo! ¡Además solo les dije que compran la cantidad de helado para que Midorikawa estuviera feliz!

Tsunami: ¡Que no ves esta feliz!

Midorikawa: ¡Gracias Hiroto! –El abraza a su amigo y luego sube al enorme bote de helado.

Hiroto: Me dijo Hiroto bueno es un avance.

Midorikawa: ¡Jamás saldré de aquí adoro el helado! –El comienza a comerse el helado como loco.

Hiroto: Bueno dejémoslo solo.

Tsunami: ¡Oye Fubuki! ¿Me regalaras algo?

Fubuki: ¡Claro! Eh…. –El ve el árbol y toma la tabla de surf que Tsunami había puesto. –Ten.

Tsunami: ¡Es exactamente igual a la que yo tenia! ¡Gracias!

Fubuki: Oye ¿Y mi regalo?

Tsunami: Si…. aquí lo tengo. –El toma la bufanda que Fubuki había puesto en el árbol. –Ten.

Fubuki: Gracias tenía frio. –Los dos se dieron la mano en señal de amistad y pensaron lo mismo "Espero que no se entere que lo saque del árbol", después de eso los dos se alejaron uno del otro y pensaron "Baboso".

Los dos regresaron con lo demás quienes seguían conversando.

Goenji: Fubuki ¿Por qué traes esa bufanda?

Fubuki: Me la dio Tsunami.

Goenji: Y ¿Tsunami por qué tienes esa tabla de surf?

Tsunami: Fubuki me la regalo.

Endo: Eso me recuerda a que le tengo que dar su regalo a Natsumi, ¡Natsumi!

Natsumi: Endo no me grites estoy sentada a la par de ti además yo te quiero dar mi regalo primero. –Ella tomo un pastel que había en la mesa que era como un balón de futbol.

Endo: ¿Un paste? (Fabuloso si sabe mal tengo que ser un hombre además quiero ver a Natsumi sonreír la quiero demasiado tanto que tengo que mentirle pero primero hay que probarlo).

Natsumi: Bueno pruébelo. –Todos se quedaron atentos a ver la reacción de Endo.

Endo: Por supuesto. –El estaba a punto de probarlo pero apareció de nuevo ese gato y ataco a Endo. -¡Tú gato horrible suéltame!

Natsumi: ¡Endo! –Ella trato de quitarle el gato de encima pero como todo se estaba convirtiendo en un desastre Endo reacción y se quito al gato de encima lastimosamente el gato le tiro el pastel en la cara dejándolo sin poder ver claro era obvio que Endo de nuevo hizo su técnica y mando al gato a volar de nuevo. -¿Estas bien?

Endo: Si solo que tú pastel me cayo en la cara. –Y sin que el se diera cuenta probo el pastel por accidente y resulta que…. –Natsumi esta dulce. –Claro no era el mejor pastel del mundo pero no estaba salada estaba dulce no tanto pero para Endo estaba delicioso. – ¿Te esforzaste tanto por mí?

Natsumi: Si haría cualquier cosa por ti Endo pero a ver te voy a limpiar el rostro. –Ella toma un pañuelo y le limpia el rostro a Endo.

Endo: Gracias sabes tengo suerte de salir contigo.

Natsumi: No yo tengo suerte de salir con un chico tan lindo.

Endo: Bueno me toca. –El saca de su abrigo una cajita. –Ten.

Natsumi: Gracias Endo.

Endo: Oh vamos ábrelo.

Natsumi: Esta bien.

Ella abrió la cajita y vio que era una cajita musical en forma de corazón y cuando la abrió vio que había una bailaría también escucho la voz de Endo pero provenía de la cajita musical era una grabación que decía "_Natsumi cuando te conocí, algo bello descubrí en mi, era ese amor tan bonito y grande que yo siento por ti" _luego de la grabación se escucho una música la cual era el tema de "La vie en Rose", cuando la música dejo de sonar Natsumi cerro la cajita, vio a Endo a los ojos y lo abrazó, el chico simplemente la miro a los ojos y le dio un beso en los labios cuando se separo de ella le dijo "Te Amo feliz navidad" Natsumi contesto lo mismo y los dos se volvieron a besar pero como sus amigos estaban ahí se incomodaron también se sonrojaron.

Haruna: Que romántico. –Ella volteo a ver a Tachimukai y él hizo lo mismo lastimosamente Kido estaba viendo todo.

Kido: ¡Bueno quisiera decir algo!

Tachimukai: ¡No me hagas daño por favor yo solo quiero estar con tú hermana! (¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Tengo que tener valor! ¡Si este amor que siento tiene que darme valor!) ¡Sabes que yo soy el novio de tú hermana y tendrás que aceptarlo! ¡Yo puedo estar con ella cuando quiero! –El le pego en la frente a Kido.

Kido: ¡Eso no era lo que iba a decir!

Tachimukai: Entonces lo siento.

Kido: Eh como me interrumpiste mejor solucionamos esto de una vez, Yuuki Tachimukai te diré algo, tuviste el valor de decirme que quieres salir con mi hermana y luego me golpeaste esta bien te doy permiso.

Tachimukai: ¡¿Qué cosa?!... Sabes eres el mejor cuñado del mundo ojala tuviera un regalo para ti.

Kido: Igualmente aunque…. ¡Papá escuchaste soy el mejor cuñado del mundo!

Sakuma: No esta muerto.

Kido: Ya se pero como no esta aquí.

Haruna: ¡Gracias hermano! –Ella abraza a su hermano.

Kido: Se que crecerás y cada quien hará su vida pero es no significa que dejaremos de estar juntos como hermanos aunque no quiero que pases tanto tiempo con él ¿De acuerdo? Tampoco quiero que hagan cosas raras como jugar ajedrez con nueces.

Haruna: Claro no hare cosas raras ¡Hermano acabo de recordar que tengo un regalo para ti! –Ella se acerca al árbol, recoge un regalo y se lo da a su hermano. –Ten feliz navidad.

Kido: Bueno yo también tengo algo para ti. –El también se acerca al árbol, recoge un regalo y se lo da. –Bueno ábrelo.

Haruna: Abrámoslos al mismo tiempo.

Kido: Esta bien. –Los dos abren sus regalos y eran… -Unas gafas.

Haruna: Si cuando las vi me acorde de ti y pensé que te quedarían muy bien por cierto me encanto mi regalo. –El regalo de Haruna era un portarretratos con una foto de ellos dos y Tachimukai. –Gracias. –Los dos se abrazan.

Kido: Feliz navidad, gracias por las gafas.

Haruna: Si quieres puedes ponértelas.

Kido: Por supuesto. –El se pone las gafas curiosamente las gafas eran de color verde y el pensó que "Algún día cuando sea mayor usare estas gafas".

Fudou: Jajajajajaja ¡Pareces una mosca así!

Fuyuka: ¡Fudou!

Fudou: Me callo.

Sakuma: ¡Haruna dale un beso a Tachimukai!

Kido: ¡No enfrente de mí!

Sakuma: Oh vamos Kido aceptaste su relación.

Kido: ¡Seria anormal que yo viera a mi hermana menor besándose con un portero!

Sakuma: Eh… ¡Seria como si Haruna te viera besándote con Touko!

Haruna: Eso seria incomodo ya que soy su hermana y no deseo ver eso.

Sakuma: Ah los hermanos son raros.

Haruna y Kido: ¡No somos raros!

Fudou: En todo caso ¡Todos aquí somos raros! Hasta tú Fuyuka, eres muy tranquila, hasta das miedo y tú papá también.

Fuyuka: Fudou ¿No te gusto?

Fudou: Hablaremos después.

Tachimukai: ¡Haruna yo tengo un regalo para ti!

Kido: ¿No la vas a besar verdad? –Su rostro reflejaba algo de ira y molestia.

Tachimukai: (Haber analizare todo, mi cuñado acepto la relación pero no soy capaz de besar a Haruna en frente de su hermano seria muy incomodo pero por otro lado…. ¡Si la llevo lejos de aquí puede que funcione! Jejejeje ¡Tachimukai eres un genio! Aunque si Kido me descubre estoy muerto) Eh… si digo no digo este no se.

Kido: Ah esperaba otra respuesta.

Tachimukai: ¿Permiso para salir corriendo?

Kido: Negativo.

Tachimukai: Permiso para…. ¡¿Qué es eso?! –Todos voltean a ver ese instante Tachimukai aprovecho para llevarse a Haruna corriendo a un lugar un poco lejos de ahí aunque curiosamente habían fuegos artificiales.

Kido: ¿Qué es eso?

Fudou: Son fuegos artificiales mosca.

Kido: ¿Mosca? Me irrita eso.

Touko: ¡No lo molestes!

Sakuma: Uhhhhhh.

Touko: ¡Sakuma!

Sakuma: Uhhhhhh.

Kido: ¡Touko!

Touko: ¡Kido!

Sakuma: Uhhhhhhhhhh.

Kido y Touko: ¡Sakuma!

Sakuma: Uhhhhhh por favor Kido ya arregla las cosas con Touko.

Kido: Es verdad lo había olvidado.

Touko: Había olvidado mi enojo y tristeza hacia ti.

Kido: Eh me estoy poniendo nervioso.

Sakuma: ¡Kido! ¡Kido! ¡Kido!

Kido: ¡Sakuma!

Sakuma: ¡¿No le vas a decir algo?!

Kido: Por supuesto que si pero ustedes me ponen nervioso.

Touko: Kido no te pongas nervioso solo ignora a los demás.

Todos: ¡Oye!

Kido: (Haber reflexiones, yo estoy aquí con Touko a punto de darle mi regalo pero los demás no están viendo a pesar de que tengo que ignorarlos pero no puedo concentrarme en ella mmm… eso solo la miro a los ojos y hago como si nadie estuviera aquí si que gran plan) Eh Touko yo este…

Sakuma: ¡Díselo ya!

Kido: ¡Cállense!

Touko: ¡Kido ignóralos!

Kido: ¡Los estoy ignorando! Además me pongo nervioso.

Touko: ¡Kido concéntrate!

Kido: Esta bien, primero quiero disculparme sinceramente por lo que paso ese día no fue mi intención haberme comportado como un…

Touko: Baboso, insensible, tonto, tarado…

Kido: Si ya entendí pero quiero que sepas que si me gustas y mucho demás tenia algo de pánico porque tal vez no sentías lo mismo.

Touko: Kido me gustas también. –Los dos se comenzaron a sonrojar. –Sabes estaba muy molesta contigo.

Kido: Touko cuando estoy contigo me siento nervioso y me pongo algo torpe.

Touko: Ya me di cuenta pero me gustas así como eres incluso con esas gafas nuevas te vez más lindo.

Kido: Quisiera que aceptaras este regalo.

Touko: Espera primero yo te quiero dar uno. –Ella se lo da. –Vamos míralo. –El lo abre y era una almohada que tenia escrito "Eres especial para mí". -¿Te gusto?

Kido: Me encanto ¿Tu lo hiciste?

Touko: Si yo misma la hice.

Kido: Gracias Touko.

Touko: Feliz navidad. –Ella lo abraza.

Kido: Ahora tú acepta el mío. –El se lo da y ella lo abre.

Touko: Que bello. –Era una esfera de nieve adentro de ella habían dos muñecos de ellos dos tomados de la mano también la esfera tenia escrito "Te quiero". –También te quiero.

Kido: Touko feliz navidad. –Ella lo vuelve a abrazar. –No sabes cuanto estaba de nervioso no sabia si te iba a gustar.

Touko: ¿Gustarme? Lo adoro eres muy lindo de tú parte.

Kido: Touko, si amarte fuera verte si verte fuera perderte prefiero amarte sin verte que verte para perderte.

El se quedo viendo fijamente a Touko luego de eso se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios, la chica se quedo sorprendida por eso pero le correspondió, claro todos estaba viendo como los dos compartían esos sentimientos de amor que sentía la pareja, pero como era de esperarse todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas solo que Sakuma en vez de murmurar lo grito.

Todos: Uhhhhhh.

Sakuma: ¡Kido ya es un hombre! –Eso solo provoco que Kido y Touko se dejaran de besar. -¡Solo ignórennos!

Kido: Eso es imposible.

Touko: No es justo tenias que decírmelo en frente de todos.

Kido: Tú no te quejaste antes.

Touko: Ya no importe de todas formas Sakuma fue el que grito.

Sakuma: Jejejeje lo siento.

Kido: ¿Dónde esta Haruna?

Sakuma: Se fue con Tachimukai para ya sabes mmm…. Uhhhhhh.

Kido: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tachimukai!

Sakuma: Tengo que repetírtelo mmm….

Kido: ¡No! ¡Sakuma esto es tú culpa!

Sakuma: No es mi culpa que la parejita quiera estar a solar para ya sabes mmm…

Kido: No le puedo hacer nada a Tachimukai pero a ti si.

Sakuma: ¿Qué? Espera no te enojes solo estaba bromeando.

Kido: ¡Sakuma! –El y Kido comenzaron una persecución.

Sakuma: ¡AHHHH! ¡Auxilio me persigue un loco!

Mientras Sakuma era perseguido por Kido, Tachimukai estaba sentado en la nieve junto a Haruna conversando viendo la noche.

Haruna: Que hermosa se ve la noche.

Tachimukai: Si pero tú lo eres más.

Haruna: Tachimukai eres muy lindo conmigo.

Tachimukai: Y pensar que tú hermano estuvo a punto de matarme hoy.

Haruna: Si pero te acepto, aunque ahora que lo estoy analizando tal vez me esta buscando.

Tachimukai: Quizá o tal vez esta con Touko.

Haruna: Tachimukai ¿No es lindo que tengamos un hijo?

Tachimukai: Lastima que lo dejamos con los demás.

Haruna: No es tan malo por lo menos estábamos solos. –Ella le tomo la mano a Tachimukai eso provoco un pequeño sonrojo en ambos.

Tachimukai: Eh Haruna sabes yo te compre algo para regalarte, te lo pensaba dar antes pero tú hermano me asusto.

Haruna: ¿Me regalaras algo? Sabes yo también te compre algo no es grandioso pero pensé exactamente en ti cuando lo vi ten.

Tachimukai: ¿Lo trajiste aquí?

Haruna: Si lo logre tomar antes de que me sacaras corriendo de allá ten.-Ella le dio el regalo y cuando el chico lo abrió eran unos guantes que tenían escrito con pequeñas letras "te quiero".

Tachimukai: Gracias Haruna, las usare todo el tiempo ahora me gustaría darte tú regalo. –El se lo da y ella lo abre, era un relicario en forma de corazón con una foto adentro de él y ella y extrañamente también una parte extra en donde estaba Kido.

Haruna: Es… hermoso, me encanto no se como expresarte lo que siento. –Ella lo abrazo y se puso el relicario.

Tachimukai: Se que no puedo volar, pero hay alguien que me hace sentir que lo puedo hacer, y esa persona eres tú, no sabes me siento tan feliz cuanto estamos juntos, cuanto te siento cerca puedo sentir como el corazón se me acelera y no puedo evitar quedarme hipnotizado con tu dulce mirada.

Los dos se vieron a los ojos y se acercaban acortando su distancia, los dos ponían escuchar como el corazón les latía más rápido conforme se acercaban, ambos siguieron así hasta juntar sus labios en un beso en el cual se transmitían sus sentimientos pero como estaban nerviosos el beso fue corto y pequeño aunque la pareja había sentido algo muy especial ya que era su primer beso.

Haruna: Tachimukai te quiero mucho, feliz navidad.

Tachimukai: Yo también te quiero mucho, feliz navidad. –Los dos se abrazaron pero escucharon un grito y de repente llega Sakuma.

Sakuma: Uhhhhhhhhhh ya se besaron ¿Verdad? –Los dos se sonrojaron por la pregunta también se pusieron nerviosos.

Tachimukai: Es-Este y-yo n-no.

Haruna: Tachimukai quiere decir que si digo no.

Sakuma: Son malos para mentir pero mmm... mucho besitos. –El comienza a molestar con los besos.

Tachimukai: ¡Sakuma deja de molestar! Por cierto ¿Por qué gritaste?

Sakuma: Es que Kido me estaba persiguiendo.

Haruna: ¿Mi hermano?

Sakuma: Si de hecho ahora debería estar huyendo de él. –De la nada llega Kido.

Kido: ¡Sakuma! Espera… ¡¿Haruna que haces aquí?!

Sakuma: Kido ella esta aquí con Tachimukai para ya sabes mmm… -El vuelve a molestar con los besos.

Kido: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Sakuma más bien Tachimukai me tienes que explicar muchas cosas!

Tachimukai: Claro yo te voy a explicar… esta es mi explicación… ¡Haruna corre!

Haruna: ¿Ah? –Tachimukai la tomo de la mano y los dos salieron corriendo.

Sakuma: Creo que mejor regresamos con los demás.

Kido: Tienes razón. –Los dos regresaron con él resto y convenientemente Tachimukai estaba con Haruna ahí también. –Tachimukai.

Tachimukai: De acuerdo lo anterior no fue una explicación la verdad es que yo quería ver las estrellas con tú hermana y darle un regalo.

Kido: No voy a hacer más preguntas solo no te desaparezcas con mi hermana así.

Haruna: Hermano gracias por no molestarte.

Kido: Estoy demasiado feliz para estar molesto.

Sakuma: Claro como ya te besaste con Touko mmm… Uhhhhhh.

Kido: ¡Sakuma deja de provocarme!

Sakuma: Yo solo digo lo que veo.

Kido: Como digas Sakuma.

Tachimukai: ¿Dónde esta Takeshi? –Y de la nada Takeshi sale de la nieve.

Takeshi: Satoshi y Hikari me pusieron aquí por que los estaba molestando como el señor tuerto te molesta a ti y a mamá.

Tachimukai: ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?

Takeshi: Ninguna.

Tachimukai: Esta bien no lo hagas es molesto y no se debe hacer.

Haruna: Tú padre tiene razón no molestes a los demás.

Takeshi: De acuerdo no lo hare pero no es mi culpa que Satoshi y Hikari siempre estén juntos.

Fubuki: ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Hikari!

Sakuma: Ya sabes mmm… Satoshi mmm… Hikari mmm…. No le digas a tú padre Hikari.

Fubuki: ¡Satoshi!

Hikari: Papá estoy aquí contigo.

Fubuki: Lo siento es que me enoje ¿Dónde esta ese pingüino?

Hikari: A la par de ti.

Fubuki: Ah ahí estas ¿Qué te traes con mi hija?

Satoshi: Nada señor solo digo que su hija es como la luna.

Fubuki: ¡¿Gorda?!

Satoshi: No use mal la palabra luna digo como las constelaciones.

Fubuki: ¡¿Obesa?!

Satoshi: Mal uso de la palabra constelaciones eh… bonita.

Fubuki: ¡¿Bolita?!

Satoshi: Bonita ¿Acaso esta sordo y ciego? Es decir la madre de Hikari es un chico.

Fubuki: ¡Eso fue un accidente además…! ¿No aceptas a Hikari con su familia loca y distorsionada?

Satoshi: Si pero es raro.

Fubuki: Mira pingüino solo quiero que no te le acercas tanto a mi hija ya sabes de lo que hablo.

Sakuma: Mmm… -El no dejaba de molestar con los besos.

Fubuki: ¡Sakuma estas molestando a tú propia hija!

Sakuma: Si pero hay que dejar que haga su vida.

Hikari: Papá me quiere demasiado.

Fubuki: Si por eso te compre un regalo de navidad no como tú madre digo Sakuma que no para de fastidiar ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que no te compro nada.

Sakuma: ¿De que hablas? Yo le compre algo. –El saca un regalo de la nada así como Fubuki también.

Fubuki y Sakuma: ¡Ten hija feliz navidad!

Hikari: Eh… gracias feliz navidad. –Ella abre los regalos, el de Fubuki era una bufanda color roja y Sakuma lo mismo pero una de color ¿violeta?

Fubuki: ¿Por qué le compraste una bufanda? Te dije que yo le iba a comprar una bufanda y tú el gorro.

Sakuma: ¡Yo te dije que la madre o sea yo tenía que comprar la bufanda y el padre o sea tú el gorro!

Fubuki: ¡Jamás dijiste eso! En todo caso ¡¿Por qué violeta?! ¡Hikari es de color violeta no tiene sentido!

Sakuma: ¡El violeta le va a todo incluso al violeta!

Fubuki: ¡Pero no al violeta, parecerá que ni siquiera entiendes!

Hikari: Papá exageras.

Sakuma: Al fin alguien entiende.

Fubuki: Sabes que no importa nuestro hija tiene dos bufandas.

Hikari: Me quedan muy grandes y una dice Kido. –En ese momento Fubuki mira a Sakuma con una mirada asesina.

Sakuma: Entonces… -Sakuma revisa sus bolsillos. - ¡Quien lo diría si compre el gorro! –Fubuki le lanza una bola de nieve en la cabeza a Sakuma.

Fubuki: Feliz navidad Sakuma.

Hikari: Feliz navidad papá y mamá.

Sakuma: Feliz navidad Fubuki y Hikari.

Tachimukai: Que familia tan rara.

Takeshi: Papá ¿Me darás un regalo?

Tachimukai: Ya te di un nombre.

Haruna: ¡Tachimukai!

Tachimukai: Solo bromeaba claro que si haber… ¡Feliz navidad hijo disfruta tú regalo!

Takeshi: Gracias papá son…. ¿Guantes?

Tachimukai: Son para pingüinos me costo mucho tuve que vender mi banda.

Haruna: Tú no usas banda.

Tachimukai: Me refería al CD de la banda de Endo edición limitada era disco de oro literalmente por la banda de Endo no llego muy lejos.

Takeshi: Gracias papá feliz navidad.

Haruna: Takeshi yo también tengo un regalo para ti.

Takeshi: ¿Qué es?

Haruna: Ábrelo.

Takeshi: ¿Qué es eso?

Tachimukai: Yo que se.

Haruna: Es un suéter que yo misma hice. –Ella le pone el suéter a su hijo.

Takeshi: Me queda un poco grande.

Tachimukai: Eh normal.

Takeshi: Voy a mostrárselo a mis amigos. –El fue con Hikari y Satoshi. –Miren mi suéter.

Hikari: Parece… cómodo.

Takeshi: ¿A ti que te dieron Satoshi?

Satoshi: Pues…. Nada ¡Papá! –El salió corriendo hacia sus padres o mas bien se aventó encima de su padre quien estaba tomando agua tranquilo.

Fudou: Satoshi ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?

Satoshi: Ninguna de hecho esta es la primera ¡¿Me regalaras algo?!

Fudou: Espera tu turno.

Fuyuka: ¡Fudou!

Fudou: bien se lo pensaba dar en navidad.

Fuyuka: Fudou ya es navidad.

Fudou: ¿En serio? Me retrase bueno ten. –El se le dio su regalo.

Satoshi: ¡Una navaja!

Fuyuka: ¿Una navaja? Satoshi no uses eso mejor abre el mío. –Ella le da un regalo.

Satoshi: ¡Una bazuca genial! –El apunto a Fubuki.

Fudou: Que mal ejemplo Fuyuka eso no se regala pero como tú se lo regalaste yo me encargo de enseñarle a usarlo, Satoshi no apuntes a él si no a superman.

Satoshi: Esta bien.

Fuyuka: ¡A ninguno de los dos!

Satoshi: Si mamá.

Fudou: Si señora.

Fuyuka: No me digas señora.

Fudou: Entendido.

Sakuma: ¿Por qué no la llamas "esposa mía"?

Fudou: ¡Sakuma!

Sakuma: Entendido llámala "Chica de mi corazón".

Fudou: ¡Cállate! –Y de nuevo Sakuma comenzó a molestar con los besos.

Goenji: No entiendo ¿Sakuma nunca te aburres de hacer eso?

Sakuma: Eh… ¡Nunca!

Yuca: ¿Eso que significa?

Goenji: Te diré después.

Yuca: ¿Cuándo?

Goenji: Cuando tengas dieciocho años y yo este de parte del equipo malo.

Todos: Jajajajaja.

Goenji: Como sea.

Yuca: ¡Hermano quería decirte que yo te compre un regalo!

Goenji: ¿Qué? ¿De donde sacaste el dinero?

Yuca: Del dinero que papá me daba los fines de semana.

Goenji: Ah… (¡¿Qué?! A mi ni siquiera me daba dinero tuve que trabajar vendiendo limonada para poder conseguir el dinero suficiente para poder comprarle algo a ella pero no importa) –Si yo también te tengo un regalo.

Yuca: Primero quiero darte el tuyo. –Ella le da el regalo a su hermano. -¡Ábrelo, ábrelo, ábrelo! –El hizo caso a lo que su hermana le dijo y él regalo eran unos tenis americanos.

Goenji: Son hermosos Yuca gracias feliz navidad. –Yuca abraza a su hermano y el la carga. –Bien ahora abre el tuyo. –Su hermana abre el regalo y era la muñeca que ella tanto deseaba.

Yuca: ¡Es la muñeca que quería! ¡Gracias hermano te quiero!

Goenji: Si me costo conseguirlo, se que lo querías porque se parece mucho al que mamá te dio cuando eras pequeña y que perdiste también te quiero eres una gran hermana.

Yuca: Todavía la recuerdo pero esta es igual de especial porque tú me la diste ¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!

Goenji: Tú eres la mejor hermana que pude tener.

Todos: Ahhhhhh.

Goenji: Entrometidos.

Yuca: Espero que te haya gustado.

Goenji: Si los usare muy bien…

_Imaginación de Goenji…_

Endo estaba en el club de futbol conversando con Goenji.

Goenji: ¿Y dime Endo cual es tú banda favorita?

Endo: ¿Cuál de las dos?

Goenji: ¡AHHHH! ¡Tornado de Fuego! –El tiro de dio a Endo y sale volando hasta Italia.

Fidio: Hola Endo.

Endo: Hola.

_Fin de la imaginación de Goenji._

Goenji: Jajajajajajaja.

Endo: ¿En que piensas Goenji?

Goenji: En mandarte a Italia.

Endo: Oh que bueno.

Goenji: ¿Qué? No será bueno cuando te mande con un balón.

Endo: ¡Estas bromeando! ¡Ese seria mi sueño! ¿Natsumi también puede ir? Espera le iré a decir ¡Natsumi!...

Goenji: ¡AHHH! Endo no entiende lo que yo le quiero decir.

Yuca: Hermano no te enojes ahora es tiempo de esta feliz.

En lo que Goenji se enojaba Satoshi seguía intentando usar su navaja para algo.

Satoshi: Jejejeje toma esto papá de Hikari.

Fubuki: Satoshi no quiero tú navaja.

Satoshi: Se la estoy dando para que se de cuenta de que soy bueno.

Fubuki: Ese no es el problema bueno en parte mi problema es que tú estés con mi hija.

Hikari: ¡Papá!

Fubuki: ¿Que? No dejare que alguien me quite a mi hija mira esta suavecita, cien porciento de algodón. –El abraza a su hija.

Hikari: ¡Papá!

Satoshi: ¡Por eso la amo!

Fubuki: ¡¿Qué?!

Satoshi: Así es y no tengo miedo de usted. –El pingüino le pega en el rostro a Fubuki.

Fubuki: Veo que tienes el mismo valor que tú padre. –Satoshi se alegro por lo que escucho. –Lo cual es malo. –La sonrisa de Satoshi se desvaneció. –Pero veo que te de verdad harías cualquier cosa por mi hija esta bien acepto que estés con ella pero le haces daño y adiós pingüino setenta porciento de algodón.

Satoshi: ¿Cómo supo que soy setenta porciento de algodón?

Fubuki: Veo tú etiqueta.

Satoshi: Bueno ya que acepto puedo jugar con su hija.

Fubuki: Claro.

Hikari: ¡Gracias papá! –Los pingüinos se van.

Sakuma: Fubuki no pensé que le fueras a dar permiso sabes me di cuenta de que tal vez tú amor a Hikari te hace recordar un poco a tú familia.

Fubuki: Si un poco bueno es por eso que me siento como un padre, jamás olvidare a Hikari.

Sakuma: Eres un buen padre Fubuki.

Fubuki: Y tú una buena…. ¿Madre?

Sakuma: ¡Gracias!

Fubuki: Claro como sea.

Sakuma: Esta unión familiar me recuerda a mis regalos a… ¡Fudou!

Fudou: ¿Qué?

Sakuma: Aquí esta tú regalo de navidad. –El saca un tónico para hacer crecer el cabello.

Fudou: ¿Qué es eso?

Sakuma: Un tónico para tú cabello. –El se pone unos guantes y le comienza a echar el tónico.

Fudou: ¡Oye deja de hacerlo!

Sakuma: ¿Acaso no quieres más cabello?

Fudou: ¡Si pero… ya que sigue!

Sakuma: Bueno. –Y siguió así por varios minutos hasta que Fuyuka llego.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué hacen?

Sakuma: Le echo un tónico para el cabello a Fudou.

Fudou: ¡Basta ya!

Sakuma: Como quieras.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué hace eso?

Sakuma: No lo se lo compré hace unos momentos a un tipo extraño.

_Flashback…._

Sakuma estaba afuera hablando con un tipo muy extraño.

Sakuma: Disculpe señor tiene algo para un calvo.

Tipo extraño: Si, una peluca.

Sakuma: No algo más.

Tipo extraño: Un peine.

Sakuma: No algo para su cabello.

Tipo extraño: La peluca estaba buena.

Sakuma: Deje de insistir con la peluca algo más.

Tipo extraño: Esta este tónico para el cabello pero se lo advierto cuando habrá la botella se liberaran espíritus malignos, fantasmas y fantasmas sedientos de venganza también le crecerá el cabello al que se lo eche.

Sakuma: Me convenció con lo del cabello.

Tipo extraño: No se supone que no me lo debes comprar.

Sakuma: ¿Por qué? Es una buena promoción.

Tipo extraño: Ah los niños de ahora se han vuelto más estúpidos.

_Fin del Flashback._

Sakuma: Y así fue como lo obtuve.

Fudou: Espero que funciones si no liberaste espíritus por nada.

Sakuma: Uhhhhhhhhhh ahora viene el malo.

Fudou: ¿Malo?

Sakuma: Veras tengo un regalo malo y uno bueno.

Fudou: ¿Cuál es el malo?

Sakuma: Fácil es este de hecho es para ti y Fuyuka.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué?

Sakuma: Bueno sacare el diario de Fudou.

Fudou: ¿Qué? ¡Yo no he escrito ningún diario!

Sakuma: ¿A no? Lo escribías mientras dormías a ver... "Querido diario hoy salí con Fuyuka, la vi a los ojos y no pude evitar quedarme perplejo ante su mirada tierna, la iba a besar pero no pude ya que bueno me asuste".

Todos: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh Jajajajajaja.

Fudou: ¡Yo no escribí eso!

Sakuma: ¡Pero por supuesto que si lo escribías mientras dormías!

Fudou: ¡No es cierto!

Sakuma: Si de echo hasta hablas dormido.

Fudou: ¡¿Que cosa?!

Sakuma: Si de echo hasta agarras una almohada y la besas creyendo que es Fuyuka. –Fudou y Fuyuka se sonrojaban con cada cosa que Sakuma decía.

Fudou: ¡Claro que no! ¡Es falso!

Sakuma: También tengo el diario de Fuyuka.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué? Sakuma eso es una mentira.

Sakuma: Ah claro que no cada que ve que salías con Fudou y regresabas a casa, escribías en tú diario mientras suspirabas también decías "Oh Fudou como te extraño".

Todos: Ahhhhhh.

Fudou: ¿Por qué conmigo se rieron?

Endo: Es que Fuyuka es así y bueno es extrañamente divertido escuchar tú diario.

Fudou: ¡Sakuma espero que ya allá terminado todo esto!

Sakuma: Ah falta el video.

Fudou: ¿Que video?

Sakuma: Oh cuando estas dormido hablas y tomas una almohada según tú es Fuyuka y la besas y la abrazas.

Fudou: ¿Qué? ¡Yo no hablo dormido!

Sakuma: Es como Kasemaru. –Todos voltearon a ver a Kasemaru quien estaba dormido.

Kasemaru: Oh chicas lindas, claro que soy mejor que Goenji y más hombre.

Goenji: ¿Qué?

Sakuma: Bueno vamos a ver el video de Fudou porque también tengo de Fuyuka.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué?

Sakuma: ¡El video! Eh… olvido que no tenemos donde ver.

Goenji: Sakuma de echo aquí hay un televisor y un reproductor de DVD aquí.

Sakuma: No lo había visto bueno lo pondré. –El puso el video. -¡Video de Fudou en tres, dos, uno!

_Video…_

Estaba Fudou en la cama de su habitación dormido eso era normal lo que no era normal en el era que estuviera besando y abrazando un almohada mientras decía "Oh Fuyuka te amo mucho eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, eres el yang de mi ying, la azúcar en mi taza, jamás me abandones" después de eso abrazaba o besaba a la almohada.

_Fin del video._

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, espantados, horrorizados, de saber que Akio Fudou tenía sentimientos claro que Fudou estaba rojo de la furia o también de la vergüenza y no digamos de Fuyuka que también estaba sonrojada por ver a su ex-novio o novio hablar así de ella pero se le hizo tierno solo que no lo dijo.

Fudou: Pero yo Fuyuka….

Todos: ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

Fudou: ¡Cállense no se rían!

Sakuma: Fudou cálmate que ahora viene lo de tú ex-novia.

Fudou: ¡¿Qué?!

Fuyuka: ¿Qué?

Sakuma: ¡El video de Fuyuka! –El puso el video.

_Video…._

Fuyuka estaba dormida abrazando a una almohada mientras decía "Fudou no hagas eso, no dañes a esa ardilla", "No le pegues a Sakuma", "Fudou a pesar de todo te quiero", "Te podrías hacer daño si haces eso", "No quiero que salgas herido porque a mi también me duele", "Fudou, sakuma no tiene la culpa", "Ten cuidado con lo que dices", "Te quiero mucho", "¿Algún día me propondrás matrimonio?" Y cosas así mientras abrazaba una almohada.

_Fin del video._

Para empezar cuando comenzaron a ver el video y escucharon eso de "Fudou no hagas eso" pensaron mal luego con lo de la ardilla todo se calmaron y Fudou dijo "Mal pensados", pero al final a todos se les hizo tierno todo lo que escucharon.

Todos: Ahhhhhhhhh.

Fudou: ¿Qué? ¡Sakuma deja de molestar hirieres mis sentimientos digo mi maldad! ¡Soy un hombre!

Kido: No te creemos ya vimos el video.

Sakuma: ¡Oye Fudou! Quieres que Fuyuka y tú bueno ya sabes mmm…- Y de nuevo volvió a molestar con los besos.

Fudou: ¡Sakumaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sakuma: Yo solo digo lo que veo por cierto me falto el diario de Fuyuka.

Fuyuka: ¿De que estas hablando Sakuma?

Sakuma: Si tú diario lo leeré "Querido diarios hoy salí con Fudou, él le lanzo una roca a una pobre ardillita yo lo regañe luego vimos juntos el atardecer, él casi me besaba pero no lo hizo pero por lo menos descubrí que si tiene sentimientos" –Fudou simplemente vio a Fuyuka quien estaba muy sonrojada de hecho estaba demasiado roja como un tomate.

Todos: Ahhhhhhhhh. –Todos comenzaron a ¿Llorar?

Someoka: No había llorado tanto desde que page por ver el padrino.

Fudou: Fuyuka ¿Estas roja del odio?

Sakuma: No, es amor mmm…. Muchos besos.

Fuyuka: Fu-Fudou y-yo.

Fudou: ¡Dejen de molestarnos!

Kido: Fudou no eres capaz de ser lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptar que la quieres.

Fudou: ¡¿Qué?! –En ese instante Fudou recordó que le tenía que dar su regalo a Fuyuka. –Oh acabo de recordarlo… ¡Fuyuka te voy a dar tú regalo!

Fuyuka: Pe-Pero y-yo….

El chico simplemente se acerco a ella, la tomo de las manos y la vio a los ojos, Fuyuka seguía estando nerviosa y muy sonrojada.

Fudou: Fuyuka tranquilízate y trata de mirarlo solo a mi.

Fuyuka: S-Si.

Fudou: (Solo tengo que decirle el poema y ya pero es que me pongo nervioso… ¡Nada de eso yo soy un hombre!) "Quiero una de tus miradas, para enmarcarla con mis recuerdos, para enterrarla en mis tesoros, quiero todas tus miradas, para saber que me amas, para vibrar al son de tus ojos, y no dejar de amarte" Fuyuka te necesito para poder sentirme como un chico al que vale la pena comportarse correctamente lamento si alguna vez te ofendí o no te dije lo importante que eres para mi, Fuyuka yo te amo.

Fuyuka: Fudou yo…

Ella no pudo continuar ya que Fudou la beso en los labios, ella y todos se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que dijo era increíble para ella, él la había besado, la primera vez que lo sentía tan cerca, lo más importante para ella era que le había dicho "Te amo" claro ella le correspondió el beso y así transmitieron sus sentimientos los más bonitos que pueden sentir mutuamente pero lo único malo es que en medio del beso Fuyuka se desmayo y a Fudou le había ¿Crecido el cabello? Pero más de cómo lo tenia antes esta vez ya no estaba calvo ni semi-calvo

Fudou: Fuyuka…. –El se dio cuenta que se desmayo y la cargo pero todos se quedaron impresionados de que... ¡A Fudou le saliera cabello!

Sakuma: Fudou ¡Tienes cabello!

Fudou: ¿Qué? –El soltó a Fuyuka para tocarse la cabeza. –Tengo cabello pero Fuyuka. –El la volvió a cargarla.

Sakuma: Ten un espejo. –Fudou se vio en el espejo.

Fudou: Soy hermoso.

Satoshi: ¡Papá con cabello ya no es calvo!

Sakuma: Ah claro por cierto creo que Fuyuka se desmayo por el beso tan romántico que le diste.

Fudou: ¡No me molestes!

Todos: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Fudou: No importa soy hermoso, bese a mi novia, ¡Y no estoy calvo!

Kido: Felicidades.

Sakuma: Por cierto Fuyuka se desmayo por el beso tal vez si le vuelves a dar otro…

Fudou: ¡Sakuma! –Ese grito despertó a Fuyuka.

Fuyuka: ¡Fudou!

Fudou: Amada mía.

Fuyuka: Fudou no me digas.

Sakuma: ¿Desde cuanto se volvió tan suavecito?

Fudou: ¡No soy suavecito!

Fuyuka: Eh…. No se a veces pero me gustas así.

Fudou: ¡Fuyuka!

Sakuma: ¡Quiero probar si estas suavecito! –El le toco el estomago a Fudou y estaba suave. –Si es suavecito.

Fudou: No es cierto. –Todos comenzaron a tocarle el estomago a Fudou. –Se aprovechan de que estoy cargando a Fuyuka.

Fuyuka: No es tan malo.

Fudou: Es cierto mira mi cabello. –El tira a Fuyuka por accidente.

Fuyuka: Estoy comenzando a odiar tú cabello.

Fudou: Bueno te voy a cargar de nuevo. –El la vuelve a cargar.

Fuyuka: Fudou fuiste muy tierno gracias por el regalo feliz navidad. –El chico simplemente se sonrojo por eso.

Fudou: Si como sea.

Fuyuka: Ahora que lo recuerdo tengo un regalo para ti.

Fudou: ¿Qué es? ¿Es algo bueno o malo?

Fuyuka: ¿Por qué te daría algo malo?

Fudou: No lo se.

Fuyuka: Bueno ten tú regalo espero que te guste. –Ella se lo da.

Fudou: ¿Segura que no es malo?

Fuyuka: Fudou…

Fudou: Solo bromeaba. –El abrió el regalo y era… -Un nuevo celular y un cuchillo.

Fuyuka: Feliz navidad sabía que te encantaría.

Fudou: Fuyuka eres muy agradable de tú parte, gracias, te quiero. –Lo ultimo lo susurro pero Fuyuka si lo escucho.

Fuyuka: Yo también.

Fudou: ¿Y este cuchillo que corta exactamente?

Fuyuka: Todo.

Fudou: Genial eso significa que puedo cortar todo.

Fuyuka: Claro pero prométeme que nada de lastimar a nadie.

Fudou: Lo prometo.

Sakuma: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh Fudou te tiene amaestrado.

Fudou: ¿Amaestrado?

Fuyuka: No es cierto. –Y de la nada Fudou comienza a lamer a Fuyuka en el rostro. –Fudou no hagas eso me molesta.

Fudou: Ya lo se porque crees que lo hago.

Fuyuka: Fudou no lo hagas.

Fudou: Como digas.

Sakuma: ¡Amaestrado!

Fudou: ¿Qué es eso?

Sakuma: Cuando que has sido entrenado, educado o preparado para ya sabes mmm… muchos besitos.

Fudou: ¡Sakuma eso no es verdad!

Fuyuka: Tú baba es mi cabello.

Sakuma: También en tus labios.

Todos: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Fuyuka y Fuyuka: ¡Sakuma!

Sakuma: Yo no se molesten mejor ocúpense de sus asuntos.

Fuyuka: Fudou quisiera preguntarte algo ya sabes para el futuro.

Fudou: Claro.

Fuyuka: ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Fudou: ¡¿Quieres casarte conmigo?! -Claro Fudou pregunto eso porque no creía que Fuyuka le estuviera diciendo eso pero Fuyuka lo tomo como si el le hubiera propuesto matrimonio.

Fuyuka: Acepto.

Fudou: ¡¿Qué?!

Sakuma: Ya puedes besarla Fudou mmm….

Fuyuka: Bueno. –Ella besa a Fudou y todos se quedaron asustados, impresionados y bipolares digo felices.

Endo: ¿Y el ramo?

Fudou: ¡Como molestan! –Fudou arroja un ramo que salió de quien sabe donde, lo arrojo y le cayo a Endo pero todos se le tiraron encima.

Endo: Natsumi ten.

Natsumi: ¡¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio?!

Endo: ¿Qué? Claro nos casaremos tendremos tres hijos, dos adoptados y una nuestra porque será niña luego llegara un alienígena a nuestra casa y serán cuatro oh una gran familia feliz.

Natsumi: No tienes porque ser sarcástico.

Endo: Yo no estaba siendo sarcástico yo en verdad quiero eso.

Natsumi: Eh tenemos que hablar.

Endo: Serán cinco.

Natsumi: Esta bien.

Domon: Ichinose díselo.

Ichinose: ¿Qué?

Aki: ¿Decirle que? ¿A quien?

Domon: Ah Aki ¿Cuándo despertaste?

Aki: Llevo quince minutos despierta.

Ichinose: Este…. Estas soñando.

Aki: Mentiroso.

Domon: Ah Ichinose ahora que lo recuerdo tengo tres regalos para ti.

Ichinose: ¿Tres?

Domon: Si bueno uno de los tres es para ti y Aki.

Aki: ¿Qué?

Domon: Si bueno comenzare con bueno comenzare con el que es para la pareja.

Aki: ¿Pareja?

Domon: Como sea síganme.

Los dos siguieron a Domon y el los llevo a un lugar donde habían pétalos de rosas tirados por el suelo una mesa adornada con velas parecía que estaba arreglada para una cena romántica.

Aki: ¿Qué es esto?

Domon: Una cena romántica que nos es obvio hay Aki deberías comprarte unos lentes.

Ichinose: ¡¿Domon qué estas haciendo?!

Domon: Haciendo que tú y Aki tengan una cena romántica para que le digas que la amas digo este se me salió lo siento Ichinose.

Tal vez era un mal momento para decir eso, tanto Aki como Ichinose estaban sonrojados y más aun cuando Domon se fue diciendo "Feliz navidad pareja ojala se den un beso" con esas palabras Ichinose se había puesto rojo de la vergüenza y Aki bueno ella estaba sorprendida pero Ichinose intento arreglar la situación aunque el sentía como el corazón le latía rápidamente, se sentía nervioso, hasta se le trabaja la lengua.

Ichinose: A-Aki es-este, co-comer, nie-nieve.

Aki: ¿Qué?

Ichinose: ¡Aki me gustas mucho! –Esas palabras provocaron un silencio algo incomodo para Ichinose pero Aki parecía habérselo tomado muy bien ya que abrazo a Ichinose. -¿Q-Que?

Aki: Ichinose no sabes cuanto esperaba que me dijeras eso.

Ichinose: ¿Ya sabias?

Aki: Si, siempre entendí tus indirectas pero preferí que me lo dijeras a pesar de que Domon siempre te dejara como un tonto además de lo que paso con "Mary"

Ichinose: ¿Ya lo sabias?

Aki: Era obvio que eras tú solo que fingí un poco ya que bueno te mirabas divertido.

Ichinose: Claro ríete de mi.

Aki: No te enojes, pero es que yo nunca hubiera creído que te miraras tan raro en vestido.

Ichinose: Sabes jamás olvidare este momento.

Aki: Ichinose no quiero cenar nada.

Ichinose: Yo tampoco no estoy muy seguro de la procedencia de esa comida.

Aki: Ichinose ¿No me piensas decir algo más?

Ichinose: Si de hecho te quiero regalar algo. –El saca una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, la abre y saca una pulsera que tenia un dije de un corazón a la mitad que decía "Te".

Aki: Ichinose es muy lindo pero ¿Dónde esta la otra mitad?

Ichinose: Yo la tengo es la parte que dice "Amo".

Aki: Significa que…

Ichinose: Significa que forman "Te Amo" feliz navidad. –Los dos estaban un poco nerviosos y sonrojados.

Aki: Eres tan romántico sabes yo también tengo un regalo para ti. –Ella le da un oso que tenia una bandera de Estados Unidos y un corazón que tenia escrito "Te quiero mucho". –Feliz navidad.

Ichinose: Gracias Aki, no sabes cuando he estado esperando esto.

Aki: ¿Esto?

Ichinose: Si esto de estar junto a ti, nosotros solos sin Domon y confesándote que te amo, no soporto estar lejos de ti por eso es que he tratado de estar lo más cerca posible de ti porque "quisiera ser el aire que respiras, quisiera ser el solo que te ilumina, pero lo que más quisiera es ser el amor de tú vida" Aki Kino Te Amo, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Aki: Ichinose… me encantaría.

Ella lo abraza fuertemente dejando muy claro que los dos sentían lo mismo y paso lo que Ichinose tanto quería él y Aki se habían besado, Ichinose estaba impresionado pero era verdad lo que estaba sintiendo y viendo Aki lo había besado, por supuesto que el disfruto del beso al fin podía transmitirle a su amada chica lo que sentía porque era un amor tan grande que podía cometer cualquier locura por ella y hubieran pasado más tiempo así unidos por ese sentimiento tan bello de no ser por Domon quien llego preguntando si ha habían acabado de cenar a lo que lógicamente la pareja se asusto, se dejaron de besar e Ichinose vio con mucha furia a su amigo.

Domon: Ichinose no deberías estar molesto Aki y tú se besaron por cierto estas rojo no se si de la vergüenza o de la ira.

Ichinose: Las dos.

Aki: Ichinose tranquilízate.

Domon: Oh un oso con la bandera de Estados Unidos. –El toma el oso sin permiso alguno. -¡Estados Unidos, Estados Unidos, Estados Unidos! –Mientras gritaba movía al oso.

Aki: Ahora veo porque te desesperas rápido.

Ichinose: Si eso es todos los días y a veces empeora.

Domon: Eh…. ¡Se besaron felicidades, Ichinose al fin le dijiste lo que sentías por fin podrás dejar de escribir en tú diario lo ansioso que estabas por todo esto!

Aki: ¿Diario?

Ichinose: ¡Domon!

Domon: Yo solo digo lo que leí por cierto hay un capitulo extra del diario "Querido diario hoy la vi otra vez pero no tuve el valor de hablarle y encima paso el problema de "Mary" lo cual me trajo problemas ya que un montón de chicos me estaban persiguiendo durante el camino a casa de Kido, ahora espero a que Aki se despierte aunque por ahora tuve que volver a se Mary o Yuck" porque los chicos arruinaron la casa de Kido y no la reunión eso es todo espero decirle lo que siento lo más pronto posible aunque siento que tal vez no me corresponda pero tengo que intentarlo" el fin es hermoso.

Aki: ¿Ichinose tú escribiste eso?

Ichinose: Si pero ¡Domon no tenia que decirlo!

Domon: Ni te molestes que no es mi culpa que tú escribas un diario.

Ichinose: Solo deja de hablar.

Aki: No importa me gusto mucho.

Domon: Eso me recuerda a que tengo otros dos regalos para ti.

Ichinose: ¿Son malos?

Domon: Eh… depende de cómo lo tomes ten el vestido este es uno de los regalos. -Ichinose toma "el regalo" y le lanza una mirada asesina. -¿Qué? Con eso puedes hacer las cosas que nunca pudiste hacer, caminar en el césped donde haya un cartel que diga "No caminar en el césped", usarlo para robar bancos, darle comida a tú amigo Domon.

Ichinose: Domon no me gusto este regalo ¿Cuál es el otro?

Domon: Ah ese…. ¡Son bóxers americanos valen un millón de dólares!

Ichinose y Aki: ¡¿Un millón de dólares?!

Domon: Lo se son una antigüedad tú abuelo me dijo que te los diera pero preferí regalártelos.

Ichinose: ¿Me robaste?

Domon: Si se puede decir. –De la nada llega ¿El abuelo de Ichinose?

Abuelo de Ichinose: ¡¿Esos bóxers valen un millón de dólares?!

Ichinose: Si. –El le quita los bóxers a su nieto y se va corriendo.

Domon: Yo voy por ellos. –El se fue corriendo detrás del abuelo de Ichinose.

Abuelo de Ichinose: ¡Nunca tendrás mis bóxers!

Domon: ¡Los tendré! –Los dos se meten adentro de la casa de Kido y se meten al baño donde estaba la enorme tina donde anteriormente Someoka se había ido allí.

Abuelo de Ichinose: ¡Nunca me atraparas dentro de esta enorme tina!

Domon: ¡Si lo hare! –Los dos entran a la tina, Domon intento quitárselo pero mejor decidió quitar el tapón de la tina donde el abuelo de Ichinose fue arrastrado por la corriente como Someoka hace unos días y dejo los bóxers cerca de Domon. -¡Éxito!

Y así Domon regreso con los demás donde vio a Ichinose y Aki conversando con los demás acerca de su nueva relación.

Endo: Entonces los dos salen….

Ichinose: Si.

Endo: No entiendo.

Natsumi: Endo significa que son novios como nosotros.

Endo: Ah ya entendí, una pregunta Fudou y Fuyuka también, Haruna y Tachimukai también, Kido y Touko también ¿Quién más? –Nadie contesto. –Bueno eso significa que somos grandes amigos.

Todos: ¡Cantemos!

Kido: ¡Mejor no!

Todos: Si.

Kido: No.

Toramaru: ¡Santa me mintió!

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Toramaru: Si es que el entrenador Hibiki me dijo que volvería. –Y de la nada el entrenador Hibiki llego con sus perros y su trineo.

Entrenador Hibiki: ¡Jojojojojo les traigo jojojojojojo regalos jojojojojojojo!

Toramaru: ¡Si Santa no me mintió!

Entrenador Hibiki: ¡Nunca jojojojojojojo mentí jojojojojojojojojo ria!

Tobitaka: Mejor tome un poco de agua. –El le da el agua pero el entrenador Hibiki solo se la tiro en la cara.

Entrenador Hibiki: ¡Jojojojojojojojojo ya estoy mejor!

Endo: ¿Regreso para darnos regalos?

Entrenador Hibiki: Claro aquí están. –El comienza a lanza regalos y ¿Ropa? Por montón.

Kido: ¿Por qué me dio un huevo?

Sakuma: ¡Es de pingüino!

Kido: No es de avestruz… ¡Claro que es de pingüino peor es falso como de juguete!

Touko: Es muy raro. –El huevo se comienza a romper y sale otro pingüino pero de color verde menta.

Pingüino: Mama y Papá saludos. –El les da una rosa.

Kido: ¿A quien se la dio a ti o a mí?

Touko: Kido no seas tonto claro que fue a mi.

Kido: ¿Cómo que tonto?

Touko: Si es que bueno eres un poco tonto.

Kido: ¡No soy tonto de hecho soy muy listo! En cambio tú eres un poco distraída.

Touko: ¡¿Yo distraída?!

Kido: Si distraída.

Touko: No soy distraído solo no presto atención a lo que no me interesa.

Kido: Jajajajaja si como no y porque cuando Rika te hacia insinuaciones sobre el idiota de Tsunami te hacías la que no entendías.

Touko: ¡¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?!

Kido: ¡Que no te acerques a idiotas!

Touko: ¡Y tú no te acerques a las chicas que te coquetean ni a los chicos!

Kido: ¡¿Chicos?!

Touko: Si eso quise decir.

Kido: Pues… ¡Eso no tiene sentido no me reclames nada no llevamos ni tres horas de estar saliendo y ya estas gritando!

Touko: ¡Celoso!

Kido: ¡Tú lo estas!

Touko: ¡No tú!

Pingüino: ¡No discutan!

Kido: ¿Cómo es que puede hablar?

Touko: No lo se pero dejemos la discusión para otro día.

Kido: Bueno primero pongámosle nombre.

Touko: Mmm….

Kido: ¡Yuuto!

Touko: No mejor Shu ya que eso dice su etiqueta.

Kido: Que feo nombre.

Touko: ¡Kido!

Shu: A mi me gusta.

Kido: Como sea por lo menos tienes nombre.

Entrenador Hibiki: Claro como digan.

Endo: ¡Al fin tengo un balón de oro!

Natsumi: No creo que eso sea un balón. –De repente "El balón de oro" se comienza a romper.

Endo: ¡Mi balón se esta rompiendo! –Y del "balón" sale un pingüino de color blando y negro.

Natsumi: En su etiqueta dice que se llama "Haruka".

Endo: ¡¿Es una niña?! –El se desmaya de la emoción.

Natsumi: Endo despierta.

Haruka: Papá es extraño quiero a mami. –En ese instante Endo se despierta.

Natsumi: Que linda.

Endo: Me recuerda a los colores de un balón bienvenida a la familia.

Entrenador Hibiki: Muy bien ¿A quien más le di un pingüino?

Ichinose: A mi.

Aki: Que bonito es de color rojo y se llama Shinji.

Ichinose: No me gusta ese nombre.

Aki: Ichinose así se llama que podemos hacer.

Ichinose: Bueno lo acepto.

Shinji: Papá no me quiere.

Ichinose: Claro que si.

Shinji: ¡Mentiroso!

Ichinose: No me levantes la voz.

Aki: Ichinose no seas tan duro con él acaba de nacer.

Ichinose: Claro como sea.

Shinji: Como sea ¿Dónde hay más pingüinos?

Ichinose: Te quedas aquí y ya.

Aki: Sera mejor que te quedes aquí y que le hagas caso a tú padre.

Shinji: Como sea. –El se hecha gel en el la cabeza.

Ichinose: ¿De donde saco el gel?

Shinji: Como sea me voy. –El se fue a donde estaba Satoshi.

Satoshi: ¿Hola?

Shinji: Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

Satoshi: Satoshi.

Shinji: Bien me alegra que quieras probar mis aletas. –El levantaba las aletas.

Satoshi: Sabes Kung-fu. –Y de repente llega Fudou y llama a Satoshi.

Fudou: No hagas eso tú madre me dijo que tenia que enseñarte buenos modales, Yuck detesto eso.

Shinji: Usted señor es aburrido. –El le arrojo una roca en la cara.

Fudou: ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –De repente llega Ichinose. -¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Ichinose: Shinji eso no se hace es de mala educación y muy cruel.

Shinji: Como sea.

Ichinose: Mejor nos vamos con tú madre. –El se fue.

Fudou: Mejor nos vamos con tú mamá. –Y de lejos Shinji miro a Satoshi y levanto la pata y lo señalo, Satoshi hizo lo mismo pero se golpeo el ojo.

Satoshi: Auch quedare como el tío Sakuma.

Tobitaka: No puedo creer que también les diera ropa.

Entrenador Hibiki: Si toda tú ropa.

Tobitaka: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué les dio toda mi ropa?!

Entrenador Hibiki: Es navidad son épocas para perdonar.

Tobitaka: Usted es un viejo mal agradecido.

Endo: Vaya yo ya tengo una chaqueta igual.

Entrenador Hibiki: ¿Cómo que igual?

Endo: Si de hecho la mía tiene una etiqueta que dice Tobitaka.

Tobitaka: ¿Por qué tiene mi nombre?

Entrenador Hibiki: ¿Quién te la dio?

Endo: Unos camioneros.

Entrenador Hibiki: Ah los necesitados.

Endo: ¿Necesitados? Ellos me contaron que viven en una mansión.

Tobitaka: ¡Les dio mi ropa a unos camioneros millonarios! ¡Esta loco!

Entrenador Hibiki: No te molestes Tobitaka tú ropa ya no la necesitaras.

Todos estaban felices con sus regalos ya que convenientemente a la mayoría le dieron lo que habían pedido, excepto a Fudou, Hiroto y las chicas ya que ellas pidieron lo que ya se les habían concedido, pero igual les dio unos nuevos pingüinos bueno aunque a Hiroto le dieron una laptop nueva, y a Fudou bueno a él unos dulces ya que no se ha portado muy bien según el entrenador Hibiki.

Entrenador Hibiki: Se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que sus pingüinos son tan realistas? Fácil los robe al gobierno americano.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Entrenador Hibiki: Si bueno lo que paso fue que yo…

_Flashback…._

En el área cincuenta y uno estaban el Entrenado Hibiki y Tobitaka con trajes de negros de ladrones, ellos entraron a la base secreta y robaron unos pingüinos.

Tobitaka: ¿Cómo llegamos aquí tan rápido?

Entrenador Hibiki: Es mi secreto.

Tobitaka: Mejor nos vamos. –Y así ellos se subieron a un trineo tirado por perros.

Entrenador Hibiki: Al fin robamos esos pingüinos.

Tobitaka: ¿Por qué pingüinos?

Entrenador Hibiki: No se una voz extraña me dijo que tenía que tomar a esos pingüinos.

Tobitaka: ¿Su sub-consiente?

Entrenador Hibiki: ¿Qué? No es otra voz rara.

Tobitaka: ¿Qué hay que hacer con ellos?

Entrenador Hibiki: Lo que la voz en mi cabeza nos indique.

Tobitaka: Claro.

Los dos dejaron a los pingüinos en sus respectivos lugares uno en una juguetería de peluches de pingüinos, uno en una tienda de pingüinos, otro en una caja entre las cosas que el alguien estaba comprando para la casa de Kido, y los demás se los quedo.

_Fin del Flashback._

Entrenador Hibiki: Y así estamos todos aquí con los pingüinos son muy especiales por eso reaccionan, hablan y hacen como que piensan.

Tobitaka: Usted esta loco.

Entrenador Hibiki: ¡Gracias!

Tobitaka: Vámonos.

Entrenador Hibiki: Feliz…. –De repente los perros se convirtieron en ¿Renos? Y todos estaban desmayados. -¿Qué les paso?

Tobitaka: Que horror.

Entrenador Hibiki: Espera hay una nota… "felicidades eres el nuevo Santa Claus por cierto yo era la voz en tú cabeza, atentamente Santa Claus".

Tobitaka: ¡No va a creer eso!

Entrenador Hibiki: Sube Tobitaka.

Tobitaka: ¡Usted esta loco ya no lo soporto no me va a engañar usted no es Santa Claus!

Entrenador Hibiki: ¿A no? –De repente aparece una motocicleta grandiosa en frente de Tobitaka. –Feliz Navidad pequeño mal agradecido.

Tobitaka: Bien lo ayudare pero no me ha pagado desde aquel día.

El sube al trineo y así vuelan por el cielo cada uno con su nueva identidad, después de horas todos despertaron confundidos por lo que había pasado no recordaban muy bien lo que paso pero el punto es que todos estaba muy felices por la unión, amistad, amor y paz que podía sentirse y todos comenzaron a cantar canciones navideñas mientras decían "Feliz navidad".

**Fin.**

_Epilogo 1:_

Estaba un gran Midorikawa o sea gordo en el patio de Kido y era la mañana del veintiséis que se había terminado todo el helado.

Hiroto: ¡No puede ser! Te acabaste la dotación de helado de por vida en tan solo dos días.

Midorikawa: Ah valió la pena. –Y Midorikawa vio a Hiroto como un cono de helado. -¡Helado! –El comenzó a perseguir a Hiroto.

_Epilogo 2:_

Domon estaba en su computadora feliz ya que acababa de vender los bóxers, se había ganado un millón de dólares.

Domon: Listo soy millonario…. Un mensajes que raro pero lo leeré…. Oh un alce sin una pata que habla pide un millón del dólares para su recuperación ¿Por qué no? –El da click al botón de donar y da su millón de dólares pero estaba claro que había sido estafado. –Estoy muy orgulloso.

_Fin del epilogo._

¿Fin? Si es el fin increíble ni yo misma lo creo pero es que es un poquito difícil de creer para mi me esforcé tanto, tanto que no se exactamente cuantos días me tarde en escribir pero son más de veinte mil palabras y si es el fic más largo que he escrito.

Dejen reviews por favor.

**Agradecimiento especial a: **Yuko-96, ferdita99, sophi vallejo, sakuralovechan, Ale-chan, normavanessa2000, dama-kge, blackmoon11, canon888 no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus reviews, las/los aprecio mucho por leer este fic.

Lo siento por subirlo después de la fecha pero bueno ni modo hay cosas que no se pueden… eh son épocas para perdonar jejejeje es que me gusto mucho esa frase.

Bueno algunas aclaraciones

La primera Fudou tiene el cabello como en Inazuma eleven Go por el tónico.

La canción de la cajita musical me costo encontrarla pero si quieren escuchar el tono aquí les dejo la dirección de un video con el tono de la canción: watch?v=NN2l3l7Tr-w

¿Qué es un relicario? Son como esos collares que a veces tiene la forma de un corazón que se abren y se puede colocar fotos solo que en el caso de este fic tenia espacio para tres: "Haruna, Tachimukai y Kido".

Si se dieron cuenta todas las preguntas del capitulo anterior fueron contestadas si no ya leyeron esto en serio ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
